Fairy Tale Twist
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: There was a time when Dragons ruled the earth and were the protectors of Man. Now Man has revolted claiming the land for themselves. With the Dragons and their history all but extinct, Princess Levy stumbles upon one of the last ones: Black Steel Gajeel, The Iron Dragon. This is a tale of how the fate of a Princess and a Dragon intertwine and the adventures it composes.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

Fairy Tale Twist

Before we get into this I have some explaining to do, well I don't have to per se, but it will save you some confusion. Firstly, this is completely an AU fic, meaning the characters are little twisted to fit the plot-line and what I have in mind for them. With that said, I am royally screwing with the family relations and all that jazz, maybe a little bit on the characters of each person – but only enough to fit the story. I'm not picking on any character or anything in this story either though it might seem so at times. There will be deaths of some characters, and not all characters are included in this fic, there will also be some rather gory, and hard to swallow parts as well, so if you're a bit faint of heart, I recommend skipping over those parts.

OH, and the chapters are stupidly long! so some will be split into two parts, like this first one. However I am only planning like 15 chapters, but with each part being like 12K-16K words, don't worry, there'll be PLENTY of story for you

So maybe I didn't have to say all that, but maybe I did. Just to save those confused or lost or nasty comments that some like to leave.

I have seen a few stories like this, but then again, this is going to be totally different and unique in the twists and turns it takes. You should know that there are many turns and sometimes you might feel a little lost, but trust me and hold on, usually when you are starting to feel lost I have a shocker for ya' around the next turn, hahaha! I hope you will stick with me until the end of what I want to think of as a masterpiece, I took my time developing this and I am rather proud of it. I cannot take all the credit however – I was greatly inspired by two stories I've read, the first by **Miss Mungoe** – _Ravaged,_ the second by **MsKtK** – _Monster._ Both are wonderfully written stories with breath taking moments that leave you crying, laughing, and begging for more (and I really mean that crying part…. I balled in several cases…). I love both of them and you really, really should go read them! They are amazing! So shout out to **MsKtK** and **Miss Mungoe** for some fantastic work!

On a random side note, in writing this I have developed a laugh like Gajeel's "Gihihi!" mine is more like "Kihihi!" but whatever… I'm a little off my nut no?

Anyway I hope you will like this little tale and all the goodies I have in store! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Princess and The Dragon

Part 1

* * *

The breeze made the grasses wave, its warmth something foreign to the landscape as it had been gripped in the clutches of winter for many months. Wafting off of the ocean and over the great stones atop the Cliffside, the wind brought hope and warmth to the rolling hills before it, fighting away the frozen fingers of winter that held the land. The breeze followed the curve of the landscape over softly rolling hills to barren farm fields that sloped to the flat lands of the valley. Picking up speed the wind whistled through the small outcropping of farm huts and barns before following the cobble stone road to the city just beyond. The warm rush of air raced through the streets of the city, making flags of red and gold wave and laundry flutter. It snuck into buildings through door cracks and under almost closed windows, bringing with it the sweet smell of an oceanic summer in the kingdom of Fiore.

On a small knoll just beyond the cities edge the wind reached the Castle. Ghosting up the high silver-grey stone walls and over the Castle Grounds, the air shot up the Castle walls and filled the Palace with its warmth and telling of summer. Throughout the halls and rooms of the giant building the breeze filled every space. Working its fingers through shining blue locks it tickled the face of the Princess in her bed, softly waking her. Sleep filled amber eyes fluttered open as the breeze slipped through her room, ruffling papers and pages of open books as it went, to finally slip out through the open window taking the lavender curtains with it, fluttering like butterfly wings on the outside.

Sitting up in bed Levy looked to the open window. Funny, she hadn't left it open last night, in fact she distinctively remembered closing it. Tossing back the covers she stretched and made her way to the open window. Leaning on the sill, she looked out at the sleepy city of Magnolia, her Kingdom, her home, in the early morning light. The sun was just rising and casting grey shadows and white light over the scene before her. Again the wind brought the forthcoming summer to her senses as it once more trailed its fingers through her locks. Letting the breeze play with her hair a smile spread on her lips and she let out a happy sigh. It was good to be Princess, if only to have a view like this one.

In life, every little girl wants to be a princess. To have servants wading on her, to have anything and everything she could ever desire, be clothed in the finest of garments, to be worshiped and adored where ever she went, and to find a noble prince on a gallant white steed to sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset. For one little girl, that dream was reality. Levy McGarden had everything before mentioned with the exception of the prince astride his white stallion. The castle was atop a small hill that gave the residents a fantastic view of the city below. This castle was the FairyTail Castle, for its exotic and masterful design, the lavish gardens and greeneries, the high class stables, the extensive quarters for visiting guests and of course for the exquisite dining; it was something right out of a book of fairy tales. As for the change in "tale," to "tail" it was a play on words that accompanied the popular saying in the capital of: _"Whether farriers have tails or not, or whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure. So it is like an eternal mystery, and eternal adventure!"_ Those words were engraved in the stone archway over the main gate to the castle grounds from the town. Atop every tower, and at every gate, the Royal Colors waved boldly in the breeze, a striking red flag trimmed in gold with a black dancing fairy in the center. To be branded with the mark of Fairy Tail was a great honor, and only the bravest and most daring of knights ever earned the brand.

The king of this lavish castle and ruler of Fiore was a little old man who ruled with fairness and love. King Makarov Dryer was well adored by all the people of the kingdom, from the lowest peasant, to the highest of nobles. In his younger, much younger, days he had united the warring city states of Fiore and brought peace to the land – earning him the nick name of "Makarov The Almighty." Now many decades later even after his oldest son had risen to the throne – only to be killed a few years later – and the rise and fall of Prince Laxus Dryer – with his little attempt to over throw his grandfather – Makarov still held the country together with threads of peace, trust and loyalty to the crown.

Alas, the king was not a young man anymore, and it was fast approaching time for a new leader to take the throne. With his grandson disowned from ever taking that which was his, by birth, Makarov turned to the only other person that could take his place, if not by blood, by appointment. Levy McGarden. Now, Laxus's mother didn't turn out to be the greatest of choices for Queen of Fiore as, when Laxus was only weeks away from his 18th birthday and his coronation as a Knight of Fiore, she was found in mans bed that was not her husbands. If the King had not been away on the bi-annual trip around the country in which he makes note of the economic, social, and financial and aesthetics of the cities in the kingdom, the unfaithful Queen would have been killed by his sword upon discovery of her crime. But he was away, and by the time he had returned the bastard child had been born.

This child was none other than Levy herself. Makarov had been present at her birth and fell head over heels for the babes' large honey-doe eyes and tuft of bright blue hair. His was the first face she saw in this bright new world, and the smile she gave him when he held her was the push to his fall for her. It was by Makarov's decree that the child's life be spared and raised as a princess of Fiore under his personal care and responsibility. Such a thing had never been heard of in all of time. But when the people of Magnolia met the little bundle of joy and sunshine, as she was called, in the traditional fashion on her first birthday, no one raised any objections ever again. It was impossible for a person to not fall in love with the bright-eyed girl, with wild blue locks and sweet nature towards all living things, human or animal or plant, she was the sunshine that raced through the halls of the castle on overcast days, her laughter able to brighten even the darkest of moods, the warmth and peace she radiated only grew as she did. And so Levy blossomed as a princess of Fiore under her adopted grandfathers' guidance and affection, and it was this same princess who grew into a fair maiden of the Royal Family, that the King wished to pass on the crown too.

However, there were two things preventing that from happening. Firstly, and the lesser of the two problems, was Princess Levy's half-brother, the grandson of King Makarov, Son of Ivan, Laxus. As stated by the laws of the kingdom only an heir of blood is able to take the crown through the generations, whether it be man or woman, the ruler must be of the royal lineage; the only exception being a direct appointment by decree of not only the King, but the Royal Council as well. The only person who fit that bill was Laxus. However in this case, Laxus had been stripped of this rite due to the fact that in the nation's first moment of weakness in decades – the sudden death of King Ivan – Laxus tried, and failed, to take the throne by force.

But why by force? Wasn't he going to get it by rite of passage anyway? This would have been the case, if it were not for the fact that it was Laxus who was responsible for the death of King Ivan. Overcome with grief of his son's death and in a rage, Makarov stripped Laxus of all his tittles, rites, ranks, and honor for his actions. Unable to lose another child, Makarov allowed his grandson to live after defeating him in a duel. He was not allowed to own land nor property, and must remain on the castle grounds for the remainder of his days. Thus the crown would pass to Levy, even if she was not directly of the Royal line, her mother had been a well bread noble of Crocus, the largest and richest city aside from the capital, and that was good enough for Makarov – he had raised her himself and he was more than confident in her ability to rule in his place.

While Laxus was chained to the confines of the Royal grounds, never to leave the watch full eye of the King, Levy was allow to travel as she pleased through the city of Magnolia, provided she take an escort. It was on many excursions that Levy came to know the people of Magnolia, the economics and trade of the markets, the social network from the poorest of beggars to the richest of nobles. While she grew up as a Princess, she also grew as member of society, not some precious person to be worshiped. She was a person like the rest, and the city loved her for it. On the other hand, Laxus hated his half-sister with a passion unlike no other. Laxus had never been the kindest of boys in his youth and his actions were merely brushed off as "Let the boy be a boy!" But there were things that Laxus took part in that no one knew of. He fell into the depths of Black Magic and began to explore this forbidden side of the Fiore Kingdom. When Makarov discovered what Laxus's new favorite pass time was, he ordered all history of the Black Magic destroyed. There was nothing more sinister of a thought to the King than that of Laxus learning, much less using, forbidden Magic to gain the upper hand in a second attempt to take the throne. Unbeknownst to the King or anyone of the palace, Laxus continued to experiment with the Black Magic Arts.

The second of the two issues preventing Levy from taking the throne was a little more pressing. While the law didn't specify the sex of the ruler, it was clearly written out that the economic, social, and militaristic actions of the kingdom could only function if there sat a King on the throne; or in the case of a woman taking the crown, that she have a husband wed to her by her 19th birthday to take her place if she were to die in child birth of the first born heir. Therefore, if Levy was to take over as Makarov intended she would have to be married, and by then end of the summer at that. If not, then Levy would be cast out of the Royal Family and into the streets of Magnolia, and the throne would be up for anyone – including Laxus – to take, thus creating chaos and panic in the kingdom.

Thankfully, finding a husband for the princess was none too hard, as she was blessed with a radiance that no princess had before her. She was not the raging beauty like some of the other ladies of the court, nor was she largest in more areas than one. She was petite in all areas except in her heart, with soft snow colored skin, characteristic bright blue hair and warm honey-brown eyes. She was always smiling, always happy, she brought kindness and joy where ever she went. Loved by all, she was the pride and joy of the kingdom. Such a maiden easily brought noblemen from all over the country and others from far off lands to take her hand in marriage.

Becoming King of Fiore was also a motive.

Since so many had answered the call to court the princess, a series of games was created to test the strength, ability to rule and inelegance of the suitors. At the end of the games, only two stood out above the rest and were allowed to woo the princess into making her choice of a husband. The two lucky lads were Jet of Clover Town and Droy of Oak Town. The games had taken place just a fortnight ago, and now approaching the first week of May, there were only a few months before Levy's 19th birthday at the end of August. Time was of the essence, however – Levy was having none of it.

Even now, as she stood in her nightdress, leaning on the window sill gazing out upon the kingdom she loved and that loved her, she hated the idea of having to be married in only a few months time. Wrinkling up her nose at the thought, Levy turned away from the waking city and back to her lavish room. Making her way to the extra large wardrobe against the far wall from her bed, she yanked the redwood and gold trimmed doors open. Selecting the outfit to wear for that day, she let her mind wander around the idea of marrying one of the two strangers.

Both noblemen were fine choices, men that would make wonderful husbands and even Kings; Levy could see that either man could give her a long content and comfortable life, and their offspring would be strong princes and princesses to continue the line of the Royal Family. While this was all fine and dandy, Levy wanted something more. She had a comfortable and elegant life already, with all the care and attention anyone could ask for, but there was still something missing. She picked a dress and pulled the pastel blue and white from its hanger, a frown on her beautiful face.

She wanted to be loved.

True that the King loved her, as well as the servants and the people of the kingdom, but that was a different kind of love. Those people loved her because she was a princess, and while they may claim to love her besides that, if she never dressed in fine garments or wore the Royal Crest pinned on her breast, they would have treated her like just another person. She wanted to have someone make her happy not because she was the princess, but because she was herself. And she wanted to be with someone who she knew. Maybe not to the extent of childhood friends, but at least not someone who saw her as a prize to be won at the end of some games, an object, a crown, a way to become King…The two suitors could not make her happy in this way, and for that reason she kept politely holding them at arm's length.

After she was finished dressing Levy made her way to the library. The castle halls were empty, as she expected for it being so early, but the wind that had woke her had warmed the halls as well. It was no surprise to anyone who knew the princess that the library was the place to find her when she was not to be found any other place. Levy loved to read. She'd had privet lessons on history, mathematics, sciences, sociology, economics and literature as she matured, by the castle philosopher Freed Justine. The green haired man was one of Levy's personal favorites of the castle staff. He was intelligent, open minded, experienced and kind. While he was much older than her, she felt as if she were to marry anyone, it would be someone like him. The two could talk for hours about nearly anything. He had the best stories, and could tell a story as if had happened yesterday, and as if she had been there too. He made her feel comfortable and loved, even if he was in an educational position to her. Levy knew that no matter how much she liked the green haired philosopher, a union between the two could never be. He was at least twice her age and wasn't suited to rule a country, he said so himself all the time. Not only that but she loved him in a different way, as a mentor and a teacher, not as a lover nor companion.

No, she would have to find someone else to marry. Rounding the corner she trotted the last few strides to the grand library doors and slipped quietly inside. Closing the doors with a soft 'Click' she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. The scent was heavenly. Paper and ink, leather of the bindings and the wooden shelving. The room was adorned with thousands of books, scrolls and documents on everything under the stars that the Fiore philosophers of old and modern could gather. Levy had spent many long hours of many days in this room, and never once did she think it a waste of time. Descending the handful of steps to the sunken main room she wondered around, deciding what section to head to first. Planting a foot she turned round, having memorized every possible location of nearly every book in the collection. Her movement stopped in the direction of the 'Fantasy' shelves. It was her favorite section.

Stroking her fingers over the spines of the many books she found one that caught her attention and plucked it from the shelves. It was a tale she had read many times before, but none in the recent past and it was time to refresh her memory. Sitting on one of the overstuffed couches in the middle of the library she flipped the book open and began to read. It was easy for Levy to be so engrossed in a work of literature that she would forget all around her for hours. This was just such a case, as a few hours had passed since when she enter the library. Across the room the library doors opened and a woman about Levy's age entered carrying a tray for steaming food and drink. Even when the doors shut behind the blond, Levy took no notice, until the tray of food was placed on the coffee table before her. Glancing up and blinking a few times as her eyes readjusted, Levy smiled and marked her place nearly ¾ of the way through the novel and set the book aside.

"Oh, Lucy! I didn't notice you come in. Good morning." She flashed a radiant smile at the woman she called Lucy who curtsied and returned her friends smile.

The woman was a head taller than Levy, well – most people were at least several inches taller – with shoulder length golden hair restricted to two low pigtails. Her eyes were the color of melted chocolate, and held the same warmth. She was dressed in a light blue royal gown with gold trimmings, a maid's apron tided around her waist and over her chest and the Royal Crest pined to her large bosom. Lucy, was Lady Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Nobles in the Eastern end of Fiore. Lady Lucy was a few years older than Levy but the two had still been raised as if they were sisters, though Lucy was Levy's personal lady in waiting, and were best friends. They had had their adventures together both real and factional in the books they both adored. Though both were more sisterly than noble and servant, there was still the distinction that Lucy was the Princesses Lady in waiting and was educated in her duties from a young age.

Motioning for her longtime friend to sit, Levy reached forward for the toast and jam with a hungry expression. She hadn't realized she was hungry until the smells from the tray had reached her nose. She was starving! With a small giggle Lucy joined her. The two sat and ate, chatting together about the day and what lay ahead.

"I hear the King wants you to entertain the two gentlemen this afternoon. There's to be a feast also, apparently they went hunting with the King and whatever they bring back as a trophy is tonight's meal." Lucy spoke around bites of strawberry jam and toast. Levy sipped her tea quietly, listening to her friend talk. Her lips pursed as she took another drink before answering,

"Is that so? The poor beast."

"Lev? Are you going to become a vegetarian again? Remember that time when we were little and you found out where the mutton came from and went on a meat strike for weeks!?" Lucy prodded with a giggle. Levy flushed at her friends teasing, "Oh I remember Luce, and no I will not go on strike again, I simply think that hunting animals for sport is unnecessary. Its almost barbaric that we think we are of such superiority to roam around and kill whatever we like whenever we like! I just don't see the necessity that's all…"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she took another bite of toast. She was used to her friend's long winded and passionate rantings, though she knew there was nothing but truth to them. It was something that would make her a good Queen in the future. If she would only marry first. Sure Levy wasn't as lucky as Lucy herself to actually love the person she was to marry, but that was part of being Princess, 'duties and the like', as the two women referred to them as. As it were, Lucy was already engaged and to one of the most well-known knights in the kingdom, one Natsu Dragoneel, the only knight in the kingdom to have slain a dragon.

Now Natsu and Lucy could not be more different, she was the picture of elegance and grace and manners, the perfect noble. Natsu was not. He was a knight, and knights like to fight. Seeing as The Red Dragon was already a hot-headed, energetic and very much running on testosterone already, manners and playing noble were not his cup of tea. It was often a sight, seeing these two love birds together as usually one would be scolding the other for something or another. When Lucy and Natsu got into a serious fight however, the entire castle warmed several degrees with the aura of the upset Dragon Slayer – it was rumored that he had taken on some of the Fire Dragon's characteristics when he was slain. Regardless of their differences the two were inseparable, and madly in love, they had been since children but never fessed up to it

If only Levy could be so fortunate. Alas, she had but the two nobles that had won the Grand Games, as the King had called them, and the right to woo the Princess into marriage. Levy was lucky enough that the King was not appointing one or the other to her and letting her decide, something that hadn't been done for generations, Makarov and his late wife had been betrothed since birth.

Soon the two finished their meal and set about cleaning up, Levy falling into step beside Lucy as she carried the tray on her hip back to the kitchens. Only a few corridors down from the library the two approached the large bay windows of the main section of the castle which over looked the front gardens, stables and practice yards. Both girls stopped to take in the morning sun across the yards. Their attention was caught by several men in the practice courts, two individuals in particular.

The first was tall and lightly muscled with shocking bright orange hair that looked like orange fire atop his head. The other, and his apparent opponent in the fencing match, was even taller with shiny black hair styled in one large cow lick. These were the two suitors for the Princess, the first being Jet of Clover Town and the latter being Droy of Oak Town. Both hailed from opposite sides of the country as represented in their physical statures. While both being tall for Magnolia, Jet was lighter skinned and haired and rippled with lean muscle. The boy was _fast,_ there was no one faster than he in a swords match. The second, Droy, was even taller with olive skin and jet black hair, and while being somewhat muscled, he was more slim than the former. Even with his height and lack of physical presence, Droy was sturdy as the trees for which his home town was named for. The people of Oak Town were well known for growing of crops and fruits.

The two men had obviously just been sparing, yet as the two woman arrived and took notice, they were finishing and cleaning up, redressing for the day.

"Hmm, Jet is looking handsome this morn. I heard he had that coat especially made just for you Levy. He is quite considerate, is he not?" Lucy's eyes sparkled when she looked at her friend

"Oh Lucy, however his choice of color does not suit him at all. I cannot tell the difference between his coat and his hair," Lucy giggled, "One could consider the gesture considerate or, to that of showing off to cover the fact that he is insecure about his body or the way he looks. He is quite skinny, don't you agree Lucy?"

Lucy laughed out loud making Levy smile to herself, "Alright then, what about the other? Droy? I dare say he is rich, look at those jewels. A man with money is always a bonus."

"He may have the money, but he has no spine under all those jewels. There are some situations that cannot be solved by throwing money at them. I could say that he bought off his opponents in the Games." Levy's voice held a hint of ice that was not missed by her companion.

"Oh dear Levy, no wonder no man has captured your heart. Must you pick him to shreds with your brutal yet accurate truth, and lack of filter?"

"Yes, I dare say I must." Was the sharp and prideful response

Lucy let out a sigh, "Ah alright, enough of this, we've been here too many times," suddenly more serious, she placed her free hand on her hip and suddenly took on a motherly stance as she looked hard at Levy. "Both Jet and Droy are fine men, some of best that Fiore has to offer a princess, yet you're toying with them like cat and mouse. You, nor the King, are getting any younger. Either man would be so lucky as to take your hand, if only you would let them!"

Levy frowned as Lucy spoke, "That's just it Lucy! Don't you see? Yes they are fine men, but if this is all Fiore has to offer me for a husband, then I dare say I will be dethroned!"

"Levy! How could you say such a thing?" Lucy gasped.

"And what's more, I don't want just a 'fine man' that will appease to my color pallet or my purse. I want a man that will love me for who I am and not for my title. Please tell me you are not as blind as the others, even the King bless him, to see that they are only after the crown, and not me? They could care less, I take it, as long as he is King, then so what about the bride? I refuse to be attached to such person!"

She was breathing hard now as if she had just run several miles as she looked with a sort of pleading determination at her friend.

"Is this how you really feel Levy?" the blond asked after a moment to take it all in, "Would you really rather risk your position in the court than to be married to one of those men?"

"Yes. Yes it is truly how I feel Lucy! I wouldn't be happy if I were married to one of those peacocks. At least as a person without rank I could choose someone that I feel is truly in love with me. The real me, and not someone with a powerful tittle before her name. You know I envy you Lucy. You and Natsu, it's just so wonderful and I am so happy that you have him and he you. All I ask for is to have that same bond with the person I will spend the rest of my life with. Can you understand that?"

Lucy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Yes Levy, yes I can. All I want is for you to be happy, and if neither of them will do," she gestured with a flick of her hand to the men in the courtyard, "Then so be it!"

"Oh Lucy! I knew I could count on you to understand!" Levy cried grabbing onto her friends arm,

"Always Levy! I will always be on your side!" Lucy threw her free arm around the Princess as they embraced. Pulling away after a moment, Levy gave her friend a puzzled look, Lucy was grinning something wild and Levy knew that look. They were about to get into a lot of trouble…

* * *

With Lucy's help in causing a distraction, Levy was able to slip out undetected and make it back to her quarters. There she changed into something less formal and much more comfortable, put on her riding boots and grabbed her cloak. Silently she made her way down the castle corridors and to the stables. There she greeted her horse Moonlight with a sugar cube she had snatched from the kitchens, stroking the golden mares' nose affectionately while she chewed. Quickly she groomed and saddled her horse and the two quietly slipped out of the stables. She didn't mount until she had slipped past the guards of the outer wall and was sure she had gone undetected. Once saddled she brought Moonlight to an easy canter and headed out over the rolling hills to the north west of the castle.

The night air was chilly but Levy liked the feel of it on her face. Throwing back the hood of her cloak she let the wind created from Moonlights movement run its fingers through her blue locks. Closing her eyes at the bliss washing over her body, she loosened her reins and her steed stretched out into a gallop, extending her legs as far as they would go. The two raced like an arrow in the night, gold and cream of the horse, and a deep red and shocking blue that was the rider. Levy loved to ride, especially without guards by her side or at her flank. Here she was stripped of her title, her responsibilities, her worries and fears, here on the back of her horse flying across the landscape she was free. Relaxing into her saddle and perfectly in tune with her horse's movement, Levy let go and allowed her mare to travel where she pleased. Moonlight understood and slowed into a relaxed canter once more.

As she rode she thought about her future and what was to become of her, how she desperately did not want to get married. " _It's for the good of the kingdom my child, we must uphold the law and our traditions."_

" _Yes, but Sire please, can't I at least chose my own husband?"_

" _Yes my dear, and I have provided you with the best two noblemen that Fiore has to offer. I understand that this is hard for you my dear, with all the freedoms I have given you I have simply let you be a child for too long. You are not a child any longer, and soon you will be the Queen of Fiore. It's time you start acting like one, and a queen does what is best for her people, and in this case Levy – that is for you to be married._ "

" _I don't want to be married to some stranger!"_

" _You will get to know him with time-"_

" _Time? What if he turns out to be a horrible person? What if I don't like the way he eats, or rides his horse. What if he has a habit that I cannot stand? I'm stuck with that for the rest of my life! Please… I do not want to do this…."_

" _My Dear, you have several months to do just that. get to know them then pick one before your birthday. I know that this is not want you wanted, but my hands are tied. You must."_

The conversation she and the King had at the end of the last month, when he told her of the events to be taking place before her birthday, floated through her mind, those words had been spoken too her in the ends of winter. In her mind she knew he was right. She had been allowed so many privileges as a child. She was allowed in the trial courts to understand the meaning of justice, she was brought all over the city, and to most part of the country, to experience the diversity of the nation and to understand how the kingdom functions as a unit – and if one part of that unit fails, the entire system does. She had been allowed whatever she wanted in the case that she understood the effort and time that had been consumed to make that product – whether a silk dress or a special meal – she learned the value of things that she asked for. She was allowed such great freedom as to even visit the city whenever she pleased, provided that she take and escort with her. Yes, she knew she had it easy growing up in the palace, and in her mind doing this one royal deed was the only thing the King had ever asked for from her. She knew all of this, but in her heart she was rebelling. It was because of her childhood and the way she had been shown the world so differently than that the average youth, that she believed marriage should be between lovers, not strangers whose union was purely political in nature. She had tried to make her King understand this, but he had held up his hand and said it was her duty and that was that.

Still leaning back in her saddle her face skyward Levy opened her eyes and gazed at the branches over head as Moonlight cantered on. She didn't have a choice, she was going to have to pick one of those idiots to be her King. She knew her words to Lucy were just that, words. She couldn't sustain herself on her own, thus being demoted to that of the average peasant and forced to live in the slums of the city, leaving the thrown up for whoever could grab it first. Especially with the other option being marring a fine enough man that she might come to love someday.

She had accepted this fact long ago, but at the same time, she knew she would never be happy, that her carefree days were over. She wouldn't be gaining any freedom from inheriting the thrown and power that came with ruling a nation, No, it would quite the opposite, she was being locked up and the key was to be thrown away. Accepting the facts, something suddenly clicked in her brain and her eyes widened as the branches above grew thicker and closer together.

"Branches? But we were in the fields… OH-!"

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Flying forward she grabbed a hold of Moonlights reins and pulled her to a stop. Surprised by the suddenness of her rides actions the mare reared snorting her displeasure, hooves striking out in the air. it seemed that both horse and human had lost track of where they were heading, for both knew better than to be where they were now.

"Easy girl, easy! It's alright… There's nothing to be afraid of," _LIES._

Chewing her lip in worry, her horse righted herself on all four feet again. Levy hadn't realized how far Moonlight had carried her, or where they were going, and this was the last place on earth she wanted to be lost in. This was bad, very bad. She needed to get out of here as quickly as possible.

To the south of the castle, by the way of the main gates, lay the town of Magnolia. Past that were the fields of crops that fed the town in the winter. Beyond that was the open country side for many miles before reaching the next town. To the east of the castle were the great Mountains of Fire, the place where volcanoes erupted and blew molten rock miles into the sky. A place that never turned cold nor held any inhabitants. Though they were far enough away to not be of any real concern, the castle itself lay on the first of the rolling hills leading to the base of the great ridges. The west of the castle was open farm land dedicated to crops to feed livestock and the beasts themselves, before stretching out on the open prairies that lead eventually to the seas. Finally, to the north of the castle were the royal hunting fields, but those only stretched for a few miles north then many miles to the east. On the western side, and where Levy was now, was the great Black Forest.

A place said to be haunted by dark spirits and lost souls, where packs of ravenous Wolves, mighty Panthers that stood shoulder to shoulder with s knight's horse, and giant Cave Bears were said to inhabit. Levy believed that for sure; as once in her memory a lone wolf came out of the forest and attacked the rancher's livestock. The King and his most skilled knights, including Laxus, Natsu and Grey, had rode into the forest after the beast to slay it and had barely came back alive. She remembered ghost stories of witches casting spells on children causing them to turn on their parents and slay them before taking their own lives. Or of the goblins that hunted in the woods that would as soon as put your head on a pike as look at you. Even the aura of the place was said to be poisonous and infected the soul, causing a person to go mad.

No one dared venture into the Black Forest. Even with the rumors of mythical Unicorns that could tell the future, or communicate with the Other World, the world of the dead, or even still cure a disease with the touch of it's magical horn. There was no end to the benefits of having such a beast in one's possession, nor what that beast could provide. Needless to say, they were coveted creatures and extremely rare. There were other rumors, whispers and stories of Pixies and Fairies and other mythical creatures and things that could bring great power to those who used them.

But maybe, just maybe, no one dared enter the Forest for one reason in particular.

A Dragon still lived in the forest.

Though many had been slaughtered a handful of the ferocious creatures were said to still live in the Forest. There was a time when Dragons littered the landscape as humans did now, but with the expansion and advancement of man, the Dragons were hunted and killed.

Yet there was one, one that was known of for sure to inhabit the Black Forest. One that had killed more men, livestock and city than any other before him.

Up the side of the mountain ranges that connected the western shores with the Mountains of Fire, lay the cave of the great Black Steel Dragon. Clad in impenetrable metal scales, possessing the ability to twist and use anything metal to his advantage, not to mention his incredible strength, cunning and speed, he also possessed the ability to transform in to something that resembled a human, but still maintained his Dragon characteristics. It was said that he was a user of the deepest, most deadly, and demonic magic, that not even the devil himself would dare cross him.

It was fear of waking the beast from his slumber that kept even the bravest and the stupidest of souls from entering the forest, especially after sun down. Even more so without a weapon. Getting lost while one is alone in the forest, without any defense or offence, was a for sure way to end up dead.

This was the situation the Princess now found herself in, alone, unarmed, and utterly lost in the Black Forest nearing midnight. She didn't realize that her hands were shaking so violently that she was making Moonlight fidget until the mare nickered and tossed her head. Levy seemed to snap out of a trance. Eyes wide with fear and tears shining in the corners, she looked around wildly trying to find a way back to the openness of the fields. She felt it was as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest with the speed it was beating at, and she had to take several deep breaths to try and slow its rhythm.

Something off to her right caught her attention. It was a sound like something big picking its way through the forest. Both horse and human stood frozen listing to the shaking of the leaves and branches as the thing moved not to far off. Then, as suddenly as it started, the noise stopped. Raising her head, dark brown eyes wide with fear, Moonlight took several loud sniffs. Nothing. Finally, after several moments of standing in shock, Levy pulled Moonlight around and urged her forward, thinking that she could ride out the way she came in. Picking up a canter the mare took off, one ear on her rider, the other on what might be ahead. It wasn't long before what little of a path there was disappeared completely, and Moonlight slowed to pick her way through the thick under brush.

Levy didn't remember going through any brush, but then again, she hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going. _Stupid, stupid, you never should have gotten lost in your own head Levy! Now you're in real trouble- What was that!?_ Moonlight and Levy heard the noise at the same time, both freezing and looking off to where the noise had come from. it was the same as before, something was moving through the trees just out of sight. Not wanting to worsen her situation any more, she turned her mare the opposite direction of the noise and set off again. _That's all I need, something stalking me…_

Still picking their way through the underbrush, the sudden loud caw of a crow overhead brought a scream to Levy's lips. Startled, Moonlight bolted, crashing through the forest and making such a racket Levy was sure every being in the whole forest now knew where she was, if they hadn't already. Finally she pulled her mare to a stop once more. The golden steed quivered where she stood and Levy drew a shaking hand over the mares shoulder.

Now sure that they were even more lost than before Levy, looked to the sky to see if the stars or moon could help guide her. But the branches above were so think, little moonlight filtered through the leaves, which was saying something as the moon was full and at its brightest. Panic was beginning to rise in Levy's stomach, and wildly she spurred her mount onward _. I have to keep moving! God's know what's lurking in these woods. If I stay in one place I'm a sitting duck…._

After only moving a few yards she reined in Moonlight, who nervously pranced in place, chewing on the bit. Levy was sure she heard the snapping of twigs and the rustle of leaves, the same sound from before. It was as if it, whatever it was, was following her…shaking her head to clear it of those kinds of thoughts, she let Moonlight have rein and the mare took off trotting instantly.

Maybe she was paranoid or hearing things or being ridiculous due to fright, but she could hear something walking behind her. The padding of feet on the leaf covered ground, the occasional snapping of a branch that was not her mare, the feeling of being watched. Glancing over her shoulder she saw nothing but black. _Duh! Stupid! Its pitch black out here and you were stupid enough not to bring a light! Stupid!_

Her head still turned away, something in the bushes on her left exploded towards her. Moonlight screamed and sprang diagonally away, her hind feet striking out at whatever it was. Quickly trying to grab her horse's mane as she slipped in her saddle, Levy heard the unmistakable roar of the last beast she ever wanted to encounter in her life.

A Dragon.

No,

 **THE** Dragon.

Trying to stay on her wildly galloping horse, Levy forced herself to focus on the task at hand and not what she had been told about Dragons as a youth, but that was proving difficult. Moonlight suddenly jumped, throwing her rider into the trickle of a creak the mare had just cleared. Levy went down hard, smacking the ground with her elbow first then the back of her head made a sickening "WHACK" on a rock as the rest of her body twisted and landed in the creak. Lights erupted behind her eyes, blinding her momentarily; head spinning she watched the blurry image of gold and cream of her mount disappear into the blackness of the forest.

The impact of hitting the ground had knocked the wind from her lungs, and she couldn't cry out for her mare to stop as she was trained to do when her rider fell. Panic closed in around her heart as she listened to the sound of her horse fading into the night. Trying to regain her breath, her eyes turned skyward and in the break of the trees she could see the moon nearly perfectly. The bright whiteness of it, with a midnight blue sky sprinkled with twinkling stars was a shocking contrast to the darkness of the forest. She heard something move in the bushes and her heart stopped beating. A darkness seemed to be slowly closing in around her and her head ached painfully. She was suddenly very tired, very, very tired. Levy hadn't the strength or nerve to fight it, and just before she was overcome by it, two brilliant red eyes in a dark face covered the moon from her sight. Trying to blink away the darkness she tried to peer into the dark face above her. Last she remembered were the two burning red eyes looking down at her before the darkness took her.

When Levy woke she was aching all over, the most concentrated soreness coming from her head and arm where she had hit the ground. Groaning, she tried to roll over, but the pain worsened when she moved, so she decided against it. Her eyes still closed she felt around where she was laying. She was on something surprisingly comfortable and whatever it was, was soft and fury… Fury? Grabbing a chunk of whatever it was, she confirmed that it indeed was fur.

Slowly raising an arm to block the light coming from a fire a few yards off, she blinked at her surroundings. _Where am I? What happened?_ Her eyes were slow to adjust, but when her vision cleared she was surprised to see that she was in a huge cavern in the side of the mountain. She turned her head a little to her left and could barely see the cave's entrance by a beam of light on a far wall, giving the impression that there was a corner before the exit of the enclave.

An open fire lite the great room, across from that on one side of the cave she could make out what sounded and looked like a waterfall down the side of the rocks into a crystal clear pool about the size of a horse's stall from what she could see. Next to that there seemed to be something like a table and a chair, the wall above that had been carved out some to hold a few things. She was towards the back of the cave quite a ways and the only light that was there to see by was that of the flickering fire, and by its light she took a look at what she was laying on. Indeed she was on furs, in fact she was on what appeared to be a massive bed-like pile of all sorts of furs.

She recognized several, mostly deer but there were several large Cave Bear and Wolf pelts and even the pure white, grey and black mottled pattern of a Snow Lion. She couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful pelt. She had never seen one alive, but she had heard stories and seen the paintings of the great cats of the Evergreen Forests in the far-northwest, and now to be able to reach out and touch the pelt of mysteries was thrilling. The fur was so, oh so soft and thick. Giving a tug on it she pulled it closer to her, she was surprised how heavy the thing was, barring her face into the softness.

After a moment she lifted her head and, absently stroking the soft pelt, looked around at some of the other pelts, there were brown and black and even some colored ones she didn't know what animal they had come from. _What sort of person would have such a variety of furs? And much less for a bed? Is this the cave of some savage Wildman!? Oh, oh, I hope not…! But then, what or, who?_ Straining her sore muscles she struggled to prop herself up on her elbows, she took another look around the cave once more, this time looking for signs of human life. What she found was not what she had expected.

She didn't know how she missed him the first time, as he stood out so obviously now. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her senses took in the figure before her and she gasped in surprise, unconsciously shrinking back into the furs in fright. The light from the outside at his back conflicting with the fire light threw confusing shadows across the figure. Levy could tell the figure was male by the sheer size of him. He towered over her by at least three times her size. The only part of him that was recognizable was the rough outline of his face; the edges of which had hard sharp angles and several glinting piercings.

Neither of them moved as she took in the rest of him. There was no mistaking it, he was not human, simply taking a half human half monstrous form. With the exception of the ragged black pants he was bare. Around his face there were glinting black… scales!? They framed his face and back of his throat, over his shoulders and down the top sides of his arms, as well as framing his chest and stomach. There were larger softer scales on the underside of his neck, down his throat and chest to slip into the waist line of his pants. His arms ended not in hands, but massive reptilian paws. His fingers seemed too long and ended in razor sharp black talons. His feet were of a similar creation, having four reptilian arching toes and one on each foot that pointed the wrong way. The man cocked his head slightly and the fire light reflected off the two large twisting horns growing form the crown of his head amongst the mess of long black mane of hair the cascaded down his back. Perhaps the most noticeable feature of the, creature, before her were the black and silver tinted devilish wings folded behind him as some massive shield or cloak, stretching several feet above his head and nearly sweeping the floor as well.

As her brain took in the sight before her, her vision blurred and things began spinning. Grabbing her head she forced herself to stay conscious. Closing her eyes momentarily she looked into the face of the animal before her. Their gazes met and held. Instantly her mind exploded in pain and her vision failed as she collapsed onto the furs once more. The only thing she could see in the blackness were the eyes, the horrible, evil, glowing red eyes of the Dragon standing before her.

The Dragons' eyes met that of the young woman for a split second before his power over her caused her weakened state to falter and she collapsed back into unconsciousness. He stared a moment longer then closed his eyes and turned away with a small grimace. Humans were such weak creatures, it was pitiful that so many of his kind had fallen prey to them. When he next opened his eyes, the irises remained the brilliant red they were, though the glowing had stopped. Lifting his gaze from the floor he again looked to the small form of the human on his bed. Frowning he strode silently forward flicking his long black tail in annoyance as he moved, the heavy metallic ending glinting in the remainder of the light from the outside as he stepped deeper into his cave-home.

He moved slowly, stalking her as he moved around the fire. The flickering light made his scales dance and shimmer. He bared his fangs as he drew closer into a full snarl as he stood before the unconscious human, towering over her like the monster he was. He stood for a long moment before slowly relaxing his jaw and frowning once again. What was he going to do with her? He hadn't the slightest idea why he had even brought her here in the first place. No human had ever been that far into the Forest, much less his _home_. What had possessed him to scoop up the child and take her back here? He had been hunting at that time, and it was her damn horse that spooked his pray. He should have slaughtered the animal and then its rider for disturbing his hunt.

Something in him had prevented that. As he had gazed down on the most unfortunate human something in his gut told him not to do the thing that was most natural for his kind. Kill any human in his way. So why hadn't he just left her there to the wolves? He never really fancied humans, especially after the last one who, drunk on power and desperate to prove himself, stumbled into his territory and stupidly challenged him.

He smirked at the memory momentarily before his memory flicked back to when he found the small woman.

 _Before him lay a helpless human child. Extending a clawed foot he nudged the child, testing how unconscious she really was – humans were tricky bastards when they wanted to be. Satisfied that she was unresponsive, he circled her. She wasn't a peasant girl, she was too dressed up for that. A noble then. He reached out and picked up the girls arm and raised her up. His pupils dilated when she let out a groan. Looking her over once again, he noticed she was bleeding from the other arm that fell limply at her side. Ignoring it he looked her over and something under the edge of her cloak caught his attention. Flicking the fabric away he sneered._

" _So… yer a Fairy ar'ya? What ar'ya doing all the way out here girl?" He growled low in his throat more to himself than her, "Seein' as yer a Fairy Tail Noble… 'could take ya to bed,'ts been a while since I've had a woman… That'd piss the ol' geezer off. Not that I'm really inta' kids, but I wol'nt mind messin' with that bastar'd Gihihi!"_

 _His chuckle echoed in the forest around him. He grinned as he pulled her higher to take a better look at his quarry. She was so small compared to him, he probably would have split her open if he did take her. Not that he minded. Tilting his head he moved her closer to his face and took a whiff. The breeze started up and whirled the leaves and dust around them, whispering through the trees and running fingers through her midnight locks and his massive mane._

 _Something changed in the wind, it became familiar, tugging at a distant memory that he had all but forgotten about. A memory flashed in his minds' eye: In a clearing just before the Forest opened up to the Kingdom stood a Gypsy Woman, looking over her shoulder as several other people raced to safety in the open fields – those roaming witches and sorcerers that clamed to use "magic" to read hands and tell fortunes and the like, A load of crap it all was – her long auburn hair flowing over her extravagant bossism a sharp twinkle in her black eyes as she caught her breath. Coming to a halt, he had roared for her to leave before he swallowed them all and she had smiled,_ _ **smiled**_ _at him. She spoke to him saying she had seen his future, and that in time he would find something of interest in his woods that would change his life forever._

 _The air picked up scent of the woman in his grip in present and wafted it to the Dragons' nose, filling his overly delicate olfactory senses and sliding down his throat to sit in his stomach. The flowery smell of Castle Gardens, fresh linens, expensive furnishings, and leather bound books and ink mixed with blood, fear, and horse hair filled his body head to toe. The smell of her had the strangest effect on the Dragon. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull, his pulse raced and breathing stopped, his body freezing as her smell affected him._

 _There was a long moment when nothing moved but the wind whispering through the ranches._

 _Then suddenly, he yanked her away and let her fall to the ground, recoiling as if he had been stung. He gaged and coughed staring wildly at the tiny human a few feet away. Never in his life had he smelled something so… intoxicating. Never had his body acted so without his say so. Never had he felt so light, so… content… happy… These were foreign feelings for the Dragon, things he hadn't felt in centuries. How was it that this human child could have such a powerful smell that affected him so!?_

 _Again the mental image of the Gypsy with her so called "Gift of Sight" flashed behind his eyes. Could it be…?_

 _Growling, he stepped forward and scooped the girl into his arms, kicking off with a powerful lunge that left a ripple of dust in his wake he sprang into the night. Bursting from the tree tops, his black leathery wings snapped open and catching the air current that sent him soring over the tops of the Black Forest. In just a handful of pulls of his massive wings, his feet again touched ground and he disappeared into the side of the mountain. Only to reappear and cough madly over the edge of a well-hidden cliff before bounding back into the sky and disappearing in a matter of moments._

He remembered now. Her scent had affected him so much, so much more than anything else in his memory. He didn't understand it, so he had brought her back here to figure it out. The strength of her smell was too over powering however, and he was instantly forced out of his cave and into the fresh air. He had waited out until the last few hours of darkness on the ridge atop his cave that managed to conceal the mouth quite well. Not only did it allow him to clear his head, but time for her smell to mix with that of his home so it was not so overpowering. Even now, from his perch above the cave entrance, he could smell her as if she was just next to him. Finally, as dawn stretched across the distant horizon, he swung down and into the cave once again. He knew before his feet hit the ground that she was awake and it was a snap decision to use his Dragon abilities to put her back to sleep.

Now he frowned as he glared down at the girl. Still frustrated, he roughly sat down at her feet his tail flicking out to his side, not taking his eyes from her. Slowly, he reached out a clawed finger and stroked the back of it across her cheek. Her skin was perfectly smooth, and surprisingly soft as his scales moved across it. Her smell had dissipated somewhat as he had intended and he was able to be this close to her without gaging. It was still a mystery as to why he was so affected by her. At least now, while she slept under his spell, he would have some time with her to try to figure things out. It was strange to him to have another living body in his cavern; it had been so long since anyone had dared enter the Black Forest, much less his home. How long had been alone now? Three centuries? Or was it four… he couldn't remember. He felt the all too familiar pang of loneliness in his chest and he bared he teeth at the feeling.

Dragons were not totally solitary beasts, preferring to live in family groups than by themselves. But Gajeel's family was gone, murdered by ancestors of the creature laying just inches from him. Rage bubbled under his scales at the thought. He had been a young and foolish Dragon then, and had left his father and brother behind in some random act of rebellion. When he had returned, their headless corpses greeted him, along with the horrid stink of man.

Shaking his great head at the memories, Gajeel stood, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Those were dark days back then, and since then he had hated humans with all of his might. True, Dragons once protected and cared for man, but that was eons ago, before even his fathers' time, and nothing could bring that world back. He glanced darkly over his shoulder at the unconscious figure beside him. What was the stupid girl doing in the Forest at any rate? A run away maybe. A damn fool for running right into his woods. He curled a lip as the breeze lifted her scent to his nose again. There was something about that scent he couldn't get enough of. It was oddly familiar, yet he was sure he had never smelled it before.

He began to walk around the fire, pacing while he thought, occasionally throwing a glance at the sleeping girl. He didn't keep track of how long he passed, he just knew that with every new thought he was becoming more and more frustrated. Just as he was about to lash out in frustration a thought he hadn't even considered wormed its way into his brain, fostered by the third image of a Gypsy. He froze where he stood, eyes wide and gleaming in the fire light. There was no way, she couldn't be. No, he was being ridicules. Not _that_.

* * *

Levy came to some hours later. The sun must have set for there was no light from the entrance of the cavern, the only source being the fire that was still burning in the center of the great room. Her heart suddenly jumped into her throat as she quickly scanned the area looking for the Dragon. The sudden movement made her head ache and she winced in pain. She could find no signs of life, save from the fire. After her head cleared she looked again, peering into the shadows the fire threw around. She had missed him the first time before.

Nothing. Calming her racing heart she breathed deep taking in the smells around her. She could smell the dampness of the cave, the cold of the waterfall, the almost sweat smoke from the fire and the musk of the dirt floor. The soft breeze rose and made the fire flicker, the quite whistle of it slipping into the cave and filling the space with warmth. Closing her eyes once more Levy inhaled the smell, then wrinkled her nose and covered her nose and mouth. She smelled something terrible. It wreaked and stank. She knew the smell, it was the scent of death and blood, of decaying carcass. Looking around she tried to find the source of the wretched smell but was unable. It grew stronger when the breeze picked up. It must be from outside.

Glancing around again, she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the furs and set her feet into the soft cool dirt floor. She stared down at her feet. She had been wearing boots last she remembered. She suddenly reached for her shoulders, feeling for her cloak. _It's gone too? But where? How?... Did, did… did HE take them?_ She shuddered at the thought of the Dragons scaly, clawed hands on her, especially without her knowledge. Flinching she looked at her left arm. There was a nasty scratch across the underside of her arm and wrist, extending in rips and shreds to her palm. How she hadn't noticed it before she didn't know. The wound looked a day or so old and had started scabbing over. On the edges of the wound her skin was bruising and drying. Nothing had been done to doctor it. She would have to do something about that before anything else.

Looking around she tried to see if there were any medical supplies. Frowning at the lack of amenities, she smacked herself on the forehead with her non-injured hand. _Stupid! You're in a Dragons' layer! There's not going to be anything to help you in here, rough it!_ Slowly dragging her hand down her face she made to stand overjoyed that she could actually do it without much effort. Somehow she thought she would be physically weaker. Carefully making her way over to the waterfall and crystal basin she knelt by the edge, sighing as she dunked her hand into the cold water. Cupping her fingers she raised little sips of water to her parched lips repeatedly. Satisfied, she looked at her injured hand again. She was going to have to bandage it, and to that she was going to have to rip up her skirts. Sighing she bit her lip determinedly and brought the hem to her mouth, biting the stitching and then tearing it with her good hand. For once, she was grateful for the many layers of skirts of the fancier attire she owned.

After ripping the top skirt completely off into one long bandage she set it aside in a small pile. Levy proceeded to put her injured hand into the cold water. A hiss of pain escaped her mouth as the water filled the wound. Taking a moment she slowly began to clean out the gash with her other hand, panting and wincing at the pain shooting up her arm. The cut was deeper than she had originally thought, and what she had thought was scabbing was really dirt and mud. _Come on Levy! You can do this! It hurts so much, but you have to clean it out or it'll get infected._ Gritting her teeth she pushed on. The water around her was turning a muddy red color with the dirt and blood from her arm. Finally, it was cleaned to the best of her ability. Using some of the ripped material, she dried her arm. Quickly, she started wrapping her arm in the long bandage from her skirt. Wincing a little at the pain she tied it off with her teeth once finished and made sure it was tight.

Rocking back on her heels Levy took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, the work had been tiring and she was now exhausted. Something rancid reached her nose again, and she was reminded of her initial reason for getting up. Rising to her feet she tried to locate the source of the smell. From her position now she could tell that the stench was coming not from outside, but somewhere further in the cave itself. Hesitantly, she started toward the pitch blackness of the cavern. As she passed the fire she made a slight detour to it and carefully removed a long sick that was only burning on one end to use as a torch. With the light from the torch she made her way past the fur bed and along the wall that moved almost straight back. The farther she went, the stronger the smell became.

Heart racing, she followed the short tunnel – or was it a passageway – until it widened and the light of the flame was caught by something that reflected it back to her. Pausing for a moment, she raised the torch higher to cast more light on the thing, then took a few more steps rounding a bit of a corner. Instantly she covered her nose and mouth, it had seemed that the corner had served as a scent block of whatever was so rancid, as the smell had intensified tenfold. What had caught the light was a rusted and dented helmet of a Royal Guardsmen. Perplexed she slowly reached out and picked the helmet up. It was old, much older than she had expected. Looking more closely she saw that it was like one of the suits of armor in the castle wing displaying the development of the military. This particular helmet was from a model of some 100 or more years ago. Frowning, she took a few more steps into the darkness, squinting tying to see into the depths of the room. Raising the light high above her head she gasped, the helmet falling from her grip and clattering to the floor. Instantly she started coughing as the smell overwhelmed her.

Before her, in a massive cavern that was nearly four times that of the first, lay thousands of corpses clad in armor from centuries of Fairy Tail Knights, Pages, War Horses, Cannons, and weaponry beyond comprehension. She recognized some of the bodies closest to her as Knights that had gone missing some years ago. Somehow she was moving forward gaping at the heap of bodies and pieces of metal, scraps of armor or weapons stacked nearly to the ceiling of the cavern. Some twenty or so feet into the room the floor dipped down suddenly and she came to stand at the edge of a great cliff with a crude sort of staircase zig-zagging its way down to the floor below. Tears sprung to her eyes at the sight before her and her hand to her mouth at the overwhelming stench of death and decay. Where she had just come from opened up into a truly huge cavern, miles and miles deep and hundreds more wide. Stacked as far as she could see in the dim flickering light of her torch, was all sorts of metal, gold and silver and jewels of all colors and sizes, ancient chests and crates from a millennium ago, weapons of all kinds and at the very edge of the light she thought she saw the bow of a wooden war ship. Slowly sinking to the floor she gazed open mouthed at the sight before her. There was no doubt in her mind now. She was in the layer of Gajeel the Black Steel Dragon.

* * *

Moonlight galloped hard. Lathered in sweat and dirt she pushed on. She had broken through the Black Forest and burst out on the prairie that marked the kingdom and home. It was then that she noticed her saddle was empty. Looking behind her she let out a whinny for her rider and listened. No answer. She called again. Nothing. Breathing hard she waited and waited for the Princess to return to her, she always did. Moonlight waited until dawn when she realized the princess wasn't coming for her. Her body was tired and sore and she was scared, but she pushed on. Wheeling around she made a bee line for her stall. The sun had fully rose by the time she reached the castle. Easily clearing the low stone wall that separated the fields from the road, she let out a whinny to the Castle growing before her. Calling out she squealed the last mile or so to the main gate, where she was blocked by the Guard. Sliding to a halt she reared as high as she could screaming with all she had left. Recognizing the mare as the Princesses personal mount, the guards rushed forward as she came down and reached for her bridle, but she was back up on her hind legs again screaming still.

"Easy girl! Easy!" One guard yelled, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Finally the guard was able to grab her bridle and calm the mare enough to bring her to the stables. As he walked the prancing mare back to her stall, he barked an order "OI! Someone bring me Captain Vista right away! Tell him it's to do with the Princess!"

Moments later Captain Lyon Vista was striding forward flanked by two Pages who struggled to keep up with the Captains stride, "You there, what is it?"

"Captain! The Princesses mare was just recovered. Alone. The Princess is not to be found and the horse looks as if she had been running hard for quite a while."

"Show me." Lyon ordered and the Guard hurriedly led him to Moonlight's stall where Pages and Stable Boys were attending to her. Gripping the stall door tightly the Captain scrutinized the mare's appearance. He took in the dried sweat and roughed up appearance of her coat, the trembling of her legs as she stood stiffly, ears whirring this way and that nervously, the tattered and ripped saddle blanket and coat of arms, the scratched leather and broken reins, and the small splattering of something dark on the mare's golden coat.

"Boy," Lyon ordered the attention of one of the Stable Boys tending to Moonlight, who stood at attention sharply, "What is that there on her hip, there." The Boy followed the pointed finger of the Captain to the mare's flank and moved to touch it, "Is it mud Boy?"

"N-no sir!" Wide eyes turned to the Captain briefly then back to the mare, "It's not mud. Its blood. But there looks to be no injury on her."

The color drained from the Captain's face. Turning to the Guardsman at his side he spoke, his voice restrained and forced to be clam, "Get me Commander Fulbuster. Quickly!" He shouted the last word causing the Guardsman to jump and hastily salute before scampering off.

Word was spread faster than lightening that the princess's horse had returned without her rider and the mare looked like death. By the time the Captain and Commander reached the Kings chambers, the servants were already whispering. Bursting through the doors Lyon walked quickly to where the King was seated at a desk signing documents.

"My Lord, Please excuse my interruption," Lyon's smooth voice could strike the fear of the God's into a man, or could make any lady swoon, was clipped and quick, "But I have some information that you must hear now!"

Looking up over his half-moon glasses, the King frowned and set aside his quill speaking as he did, "Pray tell Captain, what is so important that you come bursting in here without breath?" Behind the King a figure appeared, his messy shoulder length deep blue hair framing his face as he stepped into the light.

"It's about the Princess." The man's voice was smooth as silk and reflected his noble upbringing, "Something has happened to her."

The three other men looked at the sorcerer in surprise. Lyon cleared his throat in the sudden silence, "Ah, well yes… Of course you would have 'seen' something about this with your Magic."

The use of Magic in Fiore had once been found throughout the empire, from the high nobles and kings, to the average peasant. It was said that Magic was a gift from the Gods back when man was outnumbered one to one hundred against the Dragons with their own Magic and needed some sort advantage if they were to survive. But the power that Magic gave the humans was to strong, and human sins of Greed and Gluttony and Lust took over man, who turned on each other in the drive for more power. Within a few decades only a few persons were able to control the overpowering Magic, having obtained such power by killing other sorcerers and consuming their Magic. Soon not only was humanity waring with the Dragons, but itself. Enraged that the humans had turned on each other instead of banding together for protection, the Gods took away the humans Magic and left them to fend for themselves. There were only a few individuals, who had stayed loyal to the Gods and free of sin, who were allowed to keep their abilities. Those few wrote down everything they had learned and knew so that those in the future, who also respected the Gods and their will, would be able to protect humanity still.

It was luck that on his crusades to unite the waring city-states of Fiore that King Makarov stumbled upon the young Jellal Fernandes. Branded with the markings of a sorcerer over his right eye, the youth willingly joined the crusading King to unite Fiore and create a place of peace and tranquility for all persons and creatures in the world. Now he stood as the Kings right hand man and his personal advisor. It was only with Jellal's abilities that Makarov had been able to unite and hold the states together in one Kingdom. Now the sorcerer stood just to the left of the King's desk, a hand on the carved oak and a grim frown on his features.

"Something's happened."

"Jellal?" The Kings voice was quiet and concerned, "What do you know?"

Jellal turned his gaze to the Captain and Commander before them and offered a small smile, "Captain, you have firsthand knowledge, please, inform us of what you know."

Nodding slightly, Lyon spoke, "My Lord, a horse was recovered just moments ago, her rider missing. Sire, it was the Princesses horse," Lyon licked his lips nervously before he continued, "The Princess is missing, and her steed looks as if she had been running all night, it is a wonder the beast is still alive."

The King's eyes widened and he placed a hand over his heart.

"Also," Grey spoke watching the kings face carefully, "We believe that the Princess may be injured… The mare had blood on her flank that was not her own." The King slumped back in his chair, hands fisting on the table and in his robes. Grey continued quickly, "I will have the Captain set up search parties and cover inch of the Kingdom within a day's ride of the castle. As well, I will take a group of Fiore's finest Knights and head to the Black Forest. Pray that she is not there."

"Good, good Commander… Captain. Be strong my children." The King's voice was weak, almost as if he were not all there. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the two Guardsmen. Bowing the two Guardsmen turned on their heels and strode for the door. "Mest!" The King called out, his horse voice rasping with effort.

A tall athletic young man appeared as if out of thin air. Dressed in red and purple garb of the servants who took orders directly from the Royal Family, and to them only. Bowing slightly before standing erect again Mest spoke, "My lord."

"Find Natsu, tell him to get Laxus and bring him here. I need them both." Nodding his head Mest disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Laxus Sire?" Jellal seemed surprised at the King's request. Turning to his advisor the king spoke with much restriction, "He knows the Black Forest better than anyone as he is the only person alive to have entered there alone and lived to tell the tale. He and Natsu are the only Knights in my kingdom that have slain Dragons."

"You don't think The Black Steel Dragon has something to do with this, do you? He has left us alone for so long. It would not make sense for him to break the peace now."

"Yes, yes, I know that very well, but I cannot rule him out simply for that reason." The King had become short. Jellal lowered his head in repents for speaking out of place so; the King sighed and waved a hand to the young man, speaking more softly, "Jellal, Find her."

"Sire…" And with that he was gone.

After Jellal left, the King slipped off his chair and began to pace before the desk, his hands clasped together behind his back. What on earth would have caused his granddaughter to go off riding alone and so suddenly? What drove her to ride off in the first place? She's too smart to take a ride after dark, especially without a guard. Could she be so upset that she had tried to flee? No, that wasn't the Levy he knew, she would never abandon her people so. Sighing he sat on one of the many lavish couches, there was nothing more they could do at the moment but pray and hope.

Pray and hope that she was NOT with the Black Steel Dragon, or anywhere close to him for that matter. After uniting the warring states of Fiore, Makarov had advanced to the edge of the great Black Forest and called the Dragon to come and speak with him. Makarov had been so kind as to bring fifty of the best cattle he could get his hands on as a peace offering to the great Dragon. To everyone's great surprise, the Dragon had appeared not moments after the King announced his intent and offered the cattle to him. Even more shocking was the fact that the Dragon actually conversed, and quite civilly at that, with the King. There Makarov had explained that he wanted no war with the Dragon. He would see that no man were to enter his forest under threat of death, that no man would hunt the Dragon, that there would be peace between them, that he had fought enough and enough soldiers AND Dragons had died in his long lifetime. The Dragon had agreed, the memories of his slain family and kin still fresh in his mind, even if their life had ended long before Makarov's father was even a babe.

The next ten years of so were tricky and rocky, but Makarov had kept his word, and not a soul went near the forest nor himself; and the Dragon had held his word also. He left the Kingdom to itself, preferring to travel to the far side of the mountain that marked the end of Fiore and to the lands beyond its borders for sport and hunting.

Yes, Makarov hoped to the Gods that his little Levy was not in the clutches of the Dragon. He knew well enough that if it was so, she was as good as dead if she wasn't already.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Alright lady's and gents (are their any guys readig this anyway?) here is part 2!

* * *

Chapter: 1 Part: 2

* * *

Upon her discovery of the Dragon's feeding and treasure holds, Levy had retreated to the main cavern for some fresh air. There she could breathe again and there she gathered her thoughts. She cautiously made her way to the opening of the cavern. Only darkness greeted her and the fresh air of the forest before her. Taking a few more tentative steps, a hand still touching the rock of the cave opening she looked at the view before her and gasped at the sight. Living in the Castle, she had seen some spectacular views, but nothing compared to this. She hadn't noticed the haze that shrouded that Black Forest but was now grimly aware of the black and purple aura that hung in the air amongst the trees. Even though it was sometime in the night, she could see rather well as there was enough moonlight to see for a few miles. The break of trees to the open fields was clearer than she had expected. Following the rolling hills she could see lights from the castle, throwing parts of it into illumination. Well beyond the castle she could see the faint outline of the Mountains of Fire softly glowing several hundreds of miles away. With the midnight blue sky and mass of sparkling stars it was quite a sight to behold.

"Wow, I could get used to a view like this. This is amazing!" She breathed, smiling despite the situation. She stood staring at the view for a moment before the shifting of rocks sounded behind her had her spinning around.

The plateau Levy was standing on which also held the opening to the Dragon's Layer, ended abruptly at a sheer rock wall that was the side of the mountain. There was another, shorter overhang that sheltered this bit of flat ground about fifteen feet above her, and it was on there that the noise had come from. Peering into the darkness Levy tried to make out what had made the noise. Suddenly something was peering back at her, his red demonic eyes glowing like flames in the dark. Her breath left her as fear moved into its place. Slowly, the Dragon leaned forward, a smirk twisted on his mouth.

She had to move, to get away or be this Dragon's snack, but she had nowhere to go but back into his layer. Black wings spread out behind the Dragon and he moved. She had no choice. As he lifted in the air, she darted back into the cave, the massive Dragon landing not a second later where she had just stood. Folding his wings close to his body he strode after the Princess, a growl escaping his throat. Levy squeaked at the sound of the Dragons growl echoing on the cave walls as he followed her. Once rounding the hairpin corner and entering the main room of the cavern she slid to a stop. Frantically she looked around for a place to hide, but the smooth cave walls gave away nothing. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she darted forward and sprinted around the fire, turning to face the beast as he entered the cave calmly, his blazing eyes making to burning fire seem dim.

Standing in the entrance to his home, the Dragon eyed the fearful woman on the far side of the cave. She stared back, not moving. Several minutes past where neither of them moved, Levy didn't even dare breathe. The silence stretched out between them, the only sound that of the crackling fire and the wind softly moving through the trees outside and through the cave. Finally Levy couldn't take it anymore and forced herself to take a deep breath and a slow shaky step forward. The Dragon's eyes seemed to snap at the movement.

Swallowing hard she spoke, "W-what, do y-you want-t with m-me?" Her voice was quiet and shaky but she managed. There was no response from the man on the other side of the fire.

After a pause he moved forward towards her. Instinctively she took a step back but then held her ground, biting her lip to do so. The Dragon stopped a few feet from the fire and raised a pierced eyebrow at her actions. Folding his arms over his broad bare chest he seemed to stretch back to his full, terrifying height and stare her down over his pierced nose. There was another long pause.

"I… I said, what d-do you w-want -?" Her voice was stronger now less shaky, her courage growing. Still they stared at each other, "What, d-don't you kn-know how to speak?" It had not occurred to Levy that the Dragon might not speak English. His eyes moved and she tensed as he slowly looked her over. She felt as if he had just torn her clothes off with that look and was burning holes in her skin. She shivered.

"I understan' humans."

A shudder rocked her body and her eyes closed momentarily, before they refocused on his. The sound of his voice, softer than velvet yet gravelly, it was unlike anything she had heard in her life. It was terribly deep and masculine, but also sharp and surprisingly quiet.

"What's the matt'r Missy? Scared?"

She gritted her teeth,"…Yes… yes, I am afraid." Her voice was small and weak, but her gaze never left his, "What, what do you want with me!?"

As if mocking her, he suddenly threw back his head letting out a laugh that echoed around the cavern. Levy clamped her hands over her ears at the sound. It was a terrible, evil laugh. His laughter died slowly and was replaced with a look of annoyance. He captured her gaze again and Levy felt as if he was digging through her brain with a stick. Pressing her fingers into her temple she held his gaze. His eyes narrowed,

"Yer annoyin' little girl. Askin' the same damn thing over an' over." His voice changed suddenly, reaching a horrid high pitch, "'What ar' ya' gonna' do mister Dragon!? What ar' ya' gonna' do!' Gihihihi! As if askin' again would make me respond faster. What a stupid lil' brat ya' ar half-pint." He mocked her before giving her a sinister sneer.

Levy let him poke fun at her and kept her head. Staying quiet she clenched her hands into fists and stood her ground. Her reaction seemed less than pleasing to him as he cocked his head and frowned.

"How ol' are ya anyway, eleven?" His voice maintained his mocking tone but held a hint of boredom and displeasure. This, if not the insults he had thrown at her, annoyed her.

"I-I'm, almost nineteen. But what d-does it matter? Does it ch-change what you w-want me for?" _What does it matter? He's probably going to tear you apart and eat you alive! No, I have to keep him talking. As long as we're talking I'm alive. And while I'm alive I need to get out of here!_ He snarled and she recoiled, "Wha'd I say about askin' the same damn questions? I ain't gonna' answer any faster!" He was snarling now.

"You're not giving me any sort of an answer at all! You're just asking more ques-"

She was cut off by the Dragon's roar of frustration as he ran a clawed hand through his mane and tossed his head, "Enough! C'mere ya little brat!" He lunged for her.

Squeaking Levy darted away just in time for the snarling Dragon to swipe at the empty air she had been standing not a second before. Scurrying away around the far side of the fire, Levy watched as the Dragon spun on his heel and faced her again, his expression twisted in annoyance. A growl rumbled in his throat and echoed around the cavern. Panting, Levy never let the Dragon out of her sight as he started to move forward again. When he moved so did she; keeping the fire between them they circled each other.

Finally he seemed to grow bored and relaxed his stance, shifting his weight from one foot to the other he let out a long sigh through his nose. Again folding his arms over his chest, he tucked his chin and gave her a hard look. It almost appeared that he was pouting, almost.

"So…" His voice was drawling now as he spoke again, "Ya' said yer' almost nineteen, eh?" She held his gaze, and at the Dragons raised brow in response to her silence, quickly nodded. "Ain't tha' 'bout the time ya' nobles start marryin'? That why ya' were in the Forest? Runnin' away from yer' duties? What? He not rich enough fer' ya'?"

"No, that's not it…" Her voice was quiet and confused, was he not just angry with her two seconds ago? Or was this some sort of ploy to catch her off guard? Whatever the reason, he was talking again, and talking meant she still had a chance.

"To ugly fer' ya'?"

"No-"

"Not ugly enough? Gihihi"

"No, I-"

"He not treat ya' like yer' the center of his whole world?"

"I would-"

"Well fuck kid, I almos' pity the poor bastard that's stuck with ya' then."

"What I want has nothing to do with it!"

He was silenced at her little outburst, surprised that she had the balls, no, the nerve, to snap at a Dragon. The silence heled for a few moments as the woman caught her breath and calmed herself. He waited, he had all the time in the world.

"I… I don't have a choice. I have to be married before summer's end or the Kingdom will be thrown into chaos. I have a, a duty, to the people of Fiore… Oh! What am I telling YOU for!? What does it even matter!? You don't care!" She hid her face in her hands and turned away from him.

Well. This was not something he had expected. Frowning he regarded her. "Duty? What are you, the Princess?" he huffed the last word, she sure didn't act like no princess he had ever known. Why would the Princess be in the Forest anyway?

Slowly Levy turned back to him, peering at the hulking beast through her slim fingers. Lowering her hands she sniffled, "Yes, actually I am." She didn't meet his gaze.

Gajeel froze.

The bloody Princess!?

He openly gaped at her, shock written across his features. There was a long awkward silence before he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Levy felt herself flushing at his brash laughter, it was the most unusual sound next to his actual voice that she had ever herd. Looking away she frowned at the dirt of the cave floor, what was so funny anyway?

Several moments passed and still the Dragon laughed and laughed. She was growing impatient, her cheeks starting to puff and her jaw clenching. Just as the Dragon was starting to regain control of himself, he caught a glimpse of her frustrated pout and was off again, even louder than before. He never thought he could die from laughing, but damn! He was close!

Finally regaining his composure, with a few "gihihi's" slipping out every now and then he grinned at her, his teeth flashing sharp and white.

"Well Lil'mis, Gihi! That explains a lot! Gihihi!"

Levy crossed her arms, being careful of her injury, and glared at him. It didn't have the effect she had hoped, sending him yet again into a fit of strange giggles.

"Oi, my, gihi! Apologies your _highness_ , forgive me I didn' think yer'self being Royal. Yer' but a child! GIhihi!" Levy's frown deepened, "Oi, oi! Naah, I though' there'd be a height requiremn'! Can ya' even reach the thrown!? GIhihihi!" He was clutching his stomach now but continued nonetheless, "Ya' needin' a booster fer ya' seat at the table too!? GIHIHIHII!"

Levy had about enough. Face flushed bright red with embarrassment and anger she stomped her foot and shouted over his ridicules laughter, "You should show some respect to a member of the Royal Family! How dare you mock me!? You, you – over gown… Gecko! Why are you such a bully!?"

Gajeel sobered instantly, save for the dangerous grin he wore. Slowly he raised his head from where he had doubled over and, eyes wide with mirth and something like insanity, bellowed back just as loudly has his laughter had been, "'Cause, Princess, I'ma Dragon!"

Levy didn't miss a beat.

"What kind of an excuse is that!? I don't care if you're a stray dog! At least the dog would have the _decency_ to-to, UGH! " she threw up her hands in defeat and glared at the being across from her, "At least then maybe people would respect your kind better, if you had any sort of manners!" she hissed through her teeth.

Gajeel stared at her incredulously, was she actually serious? Did she even realize he was more animal than human? Manners? He was a Dragon for the sake for the Gods! He didn't need manners, or the sympathy of humans, much less this _little_ Princess. The shock and amusement having worn off, he was becoming frustrated again.

" _EXCUSE!?_ Manners? Why in the name of the Gods would a Dragon need Manners?" he snorted, "Look here _Princess,_ I ain't no Knight in Shining Armor here, I'm a DRAGON, Humans and Dragons don't get along! Does a wolf use manners when hunting a rabbit? NO!-"

"Well maybe we would be more willing to live in peace if you were not such a BRUT about it!" her response was snappy as she cut him off, throwing him off kilter for a second with her boldness.

"Why would I need, why would I want the company of humans!? Yer' nothing but a plague on the earth. Ya' destroy and conquer anythin' and everythin' in yer' way, and don' give two shits about anyone other than' yer'selves!"

"I could say the same thing about you! You terrorize and kill for sport. You're greedy and disgusting! UGH!" she spat the last word before giving sound to her word. His voice was a solid snarl as he responded, "Yer' Damn right ther' Shrimp!"

She rounded on him, acutely taking a step forward, and shocked him again in the few moments of their argument, "My NAME is Levy! Not shrimp, or shorty or whatever! It's LEVY! And that's Princess Levy to you!"

Rolling his eyes at her he cocked a foot and took a relaxed stance across from her, arms loosely folded over his chest, shoulders relaxed and a "really now" look on his face. Despite her unusual behavior, she was of no threat to him, "FINE. Yer' damn right _Princess Levy."_ He spat her title, it tasted funny and he didn't like how he had to curve his lips in a specific way to pronounce it.

Silence surrounded them. With the amount of noise and the volume of it, the lack of reverberations was deafening. It seemed to stretch on for ages, neither one looking at the other nor saying anything. Finally, ever so slowly, Levy turned to face the Dragon again. Fiddling with her skirts she looked up at him through her bangs before raising her head to look properly at him. Thought his face was turned away, he was watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Um…so. Uh, what's your name?"

Her voice was quite, much softer than before. If it would not have been for his enhanced hearing he would have missed her voice, the silence had been so loud after their yelling match. He had to admit, she was unlike any human he had ever met before. She was spunky and had nerves of steel for standing up to and yelling at a Dragon of all things. Never before had he been even close to matched by anything other than another Dragon before. He gave her some credit, she was tougher than she looked.

"Gajeel"

Levy started at the harshness and force of his voice.

"What?"

He turned to face her fully, giving her a frown and slight glare, "Gajeel. My name is Gajeel."

"Oh!... Ga-jeel? Gajeel?" she tested the word her cheeks flushing slightly with color. He nodded once when she had it, his eyes darting over the pink in her cheeks.

There was silence again between them, the only noise being the crackling of the fire that still separated them. The tension that had filled the air had dissipated some, replaced with awkwardness.

Quietly Levy spoke, "um…Thank you, by the way…"

Again, the only way Gajeel had heard her was thanks to his superhuman abilities. Even still he didn't think he heard her right.

"What."

She looked up at him, surprised, then away before clearing her throat and repeating herself. For the second time that night, Gajeel gaped at her. Was, was she really, no. She didn't just. For what? What had he, a Dragon, the ultimate enemy of all human kind, done so that she thanked him? When he didn't answer, Levy glanced up at the Dragon and caught his expression before he quickly became passive again, the usual scowl replacing his shock. She couldn't help the tugging at the corners of her mouth, he really did have some interesting facial expressions when he wanted.

"What in the name of the Gods are ya' thankin' me for!?"

"For taking care of me..." She stated with a small, sad smile. He had in fact saved her life by removing her from the forest so that no wild animals could get her. In a twisted messed up way, she owed him her life, even if he was the one who had scared Moonlight into bolting and tossing her rider.

Gajeel grimaced. He didn't deserve thanks. He had only brought her here to test a theory. But he couldn't tell her that. "I don't want nothin' but ta' be lef' the hell alone."

Confused, she tilted her head to the side, "Don't you ever get lonely?"

Her question caught him off guard. Damn her for being able to do that so easily! "No," He lied, "I'm always alone. I like it that way."

"Oh," her face seemed to fall making him frown. He brushed it off for now, his mind moving to something else, "Ya don't smell any more…" She frowned and puffed up her cheeks again causing him to smirk, "Ya stank of fear before, now… not so much." He grinned suddenly, white teeth flashing, "Not bad Shrimp, I don' think I've ever met someone who ain't afraid'o me." He stepped forward as he spoke as if challenging her to defy his words and back away. For a moment it looked as if she might, but she held her ground and stood firm. He moved to be only a few feet from her, stepping easily around the fire to grin down at her.

"No, I was afraid, but I'm not. You are correct." Despite her words, there was a bit of a tremor in her voice, "Then again, if you were going to do something… well you've had plenty the opportunity too." She swallowed and looked him in the eye, craning her head back a little to accomplish the feat, "No, I'm no longer afraid of you, Gajeel-" His smirk slipped when she spoke his name with a hint of defiance, "-in fact, I feel a little sorry for you." His eyebrows shot up to his hairline at that, "You say you like being alone, but I know that there is not a person, nor beast, that can bare solitude forever." She flushed at her bold words and looked away quickly. The Dragon did not answer for a long time, simply taking in what she had said and thinking it over.

"Why did you save me?" her voice was quiet and soft, "And what are you going to do with me? Am I going to be like the piles of corpses in the back?"

Oh so she had seen that had she? And she was still so bold and unafraid of him. She really was different. The Gypsy's words floated thought his brain once again causing him to growl and bare his teeth. Levy took a step back at his reaction, surprised.

"Don' reed inta' it Shorty, I figure'dya' was Noble by yer' dress, thought I could get a bit'o gold fer' ya' if anyone came a'lookin'…" Lies. Well, mostly. But he wasn't going to admit the real reasoning behind why he wanted her here. He still wouldn't allow himself to accept that _that_ might be the reason she was here anyway!

Levy gave a sad smile folding her hands before, "Oh I see. Hmmm," Her tone caught the Dragon's attention and he glanced at her. Seeing she had his attention she grinned at him, "See you can care a little bit!" She giggled. The sound was like small bells ringing, filling his ears and traveling down into his stomach waking the long dead butterflies and causing them to flit about suddenly. And that smile, he gulped. It was like the cave had brightened a few shades with the radiance of that smile. Her face was bright and happy and warm, and so many things Gajeel didn't even know how to describe it. She was radiating light with a simple smile and laugh and it scared him. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't so bad after all.

"I guess you can be somewhat human too." She said thoughtfully, "I mean, you have some human features… Why not, that you couldn't feel human too? Are you able to shape shift at all? Or maybe just your appearance? Is that part of the powers you have as a Dragon? I remember reading once that Dragons can morph some but I don't really remember, we have such limited information about Dragons in the Castle."

It was like a switch had gone off and he didn't know what had caused it, but he wanted it to revert. She was talking quickly and almost seemed to forget that he was even there. This girl really was a strange one…and he was getting a head ach listing to her chatter.

Finally growing impatient he snapped at her, maybe a little harsher that intended, "Enough! Gods, again with the questions." To his slight surprise, yet again, she didn't seem offended or even deterred by his gruffness, instead she simply shrugged, "I like to know things. I find that knowledge is very powerful." Grinning he muttered under his breath, "Geek gihihi!"

"Ugh! Again with the bulling!" He honestly didn't think she could have heard him, but evidently she had as he cheeks puffed up and she gave his a disinterested look that did nothing more than send him into a small fit of giggles.

"Gihihi! I gotta' say, not too bad for that royal pain in the ass! 'Might just keep ya around for some entertainment!" His amusement grew as she folded her arms over her chest and gave him a full on glare, her cheeks flushing and puffed to their fullest, she even threw in a small foot stomp and a huff. The Dragons was further entertained by the little woman's sudden yawn that seemed to catch her completely by surprise as she blinked several times after the yawn before another caused her to stretch and cover her mouth.

"Gihihi, look's like the lill' Princess is sleepy." Levy frowned at him as she rubbed an eye, she was very tired. Now that the adrenalin was out of her system, she was suddenly exhausted. Stifling yet another yawn, much to the Dragon's amusement, she shuffled her feet tiredly. Grinning madly at her the Dragon stepped a side and gave her a mock bow, inviting her to return to the mas of furs that was his bed. Levy glanced at him hesitantly. Was this even a good idea? Sure she was tired, but it was the Dragon's bed, or nest, or… whatever! It didn't quite feel right to her that she rest there, much less sleep in the layer of the Dragon. Sensing her unease, Gajeel rolled his eyes and straitened and turned towards the mouth of the cave,

"Sleep yer' _majesty_ , ya' look like hell. Gihi!" he shot at her over his shoulder as he raised a clawed hand in parting.

"Wait!" He paused and frowned at her, She blushed, "Where are you going?" His frown deepened and he turned back to the entrance of the cave, "Out." Was the growled response.

Levy watched the Dragon disappear, his long tail twitching out of sight around the corner. She hadn't really expected him to tell her where he was going or what he was doing. She stared at the spot he had just vacated before she yawned yet again and turned to the pile of furs. Slowly she made her way to it. He had invited her to it. And he had even left her be so she could rest some. It was rather kind of him. A smile made its way onto the Princesses mouth. She was starting to figure out this strange beast, or was he more man than beast? Maybe there wasn't as much to fear from Dragon's as she had been raised, if this Dragon was any example of the species. Sighing, she turned and sat, scooting her way back and to the side so that if and when the Dragon returned, and he so wished, he too could take refuge in the mass of animal skins. Pulling the white pelt of the Snow Lion over her body, and being careful of her injured arm, she settled back into the softness of the furs. It was not long before sleep overcame her and pulled her into its warmth. Her last thought was about how strange it was that she was willingly sleeping in a Dragon's cave, curled in his nest-bed, and more so the fact that she was almost completely content. Something that had eluded her for some time.

* * *

In the throne room a tall, well-muscled blond man was pacing back and forth before the golden chairs that were the thrones of Fiore. He was clad in emerald green, gold and rich plum garments from head to foot, silver armor polished so much so that it glinted in the sunlight streaming through the high windows in the throne room. The long black and plum interior cloak strapped to his shoulders billowing behind him as he paced. Lost in thought the blond ran gloved fingers through his golden locks, fingers unconsciously tracing the thunderbolt shaped scar over his right eye. His thoughts ran over the situation at hand. The Princess was missing, or so he had heard through the Castle Guards as they flited about. Where could that little brat have gone? And for what reason? Why would she just take off, it was not like her. Was she perhaps running away? It was no secrete that she did not want to marry either of the two men presented to her, the only ones who weren't aware of it were the poor dogs themselves. Was Levy taking the easy way out and faking some freak accident, faking her death? No, she was too noble and smart for that, besides where had she to go? The cold blue eyes of the dethroned prince narrowed, the scar over his right eye stretching as his face moved. He had received the scar many years ago from The Black Steel Dragon himself, could the Dragon have something to do with this?

Laxus was not eager to hunt down the Dragon for the second time, he had been so stupid in the past. He was young and stupid. He was just about to turn 19, to be married and claim the throne that was rightfully his by birth. But then his grandfather had introduced that little blue haired brat that was to be his successor and Laxus went on a rampage. In his fury he had sought out the Black Steel Dragon to prove to his grandfather that he was what the Kingdom needed as a ruler, not some spoiled little girl. High on adrenaline and lusting for blood, Laxus had been foolish enough to go right to the Dragon's front door and demanded that he lay down at his feet, lest he be slayed.

He would not be so stupid again.

He owed the Black Dragon a scar to match his own, and if Laxus had it his way, it would be the last he would ever receive. But that would have to wait until after this business with the Princess was over. Still pacing he turned and stood in front of the one thing that he had always wanted, something that was his by birthright, that no one had the power to take from him. Though it had been. The throne of Fiore.

The only way for Laxus to get the throne now, was to either marry Levy, his half-sister, or to get the King to reinstate Laxus as a Royal Prince of Fiore. Both were unlikely, the latter being damn impossible. Lost in thought he ascended the few steps to where the throne sat coming to a halt before it. Reaching out a hand he stroked the arm rest of the golden chair with long fingers that moved slowly, tenderly over its smooth surface. A look of hungry longing filled his eyes and his mouth was suddenly dry as he watched his fingers move.

There was another way for him to get the throne he so desperately desired… It was something he had tried before and failed. Kill the King and the Princess. Make it look like an accident – and not get caught this time. He smirked evilly at the memory of his father's dyeing face as Laxus watched the life leave the King through the vein Laxus had opened. He remembered the warmth of his father's blood on his hands, on his face. He remembered the scream of his mother and her Lady when they had found him drawing pictures of his future in his fathers' blood on the black marble floor that was not at his back, covered head to toe in stained red. He was quick to kill the Lady, but his mother had escaped and was able to tell someone of what she had scene before Laxus was able to get to her.

The hand on the throne tightened into a fist at that memory of the cold eyes that held his, that didn't waiver as the woman's body fell limp from her son's arms. Jellal. The bastard had used that damn magic of his to block his attacks, and then to capture him and bring him before his grandfather.

No. No if he were to kill again, he would have to do it in absolute secrecy. He was not the stupid arrogant brat he was all those years ago. Close to his 30th year on this earth, he was reaching middle age for men of this realm. Most did not live to see their 50's, life as a knight was a short one. If he had lived the average life of a man of Fiore, hell even as a Royal Prince had he not been de-crowned, he would have a wife and three children by this age. But no, he had been a foolish teenager, though an adult, and lost all that was to be his.

Now he had to discover another way to regain the throne, to remove all those in his way. There were too many people for him to simply attempt to take the crown by force, he had tried that and this is where it had gotten him. He refused to go to Bosco in hopes of persuading his allegiance to the King there and starting war. He wished to stay away from waring with other countries at this point. That would be too much of a hassle.

He returned to pacing in front of the chair again. He could use The Black Forest perhaps. He was rather familiar with the place as he had chased the Dragon in circles for days when he had tried to slay him. No one dared enter there, for no one ever returned in one piece. He was a damned lucky fool to, not only return, but with a scratch as his most serious injury. Yes, the Forest that might work, but it was risky, very risky. And how would he get the King and the Princess, into the forest?

He toyed with his first option in his mind as his fingers graced over the back of the throne as he stopped before it once again. Marry Levy. There were only two things, people really, that stood in his way of that. The two sons of bitches that had come to take her hand. They would have to be eliminated first. Then it was a matter of… persuading… Levy to wed him. He was very good at charming people, and his half-sister was no different. After that it was all glory for him. But first, eliminating the suitors. How could he do that… his mind turned the thought over in his head, The Black Forest again returning to the foreground of his mind. As he thought he heard footsteps from the hall leading to the throne room. Turning to face the grand archway that lead to the hallway, he watched as a Knight entered the throne room and paused a few steps into the room before continuing towards him. Laxus glared at the Kinght, recognizing the fiery red and gold armor the man adorned. This was Natsu Dragoneel, the Greatest Knight in the Kingdom. The only one to have earned the title of Dragon Slayer in nearly 400 years and was known as "The Red Dragon Natsu" throughout the land; for his great defeat of the Fire Dragon of the West. Besides the Black Steel Dragon, it was theorized that there were only a handful of the great beasts left in Fiore, much less the world. Leave it to Natsu to lower that number by one. Laxus did not like Natsu, and Natsu did not like Laxus. So why of all people was he here?

Natsu stopped at the steps to the throne, looking up at Laxus with a glare of his own. "The King is asking for you." he snarled, spitting after he spoke, as if getting rid of a bad taste in his mouth.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, oh and what did he want? It was rare for the King to summon him. Did grandfather want his help in finding the lost Princess perhaps? "And what does _His Majesty_ want?" Laxus drawled

Natsu's fist clenched against his arm and he frowned, obviously restraining himself, Laxus smirked, "How should I know? All Mest said was to find you and report to the King immediately."

Ah, so it was so important that the King had sent Mest eh? Well then he would be more than obliged to assist Him, he thought sarcastically. Hmm, yes well that was one way to woo his wife to be into marriage, tut there was still those two in his way, Ahhh… Yes…. That was it; that was how things would go. He smiled evilly as the last piece of the puzzle snapped into place in his mind. Turning back to the throne he addressed the knight behind him,

"Natsu… Do something for me," his voice was silky and melodic yet deep and powerful.

"Oh yeah?" A snarl again, much like the Dragon he had slain.

Laxus sat in the Kings throne with a flourish of his robes, a sinister smile on his face that twisted his scar in an unnatural way. "Go get those two thorns in our sides. Bring them too me here. Then I will go to the King. I'm sure you know of whom I speak?"

Natsu didn't move and glared at the arrogant man on the throne before him. Laxus crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands together in his lap, shooting the knight a brilliant smile. The two were at a standoff, neither willing to give an inch. They glared at each other for long moments. Finally Natsu broke the silence.

"The day I take orders from you is the day I die! If you want those two, you get them yourself. Now. Get your grimy ass of that seat before you soil it permanently, and come with me to the King!"

Laxus laughed, high pitched and strained. Hit grinded on Natsu's ears.

"What's so funny!?" The knight snarled.

"Ho-ho-ohh, you poor little knight, you don't even realize the gravity of what you just said," Laxus was on his feet in the blink of an eye, "Though you will understand in time. Boy." Slowly the blond stepped down the stairs to the knight, his arms held open as if he was at a party greeting some great guest or an old friend. Natsu's hand fell to the hilt of his sword as the man approached him, easily slipping onto a fighting stance. Laxus just laughed again, the noise echoing around the room.

"You silly, silly boy, that won't help you. Not now, not in the future. But by all means draw your sword." Laxus stepped by the angered knight with ease as he left the room. Growling Natsu released his sword, once Laxus' footsteps faded away.

"Ggaahhhh! I really HATE that guy!" His cry reached Laxus down the hall for his laughter echoed back to the throne room as Natsu whirled and stalked off after the Prince.

* * *

Black leathery wings closed against his broad back as clawed feet struck earth. With a flick of his tail the Dragon had disappeared into his cave, the last remaining moon light reflecting on his many body piercings and black silver scales. Rounding the last corner he stopped in his tracks. That scent hit his senses like a brick wall. Instantly he was overcome with the sensation it gave him, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull and his body slowly racked by tremors of pleasure. For a moment he stood, captured by the feelings and smell, then, as if a switch had gone off in his head, he snapped to attention. Pupils undulating as he lowered his chin from where he had thrown his head back, Gajeel growled into the dimly lit cavern.

A Gypsy flashed behind his eyes and he bared his teeth once more. Lurching forward he stalked into the body of the cavern, tossing the dog sized hare down by the embers of the once strongly burning fire. Striding his way past the glowing embers, the Dragon effortlessly lifted several logs the size of his massive thighs and unceremoniously tossed them onto the coals. With in moments the fire was blazing once again and the Dragon made about cooking the massive hare. He normally did not cook his food, being mostly an animal, he preferred to eat raw, but the rodent wasn't for him. No, he had his fill earlier in the night, and there was always his reserves of metal in the back caverns. No this hare was for the little bundle curled up on his bed.

Gajeel stole a glance at the white pelt rolled into a ball with a tuft of brilliant blue peaking out of one side. His eyes trained on the slow rise and fall of the huddle as she breathed, catching the slight movement with his Dragon eyes. Once he was looking at her he found it hard to look away. It took him several tries to drag his gaze from where she slept. Even if he couldn't see her body, he knew she was there by her sent, oh Gods her scent, just the thought threatened to overtake him once more. He had to get control of himself. He returned to setting up the hare for roasting before letting himself steel another look at where she lay. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

He had known she was injured the instant before it had happened, he could smell and sense the sudden increase in her heart rate just before that horse threw her and her skin ripped open. Rising he slowly made his way to where she slept. He knew she was out hard by the depths of her breathing. She was either incredibly stupid, which he doubted due to their earlier discussions, or extremely exhausted or… no he couldn't allow himself to think like that, not now, he wasn't allowed hope. Once at her side he slipped to his knees beside the edge of the bed. It was a long moment before he moved again, then slowly, ever so slowly, he used a claw to remove the obtrusive pelt from her face and shoulders, dragging it off her body until it only rested over her knees and calves. The intensity of her smell increased and he closed his eyes for a moment to clear his suddenly foggy mind. When did he become so sensitive to her smell? Sure in the beginning, but he should be used to it by now…

Ruby red eyes traveled over milky colored skin and lavender cloth to her right arm, the one closest to him and the half-assed bandage that adorn it. He could smell the blood from miles away. Without thinking his hands worked and before he realized what he was doing he had removed the bandages and exposed the just scabbing wound. It was a deep cut and, had it been on the underside of her arm, she would have surely blead out in moments. But she was lucky, damn Royal. He paused and marveled at how _tiny_ her wrist was in his fingers. Her forearm was the thickness of three of his fingers put together, and even with their enlarged size, that wasn't much. She looked so foreign in his grip. Her smooth, perfect, off white, silk like skin against his scared, tanned and scaled flesh that showed the years of his life. Turning her wrist over in his fingers he marveled at the similarities and differences. True he was somewhat human, more beast than man, but they shared characteristics. Satisfied for the time being he raised her arm to his face and inhaled. He had been expecting the shock to his system, but not the relief of having her scent fill him once again. He shook his head violently, his messy mane flopping around as he did so.

It is a little known fact that Dragons are magical beings. Their horns and teeth and claws have been used to make unbreakable blades and spears, their scales make the toughest impenetrable armor, and their blood is said to give the drinker the strength of 100 men. But their saliva, that is the thing that was most coveted. It was thought that the saliva of a Dragon could heal any wound, even if the person was recently dead from said wound, a Dragon's saliva could reanimate them. Of course that was all nonsense. Dragons hadn't given fangs nor scale nor one drop of anything to anyone in thousands of years.

So when Gajeel raised the Princesses wounded arm to his lips and kissed the damaged flesh, allowing his tongue to roll over the tare, he really didn't know what would happen. Pausing when reaching the end of the cut he glanced down. Curiosity grew in his eyes as he watched the effects. Again he lowered his lips to her wrist and licked up her arm to the elbow, and again and again, each time watching as the skin flushed a bright tender pink and slowly stitched itself back together. Amazed he smirked and raised his eyes to the face of the woman.

Only to meet her shocked, wide, honey colored eyes staring back at him. Every muscle in his body froze as red met doe-brown. For the longest moment in his life he locked gazes with her. An awkward tension filled the air between them and not a sound was made save for the fire burning at the Dragon's back casting shadows on his face. For which he was grateful, so that she could not see the surprise and shock of, not only being caught in the act, but the act itself and the fact that he took some sense of pride to it. For how often does one discover they are capable of something thought forgotten and erased from knowledge for more than a thousand years?

From the far end of the cavern, the grey morning breeze whispered to the couple in their seemingly awkward positioning, he kneeling at her side on his strange bed, her hand in his, her arm extended with his mouth mere inches from her pink flesh, almost mockingly and yet, there was something unusually warm about the late spring breeze. The scene was like something out of the romance novels Levy read. Never did she imagine she would be in such a position, much less with a Dragon of all creatures. Slowly she blinked, and the hint of a flush filled her cheeks, it was quite the situation to say the least, the absolute least. With painful slowness her eye shifted from his to her arm in his talons and the way the hard black scales wrapped around her pale flesh. She had expected him to be cold like the Iron or Steel he was named for, but he was warm, much warmer than she herself was, and soft, or was it smooth? Something like a snake's skin, at least that's what his fingers and palm felt like to her, the underside of a snakes' belly. Not that she was overly fond of snakes, but she had always been a humanitarian and treated all animals, even the ones that were a little creepy, with respect and curtsy, easily helping small critters out of her path when the occasion arose when she was out and about, rather than let one of the Knights in her protection detail kill the creature.

Yes, she decided, he was like a snake, in many ways now that the thought caught her attention, his eyes, personality – of what little she had seen – movement and poise. It must have something doing with his tail and the snake-like feature it was in itself. Resurfacing from her thoughts she focused on what her eyes were trained to and blinked to refocus them. Seemingly as slowly as she had altered her gaze, her jaw dropped. She could not believe what her eyes were telling her. There was no way. Nothing she knew about, not that she was a healer or anything of the sort, though she had read about healing many a time, could do what had seemingly been done to her arm, lease not in the timely fashion of present.

She was healed? But how could that be? The wound had been a deep one and would have required many stiches once, if ever, she had returned to the Castle. So how was it that here the injury looked several days, no weeks, healed!? And had the Dragon, who was still gripping her wrist in his talons, not been just _licking her arm?_ Could that have been the reason? But that was absurd really! Who knew of – wait. This was a Dragon after all. Was he not supposed to gobble her up right away before a Knight in shining armor could come and slay him to rescue her? Well that was certainly not the case. Maybe there was more to this Dragon than met the eye. Yes, there was much more to him than she could see. Her curiosity was peaked.

"How… How did… What, what did, how, huh!?" he voice was soft and but a squeak yet she somehow managed to form words least a sentence. Her only response was silence. Stammering still she returned her gaze to the Dragon, and after staring him down a moment – yes she had just stared down a Dragon! – whispered, "Why?"

She watched his pupils dilate very wide, almost rounded like hers were, before becoming very thin almost to the point of disappearance all in the matter of a second before he suddenly pulled away from her and stood to his full height – quite the feat since he was nearly two feet taller than her. His face covered in shadow he turned on his heal and stalked to the fire, his tail and wing tips just missing her nose as he whorled. Recoiling at his sudden movement, Levy gasped drawing her arm up against her chest. She watched the Dragon fiddle with the beast roasting over the fire. When had that gotten there, and how long had he been back anyway? How long had she been sleeping for that matter? There was no way to tell day from night in the depths of this cavern. So many questions bounced around in her head.

Her lack of answers was turning into frustration, "Hey! Gajeel! I'm talking to you!" The Dragon froze in his work, clawed fingers inches from the fire as he was about to turn the beast again. With wide eyes that clearly showed his shock of her little outburst at him, he slowly turned to look at her, crimson eyes reflecting the firelight as he did so, "Im tired of you not answering my questions!"

She was pouting now, cheeks puffed up and little brows pulled together angrily, her arms folded over her slight chest as it rose and fell with the bit of effort she had used to shout at him. Gesturing to her arm she exclaimed, "What did you do? And why? What am I doing here?" now gesturing around the cavern, "Why haven't I been eaten yet? I don't get it! It's not like anything I know, why is that!?"

My but she had a temper. So much anger in that little vesicle. Had he really pissed her off so much? What a nuisance. Maybe he should have left her in the Forest… but then there was that damned Gypsy woman flashing behind his eyes again and he growled his eyes glowing darkly. He must have reminded her that he was a creature to be afraid of as whatever new found confidence she had gained suddenly left her at his growl and dark look. She was wary of him again, but this time not afraid, he could smell it. He decided to ignore her little outburst and continued with the beast. He really was being so nice to her, she had no idea. If she was but any other person than the Royal Fucking Princess he would have lost it by now and shut her up for good. Damn bitch.

The answer was… well he didn't have an answer. He honestly didn't know why he hadn't just disposed of her when he could have. Not that he still couldn't, but there was something preventing that. Maybe it was his realization of the Gypsies foretelling of his future and the overwhelmed felling he had the first time he got a good sniff of this little Princess. No, he really had no reason to keep her alive at all. He had thought of taking her, but when he had discovered who she was, all sexual desires were gone. All he needed was the damned Royal Army descending upon him when all he wanted was to be left the hell alone. But no, there was this brat to annoy him, not that he minded too much… but he would never admit that.

"Gajeel…please… Why are you doing this?" He ignored her still, but couldn't ignore the softness and almost sadness in her voice "I mean, why are you taking care of me? You're a Dragon and I am Human -" damn straight, at least she had that part right, "-don't Dragons eat people? -" What? "-Why am I not dead yet? What's the point of this-" she gestured to her arm, "-if you're just going to kill me in the end? I don't understand…" She lifted her head ad looked him straight in the eye, a faint flush to her cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was due to embarrassment or her sudden speech. They stared at each other as Gajeel paused in his work too take in what she had just said.

Finally he continued working, "I ain't gonna kill ya'," His voice was quiet, much quitter than she expected and she leaned forward to make sure she heard him, "Sure yer' annoying as hell, taking my bed and time and what not. But I ain't gonna kill ya' much less eat ya'. I don't kill if I don't have too." His voice was soft but firm on the last few words, "'sides, people don' really taste all that great." There was a hint of a smirk in his voice, but it was lost on the Princess.

"…Ok, but I still don't understand fully... Are Dragons not angry man eaters that take pleasure in rape and mutilation, death and destruction? Do Dragons not hoard things or steal gold or precious items? What about stories of fair maidens held against their will by Dragons who do terrible things to them and terrorize them until some brave knight comes and slays the Dragon?" She fidgeted slightly, "I've seen what you have in the back two caverns. I know not why you have the metal and armor, but you have the vast amounts of gold and treasures Dragons are said to hoard."

Gajeel shook his head. Humans, how pathetic, "Look, everything ya' think ya' know about Dragon's is wrong. We don't eat people, we don't go around terrorizing towns or farms, and we sure as hell don't give a damn about a princess in a fucking tower!"

Levy's brows pulled together in confusion, "Then what do you do?"

Gajeel sighed, "Believe it or not, we're protectors." He hesitated before sighing heavily and proceeding, he hadn't meant to respond, "Usually we don' get involved in the human's lives. Just kinda' watch from afar." He spoke slowly, as if picking his words from a collection of needles, "If we eat their animals it's because there's no other option and then we only take the old or sick. We 'ave the right to defend ourselves if someone attacks us fer' doing them a favor. And as for destroying towns or whatever. There 'ave only been a few rouge Dragons that 'ave ever intentionally attacked humans, and they usually get killed. I guess that's where yer' stories and knowledge of my kind comes from. As fer the hording, yeah it's just somethin' we Dragons do. " When did he become so talkative? What was this little girl doing to him? He snapped his jaw shut with an audible noise and focused once more

Levy sat in silence as Gajeel talked and continued with roasting the hare. What he was telling her didn't match anything she had been taught about Dragons, she had never heard anything about Dragons being "protectors." Protectors of what? And why? Even though he had answered her finally, she was left with more questions than before. As desperately as Levy wanted answers, she knew the Dragon's patience was nearly out and she did not wish to make him angry again. Levy pondered what he had spoken. If she was being honest, Gajeel's side sounded a lot more rational. Were humans as he said, a plague to the earth? Her mind raced through the history of Fiore as she was taught and tried to piece in what Gajeel had said, but nothing seemed to fit. Was there possibly a different story to be told, from a Dragon's point of view? Levy hung her head and frowned at her lap. _If everything we know about Dragon's is wrong… then how many lives have been lost because of this misunderstanding, both human and Dragon?_ There was silence between them again. So many emotions and thoughts crashed around in Levy's brain that her head was beginning to hurt.

Finally, "How many Dragons are there?" she whispered the question, shattering the silence and gaining his attention in doing so. She was half hoping he didn't hear it, but he had, "I don't honestly know. Not many I'ma' guessin'."

"Gajeel?"

"What."

"Will you tell me more about Dragons?"

"What?"

"Will you te-"

"-Yeah yeah I heard ya the first time. Why in the name of the Gods would'ya wanna learn something like that?"

Levy paused for a moment, "Well, we obviously have different accounts of this lands history, I simply want to know your side of the story."

Gajeel stared at her in bewilderment. Never, in his centuries of living, had he heard such words uttered. He couldn't help but turn away from her, his expression dark.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha'? Sorry? What are ya' talking about?"

She looked up at him across the fire, and in her eyes the fire was reflected giving her warm brown eyes a shine that captivated him, "For everything. For the fact that we, I've, been so stupid for not finding out the truth, for the Dragons and people that have died because of it, for being stupid and getting lost in the Black Forest, for being here, being a burden on you with all my stupid, clumsy crap! For digging in where I don't belong, for… for… everything." Tears were sliding down her face now. Sniffling she whipped them away with the back of her hand trying to compose herself again.

Gajeel stared wide eyed at her. Unable to move, unable to breath, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. What the hell was going on? Why was she sorry? Besides the last little part, the rest had nothing to do with her at all, so why was she apologizing for something that was out of her control? And to a Dragon of all people… or beasts!?

"Gajeel…?"

He snapped back from his stupor when she said his name again, "…"

"Thank you. For doing this." She gestured to her arm," I don't really deserve it, and I have no idea how I can repay you, bu-"

"Shut up."

Surprised, Levy looked up at him again. He had his back turned to her again and wasn't looking at her. His shoulders were stiff and shaking slightly. She stared on, confused. "Gajee-"

"I said Shut Up!" It was an order that echoed around the cave with ferocity, so much so that she jumped and recoiled into the furs. He was really shaking now. A growl rose in his throat and his teeth bared. His hands fisted as his claws dug into his palms until they bled. He was angry.

The atmosphere in the cave changed almost instantly. So suddenly that it had her gasping for breath. The air snapped with electricity, the fire intensified and outside the sun was blocked out by thunder clouds that crashed overhead as a wind whistled threw the cave sending chills down Levy's spine. Gajeel bowed his head as a snarl ripped from his throat, his shoulder muscles so tense they rippled with his body tremors. Then, as suddenly as it all started, everything stopped. The air thinned again, the fire reduced to its normal size, the clouds vanished as the sun was shinning again. The breeze that blew seemed to come from the Dragon's mouth as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the tension in his body slowly leaving with the air from his lungs.

Levy sat terrified on the edge of the bed of furs. She had never felt so much raw, power, in her entire life and it scared her to think that this, this man before her had control over such a thing. Sure she had seen Jellal use his magic, but that was nothing like this. She realized she was quivering and bit her lip to make it stop. Her pupils dilated when the Dragon across the room moved. He went to far corner after a moment, the one that lead to his treasures and returned momentarily with several large metal shields and pieces of armor. Returning to the fire he sat on the cave floor near the furs but as far from her as possible leaning on them for support. His tail wrapped around his crossed legs and the wings at his back drooped as the Dragon rested against the mass of furs. Despite her ragging curiosity, Levy remained silent, fearing another out burst like before.

Laying the metal by his side he grabbed a piece and bit into it as if it were a piece of bread. The sound of teeth scraping metal hurt her ears and she clamped her hands over them in an effort to block out the sound. Then there was the crunching, like he was eating… well metal. Levy peered at him as he tossed the rest of that piece of armor into the air and caught it like a dog catching scraps the master tossed him. Chewing the metal scraps his eyes slipped over to her direction and caught her gaze with a hard glare. Realizing she was staring Levy quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. The sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time, the only sound being hat of the Dragon eating and the fire crackling with the drips of juices from the rabbit over the flames.

Finally, Levy was able to relax when she heard the Dragon let out a sigh and a groan reaching behind his mane and rubbing his neck, having finishing his meal. She hadn't realized that she was hungry until the smell of roasting rabbit reached her nose – how had she not noticed it before - and her stomach suddenly came alive with several growls. She was suddenly starving, as it had been more than a day since she had last eaten.

Patting her stomach she smiled a little, "My stomach sounds like a hungry Dragon…" she mumbled under her breath.

Gajeel snorted where he was sitting and her smile grew at his remark to her joke. Finally they were getting somewhere. All she seemed to be capable of was pissing him off. He had said himself she was annoying and a burden. A few moments later the 'Dragon' was rumbling again. She could practically hear her companions mocking grin. Tucking her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs she muttered for her stomach to shut up, trying to hide her embarrassment, bringing a contained laugh from the man on the floor.

"Ghihi" he had such a strange and evil sounding laugh.

"Oh hush. It's been more than a day since I ate anything…" She puffed up her cheeks and pouted glaring at the fire. "What'da think tha's fer?" He gestured at the cooking beast. Twisting around Gajeel to see her reaction he caught a look of her face. He paused with his mouth open as if he was just about to say something more. His eyes trailed over her face, the way the fire made her hair shine, the light in her eyes that glowed the color of rich honey, her petite nose and puffed up flushed cheeks, the little dimple in her chin that brought everything together into one...cute… package. He couldn't look away.

Levy heard what he had said. He had gone out and caught game for her. He was feeding her and taking care of her, healing her injuries and nursing her to full health. It was amazing really, for all she knew about Dragons, he was turning out to be something very different than what was expected. He had gone out of his way to make sure she was ok. Yet, she still didn't understand why!? Then, a thought hit her. What if, like herself, he didn't know why either? What if he had no answer but was too proud to admit that fact? She could see that being the case.

Despite her sudden realization, Levy had the feeling of being watched, and turned to find Gajeel staring openly at her, his mouth open to the point she could see the tips of his fangs, his eyes a little wide. As soon at their gazes met, he was facing forward again, but Levy swore on her mother's grave he was blushing. It wasn't the firelight, it was an actual blush. In a bold move, she crawled across the little fury distance between them and swung her legs over the edge of the fur bed, hissing when her feet touched the cold cave floor. Without turning his head Gajeel looked at her then away pointedly. Levy smirked at him. They sat together in silence as the hare finished roosting, Levy's mouth was watering more and more with every minute passing buy. Finally the dragon plucked the roasting stick up and tested the meat with a claw. Smirking he tore off a leg and held it out to her. Levy's eyes widened hungrily as she took the offered leg. It was warm to the touch, and a prefect caramelized brown color, juices dripping down the leg to the floor.

"It's hot-" Gajeel started to say but she bit down as the words left his mouth. He watched her rip into the meaty part of the leg, literally, with a surprised sort of satisfaction. Chuckling under his breath at the little woman's groaning happily as she chewed, he too dug in. True he didn't need the nourishment of the roasted beast, but it just felt right for the two of them to be eating together, but his stomach always felt better if he ate proper food after a mean of metal. Between the two of them they made short work of the oversized rabbit. The Dragon was taken aback by how much she wolfed down. She must have very been hungry. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he watched her flop backwards onto the furs with a happy "mmph."

"That was so good. I've never had anything better in my life." He grinned at her words, and tossed the stick he had roasted the rabbit on into the fire. Glancing at the entrance to the cave he gathered it was just afternoon by this time. The princess might not be able to tell the changes in the light of the hall that lead to the outside, but Gajeel could. If, she was strong enough, he would bring her back to the castle before dawn. Levy groaned again and yawned.

"Gihihi, Tired Shrimp?"

"Mmhmm, but I'm no shrimp." Was her sleepy reply. He looked over his shoulder at her. She was still flat backed on the bed where she had flopped. He smirked at her. Looking at the rest of the furs, if she moved a little to the right there would be enough room for the two of them. With a grunt he stood and stretched, giving a yawn of his own. After throwing another log on the fire so it would last, he stood before Levy. She had her eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar.

"Oi, ya' still here Princess?"

"Mmmmm."

"Gihihi, guess so." He grinned at her and bent forward, scooping her up in his arms for the second time that day and placing her so that he would have room to sleep in his bed too. Levy squealed when his gruff hands grabbed her and lifted her from her resting place. Fear shot through her veins as the wort scenarios played behind her eyes. But the Dragon mearly dumped her to the side, making room for himself. Yes, of course, this was his bed, and she was intruding, but did he have to manhandle her so? After setting her down, he grabbed the Snow Lion's pelt that she had been so fond of the day before, and lazily tossed it over her. He then leaned forward, and with a soft "Whump!" and a drawn out groan, he fell into the bed of furs. His wings folded neatly over his body like two great leathery black and silver blankets as he stretched his fingers into the many pelts and furs of the various animals, he cracked an eye at the princess

Levy was peering out at him from under the Snow Lion's fur, honey eyes reflecting the firelight as they gazed at each other. Suddenly she burst out in a grin that seemed to lighten the cave and Gajeel's whole world before a giggle rose in her throat. Smirking to himself absentmindedly he closed his eye again, thinking that he might miss the brats' company for a little while after he brought her back to the castle. Only a little.

* * *

It was the night breeze that woke the Dragon several hours later. He could smell the coming storm that was a few days out, but it was close enough to make the breeze colder and stonger, none the less fill the air with more moisture. He suddenly became aware of a warmth against his side and under his wing. He hadn't moved an inch from where he had spread out on his front. Opening his eyes, he looked down his studded nose at the white and blue mass that was curled up against his side. His nostrils flared as her scent washed over him. In seconds his eyes were rolling back in his head at the smell of her filling his nose. Dragon senses always were the most aware when just waking, and now that she couldn't see what he was doing, he let her scent affect him. It was her smell that had attracted him to her the other night when he first found her and it was that same smell the prevented him from leaving her there. He had never been so addicted to something in his life, he couldn't get her out of his head, and that smell wasn't helping. He couldn't place quite what it was, it was like nothing that he had ever come across before – fresh linins and mountain flowers, a waterfall of crystal clear and pure water, moonlight and freshly fallen snow – all things that were light, things that were good.

Things that were not like him, things that he could never be nor ever have.

Dipping closer to the crown of her head he allowed himself to take a deep inhale of her hair, his eyes fluttering at the overwhelming sensations tickling his nose and spreading down throughout his body. He let the breath out in a sigh and lifted himself onto his elbows to get a better look at her. She looked peaceful in her sleep, the firelight throwing color to her face, making her glow. Taking his weight off his right arm he reached out and used a claw to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear so he could see her face clearly. He enjoyed watching her little body rise and fall with her steady breathing and stayed still for a while, simply watching her sleep as he had done the first night when he had brought her to his home. He really didn't want to wake her, but they were running out of time.

Smirking he rapped a knuckle against her forehead, "Oi, Shrimp. Wake up." His breath was but a whisper, loud enough for her to hear, but not enough to echo.

She didn't move, so he rapped her again. This time she frowned and nuzzled against his side hiding her face from him. His eyebrows shot up as her face pressed into his ribs. Frozen for a moment he struggled with what to do. He was aware of every detail of her face and features pressed against his scales. Curse his insane sense of tough. Eventually he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. This time she mumbled something and groaned.

"Oi, c'mon, wake up. Levy. Wake up!" He shook her again, a little harder this time. Finally she reached up and swatted at his hand. With an amused look he watched her roll on her back and stretch before opening her eyes and peering at him sleepily. A moment passed where the too just looked at each other. Suddenly realizing how close she was to him, she jerked away and looked at him with wide eyes. Instantly Gajeel missed the spot of warmth that left with her when she moved away from him. He gave her a look and she flushed.

"S-sorry. I – I got cold, and I – I didn't mean to get so close!" She looked bashful, and in his current state of mind he tossed her a teasing grin, his white teeth glinting in the firelight.

"Gihihi! Yer' warm Shrimp." Her flush deepened and she pulled the Snow Lion pelt to cover her face, only making the dragon laugh again. "C'mon, get up. It's time to take ya' back to where ya' belong." His voice changed from amusement to something more somber.

"But, it's still dark out." The white pelt said. Looking at her he couldn't help but smirk a little. "Yeah, that's so on one see's ya' with 'the big bad dragon' an' tries ta' kill me to 'save' ya', gihihi."

Her eyes appeared over the white fur, they were wide and shining as she looked at him, "Yeah… I guess that makes sen-*Yawn*-se. Goodness…" Her eyes disappeared again as she attempted to hide under the fur.

Standing Gajeel reached for the roof of the cave, groaning as he stretched opening one wing and then the other to their full length to remove the sleep from all of his limbs. Turning back to the bundle of white he grabbed a handful of the pelt and jerked it off the person underneath.

"Hey! Gajeel!"

"Gihi, this is the third and last time I'ma say it. Get. Up. We haven't got all day."

"…ugh, fine, but you didn't have to be a jerk about it," She pouted as she stretched and stood.

Gajeel just rolled his eyes and made for the cave entrance, sticking his head out and looking about. He flinched when he felt something poke him in the side. Looking under his arm, he sneered and stepped out of the cave, the Princess following close behind him as she was eager to see where they were. Levy let out a gasp when she looked out from the ledge they were on. Below and before them stretched the vastness of the Black Forest which seemed to glow in an earie purplish light. The trees were all around them on the mountainside, of which Levy figured they were only half way up, only thinning a little around the ledge. Far, far in the distance, over the hunting fields she could see the dark outline of the Castle against the grey of the fields. The other night she hadn't realized how far from the Castle they really were, but now she understood there must be a good three or four miles separating her and her home.

Turning to look at the man at her side Levy spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper, "How… how on earth…? What? I… I… !" The dragon grinned and pointed to her left, turning Levy saw a small path just big enough for one person to walk through. She looked back at Gajeel, "We… we're going to walk all that way? In the Black Forest? In the dark!?

The dragon threw his head back and roared with laughter the dark sound echoing off the mountainsides and around the valey that made up the western edge of the Fiore landscape. Frustrated and slightly embarrassed, Levy flushed and pouted at him. After a moment Gajeel regained his breath, and grinned at her.

"Of course not, that would take way too long. I only walk when I hunt, and not even at that. No Princess… we're gonna' fly!"

She gasped, He rolled his eyes and opened his arms to her, "'Mere." She looked at him strangely, What? Did he really expect her to willingly go into him arms? Like they were lovers or something? Well, yes, by the bored look on his face and exasperated twitch to his lip she was expected to do just that. Slowly she moved to stand close to him, looking up and holding his gaze as he picked her up like the Princess she was. They're faces were close but that didn't seem to bother either, as she was still flushed while he was still amusedly smirking at her.

"Don't freak out, 'kay? Us Dragons can do some pretty freaky shit…" She nodded slowly.

From behind Gajeel the leathery black wings opened with a sharp snap. Levy openly gaped at the wings protruding from his shoulders, spanning a good thirty some feet tip to tip. Without hesitation she took one had from around his neck and traced her fingers over the muscle of one of his wings, feeling the softness and the suppleness of the leathery skin-like material. Her expression clearly said 'what?' but she didn't ask. Gajeel Smirked.

"Oi," she turned back to him. "Hold on tight to me ya'?" She nodded embarrassedly and returned her hand to the back of his neck, and closing her eyes tightly. His smirk grew a little at that.

Moving to the edge of ledge and crouching close to the ground his wings closing close to his body, Gajeel sprang high into the air. Levy gasped as she felt their bodies rise shortly then began to fall through the chilly early morning air. There was a loud snapping sound, like when snapping a leather belt together, then the sound of air moving quickly and they weren't falling anymore. Slowly she opened her eyes and glanced around. They were sailing smoothly through the air, Gajeel's easily coast yards above the tree tops, only having to flap a few times to keep them aloft. Wide eyed she looked down below them, watching the forest fly by as a massive blur of black and purple. Looking ahead at where they were going she was surprised to see the end of the forest approaching quickly, then the openness of the fields, they were covering ground at an unbelievable pace, faster than any horse faster than any messenger hawk, than any arrow leased from an archer's bow; faster than Levy thought was possible.

Looking back at Gajeel, she grinned at him. Taken aback, he blinked a few times before grinning back. Her eyes said faster, and she gripped his neck a little tighter, not in fear, but excitement. He obliged her and sped up. Levy squealed in merriment, and Gajeel's laugh joined her over the last of the tree tops and bursting out onto the fields of open, gently rolling hills. Soon her squeals turned to laughs as well, her voice singing out across the land like that of ringing bells, a sweet and innocent laugh that had Gajeel's stomach flipping over.

All too soon the Castle was right before them and their laughter died both because they didn't want to be discovered and it meant that the fun was over. Levy pointed out her privet balcony and he smoothly maneuvered so that no guards saw as they slipped through the grayness of the predawn, until he hovered just above the balcony. Slowly setting down on the wall, his wings folding close to his body as he jumped down to the stone floor of the balcony. He set her down softly in front of himself, but didn't let go of her. To both of their surprise, Levy didn't mind and sloly placed her hands over his forearms, squeezing his taught flesh slightly, eyes wavering.

Instead of leaving her there as he had planned, they looked at each other for a long while. Was this not the same woman he had found near death in the Black Forest just days before? Was she not someone he should despise for the atrocities of his past interactions with her race? No. Something more had passed between them now. Something primal and deep. It was the same feeling in his chest as when he had smelled her for the first time. He was addicted and wasn't going to quit anytime soon. Hesitantly, he reached for her face and lightly cupped her cheek in his massive palm letting his fingers work into her silky smooth hair. She leaned into his hand, placing her own hand over his.

Neither was smiling now. Levy felt something in her heart that wish she could stay with the Dragon a little longer to learn more about him and his kind. She still had so many questions that she wanted answers too. Neither wanted the other to leave the other behind. Strange, that just a day ago this Princess was cowering in fear from that Dragon, the monster of her nightmares, and now here she was trying to convince herself that letting him go was the best thing. He was after all, a Dragon, and she a Princess who had to be wed in a few short months to save herself and her Kingdom. She wasn't allowed to run away on some wild adventure like the one's she loved reading about, with a Dragon none the less. Her heart pulled suddenly in her chest and she placed her free hand over it, seemingly to keep it in place. This just couldn't be how it ended…

"Gajeel…"

"Yea'?"

"Can…. Can I, see you again? I want to know more about Dragons, about you really…"

He cocked his head and gave her a look, "Sure."

"R-really!? That makes me happy."

"Yea', me too…"

She held his gaze for another moment, a thought burning in her mind.

"Ya' better go Shorty, I'm sure people've been lookin' for ya' and are mighty worried that a Dragon might've gotten' a hold of ya'" He was smirking now, and she giggled pressing her cheek harder against his hand as his fingers played with her hair claws gently scraping across her scalp in a pleasant way. Neither moved even though they both knew they had too, but didn't want to be the one that said goodbye first.

Finally, Gajeel's Dragon instincts were telling him dawn was coming sooner than he had expected and he needed to go, now. The world around them was already a warm gray with the pending sun rise. With a last smile he pulled his hand from hers and made for the balcony wall, his smile fading as soon as she was out of his sight.

"Gajeel wait!"

He had one foot on the wall and was just about to step off to fall into flight when she called him back. Looking over his shoulder, he turned back to her only to find she wasn't there any longer. She was much closer, right under his nose actually. He caught her big honey-brown eyes for half a second before she stretched up on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

He froze, stunned.

Setting back on her heals, her face beginning to redden she opened her mouth, "Thank you. For everything!" Then she was gone. He heard the opening and closing of her balcony door, but didn't move. His mind was blank. For a long moment he just stood there frozen.

His instincts screamed at him that the sun was far too close, and his red eyes lifted too lock on the door that led to her room, to her. He had the momentary overwhelming desire to burst in and snatch her away to his lair once more, but he turned away and nimbly dove off the wall, his wings catching him and silently carrying him around the castle grounds and back towards his mountain.

* * *

:O i should be posting chapter 2 sooner than this second part. It's thanksgiving tomorrow so that means 4 day weekend! not that i have a crap ton of home work to do or anything hahahha! R&R Love you all! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all! Thanks so much for reading this and keeping with it! Also thanks to everyone sharing and liking this on Tumbler! great Advertisement!

This chapter i actually split into two and they'll both bee a little shorter. I'm already working on finishing the next part and should have it up sometime next week!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: Return

* * *

Levy closed the balcony door behind her with a soft click. Leaning against it, she held her breath for a moment and listened. After a pause she heard the soft sounds of the Dragon moving as he remounted the wall and jumped off. She spun around and pulled the curtain away to catch a last glimpse of him, but he was already too far gone for her to see. With a sigh she opened the curtains fully to let in the dawn as it slowly began to stretch out over the landscape. The breeze was picking up as she could see the fields of grasses rippling by the strength of it. She briefly wondered if the Dragon would have any difficulty with the wind, but pushed the thought from her mind, he was stronger than something like the wind.

Turning back to her room she went to the fireplace on the far wall from her bed nestled between her lavish closet and even more lavish washroom. Someone had been in her chambers and kept the fire going. She warmed her hands over the white stone fireplace remembering the open fire in the cave on the mountain and how it had filled the entire room with warmth and light. She now knew it was due to the massive logs that Gajeel burned. Looking at her own stack of fire wood, she smiled, it seemed so tiny now, like matchsticks next tree trunks. Reaching above her to a silver cup on the mantle she grabbed a long match and lit it in the fire, then went around the room and lit the various candles there. Finally she tossed the stick in the fire and made her way to the washroom for a much needed bath.

Sitting on the edge of the stone bath, she trailed her fingers across the surface of the slowly rising water. Clad in a simple white and silver robe she let her mind wander to how she was going to explain to everyone where she had been the last few days. She knew she couldn't say anything about Gajeel that would have the army marching on the Dragon's mountain as soon as his name feel from her lips. What about her arm? The King was going to have a fit that she was missing, and to come back injured… She would have to wear a long sleeve dresses. It was a conceivable cover has the days were still warming from the cold winter, but they were not out of the woods so to speak, and everyone knew that she hated the cold. Maybe that was why someone had kept the fire going in her chambers, so that it would be warm for her return. She smiled at the thought; that there were so many people in the castle that cared so much about her, it made her happy. She skimmed the top of the water again in the nearly full bath, checking that it warm enough to bathe in. Makarov had been the one who designed and oversaw the building of the water system in the castle. It was a huge project she was told, but it was greatly appreciated. Huge fires of coal and wood were stoked constantly to heat the water as it passed over the fire before a pressure system Makarov had created himself pushed the warmed water to all wash rooms in the castle.

Having filled the bath enough she removed the robe and stepped in. Leaning back against the high walls of the tub, she allowed herself to relax for a while before reaching for a rag and some soap to wash herself. After washing she dried, re-robbed and picked out a longer dress than the one she had been wearing before. The garment was of fine cotton and wool, a bright blue close to the color of her hair with long, flowing sleeves and a black corset bust, trimmed in white lace and a soft powder blue top skirt. Wrapping her messy hair up with her characteristic head bands, she smiled to herself and made for the door. She still had no idea what she was going to do or say for that matter. _Maybe Gajeel should have dropped me off a little ways from one of the side gates, then it would look like I came just up the path… Ohhh, I'm so stupid!_ Frowning she reached for the heavy handle of the chamber door, _Ahh, well, nothing I can do about it now, I… I… I'll just say that I snuck in through the servants' quarters… Lucy and I used to do that all the time… and I came right to my room to get changed… so…..that I would be more presentable! Yes that'll work. I hope!_

Taking a breath she pulled the door open a crack and poked her head out to check if the coast was clear. Looking up and down the hallway, she saw no one and with a sigh left her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. It almost felt weird being in the castle again… yet she was so much more relaxed here, but at the same time nervous. _It's just because you're going to be lying to everyone about everything that happened. I hate lying to people…_ Turning out of the Northwest Wing where the Royals' chambers were, she entered the West Wing with hesitation. Peaking around the corner and seeing no one, she let out another breath as she stepped out. She hadn't gone more than a few steps when someone came around the corner of the far end of the hall. She stopped when she recognized the individual, her least favorite person in the Castle, no Fiore, no the world. Her half-brother.

Laxus too came to a halt, his face openly showing his surprise. He flustered for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Levy narrowed her eyes. It was unusual for Laxus to be caught off guard… then again she was supposed to be missing, and for him to round the corner and find her there in fresh clothes and smelling of the bath would catch anyone off guard. Finally, Laxus found his voice.

"Le… Levy! What in the Hell!? Where!? I don't – How?" clearing his throat he started again, "Where have you been? And how did you get into the castle without anyone knowing!?"

Levy watched him carefully, he was nearly 20 years her senior, but she out ranked him, still he was nothing to sneeze at and people knew it, and when standing so close, the blond was so much taller than herself, she had to crane her neck to look at him. Off handedly in the back of her mind she wondered who was bigger, Laxus or Gajeel? "I, I snuck in. Through the, um, servants quarters. The wall there wasn't guarded, so it was easy to get in, then slip around the back. Henhe… Like when Lucy and I used to do when we were younger." She added a soft smile to her lie to make a little more convincing. Luckily for her, it seemed as though Laxus bought it.

"The servants quarters? No one guarding the wall!?... You got very lucky. Princess. Have you _any_ idea the trouble you have caused!?" His voice changed from wondering to scolding to anger those few short sentences, "The King has ordered every able bodied man to go out in search of you! Just yesterday I lead a party of the elite Knights of Fiore into the Black Forest in search of you. The two gentleman who have been courting you, volunteered to search with them and while I, obviously, and the elite have returned, your suitors have not! If they are dead because of your arrogance-"

"LEVY!"

From behind her Levy recognized the voice of Lucy, and in relief turned just in time to have the blond bombshell tackle her to the floor, tears gushing out of her eyes as she practically squeezed the life out of Levy. _Crap! I didn't expect this so soon. I haven't had time to think of anything to say to them!_ Behind Lucy, Natsu and Grey trotted up and stopped before the two ladies. Laxus exchanged glares with the other two men before rubbing his mouth and turning away working that same hand up to his hair shaking his head.

"Levy, are you alright!?"

"I… Can't, Lucy! I can't BREATHE!"

"Luce, come on, get up and give her some air… Lucy." Natsu was speaking sweetly to his betrothed as he eased her off of the crushed Princess.

Gasping for breath, Levy sat up and after a moment took Gray's offered hand and he helped her stand. She gave him a tight and sorrowful smile, which he returned with a wink. Snapping his heels together and becoming the Commander he was, he bowed to her and kissed the back of her hand before he straightened again.

"Princess, I am glad that you have returned. We were very worried about you. It will be a relief to everyone to know that you are safe and well."

 _Now that's more like it._ Levy really couldn't help thinking, Laxus was no gentleman and no manners when it came to his superiors. She supposed it was his way of dealing with his punishment, acting as if he were still the Prince of Fiore and in line to take the thrown and she was his bastard good for nothing half-sister. _At least the palace has some GENTLEMAN left. To bad Gray is courting Juvia… He would make a great King._ Pulling herself from her thoughts, she smiled a little more warmly than before at her childhood friend.

Natsu, who was holding a still crying Lucy, flashed her his typical Dragon-esk grin, "Good to have you back Princess. I bet you've got one hell of a story to tell! Haha!" That was Natsu for you… always focusing on the action… ahh well, at least Lucy was starting to rein him in.

"Yes. I'm sure the Princess does have a _fantastic_ story to tell us. I for one, am very interested in hearing it…" Laxus that snake, his perfectly smooth voice slipped out of his mouth as poison that effected them all. He really was one messed up person.

Throwing a frown at Laxus over her shoulder Levy let out a sigh. "I will tell it… but not now," Laxus sent a glare her way and was about to speak but Levy hurried on, "I want to see the King first and let him know I'm alright, then I will share my tale, you are… all… welcome to come hear it," Turning to grey she offered him a small smile, "I'm sure there are still people out looking or me, it would be good if they came back as I am no longer missing," Gray returned her smile in understanding and bowed to her once again then set off down the corridor he had come from, " I also believe that the royal court should know of my return," Looking pointedly at Laxus she continued, "Please have them informed of my return and that I wish to address them?" He looked less than joyous at her request and with a snarl turned on his heal and stocked away. Levy sighed and relaxed visibly when he disappeared around the corner. "Natsu, would you take me to the King and formally announce me, I think that would be the best way…"

"Sure, no problem! C'on Luce, dry your tears, ya' gotta' look presentable for the King." He tenderly stroked his lover's cheek with his knuckles. Lucy half giggled half sniffled, and sent him a watery smile. The love that passed between them in the momentary display of affection had Levy turning away and biting her lip. She knew that look in Lucy's eyes, she had the same look not a few hours ago, while maybe not to the extreme emotions as these two; something had still passed between her and Gajeel. No, she couldn't think about him now, not when she was going to the King's side. She might let something slip and that could be disastrous…

She only looked up when Natsu came up beside her and offered his arm for her. Rolling her eyes while grinning, she took it, noticing that Lucy was on his other arm as she did so. Natsu had a smug smirk on his face as he set off. Not too far down the hall and both Levy and Lucy were snorting with laughter at the pompous look on Ntasu's face as he strutted around with them.

Yes, Levy was glad she had these kind of friends. The ones who would be there to pick her up and to make her laugh, to worry about her when she was gone, and to have them to return too. Her mind again wandered to the dragon on his secluded mountain as Natsu escorted her to the King's chambers. How lonely must he be? What happened when he needed someone to fall on, what disappointment and emptiness he must feel when he comes back to that cave and there is no one there to greet him, to be happy to see him? How long had it been since he had interacted with other people, in a positive way, and was it that lack of interaction that kept him from leaving her in the Black Forest? Did he maybe just want someone to be with, and that was why he had allowed her to stay in his bed, in his home for as long as she did' and why they had become so attached to each other after the events that had transpired? She pondered that word. Attached. Were they? What did that mean? Was he thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him?

When was he going to come back? Or did she have to go to him?

Levy was pulled from her thoughts when Natsu stopped and let go of the ladies arms. Flashing them another smile he stepped through the double doors that lead to the Kings chambers.

"My Lord, Pardon my intrusion," there was the Kings soft voice, as if he were very tired or sick… "Yes… What, what is it. My boy?"

"Sire, my I present to you the Princess of Fiore…and Lady Lucy."

Levy grabbed ahold of Lucy's arm and they walked in together. From the moment she entered the room Levy could feel that something wasn't right. When she entered the chambers, she was distressed at the sight that met her eyes. The king was in his bed, that in itself was nothing out of the norm but he was pale and sweating, his eyes only half open. Holding one of his hands was Lady Mira on the far side of the bed from the trio. Levy hurried to the Kings side and instantly fell to her knees at his bed side taking his other hand in hers and pressing her lips to it, not talking her eyes off his face as he turned to look at her. His drowsy eyes opening wide when he registered what Natsu had said and recognized the woman at his side. Lifting his hand from hers, he touched her face with shaky fingers, as if testing to see if she was real or just a figment of his imagination. He seemed so frail and old.

"Levy….Oh Levy! I… I was so… Worried. But here… you are, safe and… and well?" His voice was a little horse and filled with both shock and relief.

"My Lord, oh my Lord," Levy whimpered her heart aching, her mind subconsciously darting to her injured arm, "Am I the reason for your bedridden state?"

The King smiled a little at her, "Oh my dear Levy …you know how I worry about you so…" Levy hung her head in shame, but gentle fingers under her chin forced her head up again, "But I was not the only one… who was worried. Poor Max was, so upset… that he couldn't cook straight," humor twinkled in his dark eyes as his lips twitched upward under his bushy moustache, "T'was a dish of bad vegetables, Max mistook, the one's… for the hogs, and used those… I dare say, the hogs greatly enjoyed the confusion! Hehehe!"

Levy once again took his hand in hers, tears in the corners of her eyes as she smiled at his words, "I will have to go and share my apology with Chef Max later," Kissing his hand again she continued, "Sire, I am deeply sorry for upsetting you and the castle so! I only meant for a short ride to clear my head, the two suitors… had my mind so disorganized and frazzled I simply wished for some fresh air, and you do know how I love to let Moonlight gallop to her hearts content! I dare say we both needed it and loved it so." She paused in her rambling when the King patted her hand and offered her a soft smile.

"Levy, calm yourself. You are not in any trouble… but I do wish to know, what happened. I think we all would."

"Yes my lord, I will say. If I may request that the Commander be present as well? He went to inform those still searching of my return. I would like to wait until his return." The King nodded and faced forward again and closed his eyes resting once more, patting her hand a last time.

Levy moved to sit at the foot of the king's bed as Natsu grabbed a seat for Lucy then stood by her side, a hand on her shoulder. Mira reached across the bed to Levy who met her in the middle and they clasped hands. Mira gave Levy her soft and beautiful smile her blue eyes conveying how glad she was that Levy was back safely. The Princess returned her smile and gave her hand a little squeeze, just as there came a knock on the Kings Chamber door. Natsu opened the door and stepped back to let Gray in. However, Gray was not the only one to enter; sweeping in behind the Commander, his lush green robes billowing about him, was Laxus. Without so much as a look to the bedridden King, he went to the plush window seat behind Mira and sat down crossing his arms and placing one leg over the other. Mira glanced over her shoulder almost flirtatiously, then went to his side. After exchanging glares with Natsu and Gray, Laxus turned his crystal gaze on Levy and held it there.

Ignoring the blond man, Gray bowed low to the king then went to his side and took his hand, kissing it as Levy had done. The King smiled at the Commander who stood at his side as he turned to Levy.

"Alright Princess, let us hear it. We want to know everything." With a heavy sigh Levy collected her thoughts and began to weave her tale of the past few days.

Levy closed her door quietly and pressed her back up against the sold wood. Looking out her window where the skies were starting to turn gray and dark with imposing rain, she let out a deep sigh. She _hated_ lying to people, especially those closest to her. Then again, she didn't want Gajeel to be found out. Thus she had spun a tale how Moonlight had enjoyed their gallop a little too much, and with Levy off thinking, they had ended up much farther than either expected, and Moonlight being a little worked up from staying in her stall for so long spooked and Levy fell causing the scratch on her arm. Her wound was healed to the point that she could accurately play it off as a smaller incident than it really was. She explained that her mare had taken off and Levy was unable to call her back. She was lucky that a passerby had found her, and at first she was afraid, but he took care of her, and while he was a little gruff around the edges, he really was a nice man.

A smile pulled at her lips as she looked to the floor. She hadn't lied about the character of the man, just who he was and what he looked like. She had described Gajeel's personality as the stranger on the road and thinking about him now, she felt a twinge in her heart. A crack of thunder caused her to jump out of her memories, and she quickly went to close the balcony doors that someone had opened to let some fresh air in. Snapping the doors shut, she looked out as rain suddenly dumped from the skies and all of the light had vanished. Back in her own room now, she watched the storm for a little while and wondered how the Dragon was doing in his cave. She remembered when he had gotten angry and there had been thunder and how it resonated and echoed in the cave. She wondered what he was doing now, what he did every day. There were so many things unknown about Dragons and their lives, she so desperately wanted to know more. Maybe tomorrow she would head to the massive library in the castle and see what information there really was about Dragons. Turning away from the doors she pulled the curtains closed and went to the lounging couch facing the fire place and curled up, watching the fire crackle and burn until her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morn, Levy was again in the library just after dawn. This time she had gathered all the books she could that mentioned Dragons at all, even if only briefly. Levy spent the next few days searching for information about dragons in the palace library. She found it was harder than she had expected as either the information was lost, or a book or scroll didn't go into too much detail. She was frustrated with her lack research materials, and even more so that no one was brave enough to ask a Dragon! Well maybe that was a silly thing to expect from the average person, since she met her Dragon under rather unique circumstances. It was when she was in the middle of deciphering a book from another county and language that she was interrupted. Realizing that someone was talking to her she snapped her head up looking at the person before her.

"Oh! Jellal!" He smiled softly at her and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry I was lost in this translation, what was it you were asking?"

With a knowing look in his eyes Jellal chuckled under his breath, "Princess, I am glad that someone enjoys the linguistic arts as much as I. Master Freed has taught you well." Levy flushed at the praise from the sorcerer as he continued, "I am here to bring you to the King as he is requesting to talk with you about some matters…" His smile faltered a little, "It's about the two young men who were courting you…"

Levy looked concerned at the man, "Were?" Jellal shifted his weight from one foot to the other and offered her a strained smile. Levy did not ask and took his offered hand as she rose. Jellal escorted her to the Kings Chambers before disappearing into the shadows he so frequently occupied.

Closing the door behind her, Levy smiled at the King sitting in his bed. Bowing slightly to him, she made her way to his side, "How are you feeling sire? You look as if there is more color in your face. You know I am worried about you, it's been nearly a week since you took to bed."

"Ahh, Levy. You needn't worry so, I may not have your youth but I will be alright. You younglings have such strength that my old body lacks, you have the ability for a speedy recovery from some bad vegetables, where I need time to recover. If only I could be young again, ahh the things I could do… the lands to be explored, people found, mysteries of what lays in the beyond… " The King was lost in a dream for a few moments until Levy cleared her throat. Looking back at her suddenly he smiled kindly, patting her knee lightly before replacing his hands in his lap, "But we are not here to talk of adventures and impossibilities ," Levy's smile fell a little at the knowing look shot her way, "… Levy… my dear child… I am afraid that the two gentlemen, well, their bodies were recovered from the Black Forest just this morning. The search party said it was quite horrid."

Levy caught her breath suddenly, _Gajeel!?_

Mistaking her reaction the King nodded, "Yes child, I have received word of a rough lone wolf of massive proportions, apparently he has taken to consuming man and has attacked several villagers who farm on the edge of the Black Forest."

Only half listening, Levy was lost in her own though _I didn't mean for people to die trying to find me! This is all my fault!_ As if reading her thoughts, the King reached out to her and took her hand in his, "Levy, Levy dear, none of this is your fault! You weren't the one who ended their lives. This is the work of that great wolf."

"Yes, but they were out looking for me, if they weren't they would still be pestering me to wed one of them!" Despite the situation, the King laughed, "Ahhh hahaha, yes, yes that would be true! But I suppose there is a part of you that is glad to be rid of them, hmm?" Levy flushed and adverted her eyes, "Sire… that is hardly a respectable thing to say…" Again the King laughed.

There was a moment of relaxation where Levy's face returned to its normal color and the King's giggles subsided. Finally the King turned serious again, "Levy… you do know what this means, don't you?"

Levy felt her heart sink, "Yes, I have to find another nobleman to wed… and quickly, as this month is nearly past." The king's face darkened and his mouth twisted into a grim line, "Levy, I was approached by someone just a little while ago about this exact issue…" Levy looked up, "Yes?"

The King took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I don't like it, I don't like it one bit… But we are in a tough position and have limited choices… He's smart I'll give him that… but he isn't ready to rule, he doesn't have what it takes just yet… I was hoping he would grow up some more, but he hasn't…" He seemed to be talking more to himself than Levy, who farrowed her brow trying to think of who he was talking about, then it hit her…

"NO! NO! Not… NOT, LAXUS!?" She gaped at the king in horror, hoping, praying that she had made the wrong conclusion, "But we are related by blood? Even if I am a bastered half-sister, a sister I am still!?"

The King looked dejectedly at his hands, as if they were supposed to hold a better answer then the one hanging in the air between them. Closing his eyes he rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. Levy turned away one hand covering her mouth in shock. _Laxus!? How on earth could I marry him!? We're only half related, but marriage? Heirs!? Laxus!? No! no I refuse! I can't, I just can't._ Her shoulders shook as she glared at the floor, her free hand clenching into a fist at her side.

"Now, now my dear. Calm yourself, I have no intention of letting you get married to my fool of a grandson. He is not fit to rule a kingdom, much less take care of a wife. We'll… figure something out." Lifting her head, angry tears in her eyes she looked at the King.

What could be done? Her suitors were dead, there was no one to take their place but Laxus, lest they start the search over again for someone else who was suitable. There had been so many willing to take her hand the first time round, where were they all now? This was such an integral part of tradition and maintaining peace in the Kingdom that no just any man could be plucked from the streets and wed to a princess, yet, she realized, they couldn't return to the other suitors and offer a proposal, which would be disrespectful having turned them down once only to come back and offer again. There were no other options. She was stuck. She hung her head again.

The King tried to comfort her, but there wasn't anything more he could really do for her. Levy stayed a while longer, then the King sent her away asking if she would let Jellal in for a word. Bowing and agreeing to do so she left the chambers, passing on the Kings message to Jellal who was still waiting outside. As he passed her to enter the Kings quarters, the tall dark and mysterious man placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. She looked up into the man's eyes, startled at the contact. The only people who Jellal trusted enough to touch him or him them were the King and his wife – Lady Erza.

Jellal offered her a smile, "You are so young, and you bare such responsibility on your shoulders Princess. You won't have such freedom as you do now come summers end, enjoy it, relish it, live for it. Most importantly, do what you think is best for the kingdom, the people and yourself. Do not forget about yourself. An unhappy heart leads one astray. Worry not Levy… If Laxus tries anything I'll turn him into the rat he is and feed him to the dogs." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he patted her shoulder and walked into the chambers.

Levy looked over her shoulder for a moment, then smiled herself. _Thank you Jellal, you always seem to know what to say in times like this. I know you will be as good of an advisor to me as you are to the present King._ She went on her way back to the library to continue her research. So lost in thought, she relied on her muscle memory to get to her destination, and thus was not paying attention. This was unfortunate for the person she ran into, quite literally, was the last one she every wanted too.

Gasping with surprise, she stumbled backward falling to the ground if not for the thick strong arm that snaked around her middle and swiped her off her feet and into his arms. Levy instinctively grabbed to his neck for support before she realized who it was.

"L-Laxus!"

"Princess," His voice was velvet sweet smooth velvet, "I take it you are on your way to the Library. You always seem to lose yourself when you're headed there." Levy hated it, to her he sounded evil in all essence of the word.

Refusing to let her down Laxus suddenly turned on his heal and began walking the way he had come, his long strides covering much more ground than she could. There was so much of a difference between them, how on earth could they be married!? She forced herself not to think about that.

"Laxus, put me down! This is embarrassing, I am fully capable of walking myself! And where are you taking me anyway!?"

Laxus snorted, "Sure, that's why you fell over just now when knocked a little off balance. You should be more careful. As for where we are headed, to the gardens. We won't be bothered there, so why not just enjoy my curtesy hmm?"

"…Why?"

"So we can be alone…"

 _That's what I'm afraid of…_

Resining to the fact that Laxus would not let her down any time soon Levy sighed. They reached one of the many castle gardens a few moments later. The castle had different gardens all around its base, and on every level of the main structures. The King had ordered that a garden be accessible to anyone on any floor, because he was getting old and stairs were hard for him without help. This garden where Laxus had taken Levy too was one of the bigger ones that the library overlooked. Striding easily though the large glass doors that separated the hallway from the lavishness before them, he made a quick pace to the very middle of the gardens. Finally setting her down on a bench, he took the spot next to her. There grew an awkward silence between the two, and Levy shifted uncomfortably.

Finally Laxus broke the silence, "I'm sure you are aware of the situation you now find yourself in." She looked at him confused, but he wasn't looking at her, "Your suitors are no more Princess." He was so calm about it, it was as if he was making a comment about the weather not telling her that her possible future husband was dead, "do you know how they died?" He shot her a sideways glance.

"The King said a beast-"

He interrupted her with a snort, "Bullshit! It was the Dragon, you know the one? Black Steel they call him. He attacked us, and he killed those two. I was lucky to get away with my life, but the Dragon wanted others to know not to come to the Forest!" _Liar._ Levy thought, he had used the same excuse before, she remembered that. Her stomach flipped though, Gajeel killed them? But that couldn't be, he had been with her the whole time, not that she could admit that.

Despite her musings Laxus continued, "With Jet and Droy being dead, you have no one else to save you from a life of misery as a beggar." His lips twisted into a smile that was colder than his words."That is none of your business, and how dare you speak of the poor souls in such a manor?" Again the prince smiled, "Ahh, yes forgive me, my they rest in peace… Now, back to the matter at hand… Or should I say your hand?"

Levy remembered the King's warning that Laxus may be intending to peruse her now that Jet and Droy were gone. The uncomfortable feeling was growing by the second, and again she squirmed where she sat trying to look anywhere but at the man next to her. Standing she walked a few paces to one of the large magnolia bushes in the garden bending slightly to smell the flowers, "Yes, that is something that _I_ will have to figu-"

"Yes, yes, I was going to ask what you plan on doing for a husband now," Laxus cut her off with a wave of his hand. He stood and moved to the rose bushes that surrounded a bubbling fountain just before them, "You would not do well living in the streets, even in the capital city. No you, Princess are a delicate flower that has been nurtured and adored since birth, and now that you are grown and blooming it is time for you to produce seeds of your own to take after you when you wither,"

His fingers lightly stroked a lovely red blossom, "But if something were to happen to that beautiful flower, say it was picked," He snapped the stem of the rose and brought it to his nose, "If it was simply tossed to the side, then it would be trampled under the feet of the people, torn by the abuse and wilted for lack of care," He began to pull the leaves from the steam, then the pedals, one by one, "It would die a long, slow, painful death, and suffer. Wondering why, why it was picked out of all the other flowers, why that one…"

He twirled the remains of the flower in is long fingers. Levy watched the once beautiful, now pathetic flower twirl, the life it had just held moments before was gone. The flower was never going to be as bright or noble as it was before. She understood the reference he was making, and so when he offered it to her she jumped. Looking up to his face, she suddenly went cold. The look he was giving her, the sharpness of his eyes, the unsettling feeling in her stomach as he smirked at her, the shadows playing with his facial features throwing half of his face in the light, half in darkness. He looked… evil. Taking a step back, she placed a hand over her heart to slow its speed, though it didn't help. There was a pause before she refused the flower with a sharp turn of her head eyes shining. Laxus' smile slipped a notch, he hadn't really expected her to accept him with open arms, but it still stung. Turning away Levy quickly made for the door back to the castle.

Suddenly she was jerked back around by her injured arm. Laxus's fingers closed tightly around her upper arm and he dragged her back to him. Crying out in surprise and pain she turned to him and suddenly they were very close, Laxus having bent down more to her level. Gaping she was forced to look the man in the eye.

"Don't even think about it! Those two brats were you're last chance _Princess…_ you would be stupid to refuse what I have to offer," he sneered when she shivered and swallowed hard, "I am truly, your last chance. Marry me Levy. Marry me and bare my children so that our line will continue. Screwed as it may be, marry me so that you aren't picked flower and end up a pathetic excuse of a weed in the streets. Do it, do it for the kingdom you love so much. Make me your King and blossom into the flower you were chosen to be!" He was so close to her face now that he was practically spitting on her as he hissed the words at her. Levy was frozen still, unable to even respond.

Finally, life seemed to bloom in her body again and she yanked her arm free of his grip. She gave him her best glare.

"The Nerve! You, Oh…you…! No! No! I'll take my chances in the streets, I'd rather – rather – march out to the Black Forest, up the mountain and marry the Dragon that lives there than have to marry you! Yes, I'd rather marry the Dragon there than be you're wife! I – I will decide my own future – and you are not going – going to be a part of it! Not at all!" There he cut her off for the second time, "What on earth? The Dragon on the mountain? How do you know that's where he lives?"

His eyes narrowed suddenly, "Did you by, chance run into that Dragon on your little adventure?"

Caught off guard, Levy floundered before regaining her focus, "That's – that's none of your business! I have no clue where Gajeel lives! But that's beside the poi-"

"Gajeel!? You know his name!?

Oh… She had said too much, her temper was getting the best of her and she had let too much slip out… this was getting dangerous. Laxus was the last person to know the truth about her and Gajeel, she had to be very careful now.

"W-what are you- you getting at!? This is beside the point –!"

"What I'm getting at, dear _princess_ , is that you **lied**. You have meet the Dragon, on your little adventure into the Black Forest perhaps? Maybe you would like to marry him, wouldn't you? Fallen in love have you?"

Levy narrowed her eyes even more, the frustration nearly bubbling over. She puffed out her cheeks and stomped her foot on the ground, crying out in frustration her voice rose and she screamed at him "Gajeel has nothing to do with this! You're talking nonsense! Drop IT!"

Laxus raised his eyebrows at her outburst.

She continued her voice not changing, "What does it matter who or what I'd prefer to marry? As long as it's not you; yes give me Gajeel to wed! He would be a better husband than you! We are related by blood! Or have you forgotten!? I would not marry you and I most certainly will not have your children! And how _dare_ you treat me so! You're such a filthy pig! Say away from me and don't ever bring this topic up again!" Flustered, she stumbled over her words as she raced to spit them out at the man, no – animal – before her. Her face was growing more and redder with every word she spoke. Finally she spun on her heel, her periwinkle skirts fluttering around her as she stalked off back to the castle.

* * *

Laxus watched her go. So, she had met the Dragon had she? The Princess was a terrible liar. He would have to keep an even closer eye on her now. Gods forbid it that the Dragon be dragged into this mess. While Laxus owed the Black Steel Dragon a scar of his own, he had little wish to face the beast again. Natsu may have been lucky enough to slay a Dragon, something Laxus had failed to do himself, but he had nearly died in the process and Laxus was smarter than that. Stretching up straight again he rubbed the back of his head still watching the place were Levy had dissipated from. Finally turning, he stalked off back into the depths of the garden, his shoes tapping the pavestones sharply. She would have to come round sooner or later. In the end things would work out. Just as they had with the first part of his plan… he smiled at the memory.

" _As you wish my Lord." Laxus bowed out of the kings chambers. Turning, he quickly strode off down the dark hall, what little light slipping through the curtains casting glimpse of the evil sneer on Laxus's face, his cold blue eyes glittering with something just as evil. It was time to set his plan into motion._

 _He quickly found the suitors and informed them of the Princess's disappearance, the poor saps were more than willing to help find her. Of course, Laxus had dropped the hint that whoever was the one to rescue her, would be the one she would most likely marry. The knight in shining armor! They were all too eager to take his bait. It hadn't taken him long to suggest that they check out the Black Forest as the rest of the land was being covered. They agreed with the same stupid eagerness, unknowing of what dangers awaited them there._

 _It had been all too easy, the entire thing, Laxus almost couldn't believe his luck. He was able to slip behind the two others and come at them from behind. All it took was one swing to the left, and a revers to the right and the heads of the suitors rolled, litterally. After that, he only needed to make it look like a real monster had attacked the trio. He scratched one shield, then smashed the others. He broke one spear and shattered the others sword. When their weapons were satisfactorily destroyed, he turned to the headless bodies themselves. Taking his dagger, he opened their corpses in such a way the made it look as though great claws had sliced their bodies open. Using the blood that was pooling from their corpses he painted it on their horse's bodies for a realistic touch._

 _Finally he took the mangled bodies and tied them to their mounts. Mounting his own steed he gathered the reins of the other horses and rode deeper into the Forest where he found a place to dump the bodies that he could come back to. After doing so, he glanced down at his work, it was convincing, especially since there was no doubt that some predators would find their corpses and tare them apart even more. Yes, this was turning out so nicely. He then wheeled his mount and, still holding the others, galloped off. By this time it was nearing dark and he wasn't finished yet. Finally he came to the edge of the Fiore Kingdom and let the horses roam, waiting until they were content in their grazing before heading back to the Castle. In the last moments of light before the blackness took over, he had turned to himself, taking his dagger once more and turning it on his own flesh. Gritting his teeth he made several different wounds on his body, ones that look much worse than they actually were. It was all about the look, he could pull the rest off believably._

 _Now all that was left was to tell the tale of how they had been attacked and Jet and Droy had disappeared in the fight, how he was once again, lucky to be alive. He would have Lady Mira cooing and fawning over him in minutes, as she would tend to his wounds while he bathed. He would tell her of the battle and the heroic deeds he did to save the knights, but at last they had told him to flee, that they could take care of it themselves, and so he had traveled all that time to get back to the Castle to report and get help, to come back to her just so that she would know he was alright. If he played his cards right, he might even be able to seduce her into the bath with him._

Yes, yes that had all gone so smoothly, just as smoothly as his Death Spell on the King; one that slowly sapped the life from his body that made it look natural. Yes, things were going rather well unlike this day… No matter, no matter at all. He was approaching the castle doors now, and with a final stride he reached forward and opened a door into the Castle once again. No matter, she would be coming back to him soon. He had a plan. But what was all that about the Dragon? Although her story about the man who took care of her was a little far-fetched, it was possible. With this new information now though, he wasn't so sure. He'd have to keep an eye on her, now more so than ever. He'd figure out what she was hiding.

* * *

Angry and upset Levy raced her way through the castle all the way back to her rooms. She burst through the door and slammed it shut with a "BANG!" Throwing her back against the heavy wood Levy bit her quivering lip. She could feel hot tears in her eyes and a few slipped down her cheeks as she tried to calm herself. This was just too much. First Jet and Droy were gone, then the King told her of Laxus's intentions, Laxus himself had cornered her and asked her – no – demanded that he have her hand, then she had almost spilled the beans about Gajeel! It was just too much for her to handle right then. She let the tears flow. Clenching her hands into fists. Sliding down the door she hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

When her tears dried she sat and stared out to the balcony, forming different ways of killing Laxus, or having him suddenly "disappearing" into thin air. Not that anyone would mind really. That brought a small smile to her lips.

 _I wonder if Gajeel really would eat Laxus If I asked him too…?_

She giggled at that thought, but it faded quickly as she thought of the Dragon. He had said that they could see each other again. But how were they supposed to manage that? They had no way of communicating, and it wasn't like she could just go walk to his front door and invite herself in…With her luck she would end up getting lost in the Forest again and then what!? Sighing she went back to staring at the world outside her room. The sun was shining and the birds singing their hearts out. It really was a lovely and warm day for the end of May. So different from the day before, though in the distance she could see black thunder clouds once more. With another sigh she pulled herself to her feet throwing the doors open with a flourish and letting the breeze run its fingers through her hair. She went to the bench and ungracefully plopped down, letting her elbow rest on the top of the wall, her chin in her hand as she stared off towards the Black Forest and the mountain where the cave was that harbored a, most likely, sleeping Dragon.

She thought of Jet and Droy. Had Gajeel really killed them? Or was Laxus lying? Was Laxus lying? She wouldn't put it passed him. So, what if Laxus was lying and they weren't attacked by Gajeel at all? What had happened to them then? What if… what if it was Laxus, that attacked them and made it look like Gajeel had! Just to get him in trouble with the King!? But she had no proof to be making such acquisitions… Was Laxus that clever? Clever enough to fool not just a few people, but several, many people all at once? The answer was yes, yes Laxus would do something like that; he had the brain for it. Look at what he had done to his parents. He was very capable of murder without a second thought, and killing Jet and Droy would have been all too easy for him. He was one of, if not the strongest knights in all of Fiore. He was more than capable… almost enough to hunt down a Dragon… what if he tried again? She shuddered at the thought.

Oh how she hated the mess she was in now. How she wished she could be like Gajeel and grow wings of her own and fly away, far, far away. She vaguely wondered where she would go – anywhere – that was obvious, but the more pressing and frankly embarrassing question was, would, could Gajeel come with her? As a companion, guard, guide, something more…? She shook her head to clear it of such nonsense. With another sigh she let her thoughts return to the Dragon. Regardless, Laxus was trouble for both Gajeel and herself. She was worried that Laxus might do some poking around in the Black Forest and run into the Dragon. Laxus was the only one brave enough – and stupid enough – to go through the Black Forest as he pleased. Gajeel would be caught off guard, and Laxus was nothing to sneeze at, then again neither was Gajeel. Still, she was worried about the Dragon. She didn't want something to happen to him because of her carelessness…

But how would she be able to get to him and tell him? Would she be able to sneak out and come back in time? She chewed on her bottom lip. If she was really going to do this then she was going to have to come up with a plan.

* * *

Not but a few nights later Levy was pacing in her chambers waiting for the darkness of the night to be absolute. This time she would be more prepared than last time. She waited a little longer to let more people go to bed before she snuck out again. Finally she figured she waited long enough and slipped out of her room. Making her way to the stables, she grabbed a set of saddle bags, and returned to the kitchens to quickly stuff one side of the bags with carrots and apples. She was really going to have to make this up to Max somehow. In the other side, she stuffed a long line and string and a small knife. Quietly as she could she returned to the stables setting aside a small lantern as she greeted Moonlight with an apple. Her mare was eager to ride again and Levy quickly saddled and mounted. Picking her way through the dark she was able to sneak out through the same far gate as she had several nights before. She Let Moonlight gallop as they cleared the manicured lawns of the Castle, and entered the grasslands of the prairie to the northwest of the castle.

They galloped for a long ways until the edge of the Black Forest appeared. Levy guided her mount towards the tree line and slowed to a canter. When Moonlight realized where they were, she slid to a sudden stop and sat back on her hind legs tucking her front legs up under her shoulders.

"Whoa! Easy girl! Easy!" Moonlight righted herself on all fours again and tossed her head turning back towards the castle, "Whoa, hold on a minute! It's ok, you don't have to go in there again." She stroked the puffing mare's neck as she turned her back towards the tree line.

Asking for a trot Levy approached the Forest. A few yards out she rode up to a tree on the outskirts of the Forest. Reaching into her saddle bags she pulled out the rope and tied one end to a sturdy branch. She then encouraged Moonlight to another tree close by and tied the other end of the rope to another branch. She then rode along the line tying an apple or carrot to the line every few feet as she went. Finally she tied the saddle bags over the line with the left over treats, and dismounted. Taking the reins she tied them loosely to the line. This way Moonlight would be preoccupied with getting the hanging treats off the line to worry about her Lady. And when those were gone, there was the saddle bags, and it that still wasn't enough, her reins were long enough that she could graze on the grass. Offering her mare one last little pet, she lit the lantern and began walking towards the Forest.

Levy had estimated the point where she thought Gajeel's cave was on the mountain side when she was on her balcony that afternoon. She had made a mental note, knowing that things would be different in the dark, but she was pretty confident she was in the right place. From this point all she had to do was walk due West and she should run into the little path that lead up the mountain to his front door. The thing Levy had forgotten about was the fact that once in the forest, she couldn't use the stars to navigate by and she must rely on her instincts to direct herself. Currently she figured she was about a third of the way there when she heard something moving behind her. Coming to a stop she listened, trying to keep her courage and bravery, she had made it this far! Again she heard something move to her rear. Slowly she turned and held her lantern out. There was nothing, then, a bush moved and something padded out. Her eyes widened when she saw what was stepping into the orange light of her lantern.

Standing almost shoulder to shoulder with her was a mangy looking wolf. His grey coat was mangled and matted in places, his ribs stuck out as if he hadn't eaten in a very long time. His glowing orange eyes were filled with an empty sort of hunger as he stared her down. She didn't move a hair. The wolf lifted its nose and sniffed the air, smelling her. As if uninterested, he turned and melted back into the shadows. Still she didn't move, holding her breath. Finally she let it out and, after patting her cheeks some to bring herself back to reality, began to walk off again.

She hadn't gone more than a few steps when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her body reacted. She lurched forward and down as a snarl ripped through the air as something jumped at the place she had just vacated. Not bothering to look at what her attacker was, she took off running. She could hear the frustrated snarl of the beast behind her, and the noise of it giving chaise. Levy knew she had to find a sanctuary, and fast. Heart racing, mind struggling to keep the panic and fear at bay, she looked for a place to hide, or to lose the beast on her tail. There was no way she could out run the beast, not in her skirts and heavy cloak. Dodging between trees as best she could in her escape attempt, she saw a thick mangle of roots from a massive half uprooted tree and dashed for it.

Barely able to squeeze through the thick roots she scrambled to get as deep into the mess as possible when she heard her pursuer crash into the roots just above her. She let out a scream in surprise and fear, finally braking through the last of the roots and plopped onto her backside on the cold ground. The roots around her acted like a cage to keep the wolf at bay as he frantically attacked the thick roots protecting Levy. Safe for the moment she quickly crawled away from the enraged animal as fast as possible before letting her self breathe again. Adrenaline racing through her veins she realized she had dropped her light in her attempts at sheltering herself. Glancing around she noticed a small gap in the roots to her left where she could see out of and she crawled on all fours slowly to it. Peaking around the roots she spotted her lantern a few feet away; it was still glowing, the flame not yet out, casting an orange and yellow halo of light in the blackness of the Forest. Suddenly her view was obstructed by something massive and furry.

With a snarl the wolf dived for the small opening. Letting out a startled scream she scrambled backwards, to her horror the wolf was able to get a paw through the gap in the roots and was now trying to fit the rest of his body through the opening. He clawed and bit at the thick roots and was slowly making the hole larger. _It's going to break through soon! I was so, so stupid! Why did I think that this was a good idea!? All I wanted was to get to Gajeel and warn him about Laxus! And now I'm going to be eaten alive by this wolf! Oh, Help! Help! Gajeel! Help me! GAJEEL!_

Squeezing her eyes shut and withdrawing as far from the snarling animal as possible she curled up into a ball and screamed, hoping that, someone, somewhere, might hear her and rescue her. She could hear the snapping of roots and the snarls of the wolf as he clawed a little closer to her, he now had a shoulder through the knotted roots and was gaining ground. _This is it… I'm going to die here… oh how could I have been so stupid!?_ Curling in on herself a little more she waited for the wolf to break through and attack.

* * *

OOOOOOOO Cliffhanger! Will Levy survive the atting wolf? Who will come to her rescue!? The Dragon or some white knight!? What about Laxus and what is he really plotting!? Why did I kill off Jet and Droy so early on!? YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!1 MWA HAHAHAHHAA!

Until Next Time! R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

WEll i'm back! and with an update too! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and followers on this! Makes me happy! Enjoy this next part! ;)

* * *

Chapter: 3: Visitors of the Night

* * *

She seemed to wait for a long while before she realized that she didn't hear anything anymore. Opening her eyes she looked at the hole where the wolf had been only to find that he wasn't there anymore. Blinking she tried to look through the roots to see where he was when an earth shaking roar ripped through the Forest. The sound had her clapping her hands over her ears and crying out in shock. As the noise faded her eyes shot open, she knew that roar. Looking up to the hole once more she scrambled forward and slowly peered around the edge of a torn root.

There in the little bit of light cast from her lantern she could see the outline of the wolf crouched ready to spring forward, his teeth shining just as bright as his orange eyes as he growled at the other outline. This figure towered over that of the wolf, standing like a man but with arms and legs of a dragon, razor sharp claws at the end of each digit, thick hair that cascaded down his back like spikes. Outlines atop the figures' head were two long twisting horns, giving the figure a demonic appearance as he leaned forward, fangs of his own bared at the wolf, ready to strike with wings clamped close to his back and tail raised to balance himself. The two beasts were at a standoff, each waiting for the other to make the next move, and when they did move, it was in the blink of an eye. One second they were opposite of each other outlined by the lantern light, the next the wolf had leapt forward towards the demonic figure who was able to catch the animal before he was able to snap his jaws around a part of the other beast.

Levy watched on in awe as the two scuffled. With a snarl the wolf sprang to and fro the Dragon following his every move with growls of his own; clawed hands grabbing at the grey mass but only coming away with handfuls of fur and no meat behind it. Suddenly the wolf darted one way and when the Dragon followed, the grey beast reversed and launched himself towards the Dragon who caught him mid leap, the momentum knocking both to the ground. The forest rang as the two struggled for a moment then with a powerful kick and a yelp, the wolf dropped to the dirt just outside the rim of light. He didn't stand again. The victor sat in the dirt in the center of the light, chest rising and falling rapidly as he regained his normal breath. Her eyes were drawn to him and she couldn't look away. After a moment he let out a half sigh half groan and cocked his head toward her as he faced her, the light to his back. She stared at the silted blood red eyes staring her down and the flash of white as he licked his fangs. He stood and took a step towards her. Levy let out a hushed "Eep!" and ducked back into her little sanctuary. She heard the dark rumble of the Dragon's unique laughter and her heart flipped over.

"Gihihi… well, well, well… what do we hav' here? A little Shrimp lost in the woods? Now why woul'tha be? Hmmm?"

Levy couldn't help the smile that slipped across her face, and she let out a hushed giggle which was totally out of place considering the situation. Crawling forward once again, she looked out at the Dragon who was now mere feet from her hiding place. Looking up at her savior, the smile vanished from her features as she met the Dragon's gaze. His eyes were cold and hard, he had his muscled arms folded over his bare chest, easily using his size as an intimidation factor. It was working.

Levy swallowed, "G –gajee – l?" her voice cracked and she tripped over the word, caught off guard by the look he was giving her.

In return he suddenly bent down and grabbed her upper arm gruffly and pulled her up to her feet. Squeaking her protest, Levy tried to get out of his firm grip, "G-gajeel! Gajeel! Let go, that hurts, Gajeeeel!" He was dragging her away, massive claws poking into her flesh as he dragged her; arm in one hand and her lantern in the other as he walked briskly into the trees.

Squirming she was able to slip from his grip with a hiss as his talons closed to keep her in his grip but she pulled through and immediately stopped walking. The dragon took a few more steps then stopped as well. He turned on his heel and glared down at her.

"What are ya' doing here!?" his voice was harsh and angry, the light from her lantern casting hard shadows across his defined face catching in the metal studs and reflecting off his burning red eyes. Paired with his half scaled flesh and ugly black horns from his head. He looked more Dragon than man. Levy remembered the first time she had laid eyes on the man before her, the fear she had felt then returned and she faltered.

"I… I… I…!" she couldn't speak, he curled his lip and spoke for her, "Ya' what? Have ya' any idea how dangerous this place is, especially for someone like yerself? Unarmed, helpless and no horse this time? Or did ya' fall again? What are ya' stupid!? The strongest of knights die in here, what in the name of the Gods possessed you to come here in the middle of the fuckin' night!?" he was yelling at her, it sounded more like a roar than anything else.

Levy was frightened and took several steps back, tears pricking her eyes as she stared at him. When he stopped to take a breath she turned her face away and hung her head. She knew he was right, she had been stupid to come unable to defend herself, but she had remembered a light this time and Moonlight was there too, well not exactly, but Levy knew where her mount was this time. But, she had a purpose for coming here, and that was important to her. Glancing up at the angry Dragon before her, she grabbed at the fabric of her dress,

"I…I had to – to warn you…"

Gajeel blinked, caught completely off guard, "W-Warn me!? What!? Warn me about what…!?"

"I had to – to warn you! It's Laxus… I'm not sure, but I think he – he might suspect something, or be planning something, I don't honestly know, but I do know he's dangerous, just as dangerous as this place… I… I didn't want you to run into him without knowing…. That he might be coming… I – I wanted… I wanted…" She trailed off, flushing and averting her eyes, hoping the darkness would hide her embarrassment, "I wanted to protect you like you have for me…"

The Dragon stared at her, mouth agape, for a long moment. Finally his jaw snapped shut with a click of teeth hitting teeth and he straightened, pulling a clawed hand behind his head and rubbing his neck. Looking up to the sky he let out a growling sigh then looked down his nose at her,

"Laxus huh? I'm not worried. Let him think and do as he wants. Did ya' really think he can hold his own against the likes of me? I'm not pathetic ya' know. Laxus is not an issue." His anger was still present in his tone, but he wasn't yelling anymore, "Ya' mean ta' tell me, you came all the way out 'ere ta' tell me Laxus is a scheming little prick?

Levy looked down again, clenching her fists at her side. Of course, this was a Dragon, he could take care of himself. Laxus was noting to him, look what had happened the last time these two met? Gajeel had been fine then, and Laxus had nearly died! It was so stupid to her now that she would come all this way to tell him something that he already knew and could take care of himself. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She had almost been eaten by a wolf because of her stupidity.

Suddenly, she felt a surprisingly hot and perfectly smooth finger under her chin, lifting her head so that her big, soft, honey-doe eyes were looking into cold red ones. He looked at her for a moment, searching her eyes for something. She felt like he was digging through her brain with a stick, just as before when he had looked at her this way. Holding her gaze he spoke,

"Why do ya' care so much about what 'appens to a big bad Dragon anyway? Had to be somethin' pretty strong for ya' come all the way out here…?"

She could feel her blush returning and she bit her lip, mind racing for something to say. What was her real reason for coming out to warn him? What was driving her? Why was she doing this? She couldn't answer, she didn't fully understand it herself yet either.

"I… I wanted to return the debt," she whispered meekly, "for that night you saved me, I wanted to do something so that I wouldn't be in your debt…but, it looks like I did just the opposite… I – I'm sorry…" she turned her head away, surprised that she instantly missed the warmth of him under her chin. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying, but a few tears slipped out and ran down her face. Gajeel growled in the back of his throat straightening he frowned and rubbed his neck awkwardly. He didn't know what to do with this… this crying. He wasn't good with tears. And why should he be? It's not like Dragons and humans interacted, much less took care of each other as they seemed to be doing. If his father saw him now, Gajeel would be Dragon chow. As a combination of not knowing what to do and wanted to do something he reached up to her face and wiped the wetness from her skin with the back of his scaled hand. Levy sniffled softly and furiously made to rub her eyes of tears.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled again, "I'm such a pain… I'm sorry."

He looked down at her with an expression of bewilderment, surprise and concern. Something very different from the angry and fuming Dragon he was just a few minutes ago. Sighing he placed his big hand on her head and awkwardly ruffled her hair, letting the strands slip over his fingers. Gods but it was silky smooth. Like literal strands of silk not human hair was gorwing from her scalp. Something in him practically purred as his eyes soaked up his hands in her hair, his fingers on her head, skin to skin, warmth to warmth. Something was changing. Something was growing.

"What – what did Laxus do err say ta' make you think he might be after me?" Gajeel quickly tried to change the subject in hops that her tears would subside, and to get his mind back on track. Levy looked up at him, then away, and with a sigh began to speak.

"I was cornered in the gardens by Laxus. He informed me that my last suitors were dead before offering to take their place and asked for my hand. I refused, we argued and I told him I'd-" Levy stopped short catching the Dragon's attention. She was quickly turning red and wouldn't look at him. After a moment she continued, "Anyway in our argument we, um… got on the topic of Dragons and my disappearance and he sort of put two and two together. He's been more persistent lately and I just wanted to make sure nothing came back to you." she was bright red and mumbling, glaring at her feet.

With her conclusion the Dragon sighed and rubbed his temples as if he had a head ache. Muttering something under his breath that sounded something like "Gods damned stupid humans" he suddenly turned and began walking away from her, the lantern still in his grasp. Levy only realized this as the light began to fade around her. Looking up she was shocked to see the Dragon moving off.

"Gajeel!? Hey, wait!" quickly she dashed after him. Catching up to him, she moved to his side having to trot a little to keep up with his pace. "Where are you going? Gajeel?" he didn't answer.

Pouting, she looked up at the Dragon, but he didn't look at her. Even when she poked him on the arm, he ignored her. With a sigh she gave up, he wasn't going to tell her anything so why try? They walked only a little while until the ground began to slope upwards violently. It was easy for Gajeel to pick his way through the varied terrain, but Levy struggled. There were rocks and tree roots and dips in the ground and she was falling all over herself. They continued for what felt like hours. Panting she finally reached the top of the little incline and bent over to catch her breath. Looking up, she realized they had come out of the forest a little and were on a small plateau that was sheltered some by the sudden jagged overhang of the mountain side. Trees continued to grow on the sides of the flat place and below it, but non on it nor above on the rocky overhang.

Gajeel was sitting with his back against the mountain side, the lantern at his feet casting light all around the flat space, as he looked up to the sky. Levy made her way to his side and flopped down next to him. He raised an eyebrow at her very unladylike behavior but he was smirking a little also. She flashed him a bit of a dirty look, which had him grinning, before she too looked up at the sky.

The sight above them was like nothing she had ever seen before. The midnight black sky was littered with stars shining so brightly, Levy could make out the expanse of the Forest at the elevation they were at, which was a good quarter of the way up the mountain side, as well as where the Forest ended and the hunting fields began. Looking left slightly she could make out the blurred lines and blackness of the castle. The view was simply spectacular, Levy found herself gaping at the sights before her. It was almost as good if not better than the view from the Dragon's cave. The man at her side chuckled as he watched her,

"Ya' should see yer' face! Ain'tcha ever seen the sky before?" His gravelly voice was full of amusement. Levy turned to look at the Dragon, her eyes wide a bright beaming smile on her face, "Never like this before, this… this is wonderful!"

"Gihihi! Yeah, a view like this makes me glad ta' be a Dragon. Ya' won't get vew's like this in the city, too many lights and smoke and human nonsense… Nahh, I'm good staying up here on my mountain, no people to bother me 'er get in my way, and no stuck up pricks of prince's trying ta' force me ta' marry them!" He tossed her a wink with his last few words. She giggled and sighed.

"Must be nice… all this – freedom. I can't even begin to imagine…" her voice trailed off as her face fell a little. She shook her head as if to clear it and looked back up at the sky again. After a moment she spoke again, "I hate that I have to get married. I don't want to, and I don't have anyone that I would want to marry anyway! I want to be able to pick the man I'll be spending the rest of my life with, like normal girls can…" She was pouting again tucking her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin there as she continued to gaze at the stars.

Gajeel was watching her, then he too looked up at the sky, "Ya' know, Dragon's don't get ta' pick their mates…" Levy turned to him, "Hmm? What do you mean?" Gajeel smirked almost regretfully, "We don't 'ave a say in who we, uh …mate with… it just kinda' happens," seeing that she wasn't understanding he continued, "We just sort of, know," he shrugged, "Some Dragons go their whole life time without a mate, some find them when they're still hatchlings. It all depends… Nature picks our mates for us, and when we meet that Dragon, something just, just like – clicks. And that's that."

Levy was hooked.

In all the books and scrolls and accounts of Dragons nothing, not one page nor word had talked about the nonviolent lifestyles of Dragons. She stared at Gajeel with big honey eyes full of wonder and a thirst to know more. Glancing at her, Gajeel raised his eyebrows questioningly. It was like she wanted to know more about Dragons…

"Can you tell me more? More about Dragons!? Please!?" He was cautious, no one had ever wanted to learn about dragons, just kill them, he thought that's all they cared about. He had simply been humoring her for the sake of conversation.

"Why?"

Surprised, Levy blinked in puzzlement, "Because, well I want to know more about Dragons. The castle library has pathetically little information about Dragons, and whatever there is, is about killing them, or getting rid of Dragons, nothing and I mean nothing says anything other than treating them like… well… monsters… And I don't believe that…"

"We are monsters…"

She frowned at his quiet confession, "No, I don't think so… not you. I mean, if you were a monster, you wouldn't have saved me… twice." She offered him a small smile, her honey eyes shining

They exchanged looks, before Gajeel frowned and looked away. Levy smiled a little wider and leaned back against the rock wall at their backs and gazed up at the stars. Ok, she'd bite. Information for information.

"Ya' know, not all us humans are the same. There's a few that can see past how a person looks or sounds like or where they come from or whatever," she sighed lightly, "The King, my grandfather, he made sure that I knew we were all the same, we all have things that we want to protect and people we love, we all want to exist in a way that makes us happy. We want to be able to know that we're safe at night and when we rise in the morning, it will be a good day without harm or hazard to us. He says that this is the key to peace, too keeping the kingdom strong and united. That we, I, have to understand a person fully before I make a judgment on them or what they're asking for," she chuckled lightly, "He's glad that I'm female. He thinks men these days are thick headed, oversized, stupid, apes who call themselves men and want to dominate everything he sets his eyes on, his wife, children, lands, servants, people, even animals, or whatever."

Gajeel was looking at her again, taking in every word she spoke. With a snort he rolls his eyes.

"Well. I guess I can agree with that last part. Humans are stupid, thinking that their kings and queens of the world. Arrogance, they're full of it." He scoffed picking at something on his torn trousers as he glared at the ground.

Levy to frowned, looking away from him to her own knees, but his soft voice had her attention back on him, she wasn't sure she was even hearing him, he was talking so quietly.

"But… you, yer… different. Hn, stupid none the less," she pouted at him and he smirked, still looking at his knee as if he knew she was pouting at him, "But, I see that you are still different. Yer a fine lady of royalty… I know some 'bout the laws governing marriage for the Royals, and there all stupid, like the people who made them up. Yer too, good, and pretty, to just be wed off to some asshole who's only after the crown, much less that fucker Laxus…" Levy flushed at his words, quickly adverting her eyes, but not before she noticed the light flush in the Dragons ears, "Hn, I've been around a, a while… Gihihi, an' I've seen yer ancestors come'n go. I remember when yer great King was still a young thing. He was different too. He was the first person besides yerself that actually tried to talk to me. Thought he was off his rocker, Gihihi!" Levy couldn't help a small smile at this, she had thought the same about the King a few times in her life. _I wonder… just how long to Dragons live for anyway? I'll have to remember to ask him… I wonder how old he is anyway!?_

Gajeel didn't seem to notice her musings and continued, "Anyway…yer probably the most beautiful princess of the royal family fer a while, an' yer smart – well sometimes – butch'a got guts that's fer sure," Gajeel threw his head back and stared wide eyed up at the spattering of brilliant lights in the sky, some of them reflecting in his eyes. Levy watched him with a mixture of awe and embarrassment. After a pause he continued, but it was more as if he was talking to himself than to her, "I think… that if there were more people like ya', there might be more Dragons in this world too…" a small sad smile pulled at his lips, "I wonder then if my o'man an' Lilly would still be here too…"

The emotion in his voice pulled at Levy's heart. His father? And, mate? Were they killed by Dragon Slayers like Natsu and Laxus? Her heart clenched painfully in her chest again. Reaching out she lightly touched his arm. As if burned he snapped his gaze on her, his muscles flexing instinctively at her touch. She smiled sympathetically at him and his eyes softened a little.

"Your father and mate? They were killed by Dragon Slayers… right?" her voice too was quiet.

To her surprise Gajeel chuckled, amusement dancing through his ruby eyes, "Gihihi! My father and best friend. Gihi, I haven't mated yet, don't really think I ever will really!"

Frowning Levy gave him a confused look, "But you said Lilly?"

"Yeah, oh! That's just what I called him, his full name is PantherLilly, he kinda looked like a Panther, and smelled like Lillys so…" He shrugged, "But yeah, Dragon Slayers." His smile faded ad the amusement left his features, "The o'man first, then Lilly a few decades later. I was still a youngling really, when they left…" Again he turned his face skywards, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The emotions that had crossed the Dragons face, the sorrow and pain that had flashed in his eyes, it reminded Levy of losing her own mother. She was only a few months old when Laxus had tried his take over and failed. But she remembered her mothers' death, the people were mourning for years afterward. Seeing the mighty Dragon beside her express such feelings caused emotions to rise in her throat. She could feel his pain, even if he was trying to hide it, Levy knew he was hurting. An overwhelming need to comfort him over took her and she scooted closer to him and rested her cheek on his shoulder her arms wrapping around his bicep. Again the Dragon flinched, and his eyes turned to her but didn't say anything.

"Gajeel… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your father and Lilly… that's terrible, no one should have to go through that!" tears welled in her eyes and she quickly whipped them away, "When I become Queen… I'll make sure that Dragon hunting is put to an end in Fiore. No family should be ripped apart like that *sniff* I don't care if it's a human family, Dragon family or a bunch of rats! It's not right, I'll make sure it stops *sniff* I know it won't do anything to bring Lilly or your father back, but… at least it's something…" she couldn't help the few tears slip out of her eyes, but she whipped at them furiously again.

Silence enveloped them again and Levy regained her composure. Gajeel had no words. Never in his life, nor in any of the stories that his father had told him, had there ever been a human like the Princess beside him. He was taken aback by her compassion and bravery, her lack of regard for herself if it meant helping someone else out, even if it was a Dragon… The question "Why?" kept floating around in his brain, but eventually he shoved it aside and simply focused on the dawning fact that, for some strange reason, this little human cared about him. That realization made his heart skip a beat. He glanced down at the woman clinging to his arm, suddenly very aware how warm his skin felt where she was touching him, and how – nice – it felt. It brought back memories of when he was a hatchling, and he would curl up with Metalicana when it would storm, and how the Dragon's huge body would wrap around his little frame and keep him warm and safe from the elements. The warmth that Levy gave him was different than that of his father, more like when he and Lilly would play fight and train and mess around like younglings did – even if Lilly was about twice his age – and still, Levy's warmth was different. Like both Lilly and Metalicana combined…

Maybe it was because she was female. Maybe because… maybe… because _she_ , no… could it even happen? His eyes slowly widened as the thought crossed his mind. Was it because she was a she, simply that this was the first interactions with a female in so long, that this feeling was so different? Or was it something else, something more… instinctual? He lightly shook his head, feeling the twinges of a headache returning. Relaxing and letting out a long breath he slumped against the rock at his back and let his head fall onto hers softly. At that point in time he didn't really care what this feeling was, why she was there, or why he was so soft on her, it was just nice to have her there.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes rolled back in his head as the smell of her filled his nose and sent little waves of bliss through his body. Grinning his toothy grin he chuckled low in his throat. He felt the shiver up and down Levy's spine caused by his actions and it only made him chuckle some more, slightly enjoying the squirming from his pillow. A poke in the ribs gave him the hint, and he settled for just letting her scent fill him up. There they sat for a while before Gajeel broke the silence.

"Hey, Shrimp?"

"Hmm? What is it Gajeel"

"…"

"…?"

"Thanks…yer a lot braver than any knight I've come across before an'… fer what it's worth, I think ya'll make a good Queen…" His voice was gruff and low, as if he was having trouble picking the right words to say, but the rumbling of his deep voice set Levy at ease and she smiled sweetly, giving his arm a little squeeze.

Adjusting her positing a little into something more comfortable, she was suddenly overcome with exhaustion and with the Dragon's warmth at her side and his bulky bicep as a pillow, she found herself drifting off. Gajeel felt her breathing slow down and her body naturally relax. Picking his head up he looked down at the mass of bright blue hair on his shoulder and frowned.

"Oi, Shrimp…?" Levy's soft breathing was all that answered him, "Gihihi… well would ya' look at that, comfy enough to sleep on a Dragon. Gihihi!" Replacing his head on hers he turned his eyes to the skies once more, his eyes finding the stars that formed the great constellation Draco, the Father of all Dragons, their King. He knew that somewhere up in the heavens with the Dragon King was Metalicana and Lilly.

What would those two do if they saw him like this now? A human girl cuddled up to his side, he returning the affection in his own way. Metalicana would give him a glare and a beating later and chuck Levy off the mountain. Lilly would laugh and tease him about going soft, he might even take pity on Levy and bring her to the forest edge before Metalicana could get his claws on her. His mind wandered around the idea of his father and friend meeting Levy. What he didn't think much of was how much time had and was passing.

Sometime later, Gajeel woke with a start. Something wasn't right. Raising his head he looked around teeth half bared eyes searching. With no enemy in sight, Gajeel suddenly looked at the shadows of the mountains creeping their way into the valley.

"Shit…!" He went to jump to his feet, but something prevented his movement, "Ahh… double Shit! Levy!... Levy get up!"

She didn't stir and he sighed exasperatedly and began to untangle her from his grip, and catch her as her body slumped. Scooping her up in his arms he took two strides and was over the cliff edge. It was too risky to fly, not this far after dawn, he was walking; his Dragon legs could carry him fast enough – barely. Quickly he reached more level ground and was picking his way through the trees when he felt the woman in his arms begin to move. He stole a glance down at her.

Levy spread her hand out against Gajeels warm, bare chest. Not fully aware nor awake but she knew that they were moving and she now knew how. She turned her face into his warmth and allowed her body to wake up slowly. She felt his rumbling laughter and she smiled into his skin. Together they made their way to the forest edge. Gajeel slowed his pace and stopped a few yards from the fields, the sun had risen more than he had thought before. He let her down gently and scanned the field for any signs of Royal Knights or guardsmen looking for the missing (again) Princess.

Not wanting to leave Levy wrapped her arms around the Dragon's middle and hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his hard stomach just a few inches above the waistband of his trousers. For the third time Gajeel flinched at her sudden touch, and blatant disregard for personal space. His arms hovered over her shoulders for an instant, not sure what to do. There was a tug-of-war going on in his chest, one side pulling him back to his cave, the other holding him to the Princess currently around his middle. Finally he dropped his hands to embrace her back and he bent to bury his face in her hair, letting her smell affect him to the fullest. He could feel her relax when he returned her embrace. Lifting her face from his chest she let out a little sigh,

"I… I don't want to go…"

With way too much effort, he straightened and looked down at her, she returned his gaze by putting her chin on his stomach and peaking up through her bangs at him. The side of the tug-of-war that was holding him to the spot suddenly gained the upper hand. He was lost in her honey-doe eyes, but her voice brought him back with a snap.

"Huh? Wha?"

"I said, when can I see you again? I really enjoyed our little chat last night, but I feel like we just scraped the top of what you can teach me about you and your kind. I really do want to learn more." She giggled and grinned at him. He felt a smile on his lips as well, "Gihihi, eager huh?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he tossed her his toothy grin, "Soon Shrimp, but don't ya' come riding to the damn Forest no more ya' hear?" She pouted.

"But – how?"

"Never mind that, just… trust me…?" He didn't believe the words had just come out of his mouth, nor the ones that came out of hers, "Ok, I will… I want to learn more… about Dragons… About you… you will teach me won't you?" Her voice was soft and just as careful as his had been. There was a pause, then "Ok."

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him, "Promise!?"

"Gihihi! Yeah, yeah, ok I 'promise' ya' Shorty."

Levy squeezed him a little tighter than before as she grinned up at him. In return he too pulled her closer and once more rested his face in her hair for a moment before pulling away and holding her at arms-length.

"Go home. Yer' mare's just over there, and she doesn't seem too happy about smelling a Dragon and not having ya' in her sights. Crazy animal…" he easily dodged the kick to his shin she offered him with a halfhearted pout, but she agreed and took a few steps back, offering him one last smile as she turned away.

He watched her walk off into the light of the risen sun, away from him in the darkness and shadows of the Black Forest. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she stepped almost out of sight. Something in his chest constricted.

"Levy, Wait!"

It's a snap decision, he wasn't acting on instinct, against it actually, but emotion, something he hadn't felt for a long, long time. At his shout, Levy turned and suddenly he was there not half a step in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't get a word out. His large hands slipped around her body, one at her waist, the other fisting into her hair, tilting her head back. He bent to her and she closed her eyes instinctively, grabbing at his arms for stability. He was close, so, so close, she could feel his breath on her lips and nose. She could almost taste him, his smell filled her nose – woodsy and metallic and something that reminded her of his cave, a little smoky and cold.

Even if it was only a second or two, it felt like eternity before their lips met softly, almost missing, like a butterflies wings brushing against a blade of grass as it pulls itself into the air and flies away. When he leaned a fraction away from her, she followed and pressed their lips together again, harder this time. He came back to her just as willingly and pulled her to him, their mouths working with each other's. Bliss burst in Levy's mind when he kissed her back, pure, hot, wonderful bliss. It was like she had just had a bucket of hot water dumped over her head, the feeling spreading throughout her entire body. She didn't want to let go, she wanted to say here, with the Dragon, stay in this blissful state and just exist; when the sudden masculine bugle of a stallion split the air to the right, and a feministic whinny responded from the left.

And suddenly Levy was alone. Gajeel was gone and Levy felt instantly cold without the Dragons warm body against hers. Opening her eyes she wished it wasn't true, that he was just out of arms reach. She was alone she found, with the Dragon nowhere to be seen. Another louder whinny slowly brought her out of her stupor like state, and turning around slightly, she saw a golden horse with flowing white mane and tail cantering towards where Levy was.

Turning fully around she greeted Moonlight with a sad smile and an open palm for the mare to sniff as she slid to a stop a few feet from Levy. She was going to have a lot of making up to do with her horse, sugar and apples and carrots and extra oats for a while, that should do. Stroking her mares face and cooing softly to her as to calm her down, Levy looked over her shoulder and searched the thick blackness for any sign of Gajeel, but there was nothing but emptiness. Stroking her mares quivering nose she went to take the reins to discover that Moonlight had broken the fine leather in her escape to get to Levy. Smiling sadly, she hugged the mares' large face, feeling the tears begin to flow into her soft creamy face as the steed whickered softly, in a comforting way.

As she was pulling away Moonlights ears perked and she looked towards the south. Following her horse's glance, Levy saw a horse and rider cantering towards them. The horse was a large coppery chestnut with a strip of white running between his eyes and dipping into his heft nostril, dressed in the Royals colors his rider clad in leather and chainmail armor, the lightweight armor that Knights would wear when they were traveling. Levy recognized the knight atop the fiery stallion, a man just as fiery.

Natsu pulled his stallion to a halt just shy of Levy and Moonlight, "Levy? What are you doing out so early? And alone, so close to the Forest? Uhhh… care to explain?"

Levy smiled at the knight looking down at her, "Not really…" He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why not?" he tossed her a perplexed look, but Levy just smiled and went to mount Moonlight, "Hmm? Come on Levy, you know I won't getcha in trouble."

Levy fiddled with her broken reins and avoided her eyes by looking to the Black Forest. Natsu noticed her forlorn gaze and followed her gaze to the Black Forest. Seeing nothing of interest he turned back to Levy and was opening his mouth to say something, but she spoke for him, "It's a shame really… That we fear such a thing as a Forest… Simply because we don't understand it fully, we just base our behaviors off of the negative experiences we've had with it without stopping and asking why we couldn't get along… it's a real shame, I feel like we could learn so much… about our history, our ancestors, about ourselves… we might even come to realize that it's not so evil and bad and monstrous as we thought… we just never gave a chance…"

She seemed far away, as if lost in a dream, forgetting that he was there, forgetting wherever she was. Her voice was quiet and sorrowful, and underneath it all there was a hint of longing. Natsu's head was hearting some trying to understand what was happening. Shaking his rose colored locks he walked his mount to Moonlight's side and cleared his throat.

"Um, Levy? We should probably get back to the Castle. People are going to think you've gone missing again. The King wouldn't like that."

Levy looked at him, "Oh, yes. I shall return. Why are you out this early anyway?"

Natsu looked a little grave and his shoulders slumped a little. Levy frowned, "Natsu? Has something happened?" With a sigh the knight met her gaze with a serious expression, "The King told you about those two who were here for your hand?" She nodded and he continued, "Well… we found them, no actually… we found part of them."

"Part…!?" She was suddenly cold.

"Yeah, looks like that _Dragon_ kinda', um, tore them apart… we only retrieved their bodies… without their heads…"

Levy couldn't speak. She couldn't think clearly, only one thought danced in her mind. _Why didn't I ask Gajeel about that!?_ She was still against the idea that he had done the things claimed, but then again… he was more than capable… _No! No I must believe that he didn't do it until I can ask him and know for sure… I know he wouldn't… wouldn't he?_ She clutched the reins so tightly Moonlight began to fidget. A hand on hers snapped her from her musings,

"Levy, it's ok… you don't have to worry anymore. They, they…." His voice trailed off. He was not very good at comfort – with the exception of his Fiancé – and holding the Princess just wasn't appropriate nor possible in the current situation. Instead he squeezed her hand awkwardly.

"I… I should be getting back. Please stay safe!"

He nodded and gave her his characteristic goofy grin, "I will! Lucy would kill me if I died! Hahaha!"

She stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes before nudging her horse forward.

* * *

When Levy returned to the Castle later that morning, she was immediately escorted to the Kings chambers once she dismounted, a page taking Moonlight to the stable. One of her escorts knocked loudly on the heavy wooden door to the Kings rooms, then pushed it open and stepped aside for Levy to enter.

In the room, the King lay bedridden still, at his side was Lady Mira who was helping him finish his oatmeal breakfast. When she cleared her throat to gain attention, the king looked at her with red rimed eyes with dark bags under them. His skin was paler than normal and he looked tired. When his eyes met her she stepped to his side quickly, kneeling down at his side and looking up at him worriedly.

"Sire! You are not looking so well. What's wrong? What is keeping you from your health?"

The King looked down at her, and when he spoke his voice was horse and crackly, "My, my dear girl… you worry me so, you know? What's this… this I hear about you, you not being… in your rooms this morning…? What took you… away from the Castle, so, so early?"

She hung her head at the King's words, she couldn't tell him, and she hated to lie, but lie she must. She wouldn't give Gajeel away, no she couldn't do that. So she lied, "I apologize for making you worry so my Lord. I am guilty of making your condition worse by causing you to worry about me, I am very sorry." She did not raise her head to meet his gaze, rather she could not. She could not look him in the eye, for that would give her away.

The King sighed, leaning back against his pillows and raising a hand to Mira, noting he was done with his meal. There was silence for a short while before the King spoke again, "Levy, my child. These are dangerous and stressful times… you should focus on the end of this… summer, and for… the Harvest Festival… and let's not forget… having a Dragon hunting people…" he paused to catch his breath, Levy closed her eyes when he had spoken about Gajeel, "I do not like, having to tie you up… but with the situation… as it is, I… I really have, no, no choice…" Her head shot up and she stared at him, "I am hereby confining you… to the Castle and it's grounds, you, you are not… too leave under, any… any conditions… am I clear?"

Levy had to bite her lip not to cry out. She wanted to argue, to make her point that she was not a little girl anymore that she had right to go as she pleased, to see who she wanted… But she said nothing and slowly lowered her chin and nodded.

He dismissed the two women thereafter and rested some more. Levy caught ahold of Mira's sleeve after she had closed the door behind her, "Mira!" Her voice was a hard whisper, "What's wrong with him? This is not some stomach sickness due to some bad food!"

Mira nodded chewing her lip as the two woman walked down the hallway together, "I'm not sure, to tell the truth. But then again we have to consider his age, I mean he is nearly a hundred."

"Yes, but something's still not right about this, he only started getting frail this winter, and he showed so much promise this past month, I don't understand it. There has to be something more."

"Hmm, I see what you're saying Levy, but the old do have the habit of, well, going… quite fast at times." Levy came to a halt and since she still had ahold of the other woman's sleeve Mira was jerked to a stop as well, "Mira. Mira, please…" The two woman met each other's gaze for a long moment, "…Oh, I suppose having Jellal use some of his Magic on him wouldn't be a bad idea… If it'll make you sleep better." Levy smiled a little at that, "Thank you Mira." Levy let go of her sleeve and made her way to her rooms for a bath and fresh clothes.

Later that week, in the early evening, Levy was once again on her balcony looking out over the Black Forest and wondering what the Dragon was up too. She had spent her day collecting all of the documents and books she had looked through about Dragons and other beasts thought to be extinct or nearly, like the Snow Lion, and had brought them all to her room where she could pore over them in true secrecy. Now there was nothing unusual about Levy having her nose in a book or two at the same time, but to have so many books about Dragons… that would attract some questions. Keeping her studying to her room also meant that there would be less of a chance of running into Laxus in the Library or in the halls or anywhere really. She had been avoiding him at all costs. She wanted nothing to do with him at all, and the issue of marriage. Regarding the latter of the two issues, Levy was in denial; denial that she had to get married, denial that she was most likely going to be wed to Laxus, denial that she was most likely not be able to see Gajeel after her marriage since Laxus would keep her to his side at all times. Thus she had been held up in her rooms for the past days.

A soft wind fluttered her hair about and the lace that adorned her orange, yellow and white dress. They were unusual colors for royalty, but they were her favorite, and being the Princess, she got them. With a sigh she folded her arms on the top of her balcony wall and rested her chin on them, letting her eyes wonder over the treetops and the distant loom of the mountains. She was too lost in her mind to register the knocking at her door, nor the voice that called out to her.

"Levy? Levy! Come on Lev' open the door! … Ok! I'm coming in!"

Lucy opened the door and popped her head inside. Looking around and seeing no one she entered and shut the door quietly, thinking that Levy might be in the wash room. Her baby blue skirts just skimming over the floor, Lucy made her way around Levy's bed. Noticing the finally carved table just to the side over flowing with books and documents, she moseyed her way over, thinking she could pass a little time until Levy came back. Browsing through the assortment of books and paper, something caught her eye. Moving a few things, she uncovered the dull shine of a book cover. On the cover of the book there was an elegant yet faded picture of a knight slaying a green Dragon that was twice his size. What had caught the candle light was the Dragons' yellow eyes, colored with actual yellow gems. Gazing at the gems the title of the book jumped out at her.

" _A Kinght's Guide Too Slaying Dragons"_

Her eyes glanced at the other titles of the many books on the table.

" _Dragons: Monsters of Man"_

" _The History of Dragon Slayers"_

" _Dragons the Demons of the Skies"_

" _Help! A Dragon's Attacking!"_

" _The Best Defenses Against Dragons"_

" _The History of Man Against Dragon"_

" _Draco and Other Constellations Associated With Dragons"_

" _Battles of Man and Monsters"_

" _Strategies When Hunting Dragons"_

There were still more and more; books, documents scrolls, loose pieces of paper, all scattered across the table. Flipping through the sheets of paper, Lucy noticed one that was half written with fresh ink. Picking it up she recognized Levy's hand writing. She read the title aloud,

"The Accurate Documentation of Dragons: From The Dragon Himself…"

Lucy gaped at what she had just muttered. _From the Dragon… Himself!? What!?_ She continued reading.

" _In the pages that follow is the first ever documentation of Dragons from a Dragons perspective. In all of the acclaimed best books, documents, and papers, there has never once been any effort to understand these creatures. Man has succumbed to his fear of the unknown, and has feared something that warrants it not. This paper is an accurate account of a Dragon, by a Dragon, of a Dragon and ultimately for a Man to reed, comprehend, understand and see the Dragon for what he truly is. Not as the enemy, who captures princesses and fair maidens, who ravages farmers' fields and livestock, terrorizes towns and cities for amusement, but for what they have been created for, the reason why Dragons exist, and undeniable proof that we have nothing to fear from Dragons. If we are to fear anything, it should be ourselves, our ancestors, and all the heinous crimes we have committed against these beings. In the pages that follow there is a record of the History of Dragons, the Intended Existence of Dragons, Dragon Forms, Dragon Abilities and Special Characteristics, Dragon Mates and The Matting Process, and Dragons and Humans: Not so Different. The conclusion of this document shall have a final reason, proof and plea for mankind to rethink the interactions of Man and Dragon in: Dragons: The Protector of Man."_

Lucy couldn't believe what she had just read. What in the name of the gods was she up too!? Dragons!? What!? Lucy suddenly couldn't breathe. Why would Levy write such things? What had compelled her to do this? How did she know anything about Dragon's in the first place? It's not like she could have waltzed up and asked a Dragon a few questions while taking notes. Or… could she? Levy had been acting strange… Leaving in the middle of the night, making up tales of where she had been, what had happened –

"LUCY!?"

Lucy gasped and whipped around, hiding the piece of paper behind her back as she came face to face with a shocked Levy.

"Lucy!? What are you – How did you – I… I didn't… hear you come in!" Levy was paler than normal yet her cheeks were flushed. She kept looking from Lucy to the mess on the table behind her. There was an awkward and strained silence that stretched between the two girls. Then finally, Lucy brought forth the paper she had been hiding and held it up,

"Levy? Levy, what is... What is all of this? What's going on here? Why are you so concerned about Dragons? I don't understand Levy. You've been acting so strange, is – is this the reason why? Dragons? Levy! Please…." Lucy was almost whimpering as she questioned her friend, her large brown eyes were nearly overflowing with tears as she spoke, her shoulders were shaking.

Levy let her shoulders slumped and looked down. She knew she wasn't good at lying, especially to Lucy who knew her best of all. Now she had been caught red-handed and she had no words to lie this one away. Cornered, she had nothing left but to tell Lucy the truth… or risk the entire kingdom knowing her secret.

"Lucy… come sit with me." Levy made her way to the oversized bed and crawled up onto it. Lucy was frozen where she stood, but at Levy's look she forced her body to move and went to sit with her friend, "Lucy… now please hear me out ok? I haven't done anything wrong or dangerous… well not really… and I am just fine. I need you to listen to me, and listen with an open mind, until I'm through ok?"

Slowly the blond nodded. Taking a deep breath Levy told Lucy everything. From what happened in the Black Forest the night she snuck out, to her experiences with Gajeel in the cave and how he behaved and treated her, to the meal they had shared and the flight back to her balcony, and how she had felt like there was some sort of attachment between her and Gajeel. How she had felt so cold and empty after he had gone, that she had realized her time with him had been some of the happiest and most thrilling in her life. She explained her wanting to know more about dragons and of her searching the library for all that she could find on Dragons, and how disappointed she was at the perspective all of the accounts were, and her decision to write something that put things… a little differently.

What she didn't tell Lucy was that just the other day she had fought with Laxus, and then run into the arms of the Dragon for comfort afterwards. She couldn't trust Lucy fully with that information yet, since Lucy hadn't said a word since Levy started talking. Now that she was done with her story, Levy waited for Lucy's reaction.

The two girls sat in silence for what felt like years for Levy. Finally Lucy seemed to find her voice again, "…A…a…a Dragon!? You – you met a DRAGON!? Wait a minute here! He ju-"

"Lucy! SHHH! Please! You have to keep quiet! Please Lucy I don't want anyone to know, I don't want to get in trouble!" Levy hissed as she removed the hand that had covered Lucy's mouth.

"Ehhh… sorry… Anyway, he just like, stumbled upon you in the forest!?"

"Err, yeah…"

"Weren't you afraid when you woke up and found him just sitting there watching you!?"

"Well yeah, bu-"

"Oooo! That's so creepy! And strangely romantic too… mmMmmm"

"Romantic!?"

"I mean, like you said, he could have just gobbled you up and been done with it! But no!" Levy interjected, "I told you! Dragon's don't eat people!" Lucy, on the other hand just plowed on threw, "He wanted to save you! He took care of you, and even though he was rough at first, you got him to soften up! Ohh Levy, your charm works on everyone!"

"My char-"

"And when you two were flying through the night sky, as he held you close in his arms and you held onto him in a tight embrace, oooOOoooo! I'm sure that must have stirred something inside him and that's why she stayed after literally dropping you off! Hahaa!"

Levy gave up and just gaped at her friend as she babbled on about her and Gajeel. _This… this was not at all what I was expecting! I thought she would be horrified and try to keep me away from him. Now she's practically planning our wedding!?_ Levy's cheeks flushed and Lucy gasped suddenly.

"Ohhh! I have it! Yes it's perfect! Your little book, the one you're starting about the true side of Dragons, you can make it a fantasy romance novel! Just changed your and Gajeel's names and have it tell about the forbidden love of Princess and Dragon! Oh, you are such a good writer that I bet you could even have it published! And then everyone will read it and then people would start thinking more about Dragons and then…"

Lucy gabbed on, but Levy wasn't listening. If only… She lost herself in thought as Lucy continued talking, making herself more and more excited.

"Huh? Levy? What's wrong?"

Levy snapped her head up, "Huh!? Oh, What? Sorry…" She flushed in embarrassment, she had been caught not paying attention. But Lucy just gave her a warm smile and took one of Levy's hand in hers, "Levy… you like him right?"

"L-lik-e like him? What? I mean… I – I …"

Lucy giggled, then hissed, "Oh come on! Like, like him!?" Levy turned bright red in the face. That was all Lucy needed to know the answer, "Hahaha! OOOKK Levy, Spill. I want to know everything!"

The blood drained from Levy's fast as fast as it had accumulated there, "E-ever-everything!?"

Laughing again Lucy nodded enthusiastically, and Levy gaped at her, "Well… Um… Lucy, Lucy, you have to promise me. Promise me that no matter what, you never tell a soul! No one, and I mean NO ONE can know about this… understand?" Levy's voice had gotten lower and lower, quieter and quieter as she spoke. Lucy had to lean close to Levy to hear her properly. With a serious face Lucy nodded.

The two girls talked for several hours in privet about Dragons, and Levy's adventures and what she was going to do from this point out, and so many things. Finally, Lucy rises and presses a hand to her temple, "Well, Levy. This is so wonderful and amazing and everything but *yawn* Natsu is finally staying in this night instead of going on patrol, and I wouldn't like a little time with my man, if you know what I mean!" she tossed Levy a wink and the two shared a giggle before saying goodnight and Lucy departing.

With a comfortable sigh, Levy yawned then stretched, her white night dress sliding up her legs as she did. Yanking the stubborn fabric back down to her knees she looked around at the mess engulfing her.

Talking with Lucy had actually gone rather well. Lucy hadn't reacted in the manner Levy had expected, but she wasn't really complaining either. Gathering the papers and books and scrolls covering the majority of her bed she went to return to her table when something caught her attention outside. Pausing just before the table, her arms full of papers, she glanced outside. There it was again, a shadow just flitting across the stone. What was it? Depositing her bundle with care, she walked to the still open door and looked about. It was dark out now and the only light was that which came from the numerous candles in her chambers. Stepping out on the balcony she turned around a few times looking everywhere for the thing that which had caught her attention.

When again it did. She stopped mid twirl and looked up with wide honey eyes, reflecting the candle light from her room, as she faced her bed and stared at the roof above her window. The breeze rose and made her skirts and hair flutter, as did the heavy woolen tunic and mess of long, thick black hair of a giant of a figure standing on the Princesses roof top, gazing down at her with gleaming red eyes.

* * *

Levy stared at the Dragon on her roof, and the Dragon stared right back at her. He moved a little, coming towards her then vanished right before her eyes. Gasping she was about to cry out when she felt a strong gust of wind behind her. Wheeling around she met the ruby gaze of the Dragon once more as he sat on the wall of her balcony.

"G – Gajeel!" her voice was a whisper but he heard it for he smirked at her. The moonlight glinted off the many piercings in his face and lingered in his red eyes that softened a touch when he looked at her. Standing with ease and grace he stepped towards her and ruffled her hair, letting his hand linger in the silky strands before repeatedly pulling through them slowly.

"Shrimp."

Levy scrunched up her face at the nick-name but didn't say anything, or rather, couldn't as his large hand ran so gently through her hair, his nails lightly scrapping her scalp as he worked them into her blue locks. Finally she was able to half form words again,

"Wh – What are you doing here?"

A smirk spread across his face, his white teeth glinting in the moon light, he almost looked evil for a moment before he leaned forward so that they were inches apart, his hand holding her head still so that she couldn't pull away.

Flushing, his smirk widened, "Me? Gihihi, I've come for… dinner…" his voice hissed through his teeth gravely, deep and seductive, which had her insides squirming in delight, and then in disgust and fear as when he had said sunk in. She gasped and he chuckled, moving his head to trace the shell of her ear with his lips, his nose nuzzling into her hair where he inhaled deeply and sighed, "Ya' smell good enough… ta' _eat!_ Gihihi!"

Her jaw dropping in surprise as she realized he was teasing her. Understanding flashing in her eyes, she puffed up her cheeks and glared at his shoulder, as that was what she could see of him at this angle. Balling her hands into fists she pounded on the Dragons broad chest relentlessly. Taken aback, he straightened looking down at her suspiciously. When he realized she was being playful – thought her face and red cheeks said otherwise – he grinned down at her, puffing up his chest a little more just to piss her off and throwing back his head and cackling into the night.

Levy froze, "Gajeel! SSSHHHHHH! Do you want to wake the entire castle!? Hush!" Suddenly panicked, what if someone heard them!? What if they were caught? His laughter faded out and he grinned down at her, "So wha'? Let them wake, let them try to find me, Gihihi!"

Levy narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me!? Let them? The first thing that will be ordered is for guards to come ad make sure I'm safe, and this is where you are then you'd be in big trouble!" She glared at him once again, her fists tightening against his bare chest.

The Dragon's smile slipped a little, then his eyes softened and he smirked down at her, leaning forward a little so that they were once more nearly touching, "An' they'd find _ya_ ' here with _me_ too, Princess. Then what'll ya' do? Just think, those guards will come bustin' through the door and see ya' clinging ta' me as yer' doin' now, and then what'll they think, Hmm?"

Levy didn't miss a beat, "They'll think you put me under some sort of spell and skin you." Gajeel grinned, "An' we don't want that now, do we?" She smirked triumphantly at him, "No, so shut up!"

He caught the glint in her eye as she leaned away from him and held him at arms-length. Gazing at her for a moment he rolled his eyes and straightened up. His sudden movement caught her off guard and she stumbled, as she hand been using him to balancer herself. Gajeel easily caught her and scooped her up in his arms as he cleared the balcony in two strides and was at her bedside where he sat her down, his wings folding closer to his back to allow him to fit through the doorway with ease. Levy had instantly clung to his neck when he picked her up, and now she didn't let go of him, holding him with in her reach as she laced her fingers together behind his neck. His eyes met hers.

"Why are you here, Gajeel?"

"…"

"…?"

"…I wanted ta' see if you'd been eaten by the wolves tryin' ta' find me again. Gihihi!"

Levy deadpanned, falling backwards onto the bed with a groan and soft "Whump!" as Gajeel continued to snicker over her.

"…Gaaajeeelll!" Her whining made him laugh harder and he put his hands on his hips, grinning down at her. Levy glared halfheartedly up at him and sighed, "Really now, it's quite dangerous for you to be here…at the castle, of all things my privet rooms. You'd be killed if someone were to catch you…"

Relaxing his stance some the Dragon looked around the candle lit room, mulling over his next words, " well, it's not like ya' can come to me in the Forest, and ya' had said something 'bout learnin' 'bout Dragons'n such so, well, 'ere I am." He scratched at the base of one long, twisted black horns.

Levy sat up straight at his words, eyes wide and heart racing, "Really!? You came all this way to tell me more about Dragons!?" The Dragon seemed taken aback by her sudden change in attitude but rolled with it after a moment, "Sure."

Levy scrambled to her feet and dashed to the overflowing table that held the massive pile of books and papers, frantically digging through the mess and pulling out several items. A vile of ink, a quill and rolls of paper, as well as a book with soft leather cover and binding. Dashing back to her bed she setup the ink and quill on the bedside table before jumping onto the bed and settling down cross-legged and looking up at him expectantly. The Dragon stared at her with an amused look as she scuttled about and settled down. After a moment of the two staring at each other, the Dragon sighed and moved to sit at the foot of her bed, folding his legs under him and wrapping his tail around his knees, his wings relaxing some as he too settled in.

"Well, what'ya wanna' know?" he asked with some reservation.

"Everything!" was her simple response, causing the Dragon to sigh once more, but then she merely giggled and gave him an amused look, "Let's start with your appearance. Why is it that you have parts of a Dragon and parts of a man? You're like half human half Dragon."

A studded brow rose at her boldness, "All Dragons are like this."

Silence.

"…"

"…"

Sigh, "All Dragons are like this in the beginning." She blinked at him. He rolled his eyes, she wasn't kidding when she said everything, "Okay okay, let me start over. Dragon's is ancient creatures, we were there in the beginnin' when the world was created by the Gods. The Dragons were the first real beings of earth, and everything that became the earth became part of a Dragon's as well. It's kinda hard ta' explain." He rubbed that horn again awkwardly, but seeing that she was still interested, and scribbling like mad, he pressed on with a deep breath.

"Dragons ruled the earth for eons, even after the Gods created humans, ya' know, as mirrors of their' divine bein's 'er whatever, 'n the Dragons were ordered to protect the humans, but the Dragons revolted and swore humans as their enemies 'n turned agains' the Gods 'n tried ta' destroy the humans."

"But why!?"

"Wha'?"

"Why would the Dragons turn away from the Gods who created them?"

"'Cause the Dragons were supposed ta' be the divine beings of the Gods 'n represent the Gods on earth, but the Gods are proud and weren't satisfied with just the Dragons and made the human race also. See the Dragons had been given Magic from the Gods 'n usin' that Magic they cut all bonds from the Gods before the Gods could make the Dragon's part'o the earth again. So the Gods couldn' destroy the Dragons so they gave Magic ta' the humans ta' fight back, but the humans, bein' like the Gods, were greedy 'n wanted more power fer themselves 'n warred with themselves as well as the Dragons. Well that pissed the Gods off so they took back the Magic of the humans and left them to us Dragons. 'N well, I guess that's kinda it."

"Oh. But why do you look like both a Dragon and a human?"

"Oh, right. Well it's said that the Dragons of old wanted ta spite the Gods 'n used their Magic ta' appear more human and play tricks on the Gods. I guess over time they just kept the form. We can either take the form of a Dragon or a human-Dragon like this-" he gestured to himself. Levy nodded and continued her frantic scribbling, filling her third page and moving on to the next, "-but taken' a full Dragon's form take a shit ton'o magic power ta' do 'n maintain so it's not all that often we do it see."

He watched as the princess continued to take notes, noticing that she had some ink on her cheek and a smudge just below it where she had tried to wipe it away.

"That's all fascinating! And so different from what we were taught as the history of humans and Dragons and the Gods and everything! Now, if you don't mind, I've got a few more questions about this…"

And so they plunged on getting deeper into the history of Dragons and mankind. They talk for hours well into the night and it wasn't until the great clock tower in the center of Magnolia struck three in the morning did the Dragon notice that he had talked the little Princes to sleep. As soon as he realized his audience was asleep he stopped talking midsentence and watched her. Sitting with her, he moved to stand next to the sleeping girl his fingers finding their way to her blue locks. He loved the feeling of the silken strands through his fingers, and the color, never before had he seen such a shade, it was beautiful. Just like the woman who's scalp his claws scraped against lightly now. Glancing between her and the still open doors to the night, he let out a sigh. Easing himself away from her, he made to leave slowly. As soon as his hand left her hair, Levy frowned and opened her eyes. Blearily, she peered at the back of the Dragon as he made his way silently to the open doors. Instantly wide awake she shot up and hissed his name.

"Gajeel!"

Hand on the door he paused and looked over his shoulder at her. Seeing she was sitting up and now wide awake, he frowned and turned back to her, "Levy, it's late… go back ta' sleep now."

"No!"

Taken aback by her sudden outburst, and even more so as she scrambled off the bed and to him, he looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around his middle, giving him the full force of her puppy-eyes, "No, Gajeel please, stay a little longer!"

"Levy…"

"Please… Gajeel…."

He was no match for her pleading.

Sighing, he pulled the doors closed with a soft "click" and, rolling his eyes at her sudden smile, once again picked her up by her middle and stepped back to the bed, practically throwing her onto the cushioned surface. He half expected her to lecture him as he climbed on the bed and sat at the head, his wings and tail stretching and falling on the edges of her bed. He looked ridiculous there and she giggled as he yanked the blankets back for her to climb in, but instead she coddled up next to his side and wrapped her arms around his massive one comparatively, pressing her cheek into his shoulder with a happy sigh. He tucked her in with another roll of his eyes.

"Oi," she looked up at him, "Only 'til ya' fall asleep. Then I'm leavin'." His voice was harsh as he tried to be authoritative, but Levy just grinned at him and snuggled closer, closing her eyes once more. Figuring it wouldn't take her long to pass out, Gajeel closed his eyes as well, his hand once again finding her hair and stroking it as he dozed.

In a half awake half sleeping state, his mind wandered, questioning his actions. Why had he really come to see her? He didn't remember making the decision to visit her, he just found himself approaching the castle. He had perfect timing, he discovered, as he could hear her returning to her chambers as he alighted on the rooftop just over her balcony doors. He listened to her moving about and the shuffling of papers and snapping shut of books as he tried to understand how and why he was there. His Dragon instinct were telling him something but he didn't understand. What he did know was that he wanted to be around this little Princess. When he was with her, thing that seemed out of balance when she was gone, righted itself. The past days since their last encounter had been restless for him. The world seemed somehow incomplete without her there.

He had noticed the confusion the first night they met, when she had fallen from her horse and he found her in that shallow creek. He held no reason to pick her up, tend to her injuries and bring her back to his home; but he had. It was almost as if he couldn't leave her, a human lost in the Black Forest where some creature or another would probably find her and that would be the end of it. Something told him that he couldn't let that happen. Something deep in his core told him to take her with him. Something he had never felt before. Then it had happened, that last night when she had cuddled up to his side, like she was now, he had felt so warm, so comfortable and relaxed. He was at ease for the first time in centuries. He didn't want the warmth to leave him again, and so when they had stood looking at each other on the balcony that night, he was cold, so cold, and he had reached out to touch her to feel the warmth burst in his chest, radiate through his body.

At that moment something inside him told him to stay. To stay with her, wherever she went, he would go too. So when she had called him back, he had been all too happy to stay, and she had kissed him and the warmth he felt had multiplied. He was overcome with emotion and an intense need to follow her and do things he had never thought about with a woman in his life, well not of her choosing that was.

And here he was now, resting next to the one thing in the world that made him feel warm and happy since Metalicana had been there still, and he knew that soon he would have to leave her, and again he would become cold, so cold. He hated being cold now. Before he knew her warmth, the cold didn't bother him, but even the thickest of furs or the strongest of fires couldn't keep him warm like she could, with just a single touch and he was on fire… His mind was tired, and he wanted to enjoy this warmth while it lasted. Relaxing and letting go, the Dragon slipped into sleep.

Hours later his insides scream for him to wake up, while the warmth of the person next to him seduced him to stay. He opened his eyes slowly. Rolling his head away from the intoxicating smells from his left, he turned his gaze to outside. Instantly he was on his feet, adrenaline pumping through his veins and panic gripping his mind. No, no! He couldn't be caught in the sunlight, not here, not when she was so close… He spun around faster than he had gotten up, his eyes wide as he stared at her, his nostrils flared as he breathed in her scent. Levy was on her side facing him, her face was relaxed and free of stress and worry. She seemed so comfortable and inviting and warm… he wanted to jump right back into that bed and hide under the blankets with her until night fall.

But he hadn't the time as the sky was an alarming shade of early morning grey, he had to hurry. Whipping around, he made for the balcony and threw open the doors, only to turn around just as fast and return to her side. Bending down, he planted his lips firmly on hers. Letting his body soak in all that was her for a moment through his lips, he let her go, planted one more on her forehead and sprinted for the balcony. Clearing the wall with ease he dove into the remainder of the night, his wings carrying him silently away.

Rolling over in her bed, levy pulled the blankets a little tighter around herself, a smile on her lips.

* * *

Well i won't be updating for a while, like a month, i've got finals this week and then it's Christmas and then... I'm going to the Caribbean... for two weeks... hate me HATE me HATE ME! lol you jelly? yes you are. anyway UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1

Hey'o everyone! I have been slaving away at this not to worry. I didn't like wehre it was going and redid it several times. this chapter is super important and will be split into 3, count it, 3 parts. It's like turning the page into a new chapter, and i don't want to leave anything out, but i don't want 100 page chapters also. this is a tad shorter, but it's part of 3! to come!

Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4: And the Thunder Rolls

* * *

Some days later Levy was summoned to the Kings chambers to talk of her marriage once more. She dragged her feet, dreading the conversation. What more could they possibly talk about? There was no one left for her that would be adequate for both King of Fiore and her husband. Rounding the final corner to the hallway of the King's chambers she let out a long sigh. After knocking she entered, only just hearing the feeble acknowledgment to enter. The Kings health was still bad and seemed to be worsening by the day. He had developed a cough that wracked his small frame and sounded like death. Making the matter of her marriage even more strenuous. After letting the door close behind her she curtsied before going to his side and placing her lips on the wrinkled hand offered pathetically to her.

"Sire, how are you feeling? Any better?"

The King smiled weakly and sat a little straighter in bed, "Not as bad as yesterday my child, I can feel the strength returning to my bones-" he was cut off by a fit of hacking coughs. Levy moved to help him but he raised a shaky hand to prevent her and simply waited the fit out. "Ah, ah, well, now that's out of the way…" He offered her a sad smile which she returned.

"I'm sure you are aware that we are under a bit of a conundrum by dear," she nodded wistfully, "I have sent messengers to all those who've participated in the games for your and have received no confirmation from a single city, I intend to send some to our farthest cities in hopes of keeping this internal and not going internationally." He paused again for another few coughs, "Ah, Gods… As – As I was saying… I want to make sure that we find you a suitable man, and a suitable King! Something that Laxus is not."

The King let out a long sigh before continuing. At his next words Levy folded her hands in her lap and looked at her feet in humble submission, "He approached me earlier and explained his wish to take your hand… I flat out refused him." Levy looked up at the King's sudden chuckle, "Hahaah, the look on his face… I don't know what he was expecting, but he should have known that I wouldn't allow it." Levy allowed a small smile but remained somewhat somber. The King once again became serious,

"I've sworn I would never allow Laxus to be king, he has not the mind nor heart for it. Something I blame myself for. His father was a failure which also is my fault as a father to him. But I have the chance to make it all up with you my dear Levy. We will find a way that does not put Laxus in the picture. I care not if we have to rewrite the law, we will find a way." He took one of her hands in his and gave it a strong squeeze. Meeting his eyes Levy gave a smile, "Aye Sire we shall."

And so they delved in depth into finding her a new suitor. They ran through all the eligible bachelors in the capitol. Natsu is engaged to Lucy, Gray was much too close of a friend and was courting Lady Juvia, Jellal cannot be King and a royal advisor, Freed had graciously declined, both Lord Macco and Lord Wakaba were much too old, Reedus, the court artist hadn't the status, nor did Nab the cook. Max and Warren were simple pages not even worthy of Knighthood much less Kingship, Elfman hadn't the brains to run a country, while Lyon hadn't the experience… They talked some of outsiders as well. There was Duke Jose Porla of the Phantom Lords. Porla ruled a small keep west of the Black Forest and was, in Levy's mind, a total creep. She had the most unpleasant experience of meeting the man on a few occasions and did not like him one bit. The thought of marrying him was not one she liked to entertain. Then again, neither was the one about marrying Laxus.

Hours later they had arrived at a conclusion, and it wasn't one they liked. There was not another man. No one of the right characteristics, there was no other choice. The only other option was to rewrite the laws to make it so that a Princess could rule without being married. There was much work to be done, the council would have to meet, something that only happened in times of great decision making or in times of war. Well, this was one of those times. The problem was assembling all the Lords and Ladies, as they lived all over the capitol city, the process would take several days. Not only, but the King would have to attend, obviously, and with his current health condition that was a grim chance. Even if the council was assembled and the King was able to attend, the decision process could take months, something they did not have.

Distraught at the slowly dawning resolution, Levy excused herself from the King's presence and raced to her own chambers. The Castle was a blur as hot tears stung her eyes, as she ran. She did not try to withhold her tears and let them flow. Thankfully she met no one in the halls, a miracle in itself, and was able to reach her rooms without incident. Bursting through the door she didn't even care if the door closed or not, she flung herself at her bed and curled into the soft blankets, crying for the world to hear.

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair, or right for that matter. Was there really no other choice than to marry her half-brother? It wasn't biologically right! Nor morally. Even if Laxus was a half-decent person, it would still be wrong. Levy couldn't take it. She needed someone to talk too, someone who would understand. Gajeel was the first to pop into her mind, but he wouldn't quite understand nor would he be able to comfort her properly as he was terrible as that sort of thing. No, not the Dragon, she needed someone who could understand the situation and provide her with the comfort and advice she needed. She needed Lucy.

But Lucy was out with Natsu in the city for the day and wouldn't be back for hours still. Levy would have to suffer alone for a while longer. Letting the tears flow she allowed all the pent up frustration out through the wetness of her eyes, frustration at having to possibly marry either Laxus or that creep Jose in order to save not only herself but her people and kingdom that she loved too much to abandon, frustration at not being able to follow her heart and choose someone to marry that loved her for her and not her title, frustration that Lucy wasn't there to provide a shoulder for her to cry on, that Lucy and Gray and even Lady Erza all had special some's to turn too and that she was alone, frustration that her special someone was hidden from the world in a cave on the mountain side, if he even could or would be her special someone. And she cried harder at the thought that maybe, just maybe he didn't return her feelings, at least not to the extent that she felt. Which was saying something since she really had no clue how she felt about the Dragon, nor his true feelings for her. Which lead to more tears of frustration.

Levy spend the afternoon in her chambers keeping to herself and allowing herself to feel all the things that a Princess wasn't. Fear, Sadness, Frustration, Imperfection, Worry, and to be everything that a Princess wasn't, Weak, Pathetic, Depressed, Worried and Alone. She was to be Strong and Independent and Capable of handling crisis. This was to be a no brainer for her, she may not like the things she had to do as a Princess of Fiore, but it was her Responsibility to her people and kingdom to maintain order and power in the ranks of nobles, and that meant taking a husband that would be good for the Kingdom. But there were no such men available, not Laxus with his history, and Jose was a cruel and sorry excuse for a Duke much less a noble, who put the title to shame. It was all too much for one person to handle at that moment and Levy let it all out that afternoon in her chambers, alone and curled into her soft bedding.

The only interaction she had with anyone was to her maid Lissana and only to instruct her to tell Lucy to come see the Princess as soon as she returned to the castle. And when Lucy did return from her day in the city Levy sat anxiously on her bed waiting for her friend to come to her side.

There was barely a knock at the door when Lucy entered, and she had only just stepped through the doorway when Levy threw herself at her friend with a new set of tears fresh on her lashes, "Lucy! Oh Lucy! Waaahhhh!"

"There, there, Levy, what so ever is the matter!? Lissana said you were in quite a mood and told me to come here straight away; and so I did and now you though yourself at me and cry like a spoiled child? Levy, oh Levy dear what's wrong?" Lucy hugged her friend and stroked her wavy and disheveled blue locks while she supported her friend who had quite literally thrown herself at Lucy. Patting her back affectionately Lucy eventually guided Levy to one of the sitting couches and set her down where she could cry in her lap as she wished, all while playing with the messy blue locks.

"Oh Lucy! I don't know what's going to happen! I can't marry Laxus, I just can't! There is so much wrong with that fact. And there is no one else, and changing the law might not even work in time! Oh Lucy, what am I going to do!?" And so Levy told Lucy all that had transpired that morning between her and the King about Laxus and the laws and her marriage.

"Oh… I see, well, that is an issue I know… umm well let me think here…"

Her words were not convincing and sent the Princess into new waves of despair.

"What we need is…" She glanced about the room looking for some sort of inspiration when her eyes landed on a vase of lilac flowers someone had placed on the table before them, "…flowers…!"

Levy looked up from Lucy's lap, wiping a tear from her cheek, "Flowers?"

"Yes! Flowers! Oh Levy! I don't believe you've forgotten!?" Lucy was suddenly very excited, and Levy was confused, how could flowers help? "Lucy, what?-" "Oh come on Levy! It's only one of your favorite times of the whole year! Remember?" Looking at her blue-haired friend with glee and expectation she sighed and rolled her eyes when a blank stare was all she received in response, "The Festival of Flowers silly!"

The Festival of Flowers was Levy's favorite of all the festivals that were held in Magnolia throughout the year. It was a celebration of spring and summer and the riches in produce that come with the harvest at the end of the warmth before the winter chill set in again. Merchants from all over the Kingdom would gather in the capitol for the festival and sell the widest assortment of items anyone ever set their eyes on. Of course it was tradition that each stand have a wreath or vase of flowers arranged just so, that they would catch the eyes of passers-by and entice them to take a closer look, allowing the Merchant to cast his net of sales pitches and convince a person or two to look at what he had for sale. The whole city was decorated in bright, colorful flowers, from baby pink's and blue's, too royal reds and yellows, vibrant blues and violets and all the colors in-between. Ribbons and flower chains draped from rooftop to rooftop and around all doorways and windows. Woman in brilliantly colored dresses and men in their finest coats frolicked and paraded about everywhere in the streets, humoring vendors, chasing children running about, dining from one of the countless restaurants and food stands that popped up everywhere this time of year, or simple enjoying the festivities.

Another tradition was for a man and wife, or faience's to get each other matching flower wreaths and pins, a wreath for the woman to wear on her head and a pin for the man on his breast pocket. Roses were the most popular for the married folks while carnations were for the engaged couples, irises for those over 10 years of marriages and tulips for those new brides and grooms. Everywhere one looked there were flowers and blossoming people, it was one of the liveliest times of the year besides harvest. All the people and color and sights and smells always had Levy in high spirits. It was a chance for her to interact with the people that she loved and that loved her in return.

And of course, anyone's favorite part of the festival was the blooming of the great Magnolia tree in the center of the city for which it was named. Each year the Festival was held around the blooming of the massive tree whose blossoms burst with rich color and vibrant smells. Levy could almost smell it now, the rich scent of the Magnolia tree mixed with all those other smells of the festival. Yes. Lucy was right, flowers were exactly what they needed.

The festival wasn't for a week still and it didn't solve the problem of Levy's marriage situation, but it cheered the Princess up and gave her some event to look forward to which gave her hope. Brushing her tears aside Levy once again took on the role of Princess with new found energy. She knew she could always count on Lucy when in times of need.

There was still one other thing that troubled the two girls, but was rectified quickly. A simple plea to the King and the issue was solved. It was so, that Levy was still under confinement to the castle grounds and thus was not able to travel to the city, but one look at her tear streaked face and Lucy's big brown pleading eyes and the King allowed the venture, granted they bring a guard of course and go as Princess and Lady of the Royal Court and not just two maidens of the Court. The difference was that as a Princess, Levy and Lucy were to take the Royal carriage and Guard to escort them wherever they went in the city. Where as if they had gone on their own, Levy and Lucy could have simply grabbed Natsu and ventured out on foot throughout the city.

Be it as it was, they paraded through the city for the first few days of the festival in horse and carriage, admiring the views from the confines of the carriage. It was only with a special guard that the two girls were finally let out of their wheeled cage and to venture among the many stalls, booths, tents, stages and platforms of performers and dancers. Levy was immediately taken with the many colors, smells and activities all around. There were hundreds of people gathered for the festival in the city each with flowers adorning their person, flowers in every window and doorway, flowers here and there and everywhere. It was always a marvelous sight and smell to behold. Each day held something new and exciting, different performances and musicians, new things for sale in the markets, and an endless supply of flowers and flower themed trinkets and gifts, flower silks and fabrics, vases and plates painted in the most colorful of fashions, bracelets and necklaces, rings and belts, everything and anything was for sale or on display. It was no wonder it was the Princesses favorite time of the year or favorite festival nor. There was so much action it was easy to get lost in it all. Each day left them wanting more, and happy that the day was done so that they may rest for the next.

Each night, during the festival, when the Dragon would come to see the Princess, they would sit together on the small bench that her balcony adorn, the Dragon with his back to the wall, Princess with her back to the Dragon's chest in-between his legs, telling of the things they did that day and the things she saw. Describing her world to him through her encounters. They would sit in the cool spring night air, cuddled up to keep warm, and just talk about their day. Well Levy talked about her day, Gajeel did most of the listening. Which was fine with him. He liked watching the shrimp get all excited and start babbling on about one thing or another and just loose herself in her own little world. She was so at peace and blissful, it almost made the Dragon jealous, that she could slip off into bliss and forget the world around her. Parts of it seemed in her conscious mind for she would pull his arm tighter about her body when the wind blew a little too hard, or her fingers would find the fraying ends on his shorts and play with the hem there. Or how she would absently start drawing patterns on his flesh. Little things that made his skin crawl with delight.

For she made the Dragon happy, very happy. To just sit with the little girl in his lap and listen to her gush about the things that made her happy. To have her in his arms, to smell that intoxicating aroma that affected him so much, only the Gods knew why. It had become something of routine for Gajeel to visit at night, since the night he stayed a little too long and was almost caught in the sun. He would come and visit her in the night, after the castle would go to sleep, and the two would sit and talk and talk. He about the history of Dragons and of whatever she wanted to know, and she of questions or revelations from what she learned from the Dragon. They would visit well into the night until the Princess fell asleep listening to Gajeels deep voice rumble in his chest as she lay against him, or the skies would streak light with the coming dawn and the Dragon would have to leave her. Many times it was the first that occurred, as the princess was not used to only having a few hours of sleep she would tire quickly and rest her head against her companion's massive arm and eventually drift off listing to him talk. Each and every morn she would awake in her bed, being placed there by the Dragon when he would realize she was no longer paying attention and was in fact sleeping.

And so it also became the norm for him to throw an arm around her and pull her to his side, or to sit her in his lap so that he was more aware of when she would drift off. Not that the Princess complained, in fact he got the impression that she rather liked being so close to him, though her red face would say she wouldn't fess up to it. And he would tease her about it, and poke at her until her cheeks puffed up and she pouted at him in annoyance. It was fast becoming his favorite thing to do. He would take a claw from each finger and poke her cheeks so that the air there was expelled violently from her lips in the sound of a raspberry. Which would get them both laughing and left Levy hiding her face in the Gajeel's chest from embarrassment. He would simply laugh at her and somehow his fingers always found her hair and pulled through it in a tender sort of way.

There were times even when they would be very close and suddenly it was like the air had left his lungs and the only way to get it back would be to steal hers. So he would take her tenderly and take that what he wanted, making her short of breath and more than a bit flustered at first. Yet each time he took her breath she became a little less embarrassed and at times even seemed to give it willingly to him. The Dragon's kisses were sweet, something she hadn't expected form him, something she very much liked. She found herself enjoying the times when his lips found hers and prolonged the warmth of the kiss for as long as possible. They were more than just friends as it had started out, yet it had always been this way from the beginning, always something more.

It was one of the last days of the festival that something happened that would haunt the Princesses mind for sometime to come. There was one vender stall that caught Levy's attention at the end of a row during one late afternoon. It was set a little way from rest of the venders, a lavish purple tent adorned with golden strands and colorful beads stood alone against the stark grey of the building at its back. There were no flowers to guide the visitor to the entrance of the tent flaps, but the colors of the tapestries that made up the tent were vibrant enough to rival any flower arrangement. Struck by the colors and allure of something new, as she had no memory of the tent at any previous festival, Levy broke from the group and made her way through the throng of people to the little tent. Glancing over her shoulder at the people she had left behind, she moved to the front of the tent.

Using the back of her hand to move the opening flap out of her way, Levy entered the small dwelling. The area was dimly lit with paper lanterns and a small hole in the roof that let light filter thought the smoke that rose from the small open burning fire in the middle of the tent space. All around the fire were pillows and cushions, it was obviously set up for people to sit around. _How odd_ , Levy thought, _for what reason would someone need to sit around a fire in the warmth of this day? I wonder…_ Her curiosity set in and Levy stepped further into the tent and too the pillows.

As she stepped forward cautiously, she called out softly, "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

She glanced around the tent, taking in all that was there to offer. Herbs and dried flowers hung from frame work of the tent, colorful birds in small cages flitted about and chirped, animal furs hung from the rafters and lay in piles here and there and a few animal skulls sat on a shelf towards the back of the tent as well as some feathers and bottled items she was slightly unnerved to think were of animals or parts of carcasses.

Having reached the center of the tent she sank to her knees on one of the pillows, still gazing around the dim tent, captured by all that was concealed within. From outside the warm spring breeze whispered soft words to the Princess as it snuck into the dwelling fingering through her skirts and hair, making the birds hush in their twittering, and flickering the fires flames that licked skyward. The wind danced about in the tent and found itself under the foot of a figure Levy had not noticed in the background. She gasped as the figure stepped forward and out of the shadows from whence they hid. She was taken aback at the beauty of the woman who stepped forward. She had tanned skin and long wavy red brown hair that reflected the oranges and reds of the firelight in its strands. Her eyes were coal black and glittered like the darkest of stones in a river. There was a warm smile upon her ruby lips and when she smiled at the Princess, Levy saw a golden tooth flicker in the dancing light. Gold that matched the over-sized hoops that hung from the woman's ears. She was dressed in what would be considered a scandals outfit, with a white blouse that showed her collar bones and stomach, and long baggy navy blue pants that looked as if they were made for a man, they ended at her ankles where there was a patch of tanned skin before her black slippers. Despite her appearance, her face was warm, her smile welcoming and her eyes enchanting. Levy was caught in the enchantress's web.

"Welcome Child, to the place where dreams become reality and questions are answered. Tell me, what brings you here?" Her voice was rough like sandpaper, but soft and motherly. It put Levy at ease instantly. She was about to respond to the question when the woman raised a hand, golden rings and bracelets glinting in the light cast from the fire, "Speak not, for I know. I only ask for humors' sake." She smiled again and the golden tooth glinted, "You, my dear, are the Princess of this land, a wonder they let you roam so freely… ah, but I See you are not free but shackled, and have simply slipped your keepers for the time being." Her black eyes flitted to the opening of the tent momentarily before resting once again on the girl before her.

Closing her mouth, Levy simply nodded, dumbfounded that the woman, who Levy knew not, knew so much about herself already, "Who are you?" She managed to ask in wonderment, "And how do you know so much?"

The woman chuckled darkly and "tut tut'd" her tongue shaking her head with an amused glint to her black eyes, "I see that you have many questions, some that you might not think to ask here. But let me see, My name is Cana, I am a Gypsy Mage with the Gift of Sight. I see things that will come to pass. I have Seen much about you and your adventures my Princess."

 _Adventures?_ Levy thought. "Really? I didn't know there were other Mages like Jellal, that's fascinating!" Levy suddenly gasped, "I do have many questions that I would like to ask you now! How did you know!? And what 'adventures' are you referring to?"

Again those black eyes glittered and the Gypsy Mage smiled, "Adventures involving a Dragon. I have Seen you with him many a time, and I have foreseen you with him many a time still more, and in many…. Situations. Hmmm, yes." The fire between them crackled suddenly, making levy jump and drawing her attention as the gypsy raised here hand to the flames and a light drifted from her finger tips and down into the flames.

And Levy swore she saw pictures in the flames before her. Pictures that couldn't be real. They were of her and Gajeel, in a meadow with Unicorns cantering around them, them flying through the night air, her in the Dragon's arms as the wind wiped their hair round their faces in the rain, her and Gajeel in his cave, smiling and laughing, in her room's, poring over books and scrolls lost in thought, and so many more pictures of her and the Dragon together.

She gasped and looked to the Gypsy across from her, "How?" But the Gypsy only smiled and waved a hand over the flame, changing the pictures before them. They were replaced with pictures Levy recognized. Pictures of her and the Dragon on her balcony, sitting and talking, laughing, kissing… and as quickly as they had come the pictures vanished. Looking frantically at the flickering flames Levy was disappointed that the pictures were gone and looked up, confused, to the woman across from her.

"As I have said, you have many questions. But ask them not, the fire will ask them for you. Come child let me reed your hand. Place your dominant hand in the fire, it will not burn you," At her words Levy hesitated, put her hand in the fire? Sensing her nervousness the gypsy smiled that gold tinted smile, "I swear it shall not bur you, come do as I say. Look," and she placed her own hand in the flames, palm up fingers becoming Levy. At her urging Levy slowly placed her right hand in the flames and the gypsy's hand, "That's it child. Now, hold still and let the fire show me your thoughts." The fire was warm to the touch but did not burn her, just as the gypsy said it would. It was a strange sort of warmth, not burning nor soft, but a prickling sensation, like dry skin over a wool blanket, catching in places and a rough sort of texture that flowed and molded to its surroundings. She was captured by the fire around her digits.

The humming of the gypsy across from her brought her back from her musing, "Hmm yes, I see. I see there is one thing that takes priority of your mind child. I see a great beast… no, a man… a man-beast… I see a Dragon!" And suddenly the woman's eyes rolled back into her head and her fingers snapped closed around Levy's wrist. The fire roared to life in the same instant and Levy let out a small scream which was swallowed by the sudden gale force winds that ripped through the tent making birds screech, metal clang and wood groan, with the force of it. And above it all Cana's voice reached her, high pitched and strained.

"I see that fate would have you and the Dragon be together, but fate would also have you torn apart… I see that you have been fated to meet the Dragon Gajeel for some time, I have seen it before… but be warned young Princess, there are those who wish you two apart."

Pictures once again shone in the fire as it blazed high above their heads. Pictures of Gajeel and Levy and then they changed, "I see a great evil from one close to you. They are a powerful foe with hidden secrets."

A man appeared before her eyes, someone she had never seen before. He had dark red hair, like the color of dried blood, and a long scar over his closed right eye. There was and evil glint to the man's other eye and something in his sneer sent a shiver down her spine, "I see a power close to you, a great and ancient power… I see great love, from you and for you from many a different person. You are well loved Princess."

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, The King and her hand maiden Lissana, and lastly, Gajeel, they all flashed before her in rapid succession, "With that you are hated too. I see a great force that will come for you, I see many a hardships for the ones you love ahead."

There was a flash of bright light and Levy cried out in fear once more as the wind picked up speed. When the gypsy spoke again her voice was echoed by something deeper and hoarser and she spoke rapidly, "There is to be a battle, one that is already started that will grow and consume you, your loved ones, and this land. There will come a time for Good and Evil to clash though you may not know which is which nor who is who, and you may not like the ending to that battle, but know this… You are special, Dragon's Mate, very special. Keep close to your Dragon when the time comes…!"

And her voice rose again with pitch and volume "I see-!"

"LEVY!"

 _Gajeel?_

And suddenly Levy was jerked backward, away from the ragging fire and possessed woman. Strong arms encircled her and yanked her back farther, there was a flash of silver and red and black from her right and she was on her feet wobbling. There was the ring of sword on sword and the sound of men shouting. Levy could not see the Dragon, nor the weapon he held, she could not see much of anything but the blazing fire that was quickly engulfing the tent. It was out of control and burning everything in its path. Gajeel! It was going to burn Gajeel! She heard the sound of swords again and she called out to the Dragon in panic,

"Gajeel! Gajeel Help! The fire, Gajeel!"

And from behind her arms once again grabbed her and drug her back away from the flames that licked dangerously close. Then above the raging wind and flames came the sound of a mighty roar that shook the very ground. Clutching to the arms that held her she pulled herself closer, the Dragon scooping her up in his arms and bounding away from the flames and smoke that had engulfed them. In a few short strides they burst from the smoke and fire of the tent and into the bright light of the afternoon sun. Levy had never been so happy to see the sun and bright blue sky in her life, and she gripped the Dragons arm tightly turning her head into his metal and cloth covered chest.

"Gajeel!" she sighed.

They were still moving as Levy's mind slowly recognized the fact that Gajeel wore no clothes save for a pair of ripped shorts covering his groin. Her mind flashed an image of the Dragon from the chest down and how low those shorts hung on his hips and how short the legs were over his massive thighs that rippled with taught muscles… _No, this is not the time to be imaging that! There is never an appropriate time for that!_ Regardless, the point stood that the Dragon did not wear clothes and the person carrying her now was most certainly wearing clothes.

Looking up to the man's face she recognized the sharp chin and spiky pink hair that could only belong to one person.

Natsu.

It was Natsu.

Natsu that pulled her from the fire.

Natsu that had saved her, not the Dragon. It was only Natsu.

Something in Levy's heart twinged and cracked.

How badly she had wanted it to be the Dragon that came and saved her. Was she that desperate?

Noticing that his cargo was looking at him, Natsu flashed her his brilliant goofy smile, "Hey there Levy! So tell me, who's this Gajeel person you keep going on about?"

* * *

Levy returned to the castle shaken and a little smoky, but otherwise none the worse for wear. He mind buzzed with Cana's words and the pictures she had seen. What could they all mean? Who was the man she had seen in the fire? The one with the scar over his eye. How was he related to this. " _A great evil" she had said, "from one close to you" but I don't know that man…or at least I have no memory of him. Oh what could all of this mean, and how is Gajeel stuck in this too? Is it because he's close to me? Am I putting him in danger?_ Stuck in her thoughts as she walked along the palace corridors to her chambers, she was blissfully unaware of the presence looming before her, one she was stepping closer and closer too.

"Princess…"

Startled she stopped in her tracks and looked up, blinking several times to clear her mine. Who she saw was not one of her favorite people.

"Laxus. What do you want?"

"A word if you please, and I think you will."

"And if I refuse?"

His hand snapped out to her wrist and clenched it forcefully. Startled once again she drew back against his grip, but his fingers merely tightened more on her. "I insist." It was a hiss. Before she could protest further, he was dragging her behind him as he walked. Not that it was a great feat for him given their size difference, he could be a giant pulling along a fairy for all that they were. It was not a long ways that they went, and he pulled her into an inset window in the wall of the corridor. Her back to the stained glass he cornered her and pined her in place both physically and with his eyes. Stuck, Levy frowned. There was an amused glint in the cold blue eyes that wer staring her down, and his voice held some sickening sweetness to it when he spoke.

"What a day at the festival, so many performers and sights and smells. Did you happen to try that Nabb fellow's tarts? They were good I say… I-"

 _What? What's with this? There's no way he dragged me here to talk of the festival! What's his game?_ Levy interrupted him after a moment of his nonsense babble about the festival, "What are you playing at Laxus?"

Taken aback, he feigned hurt "Me? Oh I was just wondering if you enjoyed your day at the festival, I know how much you like this one in particular. Did you, by chance, get your fortune told by some Gypsy's that were wondering though?"

"Gypsy's? Her heart thudded in her chest, "Yes princess, Gypsy's." he was becoming short with her now, "What does it matter to you if I did or did not?" He chuckled, "Oh it matters a great deal, see little girl, you should be more careful when wondering off on your own to make sure you are not followed. You are a Princess after all and there are many a man willing to off you for a pretty penny." She gasped, "Is that a threat!?" He looked stunned, though she could see through his bravado, "Me? Never! I was simply making you aware of some common knowledge, things you hear through the vine one might say; Ah, speaking of hearing, I heard something that might be interesting to you my dear."

Levy's frown deepened, "And what might that be?"

Laxus grinned and "tut'ed" a few times, "You really are childish still Princess. Tent walls are not as thick as our castle, sound travels to those passing by."

Levy suddenly understood what he was saying in not so many words, "And what did you hear, pray tell?"

And his voice dropped its sickly pleasantness, to something more ominous, "I heard everything, I heard wat the Gypsy woman said about you and the Dragon Gajeel, I knew you two had a connection. What power was she referring to? And what battle is there to be? The Gypsy said there would be one herself! And why, Gods know, did she call you the 'Dragon's mate'?"

All the color drained from Levy's face _No! He_ _cannot know anything!_ She felt her heart clench. _What am I to do? I don't know anything, but he would never believe that if I told him. What can I say that he will believe?_ Laxus grinned at the look of panic that flashed in her face as she thought of some cover story.

"Spill little princess, what do you know of the Dragon, you forget that you've mentioned him to me before!" He leaned closer to her, their faces mere inches apart, "I want to know everything."

Levy gritted her teeth and gave him her best look of defiance, it was this or nothing, "I don't know what you're talking about. So what if I had my fortune told by some Gypsy?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about! I want to know what power she was talking about and how that related to the Dragon, and don't you dare tell me that she never said anything about a Dragon, it was practically every other word out of her Damned mouth!"

Levy shrunk back as far as she could onto the window ledge, her back forced painfully against the glass of the window. And closer came the mad Prince, "She called you the Dragon's Mate! What does that mean Princess? Are you sneaking around with that Dragon? You are aren't you!? That would be correct for your previous statement about wanting to marry a Dragon rather than me. Is it possible that you are in love with him?! You and the Dragon?" Levy was shaking ith fear and nervousness. Laxus was hitting the nail right on the head and he knew it. She was trapped with nowhere to turn. If only someone would come down the hallway and rescue her!

"Tell me everything and I'll make a deal with you. Levy stared into his frozen blue eyes as he spoke his next words very carefully, "Tell me about the Dragon, tell me everything about him, and I will make sure no one knows of your interactions with him, about anything the Gypsy said, that he even existed, that you ever loved him."

It was a deal with the devil and they knew it. But she hadn't the choice to bargain. Laxus was just to smart for his own good. She was trapped and had nothing but the ugly truth to save her. She closed her eyes as he leaned ever closer to her, his mouth a hairs breath from her ear. She shuddered at the next words that fell from his sinful lips, "Tell me where the Dragon lives and I'll keep your secrete safe."

* * *

That's all for now folks! I should be updating sometime this week if everything goes as planned... UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	6. Chapter 4: Part 2

Well hello there, welcome to chapter 4 part2! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4: Part 2

* * *

It was done. Levy had confessed. She had told Laxus exactly what he had wanted to hear.

And now Laxus' horse was saddled, his lance and sword sharpened and shield reinforced. He was off to slay a Dragon. He was the only man to have not only survived the Black Forest and lived to tell the tale, but also survived an encounter with a great and powerful Dragon and come out with but a little scar on his face; and thousands on his soul. The dappled grey stallion pranced in place and ignored his handlers' attempts to calm him. He would listen for only one man. The horse knew what battle armor meant and he was excited, ready to charge into the fray of the fight with hoof and tooth flashing and striking at the enemy while his rider did the same. Chomping at the bit the horse tossed his great head and bugled loud and clear, signaling his readiness, as if his actions hadn't. His black tipped ears flicked to across the courtyard where a figure strode.

Dressed in white gold armor and carrying his helmet stepped Laxus. He too was dressed for battle in the lightweight but durable armor which glinted in the morning sunlight as the fire burned in his crystal blue eyes. He was ready. Stepping to his mount, who instantly quieted under his master's hand, Laxus grabbed rein and swung up. Once seated he dawned his helmet and grabbed the offered lance. Shield fitted to his opposite arm he spurred his stallion to a canter, loping across the courtyard and out the gaits towards the mass of the Black Forest.

He would not be gone long.

* * *

Levy watched from the library window as a horse and rider came into view on the road from the north east. Laxus was back. And by the horse's pace, he was not in a good mood.

 _Didn't find him did you?_ Levy sneered in her mind. _Good! I told you what you wanted to here, not the truth. Better luck next time!_ And with that she returned to her book. The Dragon was safe, for now.

* * *

Dismounting, Laxus tossed his broken lance to the ground, causing the stable boys to jump and scurry about grabbing his horse and the remains of the Prince's weapon. The Prince in question was stalking away, moving in and out of the torch light as he moved towards the castle's main gate. It was well passed dark when he had made it out of the Black Forest. Though he hadn't the slightest idea what time it had been as the reason it was called the _Black_ Forest. The trees were so thick you could not see the sun nor stars. It was a land cast in eternal darkness that no light could penetrate through.

Bursting through the Castle doors a single word fell from his mouth, "BIXLOW!" Stalking through the castle, the Prince began disrobing himself of his armor, barking at a page to clean it and make sure it was all back in his chambers in one hour. As he stalked though the lower sections of the Castle he cursed out loud, "Damn woman! A Cave in the earth in the Black Forest? That's all? What utter nonsense. What would a Dragon do with some hole in the ground anyway? I swear if I ever get my hands on that Dragon she'll be next!" Finally he reached the room he was looking for. It was the armory where one Knight in particular was known to inhabit the majority of the time.

Bixlow, the Black Knight, was one of the few Knights still loyal to Laxus after his dethronement. There were others, but Bixlow was by far the greatest. The man in question sat straddling a bench, a black hilted sword in one hand and a sharpening rock in the other. With long, careful, and masterful strokes the Knight drew the stone across the blade the ringing of it filling the armory.

"Bixlow. I need you."

The man sighed and set the sword down carefully before him, casually tossing the stone to the side as he stretched and let out a few groans, "What is it this time, my lord?" The dual-haired man asked, the black face tattoo standing out against his flesh in the dim light like a splatter of blood against the snow.

"I need patrols, all along the Black Forest, from one end to the other. And I need them now!"

"The Black Forest? What in the name of the Gods do you want in there? Don't'cha remember what happened last time?" Bixlow drawled lazily. He was very much accustomed to the Prince's harsh mannerisms.

"Never you mind that, do as ye' be told! I want patrols and reports every hour of any sing of movement, anything unusual, anything at all!"

Scratching his chin with a finger the Knight looked suspiciously at his master, "Yer' not on about that Dragon again are ya'?"

"For Gods sake man, why can't you do as told without asking questions? Just do it. So what if I'm after that Dragon, I want his head!" Laxus was pacing now before the Black Knight, in his tunic and pants tucked into his black riding boots. His scar flashed when it caught the dim light, just as his eyes glinted in that evil way they did. Bixlow shuddered, he had good reason to fear this man, even if they were something like friends, as friendly as anyone could get to the Prince. Besides Lady Mira that was.

"Ok, ok! Ya' don't have to shout. My hearing aint going yet." Bixlow sighed again as he stood and stretched once more, "How many soldiers will it take, do ya' think?"

Turning to face the man Laxus sneered evilly, "I don't care. 50, 100, 300, what ever it takes to cover that border. Get every man still loyal or to afraid to speak against me, and keep it quiet, we don't need anyone poking around."

"Got it boss." And with that the Kinght strode off in his easy lope.

Alone in the armory, Laxus looked to the sharpened black sword as an idea came to mind, "Bixlow!" he bellowed, not sparing a glance over his shoulder to see if the man had heard nor returned to him he continued after a slight pause, "Bring me Cobra." Laxus picked up the black blade and turned it round in his hand, testing the weight and flow of it. He took a few practice swings then stabbed it forward as if finishing off an opponent, "I have a job for him…"

* * *

And so it was that a special and secret patrol was established of those men still loyal to Laxus around the boarder of the Black Forest. And one night the Dragon was spotted leaving the Forest, only to circle the small line of soldiers and return to the Forest. Laxus was ecstatic. He had been right, the Princess and Dragon were in cahoots! Now all he needed was to catch them in the act… But that would be hard he was sure of it. So an idea had come to him.

Sitting in the lavish parlor that was attached to his sleeping chambers, he looked up as there was a knock at the door, "Enter." He barked.

The door swung open and then shut after a man entered and stood at attention, "You called for me, Sire?" His voice was smooth and alluring, almost a purr, but not quite. Something that made the ladies swoon at the simplest of words. He was dressed in burgundy and white attire, showing his riches in the silk of his clothing and the tailored fit of the garments he wore. His polished black boots showed he was a soldier, but the dress of him stated something like a Duke or Earl, someone of the higher end of the Royal Court. He had bushy dark red hair and a long scar over one eye, much the same as his master the Prince.

Laxus chuckled, "'My lord' will do just fine, I am not King yet."

"My Lord." The man bowed playfully causing the Prince to chuckle again. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I have a task for you, I want you to keep a close eye on our dear little Princess. I want to know where she goes, what she does and most importantly who she is with."

"My lord?"

"Ah, yes, I believe she and our friendly neighborhood Dragon are connected somehow and all I need is the right form of proof. Thus why I called you. I figured you would be the best man for the job."

"Your confidence in me shall not go without reward. I shall do as thy ask for the rest of my days. You know I owe you my life."

"Do not fail me. Cobra." Cobra bowed and turned on his heel to leave when the Prince's voice caused him to look back with his good eye, "One more thing before you go. When the time is right, do tell the princess hello for me?"

* * *

It was said that, like his name sake, Cobra could hear a pin drop in a crowded room full of loud drunk men simply by the vibrations it gave off as it fell through the air. It was this reason that Laxus had picked him for the job. No matter how quiet the Princess was about something, Cobra could hear it. He was the perfect man for the job. For some days Cobra tailed the Princess without being caught, and each day he reported to Laxus at the close of the day when the Princess returned to her rooms. It was not long, however, until the Princess figured out that she was being followed. What with her misfortune and adventures of late it was of no surprise that the King would assign a personal escort where ever she wondered, and not tell her to boot. Even if she was stuck to the confines of the Castle and its grounds, what with her luck something would happen to her even there inside the walls of protection. When Cobra noticed she was aware of his presence he left for Laxus's orders, which were to keep on her and pretend that he simply didn't exist.

And so it was, now, that Cobra accompanied the Princess where ever she wondered. Not has a friend, more of a chaperone, a watchful judgmental eye. Neither acknowledged the other's existence while both kept eyes on the other. Levy remembered Cana's warning about a "great evil." For Cobra was the exact man she had seen in the flames that afternoon in the Gypsy's tent. Now she was constantly warry of the man at her heels. There was one thing in particular the annoyed Levy to no end. Cobra was more like a snake than in just his name or hearing, but he never blinked. Like a snake he stared, seemingly forever, without blinking. It was unnerving for her and her companions when she had them. There was only one place safe from the unwavering snake like eyes of The Cobra. Levy's personal chambers. There at least she was free of his constant staring. For if he had it his way, he would watch her all night. And true to his job, he took to sleeping in the room just across the hall of her own room, so that he might be able to jump into action if the situation arose.

Levy put on a good cover for when the Snake Man was around, but she did find it truly taxing to always be on edge. Her stress level was rising, what with being stared at all the time, the constant unwanted and unwelcome companionship, and the lack of time spent with one Dragon Man, and all, in addition to the continuous royal duties of a Princess. Attending balls, council meetings, keeping up good relations with other cities and nations, hearing the public speak, managing economic and trade flows and the like. The King's health was another thing, he had not been improving, in fact he seemed to be getting worse as the days wore on. All of this simply lead her desire for some room to stretch and breathe some. Yet, the Dragon did not come for her for some time. Several nights past, then several more, and still the Dragon kept to his mountain. It left Levy longing for the cool spring breeze on her face and through her hair, taste the wind on her tongue, feel the uplifting drafts as she and the Dragon soared over the land far below, of the views of the dark landscape and of the skyscape above them as he flew. She wanted to be freed from her tower, not by some prince, who was in fact the person who had caged her truly, but by a Dragon. She missed his cave and the warmth and smell of the fire, the shadows it made on the cavern walls and the crackle of the freely burning flames. Sure she could lite a fire in her own chambers at any time, but it wasn't quite the same as Gajeel's open fire.

Levy wanted to be freed from her cage, and soon too, or she just might go insane. For the past fortnight she had found herself on her balcony looking to the Black Forest, looking for the Dragon, for any sign that he might be coming to her aid. She missed their late night conversations and learning about Dragons and their history. She missed the warmth the Dragon offered her and the way his arms would encircle her and pull her close to his chest. She stopped in her musing – once again out on her balcony – sitting and waiting for the Dragon she knew wasn't coming for her that night, blushing at the thought of having his naked body so near to her.

True it wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, but it had been so long since their last meeting that she wondered if she could pluck up the courage, the courage to be close to the man she had such strong feelings for. They were more than just friends, they had always been more, but she wouldn't go so far as to call them lovers. Not yet anyway. The though made her heart ache, and thud loudly against her ribs as two emotions clashed against each other in her mind. One a pang of loneliness and a forlorn feeling that the Dragon did not like her that way, and one the exact opposite, that maybe he did. It was something to talk about, that much was clear. Where they stood and how each felt.

On the other side of the Black Forest, the Dragon too looked longingly out of his cave towards where the Princess was. It had been so hard, for the Dragon to go and visit her, what with the extra guards and patrols, always knowing where the Dragon was and where he was going it seemed. It was not easy giving the guards the slip so that he could visit the princess. And what if he was caught? Then what? Was he off to steal her away for the Knights to come and save her? What of the treaty he held with the current King? No, he was stuck where he was, and it killed him to do so. For he too missed the princess in his arms and close to his body. The way she fit perfectly in his lap and how easy it was for him to slip an arm around her small frame. He missed her smell and all the wonderful addicting things it did to him.

Both knew not that the night for them to reconnect was fast approaching.

It was one night in particular, that the spring rains made the night skies much darker than the usual, and so the Dragon was able to flit just over the heads of the unsuspecting guards and alight silently on the Princesses' balcony. With a flick of his wings to rid themselves of the extra water before entering her room; when the balcony doors flew open with a crash just as the thunder rolled behind him. Levy dashed to the Dragon's side, huddling close to the monster of a man she looked pleadingly up at him, turning her greatest weapon to full blast instantly. Taken aback from the bursting of the doors he straightened from his defensive crouch and made the mistake of looking down at her. Now caught in her snare he felt uncomfortable with her large honey-doe eyes looking pleadingly up at him. It took all his strength to raise a studded brow to ask the question his mouth could not form.

"Gajeel! I'm so glad you came! I've missed you terribly!" And she hugged him around the middle. Still somewhat unsure of what to do, he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder with one large clawed hand. Her next words caught him off guard.

"Gajeel. Oh, please Gajeel!" her voice was soft and as heavy as the night air around them laden with water, "I cannot take it any longer! Please Gajeel!"

The Dragon couldn't believe his ears. What was she pleading about? Instantly his mind responded with his true fantasy. One in which he comes to her room one night and takes her in his arms, where she pleads much as she was then for him to take her away, far away where they could be together forever and never have to worry about hiding again. And now here she was saying the exact words he was so longing to hear, could this really be happening?

"Gajeel, I can't stay here any longer, please take me away! I can't be in this castle any longer! Not where I'm escorted everywhere and under constant watch by that horrid man and his spies! Please oh please Gajeel take me away from here, even if it is only for a night! Please do it, tell me you will?"

He nodded dumbly and wrapped her in his arms just had he had dreamed of for some time now and she wrapped hers around his neck as he hoisted her up. With a single kick he was air borne and twisting back the way he had come, back to his cave in the Black Forest where they could truly be alone. He raced to the shelter of his cavern, trying his hardest to keep her dry and sheltered form the rain and wind. It was a cold rain for the warmth of the days past and the last thing he needed was her getting sick because of him inability to protect her from something as simple as the rain. The thunder at his back he flew onward, skimming the tree tops and rocks that was the mountain until he alighted on the ledge outside of his home.

It was not until they were inside that he let her go and looked down at her. He had done a terrible job of keeping the rain off her and he told her so. But she just laughed and hugged the Dragon once more. Bemused at her behavior he brought them to the fire so that she might dry, the Princess standing barefoot on the Dragon's scaled feet and he walking them over to the warmth of the flames where she dismounted and stepped closer to warm herself. He watched her for a moment before she caught him staring, to which he turned away and made to put another monstrous sized log on the fire. Once again returning to her side he place a larg hand on her head and ruffled her hair with a "Gihihi!" and a playful dodge at her swatting his hand away with a giggle.

"Yer' all wet Shrimp."

"So are you silly Dragon."

"Aye, but I'll dry faster than ye' as I ain't wearin' no clothes." She blushed at his comment and took a few steps closer to the fire, "I'll dry well enough if I'm close to the fire like this. And you are too wearing clothes, well what's left of them… I dare say you are but dressed in rags!"

"Oi! Don' go harpin' on my sense of fashion, I ain't got no one ta' make clothes fer me no-ways, not like yer' human clothes would even work."

"Hmm, I suppose that's true, but the point stands that you are in fact still clothed. Therefore your statement is invalid." Feeling triumphant in her statements she looked to the Dragon to see his reaction. However, it was not what she was expecting. He was grinning at her, so that she could see nearly all of his sharpened white teeth. "What, are you up too Dragon?"

"Gihihi, ya' better move yer' tush Princess, or the big bad Dragon'll get ya'!" and he lunged for her.

With a shriek she bolted as he closed his arms around the spot she had just been and dashed after her. The two went round and round the fire and all over the cavern, the Dragon obviously holding back so that the game would last longer. Finally with a double fake he pinned her back against his mass of furs and slowly advanced on her. Breathless form running, laughing and squealing, Levy had nowhere to run to. Suddenly she caught her breath as the Dragon pounced, cat-like, straight for her.

With a squeak worthy of any mouse, she tumbled backwards onto the mass of furs that had been at her back where he had cornered her and the dragon followed her down, pinning her there with a hand on either side of her face. They stared at each other for a long moment, catching their breath coming down form the high of the chase, grinning like fools at the other and laughing. Levy lay beneath the Dragon with her arms at her side, the Dragon on all fours above her. It was quite the compromising position, but they were alone, which made the Princess flush, if anyone were to see her in this position, and with a Dragon of all creatures… She was brought out of her musings by his deep voice.

"Shirmp. Yer' gonna catch cold if yer' in these wet clothes much longer." His voice had dropped a few octaves and made her shiver. He smirked at the action, as if it solidified his statement.

"I'm alright really, I'll-"

"Le'mme help 'ere…"

"Gajeel!" She quickly covered her chest as one of his hands reached for the strings of her bodice. Eyes wide she gazed up at him from the bed of furs. She silently conveyed her unease, but his big hand moved to her face and cupped her cheek. He was warm and surprisingly soft and she couldn't help but nuzzle into his warmth after a moment for it had been far too long since he had held her close. And again she was reminded of the underside of a snake's belly, the warm, smooth and soft scaly sensation oddly pleasing to the touch. He gave her a confident, yet soft smile and shifted his weight to his forearm, lowering himself closer to her and using his other hand to gently move her wrists from her chest. Slowly she allowed him to place her arms at her side once again. With ease, as if he had done it a thousand times before, the Dragon untied the corset of her bodice and pulled it down her body to rest at her hips.

Levy could hear every breath like the thunder in her ears, the beat of her heart like the drums of war beating in her chest. This was beyond two friends messing around, this was something much more… intimate. And then his finger ghosted over her flesh along the top of her dress top, feeling her smooth milky-white skin under his impossibly warm and soft finger pads, his claws tickling just above. The feeling made her eyes flutter and her to take in a sharp breath, which in turn caused the Dragon to perk up at the soft moan that escaped her pursed pink lips. He was captured by those soft looking, moist, perfect, pink lips, and was overcome by the desire to kiss her. And so he did.

Softly at first, then boldly when he felt her relax into his grip and kiss back. It was like her permission to move forward. So he rolled slightly to lay on his side beside her and have easier access to her body. Levy made to follow but a warm hand on her cool skin pushing her back into the furs kept her in place. Still while capturing her lips in his, he slid his palm over her shoulder, down her arm to where her dress sat, and curled his talons under the damp fabric and eased it down her arm, which she allowed – even bending and raising her arm to free herself of the garment on that side. With ease Gajeel did the same to the other arm, all the while holding her mouth to his. Once the cloth was freed he broke their kiss, both gasping for air as he arched his neck and slid light airy kisses down her neck, from ear to collar bone, drinking in her gasps and moans. Her hands finally raised from her sides and gripped his biceps and shoulder, her gentle grip was strong but not painful. Slowly the Dragon worked his tongue back up her neck and nuzzled into the hair just next to her ear. Levy pressed her cheek to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands into his thick mane and holding him close.

They stayed that way for a moment or two, just relishing being in the other's arms before Gajeel pulled away slightly and held her at arms-length looking down his studded nose at her. Gazes met and held, one ruby red, one golden brown. The back of his fingers brushed lightly against the skin of her chest just above the slight curve of her breasts, causing her face to flush once again, deeper this time from lack of air more than embarrassment. Laying himself onto his elbow the Dragon reached over the little Princess and grabbed something, pulling it back next to her. It was softer than the other furs they lay on and levy rolled her head to see what it was. She smiled at the pelt of the Saber-tooth Snow Lion and closed her eyes as the Dragon trailed his nose and light kisses down her neck from her ear to her shoulder and down to her chest where his fingers suddenly gripped the fabric of her dress top and yanked it down to the corset at her waist. Levy gasped as the cool air hit her wet breasts and stomach.

Suddenly very bashful she grabbed handfuls of the Snow Lion pelt and pulled it over her body to cover herself. With a chuckle in the back of his chest, the Dragon rose back to his knees and looked down at the little woman before him. Her face was flushed red but her eyes were soft and warm. He reached down and pulled the wet clothing from the rest of her body allowing her to cover herself with the pelt as he striped her naked. Standing from the bed he moved to the stack of firewood by the far side wall, and taking two logs, set her dress on them next to the fire so that they may dry. Tossing her a playful grin, a mischievous glint in his ruby eyes, the Dragon suddenly removed his own torn shorts and tossed them carelessly next to the Princesses. Horrified, Levy slapped her hands over her eyes.

"Oi, Shrimp, what's the matter?" He grunted, a tinkle of amusement in his voice. Stepping back to her side he peered down at her, leaning over her and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Squeaking, Levy turned away from his touch, her fingers tightening over her eyes, "Gaaajeeeeeelll! What are you doing!?"

"Oh come off it." he chuckled.

Slowly she peaked through her fingers at him, her large honey-doe eyes staring at him, "Y-y-you're… Naked!"

He blinked at her. Then raised his eyebrows slowly, "So?"

Her squeal was all the answer he needed. Chuckling, he climbed on to the furs beside her and sitting cross legged, wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap, making sure that the Snow Lions' pelt was between their bodies. She protested but became very still when he set her down. Sure she had sat in the Dragon's lap a few times, but this was different. They were both naked! The only thing that separated his body from hers was a fur pelt! This was wrong on so many levels, Levy didn't know where to begin. She was the Princess of Fiore, she was held to a certain standard of behavior, and sitting in the lap of some man – beast for that's what he was – she only recently met, was more than frowned upon. Topping it off, they were both naked! Another thing that was not only not allowed, but strictly forbidden for a woman of her status.

Feeling the racing speed of her heart the Dragon lowered he nose to her shoulder and raised his hands to the small of her back and shoulder blade, drawing small circles soothingly. Sure, he knew he was pushing many a royal boundary, several actually. But that really didn't matter to him much. He had always done what he'd wanted, and that wasn't going to change even with the Shrimp in his life. For he so wished that she would stay a part of his life forever, or as long as her natural lifespan would allow. Yes, it was impractical, their little game, but oh so fun, and he was a Dragon after all.

The two sat in silence for long moments, slowly relaxing to the other's presences and positioning. The Dragon sat with his back to the fire and Levy in his lap, her knees on either side of his hips, her face buried into the pelt at his chest, her little hands gripping it firmly. He had one arm draped loosely around her small frame the other still fingering small patterns on her should blade. His massive wings drooped in a relaxed position around them, acting almost as a shield of the fires light and heat. Being in the Dragon's arms and lap, Levy was physically very comfortable, warm and secure. But she was still fighting with her inner Princess.

Levy had discovered the more time she spent with the Dragon, the more she could grip the hand of freedom. She loved the feeling of slipping through the air when they flew together, or the feel of his warm scaled body beneath her palm. With securities being tightened around the castle, and her under constant watch from Cobra, she felt as if she had no freedom. But Gajeel was there to grant her that wish. With him she didn't have to be a Princess, she had no responsibilities, to status, no proper way of acting or politically correct things to say. There was no filter on what to say or how to act. Everything was freedom with the Dragon. So why not take it a step further? She balked at the question in her own mind. How far was too far? _What if we go too far? Then what? I am a Princess of Fiore, I have a duty to uphold…._ She thought, _But when I'm with Gajeel, all of that goes out the window and I have no responsibilities or worries. I can be myself! We can do whatever we want too…. Whatever we want too?... Anything. Anything at all…_

With Gajeel she wasn't Princess Levy. She was just Levy. Something she had wanted for so many years. She remembered the frustration she had felt when waiting for Lucy to return for the city. Frustration at not being able to follow her heart and choose someone to marry that loved her for her and not her title. Now before her was someone, the one, who was offering, willing, and able to treat her as she wanted a man too, not as a princess, but _his_ princess. Her special someone which was hidden from the world in a cave on the mountain side. Here she could be whatever she wanted to be, be it Dragon's lover or Princess of Fiore or just Levy. Here was freedom, literally right before her, surrounding her. Freedom of the utmost kind. And she was going to take it all.

Slowly she pulled away from the Dragon and met his gaze, holding it for a moment before leaning in and kissing him soundly. Gajeel responded instantly and kissed her back with equal vigor. Levy opened her mouth and allowed Gajeel to explore something new. An advantage he took greedily. Cupping her cheek he turned his head, getting at a better angle. Levy's hands slipped up to the mass of black hair that was his mane and took it in fistfuls, pulling her fingers through it roughly, causing the Dragon to rumble in his chest. They broke apart for air for a split second then were back at it, harder and faster this time, his greed and her need fueling their fire.

Using his weight, Gajeel eased her back and down to the furs, straddling her once again and baring the majority of the weight of his hulking frame on his forearms over her. They spent several minutes kissing the other just like this. Her hands eventually migrated to his face and held him to her, not that he minded. Using his tail as balance, he rocked back onto his knees and stroked her arms with his large scaled hands. Slowly edging closer to the pelt that still separated them from the waist down. He needed to feel her body beneath him, moving and squirming under his weight, touching him toughing her, feeling her muscles contract as he pleasured her. Hear her gasps and moaning his name. His teeth bared as images flashed in his mind's eye and he moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking and licking and kissing his way down.

He quickly found a rhythm of licking in long strokes up her neck and nibbling his way back down, causing her to moan out his name as he so desired. The two naturally fell into a rhythm of rising and falling to meet the other in the middle. He needed to feel the movement of her body to his and his body meeting hers, to taste her pulse as it raced through her neck. He heard the way his name fell from her swollen lips as a gasp when he nipped a little too hard, or sucked just that right spot where her shoulder and neck met. He needed her hands in his hair, tugging and pulling on him, encouraging him for more. He loved the thrill and desire racing through his own veins and he could all be taste it in hers. It was driving him mad and he loved it.

For Levy it was much the same. The Dragon was slowly consuming her very being, igniting a fire in her soul that was burning her from where his lips met her skin. A fire that was scorching her heart. It was so wonderful, the way he caressed her, the softness in his touches. He was so much larger than her, and a Dragon for the sake of the Gods, that this softness was surprising to say the least. His touches, his kisses, the way her body seemed to fit with his, the way they moved together and for each other. Everything about him and that was him was all she wanted.

But at the same time, there was that little voice in the back of her mind telling her that this was wrong. That this was too much and too far. Kissing the Dragon was one thing, but this was so much more. They were practically breaking the Golden Law – that a Prince or Princess be a virgin on the day of his or her wedding day and night. They were both naked and kissing so passionately and full-bodily, something could go wrong… it wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the Dragons ministrations, but that her Royal Mind was not at ease.

She gasped as his teeth grazed her throat just under her jaw, his face pushing her head back and causing her body to arch up to him. She gripped his massive biceps for support as he half lifter her from the furs and a warm scaly had pressed into the small of her back pressing her too him. His name fell like sin from her lips, as it was sin that they were creating there upon his bed of furs. The Dragon and the Princess, the Damned and the Sinner, the Devil and his Angel.

Outside the cave the wind howled and cried. The soft rain that had been falling was no more, now heavy sheets of rain poured from the heavens, pelting the earth like bullets, roaring like lions and fast as a viper strike. The wind whipped and whorled over the hunting planes and cried and moaned through the trees of the Black Forest, racing up the mountain side to the small opening that was the Dragons Layer. Through the opening like a bullet from a gun it shot through the hair pin curve that prevented light from entering the cavern and burst into the room within with all the force that the wind was. The fire flickered from the air movement and the Dragon's and Princesses hair ruffled as they connected time and time again.

The breeze seemed to awaken something in the Princess for her eyes flew open at the sudden chill of it raking its fingers over her exposed body. Or was that Gajeel claws as his hand slipped between her exposed breasts and down her stomach, leaving goosebumps and shivers in their wake as his tongue followed to swirl around her flat tummy. In her daze of foreign pleasure and peace, her mind, the part that was still a Princess of Fiore, clicked and she looked down at the Dragon currently nibbling along her ribs. She giggled at the tickling sensation and ran her fingers through the Dragons mane as she watched him work. The wind moaned throughout the cavern once more and again she felt its icy fingers down her exposed flesh.

Realization slowly sank into her brain. Exposed? Exposed!? Exposed! She was exposed! She was naked in front of a naked Dragon! The pelt separating them having been thrown to the side at some point when Levy was in her daze. Eyes growing in horror she yanked at the Dragons' head suddenly, causing a grunt as she pulled his hair.

Levy could feel her flesh heating as the blush rose up her neck and pooled in her cheeks, "Gajeel. Gajeel! Gaj- GAJEEEELL!" she finally shrieked as his hands moved to cup her perky breasts. It was the last bit of reality that set in her mind and the last bit of bliss that escaped her body when the Dragons talons dug into the mounds of flesh. At her yelp he looked up and for the moment their gazes met. What she saw scared her.

His eyes. His glowing red eyes. The pupils of the blood red irises were silted paper thin. Combined with the bead of saliva dripping from his lips and the small amount of perspiration on his face and dangerous look he gave her, he looked monstrous. And at the same time, beautiful. It was only a moment that their eyes held but that moment seemed to last forever as she look in the Dragon's expression. He looked Hungry. Hungry for more, hungry for her. She shivered at the thought and covered herself from his view with an arm while the other reached for the discarded Snow Lion pelt and pulled it over her frame.

"Gajeel…" her voice was soft and frightened and that snapped the Dragon back to reality. Carefully he laid her back in the bed and helped her cover herself before leaning back on his hocks and looking up at the cave ceiling, his chest rising and falling as he took in air.

It was in this moment that she realized how handsome he really was, the sharp angles of his face only accented by the fire light, the color of his skin and complimenting scales, the studs on his face. He really was handsome. She reached forward with a shaking hand, wanting to be near to him still and lightly spread her palm across his tight muscles just below his pectorals. At her touch he looked down at her, the hungry look was gone and replaced with that of tiredness.

"Sorry thar' Shimp, got a lil' carried away, Gihi…" He came down over her once more and pressed their foreheads together. "Ya' alrigh'?" she nodded to answer, no trusting her voice just yet. She wanted to be close to him and she snaked and arm around his neck to pull him closer. He complied and laid down beside her, pulling her body flush against his, the white pelt between their bodies and covering hers. To keep her warm Gajeel fluffed some more of the animal skins close to her body as she snuggled her nose into his chest. He embraced her, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply, letting her scent intoxicate him. They laid there for some time, just being in the other's arms and near to each other, catching their breath.

As she relaxed into the first peaceful slumber in what felt like ages, there was no doubt in her mind now for how the Dragon felt for her. She was loved. The way she wanted to be loved. The stress and worry of the past days seemed to have ebbed away with the Dragon's soft touches and easy coaxing. For the first time in days she was able to relax completely. Funny how here she lay in the arms of her kinds natural enemy and she was more relaxed than in her Castle home. It was just more evidence to Levy that this was where she belonged.

Levy couldn't wait to see her Dragon again. Yes, _her_ Dragon. it wasn't that he belonged to her, but more that they belonged together, he her fabled "knight in shining armor" who had come to sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset with her in his arms. It wasn't exactly the Fairy Tale ending she had dreamed of, but she really couldn't think of anything better. Yes, he was her Dragon, and she was just fine with that.

* * *

Ok so i could have made this chapter end in 2 parts instead of 3 but there is just so much going on that this just made mroe sense to do. Hope you've enjoyed it all so far and arent too lost or confused. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! UNTIL NEXT TIME (Which will be within the week i hope so)


	7. Chapter 4: Part 3

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLE! here's the last part to this chapter as my valentines day gift to you from me! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4: part 3

* * *

Over the following weeks Levy kept herself busy, among avoiding Cobra as much as possible and giving him the slip when she could, visiting the King in his bed chambers, the privet conversations with Lucy about Dragons, Gajeel, and the stories he had told her the night or so before, and their fast approaching future. Her nights were spent waiting until the castle went to sleep, then getting out of bed and into the Dragons arms. She still wasn't allowed out of the grounds, so Gajeel came to her and not just for educating her on Dragons, but inevitably courting her. Soon the guards set up to patrol the Black Forest's edge became nothing to the Dragon, he simply had to create a diversion that attracted everyone's attention then waltz by unnoticed.

They were becoming close, dangerously so. Levy would be waiting for the Dragon's form to land on her balcony after the last lights went out in the castle, her eyes scanning the sky for the mass of black that was the Dragon. Some nights his feet wouldn't have even touched down when she would be at his side or in his arms. She was always there to meet him, flashing her biggest and brightest smile for him every time, her arms and body welcoming his with a fiery warmth he couldn't get enough of, and her soft sweet words that told him how happy she was he was there, that he came back. Gajeel would pull her close and growl in her ear before nipping at it as he flirted his way to her bed where he would set her down and seduce her body to his. They would whisper things to the other in between kisses and caresses, rolling around on her bed. After settling down some she would ask something about Dragons and they would talk for hours.

Yes, they were close, way too close. When Lucy would get Levy to admit and talk about the more intimate parts of her encounters with the Dragon she would warn her about falling in love… It just wasn't possible, a human and a Dragon, besides she had a _prince_ to marry, not a Dragon.

Levy would wave her friend off saying they were just playing around and it was nothing serious, like the Commander's relationship with Lady Juvia. Lucy would give her friend a look and let it go, even if both girls knew Levy was lying. Each were intrigued with Gajeel's stories and accounts of the world outside of what they had been educated about from the palace philosopher, Freed Justine. Neither would deny that Freed's lessons had always been exciting and enjoyable, but Gajeels encounters and stories painted a whole new world for Levy and Lucy, a world beyond the castle walls, past the outskirts of Magnolia, even out of Fiore. Levy would often fall asleep to Gajeels stories, and she loved it.

It was in one of Gajeels stories that Levy made a sudden revelation. The time period he was talking about was centuries before the present time, how could he have firsthand knowledge? Voicing her question the Dragon just laughed. Poking her cheek affectionately he playfully scolded her for thinking that Dragons lived the same as humans. Pouting she glared at him and he grinned, explaining that Dragons live for centuries and that his father, Metalicana, was nearly a thousand years old and he himself was in his mid-four hundreds… Levy had gaped at him for a long time as the numbers settled in her mind. He was going to greatly outlive her great-great-grandchildren! This had saddened her, thinking about a time when she would be gone and he would still be there living on for such a length without her. Being well attuned to her moods and emotions at that point, Gajeel and lifted her face to his and told her not to think about it before he kissed her. Levy agreed and they moved on.

Levy had asked before, but she still wondered how many other dragons there were in the world, where were they and what were they like? Were all dragons human-like as Gajeel was or were they Dragon-like as in the stories and human accounts of them? Levy asked about mates and breeding, what little Dragons were like. This topic had a special place in Levy's heart because Gajeel's face would soften in a way that she had never seen, it made her warm inside. His voice changed and his eyes softened when he talked about hatchlings. She had gotten it out of him that he had wanted hatchlings of his own for a long, long time… He would stop there and stare off into the night and Levy would watch him with focus beyond any she had before. Her mind wandered about if Dragon's or humans for that matter could cross-breed… but she didn't ask. That was too much, where the line was drawn. She wouldn't let herself think about things like that because she knew they could never happen. Sensing her mood change once again, Gajeel would snap out of it and distract her from her thoughts.

It was the end of June when Gajeel stopped showing up for their near-nightly visits. The first night Levy didn't think much of it, the second she was confused, and by the third night with still nothing, she was worried. It began to rain early the next morning as it had been on and off again the past few days. The sky was a dark grey and a heavy mist hung over the area while the rain continued. Levy hadn't slept that night as she tossed and turned all night thinking what could have happened to Gajeel. It didn't help that the deaths of Jet and Droy had been leaked to the townspeople and everyone was on edge now more than ever. People were becoming skittish and jumpy, concerned that the Princess would really be cast out of the Royal Family and the thrown would be up for anyone to take advantage of. On top of that, Laxus was becoming more persistent, and making stronger advances for her to marry him.

The fourth night since Gajeel's last appearance the storm worsened and the constant rain became like needles plummeting from the heavens. Levy was sure that Gajeel wouldn't be coming that night as the rain was so thick and relentless it could almost cut the flesh. She had been awake until nearly midnight before falling into a restless sleep and just as she was starting to relax, the sudden "BANG!" of the balcony doors bursting open accompanied by a crash of thunder and a flash of lightening had her wide awake again. Levy screamed at the sudden noise, sitting straight up in bed before a hand was clapped over her mouth and she felt something hard and wet pressed against her back.

"Hussshh Shrimp. Be quiet now..."

Levy's eyes widened with shock as the voice of the missing Dragon registered in her mind. After a few seconds, he released her and shut the balcony doors. Levy watched him shake off the water from his body as he turned round. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and was just about to speak when there was knocking at her door and her expression of relief turned to that of panic as she whipped around to face the door to her room.

"Levy! Levy? Are you ok? I heard you scream!" It was Lucy.

Sighing with relief Levy placed a hand over her heart and relaxed before answering, "L-lucy! Yes – yes I'm fine… the thunder just, startled me! Sorry for making you worry! I'm alright now…" there was a pause then, "Ok Lev, try and sleep some!"

"I will!"

Once Lucy's footsteps faded, Levy scrambled against her blankets and off the bed. She dashed across the room to where the Dragon had moved to warm himself by the fire place. A few strides away she called out to him and launched herself in the air. Turning at his name, Gajeel reacted instinctually as the Princess went airborne, daftly twisting around and catching her in his arms quickly. The force of her made him take a step to balance himself then pulled her tight to his body as her limbs wrapped themselves around him like a spider monkey.

Hugging her tightly he started to pull away but her grip on him tightened, "Hey Shrimp… Yer' gonna' get all wet!"

But she didn't move, and held on to him even tighter, burying her face into his shoulder breathing deep the smell of wet Dragon, something a little more pleasant yet reminiscent of wet dog. With a sigh he returned her embrace with equal force. Levy let herself cry into his shoulder for a few minutes, then leaned back and began kissing him like she would never see him again, squeezing him so tightly he couldn't breathe. Grumbling about needing breath Gajeel held her to him and let her cry as she kissed him, stroking her back and hair, whispering soft words in his husky growl of a voice in between her sobs. Eventually she let him set her down and he convinced her to go back to bed. She opened her mouth to protest but he kissed her soundly and she said nothing after that. Climbing into bed she glanced over her shoulder at the dragon, then quickly turned away blushing.

It was not the first time she had seen the Dragon naked, nor would it be the last she would bet, but every time it happened she would blush and turn away. Gajeel then spent the next several minutes convincing her to look at him. He had stayed with her in her bed a few times before, and each time he would be naked, soundly amused with her stuttering and inability to focus or keep up a conversation. She would be blushing and looking anywhere but at him, even if he sat with himself covered with a blanket or pillow. Levy would eventually warm to his nakedness and be able to look the Dragon in the face by the second or so hour of conversation, at which point he would press his luck and become physically intimate with her. Usually it was just kissing and maybe a hand wondering through her hair or down her back, but lately he had become more handsy and sooner in the night too; coming to sit on her bed in the nude instead of one of the couches or chairs that adorn her room, and sometimes pulling her into his lap, with a pillow or blanket separating their bodies.

He had also taken to undressing her as often as he could get his claws on her clothes, which was nearly every night. As he had expected, she was shy at first, but a fortnight or so into their little routine and she hadn't protested when he had stripped himself, or removed her clothing as well. She was modest, which he understood, often covering herself with her arms or hugging a pillow to hide behind. And so it was not so unusual for the Dragon to do as he was and removed his shorts and place them by the fire to dry, and she knew her clothes were next, but something about him being gone for so many days in a row had raised her modesty once more.

"Oi, Shrimp? What's the matter? Aint ya' used ta' this by now?" Peering down at her, he leaned on the bed and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Shyly she turned away and covered her face.

"You're… Naked!"

He blinked at her. Then raised his eyebrows slowly, "So? Ain't ya' seen me before? Gihihi"

Her silence and red tinged ears was all the answer he needed. Chuckling, he climbed on to the bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. She protested but became very still when he set her down. Looking down at her with amusement, Gajeel laughed. He gently pulled at her wrists and eventually got her to lower her hands, but her eyes remained firmly closed. He accepted her challenge and nibbled her ear. She gasped in surprise at the sensation but kept her eyes shut. Smirking he continued down her neck with his tongue sending shivers throughout her body. Lightly kissing his way back up to her ear he whispered sweet, intoxicating things to her, occasionally pausing to lick and nibble.

Slowly she eased into his coaxing and relaxed against him, if only a little. He was being very flirty quite quickly this evening. Maybe he had missed her? Still, Levy was feeling torn down the middle, half of her wanted to pull away and make him put something on, that this was too far and too much, while the other half argued that this had been happening for weeks now. He was very sexy after all and she hadn't been so shy about it the last time she saw him naked. Levy sighed in frustration and the Dragon's coaxing stopped.

"Levy."

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed down at the bed sheets pooled around their legs, her seemingly small, smooth and pale legs next to his long, thick, and scaled ones. They were so different, and yet so much the same. She reached out and tentatively drew the back of her hand over his clave. Gajeel exhaled hard against her ear, she shuddered and turned her head towards him as her hand grazed up over his knee then back down as she arched her neck and met his mouth in a soft light kiss. His arms around her middle tightened and a large hand rested on her hip as she took her hand form his leg and gripped his hair. It wasn't long before Gajeel adjusted their position so that she was laying on her back and he was over her, their lips never parting, the kiss never breaking. The new position gave the Dragon more of an advantage over her and he deepened the kiss, pressing his body lightly against hers, supporting his full weight on his knees and forearms.

Levy let her hands slide over his bulging biceps and taught shoulder muscles to weave into his mane. This was something new, this sort of kiss and touch, their movements against and with each other. Their intimacy had always been more playful and light hearted, flirty kisses accompanied with laughter; her sweet innocence and his rough and crude sense of humor. But now, now their kiss held so much more, it was the difference between a flowing river and oozing molasses. She could only remember it being this way once before, and things had gotted a little out of control then. The air was so heavy, his body so warm, his lips and mouth and tongue so hot, she could feel something in her stomach twisting and turning pleasantly with ever motion of their lips, just as it had done that other time. Levy didn't understand what this was, and for the moment she didn't really care. This was Gajeel, the Dragon.

Her Dragon.

Yes, _her_ Dragon. it wasn't that he belonged to her, but more that they belonged together, he her fabled "knight in shining armor" who had come to sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset with her in his arms. It wasn't exactly the Fairy Tale ending she had dreamed of, but she really couldn't think of anything better. Yes, he was her Dragon, and she was just fine with that.

She hadn't seen a man naked before Gajeel, much less kissed one, or so passionately, and she definitely wasn't supposed to sleep with a man – she had broken that rule the first night Gajeel had stayed with her all those days ago – much less a naked man that was not only not a royal or noble, but the enemy of her entire race. But none of it mattered. There was a warm tingling feeling starting where his mouth met hers, traveling down her throat and filling her heart, continuing still even when they finally parted with a gasp.

She gazed into his half-lidded smoldering red eyes. From what she could tell he was feeling something very similar to what she was right then. A bead of saliva connected to each of them broke and it was like a pin falling in a silent room. Gajeel's eyes widened for a split second, then he was crashing down upon her, ravishing her mouth and grabbing onto her body and hair. She returned the kiss with the same vigor, her nails digging into his shoulder blades and her legs wrapping around his waist pulling her body closer to his. Both were surprised at her relaxed eagerness and Gajeel, taking advantage of the moment, lifted her hips from the mattress with his hands and pressed her shoulders deeper into it. His claw like nails puckering the flesh of her backside through her night dress, each hand able to encompass each hip and cheek. Levy could feel his muscles rippling between her thighs and it sent strange waves of pleasure and desire throughout her body; so much so that she tore away from the Dragon's sinful lips and let a foreign moan slide passed her own.

It seemed to encourage him as he attached to her neck and worked his way down with soft yet burning kisses as his hand tightened on her hip and pressed her core against his lower abdominals and ground her shoulders into the mattress through his hips. New waves of pleasure much stronger than before ripped through her body and her voice rose as she moaned in foreign pleasure her nails digging deeper into his back. Hissing Gajeel tore his teeth from the spot he had been working on at the base of her neck and hushed her with his mouth in a searing kiss that had her opening her mouth for more. He gladly complied, slipping his tongue down her throat his hips grinding against hers once more.

Practically crying from the strange but so pleasuring feelings radiating through her body from where their hips met, Levy grabbed the Dragon by fistfuls of hair and yanked his head away so she could through back her head let out a half scream half moan just as an enormous clap of thunder sounded that drowned out her cry and shook the very foundation of the Castle.

Gajeel stared down at the squirming Princess below him, the lust and desire and need slowly draining from his vision as Levy panted, open mouthed, her eyes half closed as she tried to regain her breath. He had to stop. He needed to stop. If things continued like this he was going to do things he would regret later. His mind understood and told his body to move but the action was not what he had intended. His hips quietly bucked forward once, twice, a third time. Another clap of thunder masked Levy's moans and cries as he thrust against her again and harder.

 _NO!_

Snapping from his lust filled stupor, Gajeel sat back quickly, letting her hips fall to the mattress, his hands supporting his weight as he leaned back and took in huge gulps of air. Eyes closed his body shook. He could feel his erection against his thigh, and it scared him some. Quickly, he grabbed handfuls of the twisted sheets and covered himself with shaking hands. This was new for him too, the feelings, emotions, the desires and lust filled kisses, her moans that were driving him crazy, the actions his body was doing of its own accord, he was losing control like he never had before, and all in the span of a few short moments.

He flinched when he felt hands on his chest. Opening his eyes and looking down quickly he met Levy's gaze. Relief washed over him when he saw the same confusion, surprise and worry reflected back at him in her bright honey-brown eyes. Levy was panting still as he leaned forward and raised a shaking hand to her face, cupping her cheek. She placed her hand over his as they stared at each other in wonderment and confusion. Slowly their breaths returned to normal and with a final sigh Gajeel regained control of himself and tugged her little body tight against his. She buried her face into his chest and gripped him tightly. After a moment Gajeel laid them down on the bed and with a single yank, covered them with the blankets, never letting go of the woman clinging to him as though her life depended on it.

Laying on his stomach, her on her back, he buried his face into her hair and breathed deeply, her intoxicating scent filling his senses and calming him instantly as his eyes fluttered back in there sockets. With a sigh he finally relaxed. Levy squirmed in his arms and he loosened his grip so she could move. Popping her head up she lightly held his jaw on either side with both hands as she placed feather light kisses on his lips. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply as she kissed him. His eyes snapped open seconds later when he felt something wet and warm on her cheek. Pulling away he looked down his nose at her and saw she was crying.

"Levy… Hey, hey, it's ok. Ya' don't have ta' cry, what's wrong?" His voice was so soft and warm, that a few more tears slipped out of her eyes. He stroked them away with the pads of his fingers, his brow wrinkling as he frowned.

"Oh, G-ga-gajel. I – I didn't know if you were coming back. I was scared Gajeel. I was so scared, I thought I would never see you again. Please, please don't ever leave me!" She managed to keep her tears back until the last few words before she broke down.

Gajeel stared at her softly, then pulled her against him, stroking her hair and hushing her. She cried softly into his chest for a while as he held her, the storm outside starting to lessen as the night wore on. Finally she was reduced to sniffles, then silence as she drifted into sleep. When her breaths evened out he arched his neck and kissed her forehead for a long time.

"I won't… I won't." It was barely a whisper, and with a final kiss he too allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

When the sun rose that morning the Dragon still lay in bed with the Princess. Warm yellow beams of light burst through the cloud layer and greeted the earth below with dazzling brilliantness. Tender fingers of sun trickled through the glass doors and windows of the room, filling the space with a sort of golden glow. Gajeel sensed the lightness through his eyelids and snuggled deeper into the pillow, pulling Levy closer to him with a contented sigh. Seconds later he opened his eyes and stared at the shadows on the wall directly opposite him. _Shadows!? It's that late already!?_ Turning over his shoulder he snarled, putting his arm up to block the brilliance as it literally stabbed at him. Grunting in the beginnings of pain, he untangled himself quickly from the blankets and snapped the curtains shut.

Moving quickly to the smoldering fireplace, he dressed.

"Mmmmm… Gajeel?"

He turned around at the sleepy voice that called his name from the bed. His eyes fell on Levy who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Blankets pooled around her stomach and her perky little breast greeted him. She was still naked from the night before. Blue locks a mess she stretched and looked at the drawn curtains for a moment while Gajeel took her in. Her night dress was falling off one of her shoulders exposing several a dark marks on her neck and shoulder. Something rose in his chest and he paced over to her, sitting on the side of the bed he had just vacated. She reached out for him and laid in his lap. Smirking a little he brushed some hair from her face.

"Good morning Gajeel." She greeted him with a lazy yawn, "G'morin' Shrimp, ya' better cover up ta'day…"

She gave him a puzzled look and he traced his fingers over the love bites on her neck, "Yer' a little, uh… marked up." She touched the marks herself and winced. Gajeel expected her to be upset, so when she giggled and threw her arms around his neck, he was surprised.

Their gazes met and held. Frowning at her less than expected response, he kissed her lightly before standing once more. Levy kneeled on the bed and grabbed a handful of his mane as it fell over his shoulder, "The sun's up, what are you gonna do now?" Smirking the light returned to his eyes and he pulled her to him using a finger to lift her chin, "Was that an invitation to say Princess?"

"Maybe." She answered with a giggle.

"Yer' gonna' be the death of me. Shrimp. Gihihi!"And he kissed her hard.

Finally he pulled back and with a smile turned for the balcony, wincing when he pulled the curtain back. Quickly he disappeared, and left Levy scrambling after him. She ripped the shade back and threw open the doors dashing across the warm stone and jumping up to hoist herself over the top of the wall as she looked for Gajeel. She spotted him easily, a giant black mass flying through the air just above the tree tops. He was staying in the shadow of the mountains and it appeared to Levy that he was going to halve to take the long way home. Smiling she waved knowing that he couldn't see her, but not caring. She stayed there until she couldn't see him any longer, which wasn't very long at all. Grinning she twirled around and pranced back into her room to wash up and dress for the day, which she could tell it was going to be good.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Levy and Gajeel still found it hard to meet each night, even more so to separate each dawn. Both were inpatient for darkness to come, but being summer it was late when it was finally safe for the Dragon to travel without being noticed, and then the dawn would come sooner than the day before. It was a struggle she was willing to deal with if it meant seeing her Dragon, even if only for a few hours. In the waning hours of light after dinner and before darkness fully took over, Levy would find a quiet place in the Castle to write more about what she had learned about Dragons, adding to her future book little by little.

Lucy and Levy still met sometimes and would talk about Dragons and what Levy had learned or some new development in Levy's book. Whenever discussing Gajeel however, Levy made sure to keep their blossoming relationship out of the conversation and that they had effectivally given the still watchful eye and ear of Cobra the slip. Instead she would turn the topic to the weather, if the King would recover his strength now that the summer was in full swing, the relationships that were starting to form among their group of friends, Natsu and Lucy's wedding that September, Dragons, and their personal favorite – Laxus-bashing. All the while ignoring the most pressing issue on hand. Levy's own marriage. When the subject of marriage did pop up, the topic would switch from Lucy's wedding to Levy's, the Princess would instantly stop and chew Laxus up one side and down the other, much to Lucy's amusement. The two would then make up plans for Gajeel to dispose of Laxus… This was one of their new favorite topics and they plotted and giggled relentlessly about it when they had the chance.

It was on one of these occasions that the person of their conversation happened to walk by. Lucy and Levy were sitting in one of the many flower gardens, enjoying a pot of tea with Lady Erza, the Commander and Natsu. It was Lucy who noticed the Prince heading there way, his gaze intently focused on Levy. He was on a mission, and Lucy didn't like it.

"Ah there's the Prince now, shame he hasn't the nerve to come speak with us ladies. No, he has to send someone else to keep tabs on us and tell him where we go!" Lucy shot Laxus a withering glare from the far side of Natsu.

The rest of the group looked up at her loud remark and the Prince stopped in his tracks at the assault from the blond. Natsu giggled and received an elbow from Gray to shut him up, a smirk on his own face. Erza hummed and sipped her tea while Levy locked eyes with the Prince foa moment, daring him to speak. Levy had told them al about Cobra following her, not that they hadn't noticed, but Levy confirmed for them that it was Laxus who had sent him to keep an eye on the Princess. Laxus glared at them all in turn, before looking at the Princess as she spoke up.

"At least I don't have to send someone to follow after him to tell me where he is. I can just follow my nose, what with his stinking pride and all. I swear the hounds could smell him miles away!" And with that Levy lead the group in a choirs of giggles and laughter. Laxus fumed. He stood rooted to the spot with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the pond, his face slowly turning red with anger. A hard look from the Commander, Erza fingering the sword she always had strapped to her him, and Natsu's daring gin was all it took to tell him that he was not welcome, not in their presence, nor to speak as he would not be heard With a frustrated huff, he turned on his heal and stalked off the direction he had come with a swirl of his robes.

Since then, Laxus hadn't made any more advances, but now he had taken s taken to following Levy himself. It was as if he had nothing better to do than to make her life miserable. To make matters worse, he would follow her into her chambers and sit and simply watch her. Nowhere in the Castle was safe anymore. The only way she could rid herself of Laxus's constant presence was to have Natsu, Gray or Jellal accompany her to her chambers and wish her goodnight. At least then there was someone else to put a buffer between Levy and the Prince so that she might slip into her rooms and lock the door before he was able to enter after her.

Now more than ever before did Levy wish to get out of the Castle and visit Gajeel. It had only taken one night of Laxus staying in her rooms until late, that the Dragon had refused to come visit her, for fear of being caught and because he was unsure of what would happen if he and Laxus were in the same room together. He couldn't guarantee Levy's safety if he and the Prince were to fight. It had taken a full fortnight for Laxus's scent to be cleansed from her room then the Dragon would return. She hopped. He had promised on his last visit that he was going to show her his world, if only she could get out of the Castle. It wasn't safe for them to meet there what with Laxus keeping vigilantly all the time. And so they made the plan that on the following nice day they would meet and he would take her on an adventure, the likes of which she could only read about in her fantasy novels.


	8. Chapter 5

Hello folks, here's chapter 5! Just an FYI, the story is about half over by my current calculations... anyway ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5: Infatuation

* * *

Levy was excited. It was the day she had been waiting for all week since Gajeel had told her to make a cover story as to why she wouldn't be in the Castle. She had told Lucy and they had come up with a plan. The two would go for an afternoon ride and take the, oh so gullible, Natsu with them as an escort. There was a small lake to the north west of the castle that they would visit. Once there Lucy would keep Natsu busy enough to not notice Levy disappearing into the woods to her Dragon. It wasn't hard to get Natsu to agree to the trip, unknowing the real agenda of course, and the trio made plans for it to happen the following day. That night Levy told Gajeel their plan and asked where they were going, to which he simply chuckled and replied, "'Tis a secret."

For Levy, it was so nice to finally be out of the Castle. The King had allowed her to travel outside of the walls again, seeing as the elusive Dragon was more elusive and hadn't been spotted in a while. Rather it was more telling him of their plans as the King's health was still in shambles and conversing was of little use and only tired the King more than he was. It was one more thing on her mind. The King was not recovering in any fashion, and he grew sicker with each day that passed. It was a growing concern for the Royal Council as well. If the King died before Levy was wed, or turned nineteen, the thrown would be up for grabs as there were no living relations to take the throne besides Laxus, and that was just a mess in its own.

And so one could say that their little afternoon adventure was a bit of a celebration of her new, returned, freedoms, and an escape from the taxing stress of home. The two ladies and the Knight saddled their horses themselves, Levy saying it was good for her to do so as she didn't need the pampering and she would prefer to do the work herself. The stables boys were accustomed to the Princesses independence as she had always been that way. Once saddled the trio set out at an easy pace. It was only a few hours ride and the group had left just after the morning meal, a lunch packed for them with the expectation that they would be home for supper.

The ride was lively with the three chatting away, about the day, the weather of late; Lucy and Levy talked of their favorite books and Natsu boasted about his latest spar with Gray. As they rode along, they came upon a few separate groups of people who waved and wished them well, prayed that the King would recover quickly, how happy they were to see their beloved Princess again, and the beauty of her and her Lady as they went out. It had been such a while that Levy had been out and about in the Kingdom, that people were glad to see their lovely Princess again. With the King's health as it was, and no reassurance from the Council, seeing Levy fit and well was able to settle some of the nerves of the people.

A few hours later they finally reached the spot of their travel. It was a secluded lagoon at the edges of the end of the Black Forest, where the trees thinned and the forest became lighter and more welcoming. No monstrous wolves or Cave Bares entered the lighter parts of the forest and it was safe for people to travel without a guard. The lake in particular wasn't very large, but then large enough for there to be several swimming spots that the locals visited on the nicer days of the summer months. As it was cloudy and chilly for the middle of July they were guaranteed to be left alone. Even in the dullness of the day, the lake looked marvelous. Crystal blue and green waters that showed fish and frogs and turtles swimming about, herons in the shallows and king fishers diving her and there fishing as they went. The bottom of the lake was radially visible to anyone who looked and one could see rock formations, clusters of sea grass, fallen logs and trees and lilies and reeds here and there. The spot that was a personal favorite was a small secluded beach in a bend in the lake which was sheltered from the main beaches by a grove of willows and aspen. In the height of August, when the days were the hottest, throngs of people would travel to this place and cool down in the crystal waters. Yet as it were that day, a cool breeze blew through the trees and made ripples on the lake, disturbing the surface so much so that one couldn't see the bottom. Grey clouds hung low in the skies, threatening rain. It was not a day for swimming by any means.

A point that Natsu had brought up this very point when Lucy and Levy had asked him to accompany them, "Seems like a funny day to go swimming Luce, what with the clouds and all."

"Oh but Natsu, Levy wants to go very badly and since he is allowed out of the Castle again it would be the perfect spot for a picnic lunch to celebrate! Please won't you come with us?"

He had agreed with a shrug and a simple, "Ok, whatever you say Luce!"

Once they had arrived did Lucy and Levy set their plan into motion. It was Lucy's job to distract Natsu while Levy snuck a little ways off where her Dragon would meet her and the two would travel to the special place he was going to show her. But first they had to lure Natsu into their trap, which really wasn't that hard.

Stripping down to her full bodied bathing suit, Lucy trotted to the water and stuck a toe in. She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep the shriek in. The water was cold! But she had to pull through! For Levy! Gritting her teeth she boldly strode into the cold lake. From the shore Levy watched as she set up the picnic for them. Natsu had just returned from tying up the horses and was standing over her shoulder watching his fiancé brave the cold lake. Levy sighed and tossed a thankful look to her maiden, she was being so brave and strong for Levy's sake.

Now waist deep Lucy turned round and called out to Natsu waving him in with her, "N-natsu, come s-swim with me!"

Looking incredulous he replied, "Nah, Luce, the water looks cold."

Oh-h c-come on you! It's g-great!"

"But you're shivering!"

"It's r-really not a-all that b-bad! W-why don't you c-come w-warm me up, hmm?"

Natsu flushed and scratched the back of his head looking around, "Hey hey, Luce, not with Levy here… hey, where is Le- Oop!" He had made the mistake of coming to the waters edge to which Lucy responded with a splash his direction. "Hey! That is cold! Luce get outta' there before you catch cold!"

"Oh Come here you Dragon Slayer you, and try and make me!"

"Come on Lucy!"

"Come on Natsu!" she splashed at him again and he began to take of the light armor he was wearing, "Well if you say so! Here I come Lucy!" and with the last garment gone he sprinted forward and dove into the water. Coming close to Lucy's legs in the mayhem of his splashing and grabbing her around the middle. Grinning at her shriek he fell backwards into the chilled water and dowsed Lucy head first. She rose with a splutter and a gasp before splashing at Natsu with all her might. He just laughed and splashed her back.

Levy shook her head at her friends, they were so childish sometimes. But she was off to meet her love too. The thought made her blush as she trotted through the forest to the little clearing a few hundred yards from the pool of water. Rounding the last tree she grinned when she saw her Dragon waiting patiently in the center of the little clearing. He was standing with his arms folded and he was looking to the sky, watching the clouds move. A sudden thought hit her and she backed up round the tree once more. She didn't think he had noticed her yet. Perfect. Tiptoeing through the underbrush, she made her way behind the Dragon and snuck out from the forest to walk quietly up behind him. She was too focused on her target – his twitching tail – to notice her Dragon smirking at her over his shoulder. She was just about to pounce, cat like, when she happened to glance up and meet his red gaze. She froze mid step and stared at him, he stared back, the corners of his mouth twitching with amusement.

Her face reddened as she set her foot down and clasped her hands before her and looked down, ashamed of being caught. Rocking back and forth on her feet she was surprised when the Dragon bent before her and lifter her chin with a long finger. He smirked at her a moment before kissing her sweetly. Levy instantly relaxed into the embrace and slipped a hand up to the Dragon's face. Breaking the kiss Gajeel looked down at her and grinned,

"I heard ya' comin' a mile away, an' I smelled ya' about three miles ago. Gihihi"

"Well give me props for trying?"

"Never! Now, Come'ere."

He needn't have told her as she slipped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up, slipping an arm under her back side, the other at his side as he held her one handed.

"Are we really going to fly today? It's light out"

"'tis dark enough, the sun I'm more worried about"

"S'not like a Dragon ta' worry"

"Careful there missy, yer' tongue is slippin'. Been spendin' too much time with the likes of me! Gihihi!"

"Oh hush you!"

"Ghihihi!"

And with that he kicked off and spread his wings to glide lightly over the tops of the trees, just high enough to miss the branches, but low enough to duck down and disappear in them if needed. With a few powerful flaps of his mighty wings they were sailing at great speeds, faster than a galloping horse, the wind hitting her in the face and stinging some. She turned towards the Dragons neck and nuzzled in to the warmth there as the wind whistled by sharply. It wasn't long that the topography began to change and become more hilly and mountainous. And then they were higher in the air, a solid form of rock twenty stories high between them and the open planes where the Castle and Magnolia lay, allowing the Dragon to fly easier and less like he was avoiding detection. Levy noticed the sudden angle of their flight and looked about with bleary eyes from the wind. They were climbing up the side of the mountain and over the very top! She huddled closer to the warmth that was Gajeel as they twisted in the air and began their decent down the far side of the mountain.

It wasn't long before the Dragon kicked out and landed softly among the rocky out cropping's and scraggly trees that adorn the far side of the massive mountain before a few more monstrous land formations became the great volcanic cliffs of the Western Mountains of Fire. Gajeel set Levy down carefully and allowed her to look a bout and get her barring's for a few moments.

"Where are we? And why is it so cold!" She suppressed a shiver as she clutched her arms and rubbed the feeling back into them. The wind during the flight had frozen the little Princess and the cold air of the mountain was not much warmer.

"'Ere" And the Dragon offered her a dark blue cloak that Levy instantly recognized as the one from when she was first lost in the Black Forest the first time she had met the Dragon at her back. She gave him a knowing look and he simply shrugged, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes ad dawned the cloak none the less.

After a few moments of looking around and regaining her balance, Levy looked to the Dragon with a ready set to her face. She wanted to see what he had brought her here to see. Smirking at her, Gajeel took her hand and lead her across the rocky and a little snowy landscape a ways. In total length their journey had taken but a mere half hour, as the Dragon's flight was faster than any horse could run and not having to adapt to the change of terrain aided in his ability to move from one place to another easily. It was but a few minutes more before the Dragon turned over his should to the Princess and told her to close her eyes. Obeying, Levy felt the excitement rise in her chest. The Dragon dropped her hand and told her to wait a moment, and it was but a moment when he took it again and softly guided her forward a few paces. Now at her back, a hand on each shoulder the Dragon whispered for her to open her eyes. Doing so, Levy blinked a few times to readjust to the overcast lighting that was that day. What she saw before her made her gasp.

A little ways before the two, lazing about on rocks and patches of snow were several great cats. Their black dappled grey coats shining even in the dimness of the day. Long fluffy tails were accented with solid black tips and white undersides that ran all the way up to the cat's chin and was nearly reflected in the long white sabers on each side of the beasts face. These majestic creatures were the fabled Saber Tooth Snow Lions. Few a man in her time had seen such creatures much less hunted them as was the ultimate prized pelt among hunters and merchants alike, besides something of a Dragon of course. Levy put a hand to her mouth as she gazed upon the living legends. They walked as if on clouds, their massive fluffy paws seemed to not touch the ground. If it wasn't for the paw prints she wouldn't have believed they did touch the ground.

There were a half dozen of the cats before them, and with the direction of the breeze their sent hadn't reached the cats yet and they acted as if Levy and Gajeel weren't watching them. The Dragon smirked as he watched the little Princess gaze at the Lions before them. He knew she would like the Lions, but the best part wasn't there yet. He stood behind her as Levy sat on a rock to watch the Lions mil about and be cats. For a while the two watched the animals before more of the creatures came out of a small cave in the side of the mountain.

"Kittens! Kittens Gajeel! Oohhh, Look at them!" she was practically squealing as she whispered to the Dragon behind her.

Yes, that's what he was waiting for. It was the right time of year that the Lion Cubs were just venturing beyond the comforts of the den and exploring the world around them. It was something of a treat for the Princess, not that he would ever admit it, but he knew she needed to get away from the Castle and those inside of it, specifically some Prince and his cronies. Just thinking about the Prince made his skin crawl. He couldn't think what Levy must feel like having to live with the bastard. At least he could provide her with some time away.

One by one the Lion cubs came tumbling out of the den and into the afternoon. Cashing tails of the adults, fighting with one another, and doing as cubs do. The Dragon watched the Princess as she was absorbed by the Lions and their cubs. He would much rather watch her than the Lions. He knew about the Lions, but the Princess only knew what she had been told by hunters, and old hunters at that.

The Sabertooth Snow Lions were the apex predators of the Mountains of Fire and the other smaller mountain ranges of Fiore. They were as mythical as the Unicorns and as populated as the Dragons. Hunted for their impeccably soft pelts, they were all but extinct. That and it was insanely hard to hunt, much less kill a Lion. The great cats hunted in packs of up to twelve – that he had seen – and where there was one there were always more just behind the other. Easily the size of a large man when standing on their hind legs, the cats were creatures to be reckoned with. Even Dragons knew to stay away from a mother and her cubs. Mothers had one litter every two years. The cats lived in family groups of mothers, daughters, sisters, nieces, and aunts, with two ore three males heading the family group. The female cubs were kept in the pride while the males either challenged the current head males or were kicked out of the pride. It was usually the lone males that some hunter would come across or that would pray off a farmer's livestock. For being so tied by family, the cats were shy animals, adding to their mystery and rarity. They were the ghosts of the mountains, their coats allowing them to blend in perfectly with their mountain homes, extra padded feet not only kept their pads warm but allowed them to move without sound, and the characteristic sabers made quick work of anything that got in the cats path.

As cubs, the Lions didn't have their sabers yet, but they would grow in as the cat matured. For the time being, the cubs were overgrown balls of fluff that mewled and ran about as kittens do. They weren't the only ones mewling as Levy gushed over the adorable balls of fluff. It was rather amusing to the Dragon to listen to her hushed bubbling.

"Oh Gajeel, they're just so adorable!" Though he thought she was more adorable, not that he would ever say it out loud, "Sure shrimp, Cute. Gihi."

"Oh you kill-joy! They are just the cutest!"

"Yaeh I Figured ya' like seeing them, seein' as your kind don't really get ta' see creatures like this no more. Since ya' bloody well wiped 'em all out…"

"Hush you!"

"Gihihi!"

"No really hush, I think they heard you."

Gajeel looked up. Levy was right, the Lions had heard their little argument. The cubs were being herded back into the den and the cats were scattering, leaving nothing but paw prints and a fleeting memory of what once was.

"Oh, look, you've scared them off you big bad Dragon you!" and she huffed as he gave her a look of mock hurt. It wasn't long before he was smirking at her again and nudged her to follow him once more. As the two picked their way back the way they had come Levy pipped up, "It was lovely to see the Sabertoon Snow Lions though, even if it was for but a little while. Thank you Gajeel."

He merely shrugged and tossed her a grin over his broad shoulder, "Yeah, I'd thought ya'd like that, sein' as how yer' kind don' get ta' see beasts like that without killin' 'em first."

Huffing t his comment she retorted, "Well don't _your kind_ also kill them?"

"Nah, see we Dragons respect nature, not destroy it."

"Oh you!"

"Gihihi!"

"Gajeel, you always talk about 'we Dragons' but I've never heard you talk about other dragons in particular before, besides your father and Lilly. Did you know any other Dragons? What were they like? What'd they look like? Wh – Ooff! – Hey, tell a person when you stop walking!"

The Dragon had stopped dead at her questions. His back to her she couldn't see his expression, and with his wings folded against his back she couldn't see the tightness in his shoulders.

"Gajeel?" She took a few steps forward and around him to peer up into his face, "Hey, what's wrong?" his face was in shadow and there was a grim set to his mouth. Gently, she reached out and touched his arm, but to no avail. The Dragon stared on into nothingness, "Gajeel?"

After a long moment he seemed to rouse himself and, blinking, he looked at her, "Yeah, Shrimp?"

"Oh, you just, went quiet all of a sudden…"

"Hmph, just thinkin'." He started off striding over the rough terrain as if it weren't there, leaving Levy to scramble after him.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

He didn't answer but pressed on back the way they had come origionally, "Gajeel! Slow down I'm not as fast as you!" Her words fell on Deaf ears as the Dragon walked on as fin there weren't tree roots and boulders and bushes in his way. Levy was falling behind as the Dragon quickly become farther and farther way. Her cries for him seemed lost in the wind as within a few moments he was out of sight around a large boulder.

Panicking slightly Levy hurried as fast as she dared on the rocky terrain, quickly rounding the boulder to almost run into the Dragon once amore, "Gajeel!" This time he looked down at her, his eyes hard and cold, "Gajee1? What's wrong!?" He still said noting as he reached out and picked her up in his arms, holding her to him tightly, his eyes boring holes into hers as he stared her down. Finally he closed his eyes and touched their foreheads together. Levy raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck squeezing them together more and kissing his lips softly. After a moment he sighed and opened his eyes once more.

"Sorry Shrimp, just, ya' hit a nerve."

"Sorry." It was a whisper as she stared back at him.

"Nahh, just a big bad Dragon being a softy that's all."

"Gajeel."

"'Mer Shrimp there's something else I wanna' show ya' on this side of the mountain." And with that he reached his head back and sprang into the air. Levy squealed at the suddenness of the movement but held tight to her Dragon as he pulled on his powerful wings and stretched into the sky. Their flight was not long and he was touching down in a few minutes. Where they landed was a little ways down the mountain side in an open part of the mountain where wild flowers and tall grasses grew in multitude among the rocks and small trees. The land scape seemed to have been colored in pastels and soft dusty colors. It was a tranquil and peaceful sight what with a small brook flowing from an underground spring and down the mountain side. To Levy it was breath taking, and there was no snow at this elevation meaning that the air was warmer too. After being set down by the Dragon she walked a few paces off into the middle of the clearing and sat down on her knees. Closing her eyes she breathed deep the fresh and wondrous mountain air that was all about her.

She felt the Dragon come to sit at her back and leaned against him. He supported her weight as well as his own and nuzzled into her shoulder. For a long while they simply stayed still and enjoyed the peace and quiet as the wind played with their hair. It was quite a sight, a fair maiden and a monstrous black Dragon sitting close to each other.

"This place, it's so calm and peacefull"

"Hmm"

"It reminds me of your home Gajeel. So comfortable and safe."

"Only ya' would be comfortable and safe in a Dragon's layer Gihi!"

"I must say I never would have thought that I would ever say those words. Yet they are true. You make me feel safe and comfortable, that was no lie."

There was no answer to her bold statement, and she didn't need one. Adjusting their position so that she was sitting more in the Dragon's lap she reached up and behind her to play with his hair. She felt his sharp nose behind her ear and she giggled as he puffed into her ear.

"Go on, ask me Shrimp. I can feel that ya' want ta'."

"How could you tell?"

"I just can with you."

"Oh alright. Can you tell me more about the other Dragons that you knew?"

Gajeel sighed and glanced around their little spot before answering, "That's just it Shrimp, I really didn't know any. There was my Father's old friend Igneel The Fire Dragon of the Mountains of Fire. We only met a few times before a Knight slayed him. There was the Sky Dragon Grandenea, I only met her once, I'm not sure what happened to her or where she would be at now. I've never tried to get in contact with any other Dragons, mostly because we're too far spread and it's not like I can just up and go travelin', well not anymore.

I dono' Shrimp, We be solitary beasts mostly, ya' know that. We find our mates and raise our young until they be big enough ta' find mates of their own. There really ain't much ta' a Dragon's life, Gods know why we live for so dman long anyways."

All the while the Dragon talked Levy played with his long black mane and listened to his husky growl of a voice, thinking about the words he had said. There was more to the Dragon's words that he wasn't saying, either by choice or simply because he couldn't. There was something missing still in what he had told her. Something she couldn't put her finger on, but she could tell it was important.

"How long do Dragons live for anyways?"

"Gihi, thousands of years."

"Thousands!? I figured a few hundred but thousands?"

"Gihihi, I'm nearly 400 myself."

"What!? Wow, old man!"

"Oi!" He flicked her on the nose ignoring her indignant squeal, "I'm still a young thing fer' Dragons."

"What's the ratio? Of Dragon years to human years?"

"Prolly something like ten or eleven of Dragon years ta' human years."

Levy thought for a moment, "Soo, that makes you about 40 years old right?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Wow, you really are old! Even in human years! Hey!" He had flicked her again at her comment but he was still affectionate, "Tell me more about Dragon's and their mates?"

There was silence between them a moment, in which he flopped back against the earth and pulled her down with him, settling her down next to him, before he began to speak a sigh clear in his tone and she could tell he was rolling his eyes, "Well, it start's with a nest. The male builds a nest for the female, an' its special in some way or an'other, like only made of tree branches from one kind'o tree, or rocks from a particular place, animal hides or facing one direction' or an'other, has more than enough treasure to keep her satisfied, and food ta' keep her fed. It's kinda' like how humans build a house ta' raise a family in, Dragons build nests to attract and keep a female, some'thin' special that she'll like.

Dragon's mate for life…" His grip became a little stronger around her body and he nuzzled her hair, "Taking a mate is one of the most improtan' things a Dragon does. We live fer' a really long time Shrimp, it gets a littl' lonely at times. Anyway, so after a male seduces a female they, well they mate, and start their own littl' family. Dragon's can only have one youngling at a time see, and twins are super rare, often times thar's only two or three hatchlin's in a family-"

"Why so few!?"

"Few? It takes a great deal ta' raise a Dragon littl' Princess. Ain't like you humans, helpless and needy fer' years an' years. Hatchlin's mature quick, and it take a great deal o'time ta' teach them everything about being a Dragon. Hatchinglin's stick around fer' a hundred years 'er so, before going off an' making lives of their own. But they always come back ta' the parent's every few hundred years or so. For solitary beasts, we value family."

"I see, so what happens if a female isn't impressed with a male? Then what?"

"Gihi, he court's her then, bringing her presents, flowers and pretty stones n' the like, thing's she'd like. Sometimes he'll even rebuild a nest completely to appease her."

Levy wiggled suddenly and Gajeel loosened his grip on her to allow her to move as she pleased. He hadn't expected her to roll over and lay on top of his chest as she did, her arms folded just under his collar bones, her little chin resting there as she looked him in the eye. Taken aback, he stared at her a moment or two, and she stared right back. A smile grew on her lips and it was contagious as he felt his lips twitching as well. Easily he wrapped an arm around her waist and with his free hand he returned to playing with her hair. Suddenly grinning, he continued,

"Sometimes males'll even become more physically endearing ta' their potential mates, taken' care of them see? Showing that'll be a good mate fer' her." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "See we ain't so bad, we know how ta' be tender and sweet ta each other." His fingers pulled some blue strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear, "Thar' many ways' ta seduce a mate see," the pad of his thumb stroked her cheek under her eye, his gaze not leaving hers, hers glued to his, ruby red eyes smoldering her very being, searing her soul to him, "An' ya' fer'get that we have magic too, so sometimes we can just put a spell on each other and seduce ya' that way."

His voice was soft and husky and she felt it resonate in her stomach. He was so warm and so soft with her, and maybe he was putting a spell on her. For she felt relaxed and oddly at peace with the world. Not that she cared about anything other than those glowing red eyes that were boring into her very heart through her brain, the world around her had disappeared. All that she could see, smell, hear, feel, was the Dragon flexing and breathing beneath her. His muscles rippling under her body as she lay on top of him. He was her whole world now, and that's all that mattered right then and there.

"They say it take's a great deal fer' a Dragon to fall in love. An' when they do it's a bond like nothin' else in the world. My ol'man was heartbroken when his mate was killed by Dragon Slayers, he never got over it, he was never the same Dragon after that. I'd never be able to imagine what he went through, I was gone when it happened and came back a while after, that's when he ga'me' these." Holding up his right arm he showed ther the deep twisting scars that wrapped around his arm from bicep to wrist. Levy reached out and touched them feeling his slippery smooth skin and watching the muscles flex and glitter in the remaining sunlight.

Turning back to him, she kissed him hard again before whispering, "Gajeel, how long have you been courting me?"

He nuzzled her nose and whispered his answer, "Since I first realized what you are to me."

She turned her head to look into his half lidded eyes, "And what's that?"

He grinned, "My mate."

"Seduce me Dragon…" the words were like an exotic language to her as they fell from her lips

"Oh Princess, I already have..."

For now he pulled her close to him, and inhaling deeply, letting her scent take ahold of him as it always did. It was several minutes of bliss for both of them each affected by the other in their own way. Closing her eyes Levy turned her check to the Dragon's chest and stretched her arms around him. His body quivered in his euphoria from her smell and he slowly raised a hand and twisted their fingers together, his massive clawed and scaled hand dwarfing her pale petite hand.

It was bliss that they could have stayed in forever, surrounded by cool grass, a warm spring breeze that talked and laughed through the trees, and each other close at hand and heart. Moving her head, she listened to the thudding of his heart. The sound calmed and reassured her, even if she needed it not. A hand wove its way into her wavy blue locks and she felt the familiar scrape of his claws scratching against her scalp. She relaxed into his soft ministrations.

"Gajeel?"

"Aye."

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Aye…"

* * *

It was the perfect tragedy; she was happy, finally, really, truly happy. It was as if she had been reborn and she had something to live for, no _someone_. She wasn't just a princess anymore, she was _HIS_ princess. No, his _Queen_ , and he was her _King_. Why couldn't things stay this way forever? Why did have to be apart? What was so wrong about being in love? Wasn't that what marriage was all about? It seemed not for her, no she was to marry to keep her title and home, to stay a part of the Royal family and ensure her survival.

Some nights when she was waiting for, or after Gajeel had left just before dawn, Levy would toy with the idea of running away with the Dragon. For the two of them to go far, far away and just be together and be happy, as they were now. Other times, she wondered if Gajeel could be the one she could marry. In all honesty, he was no less qualified as Jet or Droy had been. Her heart ached a little thinking about those two. Sure she wasn't particularly fond of them, but to be killed in such a brutish fashion by no doubt Laxus… She had pity for them and wished them peace in the afterlife.

She would sometimes wonder what her life would have been like if the two suitors hadn't met an untimely end, at Laxus' sword no doubt, and continued to court her. Which one would she have eventually gone with? And what about her little adventure that started this whole thing? The night that she ran away and met the Dragon for the first time? She wondered how things would be different, if she and the Dragon would become friendly as they had and eventually fall in love as they also had. Would it have come down to a battle between Jet or Droy and Gajeel? Would she approve of the victor? She hadn't the slightest idea.

Sometimes in her musing of what could have been she found herself thinking of what could be as well. Would it be possible for her to leave this country and live with Gajeel for the rest of her life? And what about when her life ended and his still had centuries to go before his time? Would he go with her, or would she have to wait for him? He knew she would wait if he asked. No he didn't have to ask, she would wait willingly for her Dragon to come to her in the afterlife.

Then there were the memories that would pop up in her minds eye, memories of times they were together, or apart and longing for the other. Her mind would whorl and wind remembering all the sweet things that had fallen from the Dragon's sinfull lips and all the sins they had committed together…

" _Come away with me Shorty. Let's get outta here, go out on our own. Anywhere we want. Out of the capitol, out of Fiore. Where rules n' laws n' walls n' stupid things can't keep us apart. Come with me, ya? Let's run away, Levy."_

He had tempted her with those delicious words just last night, when they got caught up in the moment of passion and had broken the most prestigious of laws for any maiden, especially a princess, to uphold. And she loved it.

Every night since the storm that marked the Dragons return to her, they had been inching closer and closer to it, they both knew it was coming. Gajeel would strip every night before he got into bed with her, amused how bashfully intrigued she was. At first she was hesitant but that soon faded and he taught her the things only her husband should do to her body. She soaked it up like a sponge and he kept going, not giving a damn if he was breaking the golden law, he wanted her and he was gonna' have her, not like she was resisting.

Rather, that night, she was sitting in the middle of her bed with only a silk under gown on. After closing the balcony doors behind him, he moved to the foot of her bed, his eyes not leaving her, and looked her over every carefully. The garment did little for concealing her body, instead it accentuated it, the smooth white material clinging to her curves in all the right places, indecently short and alluring. He had given her a stern look, clearly saying, "Are you sure you know what you're doing and what will happen if anyone finds out?" Levy smiled at him shyly and reaching out, wiggled her fingers at him. It was all he needed and in an instant he was bare, not breaking their gaze at all.

Slowly he climbed onto the bed and knelt before her. Even in this position he still towered over her. His fingers were shaking a little as he easily slipped her out of the skimpy silk and carelessly tossed it to the side. Levy let out a small gasp as his hands closed around her just under her perky breasts, and grabbed onto his tanned arms. Gajeel bent in and claimed her mouth with his in an impossibly sweet and soft kiss that had her moaning for more. He gladly gave.

Fire roared to life in the Dragon's stomach, and suddenly his mind cleared itself of all other thoughts than what was before him, in his hands, in his mind, all around him, it was only her. With confidence he didn't know he possessed, the Dragon pushed her down to the bed, his arms supporting them as she wove her fingers into his hair. Too soon the Dragon was bare with her and spreading her legs to settle between them. He had maidens in the past, but this was different. This was special. He hadn't cared about the pleasure or pain of the other participant in the past and had simply done has he had pleased, the other being helpless against him. But with Levy everything was different. He cared about how she felt and what she felt. He didn't want to hurt her though he knew he would and that it was inevitable. Their drastic physical size difference was bad enough, but as a beast he was more than well endowed. If her physical frame was any indication, it was going to be a tight fit.

He had been as gentle as possible, but she had still cried out. He hated to see her crying, but he knew the pain would lessen over time and she would become accustomed to it. Or so he hoped. He had eased into her and let her rest until the tears stopped. He was light and soft, kissing away the wetness on her face and making her feel his love, in more than one way. For he did love the little Princess, something he thought he would never experience. This was his mate and for a Dragon, it was everything now. She was everything now. He lived so that she might be happy and that she would be satisfied. He cared not about her Royal duties as a Princess, of her place in the Court, or that she was to wed a prince and rule the Kingdom. All he cared about was her, and having her by his side, and he would do anything to keep it that way.

The Dragon and the Princess made love that night. And several times the following nights as well. They had committed the greatest sin of all and neither one cared but for each other.

* * *

R&R! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 6

HELLO DEAR READERS! IT IS I THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL BlackThunder1221! I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD TO BRING YOU AN CHAPTER UPDATE! Ahem. sorry bout that. needed a little introduction. its been what 4 months? how about a new chapter!? I would appologize for the wait, but i'm not because lets be honest, it'll happen again.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6: Tears

* * *

Now, a fortnight later, as she sat on her window seat leaning against the glass, her eyes focused on the skies waiting for her lover to come to her once more, she allowed herself the small flicker of hope to blossom in her heart. Hope that maybe, just maybe, they could be together forever.

" _Let's run away, Levy"_

His words echoed in her head as a shape came into focus out of the darkness. With a smile she scrambled to the balcony throwing the doors open with gusto just as her Dragon's feet hit the wall of her balcony.

" _Come away with me Shorty"_

Bounding across the short distance she sprang into Gajeel's open arms with a squeal, grabbing his face and crashing her lips onto his, muffling his unique and characteristic laughter. He pulled her tight to him and deepened the kiss, hissing when her teeth nipped at his lower lip.

" _Go out on our own somewhere, anywhere"_

Pulling back she gazed deeply into his burning eyes, her total demeanor changing from excitement to lust in an instant. Gajeel swallowed at the suddenness of the change in atmosphere. He could feel her hot breath on his wet lips as she took in air, he was hyper aware of her nails digging into his scalp, he could hear the steady, quickened pace of her heart, he could feel the lust and longing growing inside of her.

"Let's go to the mountain tonight…" her voice barely a whisper, but it sent shivers down his spine. Without another word he kicked off and dove into the night, her face barred in the crook of his neck, her arms around him, and his around her warm little body pressed against his. Where she belonged. As they sped through the darkness of the August night, Levy got lost in her fantasy once more.

 _Come away with me, on this night_

 _Come away with me, and, I will sing you a song_

 _Come away with me, it's only us_

 _Come away with me where they can't, keep us apart_

At that moment she wanted nothing more than for her and Gajeel to disappear, to go somewhere where they could be together without hiding their love, sneaking kisses in the dark, having to separate in such little time as for her to catch some sleep or risk the questions of why she looked so tired, to know what it was like to wake up with your lover still there in your bed, to be away from people and duties and responsibilities, rules and laws, fear of being caught, having to be always on edge, always ready to bolt. Like a rabbit running from a hound.

She wanted him to fly them far, far away where they could be happy together, where they could make love and laugh and just be together and happy. Where she could curl up next to his large warm body and have him sing her to sleep with his deep gravelly voice that eased her soul and helped her stress ebb away. She wanted to stay in his arms, and snuggle into his chest as he slept, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, listening to the strong and rhythmic beat of his heart. She would slip her fingers into his long midnight black hair, stroking it to her hearts content before gliding to his face and over the metal studs there. She would be so intent on the piercings that she wouldn't notice his smirk as her fingers tickled his cheeks and woke him. Then he would smile and the flash off his white teeth would draw her attention and a smile of her own across her face as she looked up to him and he down to her through slightly bleary eyes. Her giggle would bring him down to her and they would kiss, mouths moving with the other passionately but softly as they expressed their love for the other.

Levy gripped his shoulders a little tighter as she planted a kiss on the nape of his neck, then another and another, slowly making her way up his muscular throat, smirking when he growled his pleasure and murmured deeply, "Wait…" Within a few moments they were landing and Gajeel was striding quickly to the mass of furs. They were inside and at the bed within seconds, before he tossed her onto the bed.

Levy squealed and laughed as she landed on the soft furs, holding her sides for a moment while enjoying the hungry look the Dragon was giving her. Reaching for the laces of her night dress while she eyed the Dragon as his eyes burning brighter than the fire at his back, burning with desire and lust for the woman slowly undressing before him. Levy watched as Gajeel opened and closed his fists, she knew he wanted to rip her dress from her to gain much easier access to her body, but that would be a problem later on. She didn't want to think about later though, she was focused on the here and now. Which just happened to be a growling mass of red-eyed, high off testosterone, Dragon launching its way towards her.

Screaming in mirth she managed to scramble away some before he landed on top of her, but true to his Dragon nature he landed on all fours and was quickly able to launch himself again towards her. Levy's voice rose once more as his arms circled around her waist and she was yanked backwards into the Dragons bare chest. He then proceeded to flip over and fall gracefully into the middle of the fur bed. Levy had tears of mirth and amusement in her eyes when Gajeel burred his face into the nape of her neck. Wiping at the wetness, her laughter changed to strangled moans as wet, sweet, sucking kisses were placed on her flesh, kisses that instantly changed the mood from play time to pleasure time.

 _An I want to lay with you, on a sunny day_

 _An I want to wake with you by my side_

 _So won't you come, with me_

Arching her neck to the side Levy gave her Dragon more access, letting out a sigh as he moved up her neck. While he worked on her neck his hands were busy taking the folds of fabric from her slim frame. Finally the stubborn material was yanked from her body and tossed carelessly away. Flipping her over Gajeel caught her lips instantly as her hands gripped at the furs on either side of his head, legs settling on either side of the tightly muscled body beneath her so that she was straddling him.

The Dragon's hands slid over the bare body of his princess above him, loving the way she shivered in pleasure as his claw-like nails ghosted over her flesh. Softly his lips left hers and started working their way across her jaw to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. Gasping, Levy took ahold of his shoulders as his hands supported her weight, she slid her fingers down his arms leaving angry red marks in their wake. He growled in her ear and latched onto her neck just below, letting his teeth prick her skin enough to draw a little blood and to leave a mark. His mark. The mark that let the world know who she belonged too. She was his, and no one else's. He wouldn't have it any other way and Levy was just fine with that. In these moments they threw caution to the wind and let their passion take the lead.

They twisted themselves together, as they had done for many nights now, hands traveling to all parts of the others naked body, mouths following, taking in as much of the other as was possible. Often times they would simply lay together, drawing little patters on the others skin absently. They could stay that way for hours, drifting in and out of sleep, whispering sweet words in between long passionate kisses. All too soon the skies would begin to lighten, and they were slowly pulling their clothes back on, stealing kisses whenever they could, then they were flying back to the castle, Levy dozing in Gajeel's arms until he would lay her in her bed and with one last kiss goodbye, take off again.

 _Come away with me, and we'll kiss_

 _On my mountain home_

 _Come away with me, an I'll never stop, lovin' you_

But the next night was different. Then they were light with a new fire. Maybe it was the early-August heat, or the excitement of the beginning of the harvest, or simply because both knew that the summer was turning to fall, and Levy's birthday later that month, was just at that week's end. Tonight, Gajeel came for her and took her in his arms, flying off to some unknown destination.

"Gajeel, where are we going?" Levy finally asked when the Dragon flew right past the mountain and continued on, "Gihi, just wait Princess, you'll find out soon enough." Rolling her eyes she settled back into his arms and left a long kiss on the side of his neck.

Finally after what felt like a very long time, Levy realized they were descending, and rather quickly at that. Levy could see rather well that night as the moon was nearly full, and she watched as Gajeel set down into a little clearing in the middle of the Black Forest. To the best of her knowledge, no one had been to the far side of the Forest – at least no one that lived to tell the tale. As he set her down she looked around in awe. The trees and plants and even the mist had a strong purple tint to them, just like the other side of the Black Forest, but much more vivid. Gajeel let her look around a little, watching her as she went up to a tree and fingered the bark and leaves.

"Levy…" She turned and looked up at him, with a smirk he extended a hand as he bowed playfully to her. Grinning from ear to ear she stepped to him and daintily placed her hand in his. His smirk growing wider, Gajeel took her hand as a nobleman would and escorted her through the forest. They hadn't gone far when he drew her close and whispered in her ear, "Now be real quiet, ya' don't wanna' spook them. They're shy. Shh." He kissed her ear with a grin and pulled away before she could swat at him. Pouting halfheartedly she shot him a look before he pointed her to a clearing in the undergrowth. Making their way to the opening Levy peaked around one of the larger tree trunks at the clearing in the trees.

There, where the trees thinned and opened onto a wide yet shallow stream, where lavender hew grasses swayed in the breeze, standing all around – grazing or drinking from the stream, was a small heard of Unicorns.

Levy took in her breath quickly, and one of the horned horses lifted it's head from drinking, a few droplets of water dripping from his muzzle, and turned her direction, his large deer-like ears alert to any noise, his wide crystal blue eyes catching any movement. Levy and Gajeel, who was crouching down next to her, remained still as the horse seemed to sigh and return to the water. The Unicorns were all the exact shade of brilliant, sparkling white, with white manes and tufted tails, their horns shinning silver or gold. They looked almost as if they were ghosts or had white halos around their outlines the way they shone in the dark.

Levy covered her mouth and turned to Gajeel, her eyes wide with wonderment and glittering with excitement, "Oh, Gajeel…!" she sighed, "They're… they're, beautiful!"

He grinned at her and touched his nose to her temple, "Yeah, but yer' still the most beautiful creature I've seen, ghihi." He kissed her lightly as she hugged him.

Slowly taking a seat at the base of the tree, Gajeel pulled her into his lap like a child and the two watched the small heard for quite some time. There were a few foals in the heard who weren't interested in the grass nor the water – well not for drinking anyway. They splashed around and cantered to and fro around the adults almost as if they were playing tag. Then one of the larger foals with a golden horn, took off at a dead gallop tearing his way around the heard then suddenly turned with a leap and a buck and dashed right towards where Levy and Gajeel were sitting. As he galloped their direction, his oval ears pricked forward, his deep blue eyes caught them and he slid to a stop not five feet from them.

No one moved for about five seconds, then the colt took a step forward, his ears pressed as far forward as possible, eyes wide, sniffing the air as he took another brave step. Levy was grinning from ear to ear as she slowly extended her hand towards the brilliant white colt. He took another step, then another, and another; finally he stretched out a sniffed her hand. His hot breath and long whiskers tickled her hand and a giggle slipped out. The colt jumped back at the noise, standing with his head up high and all four legs stiff as tree trunks. He puffed for a few moments, and Levy could see his little chest rising and falling as he sucked in air.

"Come on little one… I'm not gonna hurt'cha…" Levy cooed to the colt, her voice soft as silk, relaxing and alluring. The colt took a stiff step. Then another, "That's it, come on now!" Slowly he picked his way back to her and once again sniffed her hand.

Tentatively, he nibbled on her open palm with is muscular upper lip. She giggled as she felt his hot tongue slide over her hand. The colt took a few more steps closer and lifted his muzzle to her face sniffing all around her face and hair, nibbling and twitching his upper lip as he investigated this new creature. Giggling still, she slowly reached up and touched the colt on the neck. He stopped fussing with her hair as she stroked his coat.

"Gajeel… Ohhh Gajeeeel, it's – it's soooo soft!" Levy moaned stroking the colt with her other hand as he slowly got used to it and continued snuffling her hair.

"Gihihihi! I think he likes ya'! Gihihi!" Levy's giggles and coos mixed with the Dragon's laughter and the snuffling of the Unicorn colt.

Levy couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was in the most dangerous place in her world, with her kind's natural enemy, stroking and playing with a creature that was thought to be extinct for hundreds of years in a Forest of purple tinted trees and green waters, where the sky was bright with billions of stars and a full round shining moon that lit the world as if it were day.

 _An I want to wake up with the sun shining on down_

 _While I lay with you in your arms_

 _An all I want from you_

 _Is to come away with me in the night_

Levy sighed as she leaned back against her Dragon's chest, watching as he lifted a clawed hand and allowed the colt to sniff him as well, eventually getting to scratch him behind the ears. Levy was happy, so happy, she was relaxed and carefree. She felt as light as a feather floating in a pool of warmth and coziness. Then the colt turned his head and his ocean blue eyes caught and held hers. The depths of the ocean that she was suddenly looking into was unfathomable.

Unable to look away or move, a sudden sense of dread filled her stomach and rose up to her throat. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she watched the ocean blue eyes turn jet black. Everything around her turned black and she felt as if she was falling, falling down, down, down. She wanted to scream, but she didn't have a voice. Fear and panic over came her as again and again she tried to scream, and then suddenly there was sound all around her.

The Unicorn screeched and she gasped.

In the next instant images burst before her eyes, in her eyes, as if projected on the back of her eyes, she could only see the pictures before, and blackness around that, and the images were moving. Levy, on the other hand, still couldn't, as the sense of falling stopped and she was frozen in place. The images flashed and moved and focused, she couldn't believe what she was seeing…

 _~ The king was laying in his bed face up as if sleeping. But he was not. People were gathered all around in black clothes and veils. There were hushed sobs and sniffles and quiet talking. She could see Elfman holding a shaking Mira as he tried to keep his 'manliness' and not cry, Erza was sitting in the corner with Jellal at her back as he stroked her head quietly, and Gray was holding Juvia while talking with Lyon and Natsu. The picture moved and Levy now saw herself at the King's side staring down at his face with blank emotionless eyes while Lucy cried on her shoulder. It was clear. The King was dead._

The picture changed.

 _The curtains we open in her chambers, showing the barren winter landscape outside. Levy could almost feel the cold winter wind as she watched a few flakes drift by. Movement from the corner of her eye brought her attention back to the bed. This time she was looking at herself lying in bed. The blankets were all bunched around her, as if she had been struggling against them. She was panting and there was sweat on her brow. Slowly her eyes opened and Levy saw the pain and concern in her own amber gaze. Struggling the Levy in front of her rose to a sitting position and the blankets fell away from her frame. Levy gasped as she watched herself place a hand over her swollen belly and rub little circles there, as if soothing the being inside her._ She was pregnant. _Dumbfounded Levy could only gawk at herself as she struggled out of bed. Her dress was torn over a shoulder and there were dark marks forming around her neck. It was only when she stood that Levy could see how pregnant she really was. She was huge! Nearly about to pop! She stared as herself walked, no waddled, to the full length mirror just opposite her door and she gazed at herself there, still holding her belly and rubbing circles. Concern still riddled her face as she gazed at her reflection. Slowly she opened her mouth and spoke a single word… "Laxus"…_

The Picture faded and was replaced by another.

 _It was spring, she could tell by the crocuses that bloomed at her feet. Before her the Fairy Tail Castle was in shambles. She was standing at what once had been a lavish blooming courtyard – that now was a wasteland of rubble, smoking bushes, blood splatters, bodies clad in Royal Guard uniforms…. She saw Lyon, his own saber erect in his ribcage… She looked from his body to the Castle above; something massive had destroyed the entire east side. There was smoke and the flicker of fire from a few towers still as a handful of people dashed here and there – some carrying water buckets, some with wounded guardsmen, some with bodies, some with rubble – and she was walking, no floating. But not towards the Castle, away from it, to the town of Magnolia, and there she saw that the castle was not the only thing that had been half demolished. As she floated in the air above the city she watched smoke and fires raging in every direction, people scrambling to put them out and to find belongings and loved ones, animals running in the streets – some burned, some still burning – she could hear the screams of people from all around her, from the castle and from the town._

As she was just about to open her own mouth and scream with them, the picture changed once again, and she choked at what she saw.

 _Gajeel was kneeling amongst the rubble of the Castle, he was battered and bloodied, his long black hair dull and tangled, sticky in places with drying blood. He was nude and was covered head to toe in dirt, ash, blood and sweat. There were several large gashes across his back, down his arms and one over an eye – it was jagged and wide taking up nearly half of his face – he was breathing hard and he looked tired, so very tired. Something moved and Levy tore her gaze from the beaten Dragon to watch in horror, as Laxus stalked towards him through the smoke. He was grinning, there was a mad glint in his cold blue eyes, the blood dribbling from his mouth only making his nightmarish appearance uglier. In his one hand he held a shield with the Fairy Tail Crest on it, the other gripped the bloodied handle of his broad sword. He walked up to Gajeel and stopped before him. Gajeel slowly lifted his head, faded red eyes staring back at him. Levy couldn't breathe, couldn't move, she knew what was about to happen but she couldn't do anything to stop it, she wanted to cry out for Gajeel to get away, to run, she wanted to kill Laxus as he dropped his shield with a clatter and gripped his sword in both hands, raising it high over his head. She watched as Laxus laughed sadistically and brought the blade down with incredible force, cutting the beaten Dragon down with a single blow._

 _Suddenly there was screaming. It filled the air, the skies, every little dip and nook and crack in the earth of Fiore. It was filling her head, her body, in her heart. It was such a terrible sound, so emotional and filled with fear and anguish, she could feel hot tears streaming down her face as she listened to the screaming and wondered where it was coming from, who was making it, and why it was hurting her so much, why was someone screaming like that!?_

 _Levy could feel herself being shook violently, someone was shouting her name and the scene before her was vanishing while another was blooming. It was fuzzy and slightly distorted due to her shaking, but she could see well enough. The screaming was still as loud as ever, almost louder now._

 _The scene appearing and yet disappearing at the same time, was that of Laxus. He was dressed in lavish violet and gold robes and clothing as he sat on the Throne. On top of his head was a blood stained crown she recognized as the King's crown, and there… at his slipper clad feet… Was the severed head of her Dragon. ~_

In that instant, the pictures vanished as quickly as they had appeared. The screaming died as her eyes rolled back in her head and she realized that the screaming was coming from her and the person shouting and shaking her was Gajeel. She shuddered violently and Gajeel pulled her into a tight embrace, burying her face into his chest. Slowly she quieted. There was a moment of silence before she started sobbing into his chest. Gajeel scooped her up and once again pulled her into his lap balling up so that he was all around her.

He held her as she cried, he kissed her face and hair sweetly, he rocked her, and he whispered softly in her ear that everything was alright, she was safe, he was there… but she cried on, so he comforted her. It was quite a while before she had was reduced to sniffles and the occasional hiccup. Gajeel continued to rock her, his chin resting on her head as he hummed softly to her. Levy pressed her cheek into his chest and listened and felt the vibrations from his humming. It helped her calm herself.

"…Gajeel…?"

"Yeah, Shrimp? What is it?" he lifted his head and looked down at her. She was looking at her hands intently.

"W-what happened…?" He frowned, "Well, the Unicorn colt and ya' kinda locked eyes and ya' froze and he did too and ya' both just looked at each other for a long time…an' then ya' started screaming bloody murder soppkin' the Unicorns who took off, but that little one just kept looking at ya'… like, like he was possessed or something… an' then… well… ehh, err… I – I started shakin' ya' ta' wake you up or snap ya' out of it or something! But ya' just kept looking at him and he at ya' and, Fuck, you scream like a banshee Shrimp…" As if emphasizing his point, he shuddered from head to toe and shook his head as if clearing it.

Levy sat quiet for a moment longer the spoke up again, "…Gajeel… what happened to the colt…? You said the others ran off, but you didn't say what happened to him?"

Gajeel's frown deepened and he gave her a hard look as if contemplating if he should tell her or not. The silence stretched between them for a long time before she lifted her eyes to his and held his gaze. He knew that his one weakness was her and her alone, but those eyes, those large, honey-brown doe eyes that sparkled and shone, those were his weakness of weaknesses. He cracked.

"… Over there…" it was a whisper and he gestured with his chin. Levy turned her gaze and looked for the bright white of the little Unicorn. Scanning the ground she finally caught sight of a light colored mound and her breath caught in her throat.

There, laying in the lavender grass, his coat no longer shining brightly, his horn turned black and cracked, lay the colt. His eyes were wide open and a pale gray-blue color, his mouth was ajar and there was a streak of blood across his chin. He didn't move. He never would again.

 _So won't you_

 _come away_

 _with me._

* * *

Once again Levy sat at her window, thinking of the Dragon and their latest adventure to visit the Unicorns. It was a few days after the tragic event and she was waiting for her Dragon to come rescue her as always. He was late. The lights had been out for an hour now, but she didn't really mind, she was too lost in her own thoughts. She remembered everything the Unicorn had shown her about her future. It didn't look happy at all nor anything like she had wanted. Sure she knew she would be a little miserable having to be wed to some nobleman, or cast out of the Royal family and live in the streets. At least there she would have been taken care of by the people who would still loved her as a Princess of Fiore. But that was not what the Unicorn had shown her. She had seen pain and death and destruction. Mayhem was her future, not merriment. It was a depressing thought.

She had not told Lucy, who was the first to ask what was wrong when Levy appeared depressed the morning after the night in the lavender fields, about her trip to visit the Unicorns, nor what she had seen. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Lucy, not the things she had seen. While nothing depicted Lucy specifically, Levy was sure that her future was just as bleak and that only depressed Levy more. To think that she would be bringing her friend into the same horrible fate. And not just Lucy, but Natsu, Erza, Gray, the people of Fiore as well. Everyone was to be affected by her future, and she was bringing them all down with her. If she burned, so did they. Gajeel too. She had seen Laxus defeat him and then kill him! Gajeel had asked her what the Unicorn had shown her and she had steadfastly refused to tell him a word of it. It was something that she had decided she would never tell anyone. She could be hopeful, optimistic, and positive, that she could maybe change her future. But the things she had seen wouldn't leave her memory, some were more vivid than others. A pregnant Levy flashed in her minds' eye, Gajeel's severed head at Laxus' feet, the dead King… All things she wanted to forget but couldn't.

Clenching her fists she looked away from the world outside her window and to her bed as it sat in the moonlight from the open window. Visions or memories, she wasn't sure which, floated above the bed; her and the Dragon making love, her reading to him in his arms, him playing with her hair as she braided his, their little moments that made everything worthwhile. How could such sweet things like that turn into something so vastly different and destroy the peace that had settled in her heart ever since the Dragon had come into her life. Things were always better with Gajeel around.

"Shrimp?"

Speak, or think as it were, and you shall be rewarded.

"Oh, Gajeel, I didn't know you were here now." She was pulled from her train of thought, but didn't look at him, simply accepting that he was now at her side.

He gave her a searching look over. She hadn't been right to him since the incident with the Unicorns, and something was definitely off now. Levy had a faraway look to her eyes, and she was absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. Maybe she wasn't feeling well? Maybe she was getting sick like the King. The King who had grown weaker every day and had to be fed by another due to his lack of strength to lift his own spoon. Gajeel had known about the King's illness, about how the Royal Healers knew nothing as to why he was so weak and sick, and that there was magic afoot. He had told Levy this one night in the Castle when she had told him she was worried about the King. She hadn't believed him and he reminded her that she didn't believe in Dragons until she met one. It was true and he knew it. There was a dark magic around the King, and he was sure that's where the sickness was coming from. But she had brushed him off saying the King was old and weak, though she wasn't convinced herself and her eyes showed it. They held a similar look now, one that was lost and a little frightened.

Quietly he moved to her side, where she instantly leaned against him and fisted her hand into the material of his shorts. He minded not as he stroked her hair and watch the wheels turn in her mind. As sure as he was about there being magic at hand in the King illness, he was sure that she was thinking about whatever the colt had showed her. Her future no doubt, and by her reactions it wasn't hopeful.

They stayed like that for a while, in silence and solace in the others physical company, before he sighed and spoke once again to her, "Come to bed, we can take your mind off things for the while. I'll tell you some stories, of adventures that I've been on, of things I've done, of anything really." He was desperate to get her mind off whatever she was thinking about now.

She looked up at him finally her expression lost, but her eyes slowly softened and she took his offered hand and rose. It was once she was on her feet that the wave a nausea hit her like horse hooves on a cobble stone street. Doubling over she grabbed her stomach with one hand, the other covering her mouth, "Shrimp?" Ignoring the surprised Dragon, Levy pushed past him to the wash room. The Dragon rounded when his highly attune ears told him she was retching, and violently. Sickness seemed to fill the Dragons' own stomach. She really was falling ill like the King.

When several minutes passed and Levy didn't return the Dragon went to her. Laying on the floor was the Princess, looking miserable and pathetic, her hair and skirts tossed all about her. He knelt at her side and brushed some hair from her pale face. Her brown eyes rolled until they caught his concerned look.

"That's the third time in two days." Her voice was quiet and weak.

He stroked her cheek and scooped her into his arms pulling her close. Rounding and leaving the wash room, he was at her balcony in a few strides and jumping into the night. Wings snapping open and gliding them through the night air he held her tight to his chest. Concern and slight panic sat in the Dragon's stomach as they fled though the night towards his home. What if she was becoming sick like the King? Was the same Magic at foot? Looking down at the bundle in his arms he saw the pain etched in her white face in the moonlight. Something was really wrong.

It was a longer flight than usual it seemed to Levy as she clutched at the Dragons scaled and muscular neck. The wind was loud in her ears and its voices spoke things to her. Closing her eyes and letting her head loll she listened to the voices of the wind. They whispered of changes, screamed of sorrows and pain and called for action. The voices told her things that were to come, things she had wished for and hoped would happen, but had been told were not to be. The wind murmured sweet things in her ears as they flew through the night, the Dragon's silent wings pulling them at a steady rhythm and beat. Like her heart in her ears that thudded in time with the whispering. She was told of happier things. Of sweet meadows filled with wild flowers, great forests with towering trees whose trunks were wider than any gate she had knowledge of. The birds chirped in her mind and water flowed over rocks somewhere in the distance. The murmuring changed and she heard of her and her Dragon sleeping under a tree in the shade, little flecks of sunlight filtering through the leaves to reflect on the Dragon's scales and make him shimmer as he rested with his head on hers.

There was an updraft and the Dragon rose in the air as the gust talked and babbled in the Princesses ears more, telling of adventures and far off lands, things and places only imaginable from the fairy tales she so dearly loved to read. Never imagining that her life might become one. Nor that she could experience such things as foreign markets and cuisine, see things others had only dreamed of, experience things that no person had before. Like the Snow Lions, or flying.

All while she listened to the wind in her ears as she and the Dragon flew, her mind seemed cleared and she knew what she wanted to do. She was going to run away with the Dragon. Her duties be damned. Her city could fall. Laxus could be King even. As long as she was free to do as she wanted with Gajeel at her side, she had not a care in this world at all, or any other for that matter. Together they were freedom. They were the things she had wanted, he was the man of her dreams and the knight of her fantasies. Forget Fiore, together they were going to rule the world.

She greatly wished to reach out and touch the wind and its intoxicating stories and tales. But they were landing and going inside and the wind was left at the cave entrance, still whispering and calling enticing things to the Princess as the Dragon stole her into his layer. With ease the Dragon lay his bundle onto his nest of furs and whipped around. He strode out of the cave only to return a few moments later with some plants and berries. Levy watched through bleary eyes as he seemingly produced a metal cup from the palm of his hand and set it aside while fixing some sort of tea or rue from the plants he had gathered. Blending them with water from the waterfall at the far end of the cave and heating it in the fire.

She also watched as the Dragon lifted the cup to her lips and told her to drink. She did and instantly regretted the decision to do so as the warm liquid was foul in taste and smell. But the cup was forced to her lips and held there as the Dragon commanded her to drink. Struggling against him was no use as he was far superior in any physical standard, eventually letting the tart and nasty liquid slide down her throat until the cup was empty.

The affect was instantaneous. Her mind cleared of a fog she hadn't realized was there and she could suddenly breathe clearly, her lungs filling rapidly with fresh Forest air. Her eyes fluttering and with the Dragon's help she sat up. A mistake as her head immediately started to throb dully. Clutching at her temples she groaned, "W-what? What h-happened?"

"Ya' was under a spell." Relief filled him, he had been right to make up that potion. He had known something was amiss when he had sensed traces of Dark Magic around her, the same Magic that he feared was killing the King.

"A spell? What?"

She heard a sigh then, "Fer' the past few days I think, nah, I know ya' were under the same magic that's makin' the King sick. I know it Levy."

"Magic?"

"Yes, Magic. Dark magic. The kind that takes the life from someone slowly like, and leaves 'em dry as a bone and dead. Yer' was under a Death Spell Levy, the same thing the King's under now. It's a good thing I recognized it or I might've lost'ya. It was fast acting see."

His arm around her tightened and he lay his forehead on her shoulder as she looked dully at her hands, "'Tis why ya've been throwing up and feeling down. It was the Magic."

"How-who?"

He shook his head slowly, "'M not sure. Would have to be someone powerful and well versed in the Dark Arts."

"The only people that I know of that can use magic are that Gypsy from the festival and Jellal. Both have different kinds of Sight Magic though. Nothing that could do this I think."

"Would this Jellal person have any reason to want the King and ya' dead?"

"Jellal? No, no he's been trustworthy for decades. My grandfather only has his most trusted close to his side and Jellal is on the top of that list. No it has to be someone else. But who? And Why?"

"I don't know, but I know yer' safe now. That potion I gave ya' 'tis a counter magic potion, ya' won't be affected by magic fer' some time now."

"Thnak you Gajeel, you really take care of me…"

"'Course Shrimp" He kissed her temple, "'S'what I'm 'spoused ta' do."

Levy hugged him tightly, "You're always there for me when I need you."

Pulling her to him his voice dropped an octave as it did when they were intimate, "I'll always be here Levy…"

Taws a promise he'd made before and would make again and again even without her asking. He was a Dragon and she was his Princess. He would love and protect her for the remainder of his days. She would love and worship him for the remainder of hers. They were one in the same and more connected than either of them knew.

* * *

Levy sighed as Lucy chatted on. It was a few days after her night with the brush with Black Magic and her Dragon saving her once amore. She and Lucy were sitting in the Castle's main garden at the back of the building where the grounds flowed into the rolling hills of the northern fields. Here they sat under a large oak tree at a table for two with tea and treats, discussing Levy's upcoming birthday party. Lucy was yacking on about the festivities and what not and Levy was only half listening, smiling or nodding when appropriate. The midsummer breeze kicked up and ruffled the blonds baby pink skirts and the lavender of the blunete. It sent parchment and quills fluttering and both girls grabbing at the pieces of paper and tools giggling as they did so. With the sudden fun over, Lucy was back on track with the evening's affairs, with Levy still only half listening. Her mind was on something more pressing.

It had been three days since Gajeel had given her the potion to ward off magic. He had said it would ware off eventually but she would know when the Magic was taking effect of her again. However, her sickness had returned, but it wasn't the same as before. When she had told Gajeel of this, he had made her the potion again, but this time it did nothing for her stomach. In fact she had set it back up that very night ruining the mood between the two that had been developing.

"Levy!"

"Huh, What? Oh, sorry Lu, I wasn't paying attention." She flushed at being caught.

"What's the matter Levy? It's not like you to zone out."

"Oh, it's nothing really! I was just thinking what dress I should wear? Or if I should have a new one made up." Levy knew just the thing to say to get Lucy back on a tangent and forgetting all about Levy's lack of attention. However, it was then that her stomach made her aware of it's intentions to rid itself of what little she had eaten that day. Wincing in pain, she grabbed at her stomach. This did not go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Ok,Lev, whats wrong, you haven't hardly touched these pastries or your tea at all. I know these are your favorites!"

"Oh, I'm just not hungry."

"Levy… something's not right! Please tell me!"

"I- really, oh no…"

It was her famous last words as her stomach churned and jumped. Standing quickly she made it in time to some nearby bushes before emptying her stomach into them.

Worriedly Lucy was at her side in an instant, helping to hold the other girls hair back as she retched. The horrid event lasted a few agonizing moments, before finally stopping. Wiping her mouth Levy straightened shakily and tried her best to offer Lucy a reassuring smile. It turned into more of a grimace that had the blond even more worried.

"Now I _know_ something is wrong Levy! Something is really wrong! I hope you're not getting sick like the king? It would be dreadful."

With a sigh Levy shock her head and the two made their way back to the table and sat, "That's what Gajeel asked," she started off slowly, "But he thought there was magic- an ancient dark magic all about me. As if someone was casting a 'death spell' as he called it… to make me sick. He thinks it's the same spell that's being used on the King just a faster acting one."

Lucy put a hand to her mouth in horror, "Dark Magic? But who would do such a thing?"

Levy went on, "Gajeel gave me something to ward off the magic but I think it's worn off, but to be honest I'm not sure its magic anymore."

"So the Magic is affecting you again? That's why you're sick?

"No, I don't think so." The Princess sighed at the confused look her Lady gave her, obviously not understanding. Levy fiddled with the lavender skirts about her, trying to find the right words to say what was on her mind, and had been for some time. Finally, Levy reached across the table and took Lucy's hands in hers, her eyes solemn and hard set. Lucy nervously looked at her friend.

"Levy?"

"Lucy, please Lucy, don't freak out…"

"I won't I promise!"

"No Lucy this is serious, I don't want to worry you!"

"Levy I can take it! What is it!?"

…

"Lucy, I…I think… I think I'm… pregnant."

There was a moment where Levy wasn't sure Lucy had hear her as the other just stared at her in return, and was about to repeat herself when Lucy reacted.

"W-WHAT!? PREGNANT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT!?"

"Lucy! Hush, not so loud! Someone might hear you!"

"People are going to find out soon enough!"

"Please Lucy!"

"How could you be Pregnant?... That means you'd have had to… had to… too…OH! LEVY! NO! YOU DIDN'T!"

"Lu-!"

"LEVY! It's a Cardinal sin! You didn't! Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did!

"No I-"

"Oh thank GOODNESS! Then there's no way! You're just becoming ill like the King, that's all, not that it's any better, but it is better, I mean, that means you'd have had to, well you know… But you didn't did you? Please tell me you didn't!"

"LUCY! Lucy, please! Calm yourself!" Trying to regain some composure into her friend as she was in hysterics at best, Levy flailed her arms about and pouted, waiting for Lucy to calm down and regain herself. It took a few moments for Lucy to catch her breath but she did eventually. Looking to her Princess with large, worried brown eyes. Levy could sympathize with her, this must be hard news to hear.

Finally, in a low voice barely above a whisper, "How many times?"

Levy fidgeted in her seat, guilt raising in her stomach for the first time as she thought about he answer, "Maybe… a handful"

"Levy, it takes but one!"

"I know I know!"

"Ohh, when the King finds out-! You're going to be the death of him you know! If that magic doesn't get to him first-! What with you sneaking around and doing such things! Oh, Levy!"

"NO! No, he won't find out!

"Does Gajeel know?"

"Ummm…."

"You haven't told him yet…?"

"No… Should I?"

"OF COURSE! You two are going to be parents! You have to tell him at some point! Preferably before he finds out for himself. Oh I cannot believe you've done this! Of all things Levy, of all things! It's the one rule no one is to break, it's the golden rule, you of all people should know that!" Levy opened her mouth to defend herself but Lucy went on, "No but's! It's the law! Oh, and he's not even a prince or some rich noble. I didn't even think that humans and Dragons could interbreed!" Again Levy tired to interject but was brushed aside, "OoooH what if you have a Dragon baby? With wings and claws and all that nonsense – I wonder what it's going to look like – what will the King say? No! The court! Ohh Levy!"

Levy had enough and barked, "Nothing! No one will know!"

Defensively Lucy shot back, "But how are you going to hide THAT-?" The blond pointed at the blunette across from her.

"Lucy!" Levy gasped when she realized Lucy was pointing not at her, but at her stomach, "I'm not showing!"

"Oh-ho, but you will be! Mark my words, Levy, you will be. With your slight of frame it could be any day now and nothing will fit you right anymore. What will you do then? What hmm? How are you going to hide the fact that you're pregnant from the world when you cannot even hide the fact that you stuffed yourself at a feast?"

"LUCY!" Tears pricked the Princess's eyes as she gaped in horror at her friend, "I thought, I thought that you – of all people as you said – would be able to support me!"

"But Levy this is something else! Gajeel, yes, though I don't like it, you have to have your fun I suppose, but not this. This is too much and too far! You were supposed to find out about Dragons and write a book about them, not fall in love and have Dragon-human babies!"

"Lucy please!"

There was a moment where the two girls looked at each other, one with worry and distane, the other with shock and hurt. Finally Lucy sighed and took a sip of her tea. When she looked up again there was a soft smile on her lips.

"Oh my dear Levy. You are so easily worked up. You know that I would never rat you out for anything. Of course I support you! In whatever you decide. I made that oath when we were babies still. Some of the first words out of my mouth were my oath of servitude. You get to worked up sometimes, have a little more faith in me!"

"You- you… OH YOU JERK! I honestly believed- oh Lucy you play dirty!" Tears were replaced with horror and then frustration then mirth as she realized her friend was working her up just for this moment. The two shared a good giggle before calming down once again.

Taking another sip of her tea Lucy sobered up, "How can you even be sure that you're pregnant?"

"Well, Erza has been feeling sick lately, now that she and Jellal are expecting. The healers said its normal and to expect it for the first few months. In the mornings is when it's the worst for Erza and for me too."

"Theres more to pregnancy than sickness."

"But I've had the other symptoms also, and I don't know, we don't know if it's ever happened before, much less been documented? Besides he is much more a man than a beast. He can shape shift Lucy, all Dragons can. The human form is the easiest for him to take and maintain."

"You know, I've never met this Dragon-man of yours. I have no idea what he looks like besides what you've told me. We'll have to change the picture I have of him someday."

"Yes we will, but I'll have to tell him that someone else know about us. I haven't yet." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, you said you've had other symptoms?"

"I've been having the most random food cravings or a lack there of for quite some time now. Yes, these are my favorites treats, but I couldn't bare stomach them at the moment. There are times at night when I just get so angry or depressed or apathetic and for no reason. Gajeel will be in them midle of some fascinating story and, I don't know, I just get upset with him for no reason and just go off!

"Have you had your cycle this month? That would be a sure sign."

"Oh Lucy! You're a genius I don't know what I would do without you! Let me think… no no I haven't. Its, its been - almost six weeks now. Oh Gods, maybe I am showing!"

"Well let me see!" And the Blond practically upset the table in her sudden rise and closing the distance between the two of them. Pulling Levy from her seat and knocking her chair over in the process, Lucy made a grab for the Princesses stomach.

"Lucy!" Levy sharply smacked the other girl's hand away, protectively covering her stomach, "There's another way to know for sure!"

"How's that then?"

"We need to find someone, someone I've met before. Once. Do you remember the Festival of Flowers?…"

* * *

Levy walked through the Castle halls with a mission, her stride purposeful. This was a delicate journey she was on and a scandalous request she was about to make of someone. She was good for doing things that had never been done before, for taking risks and trying new things when others would rather things be as they were, she was a forward thinker and accepted change with open arms. This change, however, would be highly suspicious.

The Kingdom had been fighting a war for decades. The land that Fiore was built on had once belonged to a group of natives that had been up rooted some hundreds of years ago to roam the land as Gypsy travelers looking for a new place to rest their tired feet. They had never found such a place, for their way of life frightened many a person and they were cast out or chased away by the new conquers of the land. The war had started when King Makarov started his escapade to unite the city states of Fiore. It was not a war of axe and spear, but of politics. For the native Gypsies were a peaceful folk who did not fight with sward if they didn't have too. They were skilled fighters none the less, but preferred games of wits and words than knife and mace.

After the states were united into the great Kingdom that Fiore was, the King turned to the leader of the Gypsy tribes and proposed a peace, wishing to be rid of all war in his new Kingdom. The King of the Gypsies however, was in no mood and sent Makarov away, saying that he would not be satisfied until his ancestral lands were returned to him. Seeing how that was not possible, Makarov did the next best thing and declared that there would be peace between the Fiorians and Gypsies weather the Gypsies wanted it or not. There was a new law passed, one of the Kings first, that no man shall cause harm, abuse or neglect to any of the Gypsy folk or their kin and must provide food and shelter in times of need or when asked of by the Gypsies. Not that they ever would as their pride as a people forbid them to do so, but at least the offer was there come the needed time. The Firoians were none too pleased with this law, as they had spent the better part of several centuries trying to eradicate the nomad Gypsies from their new lands.

And so Levy was about to ask a great thing to be done, something that had never been done before, and she was not sure of how the results would affect the nation if the truth were to ever be leaked. It was so that she had picked the particular person for her special job that she did, as he was the most trust worthy man in the Kingdom as far as the King was concerned.

Her footsteps changed as she entered the great throne room, echoing off the walls and high ceilings. There she headed to the great golden Throne. Tracing her fingers over the golden stone material, she made her way to the back of the seat to the tapestried wall at its back a few paces from it. There was a hidden door in the wall that only a few knew about and even less used. It was behind this door that a new thrilling quest waited the Princess.

Entering through the fake door she let the light of the great room at her back illuminate the dark passage within. Her skin prickled as the Magic of the place hit her senses. This was Jellal's territory and the place was overflowing with his Magic. But another also worked here and in the tunnels within. It was that individual the Princess was after.

"Mest." She called softly into the blackness, "Mest!" her voice echoed in the chamber but not the one at her back but the one cloaked in black before her. There was a noise and she hurriedly stepped back into the great room.

A young man strode forward, he was tall and fare with darker skin than the average Fiorian, his jet black hair rivaled only by Gajeels. His eyes were sharp and the blackest of crystals that glimmered with questions in his head. As he stepped into the light of the great room a single golden hoop glimmered in the sudden light. A fare telling of who the man was. For he was dressed in the royal colors, but he was not of the Royals. The man bowed gracefully to the woman before him before rising and allowing a delicate brow to raise in a silent question. Levy gulped the sudden lump in her throat. This man always made her nervous.

"Mest, I need a favor from you?" The black brow raised a little higher. It was not many who asked a favor from him, "Will you find someone for me?" the other brow raised.

"Who are you looking for my Princess?" She repressed a shiver at his deep voice, "One of your kind, sir."

"My kind? What would you need with the likes of us?"

"Information."

"Information…?"

"Yes."

"Why are you looking for information from a Gypsy?"

Here she paused. Mest was one that could be trusted with the most delicate of information yes, but he was also sworn to the King as his personal Servants. But Mest was someone more than a servent. The scars on his cheek were tales of great battles he had faught, some for the King himself, others for another King.

"Are you perhaps looking for information that only my kind can tell? Pray, what might that be?

Oh he was good. Too damn good.

"The information… it's for a book I'm wirting – on perspectives of other cultures and people." It was a poor lie and they both knew it, she just hoped he wouldn't call her bluff.

He gave her a hard searching look and she stiffened under the hard gaze. A moment passed, then another before he sighed slightly and nodded once. Levy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm specifically looking for a Gypsy woman named Cana, she has the Gift of Sight. I plan to use that in the book I'm working on."

Again she hoped he wouldn't call her bluff and for a moment he looked as if he was going to. But he let it slide. With another node he bowed again and turned back into the hidden chamber that lead to the remainder of the Castle and eventually the outside walls. He was a master of the shadows, and being a Gypsy himself, it was no wonder.

* * *

It wasn't long before Mest returned. Levy was surprised at the speed at which he had found Cana. It was a matter of afternoons and she found herself face to face with the Gypsy servant. But he was more than a servant, a confidant, an advisor, a trustee. A servant none the less. Levy was in the gardens once more with Lucy at her side. Levy had been scribbling furiously in her notes about Dragons, recanting the latest story she could recall from Gajeel, when Lucy had exclaimed at her side and made her look up. There he stood, Mest, all six foot of him and he bowed low when her eyes met his.

"I have done as you have asked M'lady."

"Oh, good. That was quick." She hushed Lucy with a raise of her hand as the blond began to ask a question. Mest smiled slightly, "Shall I bring her here, or…"

"Yes, this is fine, if you could."

"My Lady." And with that he bowed again and turned round, striding off in a long lope. At her side, Lucy made a noise getting Levy's attention. With a curious look and a tilt of her head Lucy asked the question on her lips, "What was all that about!?"

"I asked Mest to find someone for me."

"Who?"

"The Gypsy I met at the festival of flowers."

"A Gypsy? Here in the Castle? Are you mad!? No, don't answer that." Lucy covered her eyes with a fare hand, the lace around her wrist tickling her nose. Levy smiled lightly at her friends antics. They had been on too many adventures in the past months for anything to surprise Lucy now. True since the war with the Gypsies started not one before Mest had set foot in the Fairy Tail Castle. Mest was the only exception. And now more Gypsies were to be in the Castle, at the princess's request. It was still strange to have more than Mest in the Castle. The feud between the Gypsies and the Fiorians was a cold silent war. It was a bold move to bring a Gypsy onto Castle grounds, much less the Castle itself. And to have an audience with the Princess, at her bidding none the less. Strange indeede. But with Levy Lucy knew now to expect the unexpected.

It was a moment later that the ladies were aware of footsteps sharp and clear on the cobble stone path that lead to their nook under the white oak in the back of the gardens. Turning in her seat Levy watched as Mest returned with two cloaked figures.

Mest bowed again to the Princess when he came to stop before her. Straightening he raised a hand and gestured to the two figures who then drew their hoods. One was the Gypsy woman Cana, her hair falling in warm waves around her face and over her shoulders, held back with a brilliant blue and green speckled bandana, showing off the large hoops in her ears. Her black eyes danced and sparkled like the first time Levy had met her. A warm smile spread over her mouth when her gaze met Levy's,

"Princess, we meet again, I knew it would be so. Our last meeting was too short." Levy returned the smile with the same warmth before her eyes then traveled to the other individual.

He was tall and muscular with bright orange-red hair and beard. He had the same ear pierced as Mest did but his were studs and he had three piercings not the one that Mest did. The piercings adorn both ears and there was a band of gold around the man's head with a single droplet in the center of his forehead. Levy understood immediately who the man was, even if she had never met him before. This was the great King of the Gypsies. Levy stood and curtsied with lowered eyes in respect as the King of the Gypsy's regarded her.

"My lord. I'm honored at your presence." Behind her Lucy too rose and followed Levy's lead, confused as to what was going on.

The man looked the princess and her maiden over before speaking in a gravely deep voice, "What would the Princess of this land need with my Daughter's Gift? You have talented wizard yourself at your disposal."

"My Lord the Gift that Jellal has is different than the Gift Cana possess. It is her specific Sight that I require."

"What for?"

Turning to the Princess of the Gypsies Levy bit her lip. It was a hard question to ask, especially with two extra people, males none the less, around. Lucy, sensing her hesitation, grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Even if she may not know what all was transpiring, she was still there to support her. Levy smiled at her friend and took a breath, "Cana, can you tell me if I'm pregnant?"

There was silence for a moment before the King of the Gypsies spoke, "Why would the princess be pregnant?" there was doubt and something like disgust in his voice.

It was Lucy who answered, her tongue sharp and her tone a little harsh, "That is not the matter at hand, please just do as you're asked."

"Why should she, maiden? Why should we do anything you ask of us? It is a great nuisance that you have even called us here. Have you not forgotten that we are technically still at war with the other? My people have been persecuted, outcast and tormented by your people, there is nothing we have to do for you! If anything there is much you should do for us!"

"Father please, I have had many visions about this child, I am not unwilling to help her. I am sure, with her love of books, she has read and understands our history. There is nothing we can punish her for nor should we. You once told me that my magic is a gift that is a treasure among jewels and to cherish it and use it to help others, let me do as you asked."

Silenced by his daughter's words, the Gypsy King flushed and looked away.

Cana smiled softly and took Levy's free hand, "Child I cannot tell you if you are pregnant or not. I am not capable of Seeing on command, I can only see what the future presents itself to me."

Taking a deep breath Levy delved into something she hadn't told a soul before,

"I…I visited a heard of Unicorns, and one showed a vision to me well many visions in one, and in part of that experience I witnessed myself as pregnant, it was in the winter which is sooner upon us that not, making me believe it was this winter. The visions were in succession and built off the ones before it. Could that be something you might be able to validate?"

Cana's smile slipped and the King turned at looked in slight awe at her. Mest was gaping at the Princess and his expression was mirrored on Lucy's face behind her as well. Levy hadn't told Lucy about that adventure and she would have some explaining to do shortly, if the Gypsy's demanded an explanation. It wasn't every-day that someone visited a heard of mythical beasts thought to be well gone from recent history. Thankfully Cana didn't press the information and mumbled on.

"If a Unicorn showed you a vision then you are not only lucky to have seen one of those beasts - much less be deemed worthy enough to be so close that its magic would affect you - and even still luckier to have lived through the encounter… they are very powerful creatures with ancient and powerful magic… Unicorns are not wrong in their predictions, unless something drastic happens to change the future. If the Unicorn showed it to you, then it shall come to pass if it has not begun already…" The Gypsy stared in wonderment and confusion at the Princess before her.

Levy stood in silence, oblivious to the world around her as Cana's words set in. Could the Unicorn be true in its prediction? Was she really pregnant? All the signs seemed to be pointing that way. The cravings, mood swings with Gajeel, missing her monthly cycle, and now conformation that the vision she'd had was indeed true… it was too much. The answer was there before her.

Levy fell back into her seat. Lucy and Cana letting go of her hands as she moved. Lucy moved to the Princess's side, a concerned look on her face as she looked over the strange expression on Levy's face. It was something mixed between wonderment and fear. "Levy?" No answer to her but, "Thank you. Mest. For bringing these two here. I have had my question answered. I'm sure I need not say but I will anyway. You are not to tell anyone what has transpired here today nor that I sent you to fetch these people. Please take them away now."

She was vaguely aware of the Gypsy King grumbling something about "outrageous rudeness" and "bastard children" as Mest escorted them away from the two ladies, but she paid no mind. She was too focused on the truth staring her right in the face. There was no other reason, no other option, it was the truth!

A moment passed where the sounds of the three departing could be heard. Finally Levy spoke, "Then, I'm pregnant." It was a whisper, "I'm pregnant with a Dragon's baby!" Lucy simply gazed at the bewildered girl before her. Helpless to do anything.

They remained in silence for a moment longer before Lucy asked the much needed question, "Are you going to tell Gajeel?"

"How?" Her response was dead and hoarse, as if she was fighting back tears, which she most likely was.

"Well he visits you nightly doesn't he? Why not tell him then?" Lucy took her chair at the other end of the table from the princess.

Levy shook her head, "He's going to be gone for a few days, something about a hunting trip. Dragons and their treasure you know. He said there were some important things he needed to get and would be gone a while getting them."

Lucy put her chin in her hand thinking, "When was he going to leave do you know?"

"No I don't. I wonder if he's still around?"

"Well, why not go and find out?" She made it sound so easy.

"Lucy? What do you mean?"

Sitting up Lucy folded her hands before her looking around a she spoke, "Well, I mean. Why not go to him, say tonight or this afternoon, while it's still light I think would be better… hmm yes while it's light out. We could go to his cave and tell him before he leaves. I think it would be best if he knew sooner rather than later."

Levy stared at her friend, who was distinctly not looking at her, in wonderment and awe, "Lucy? Are… are you suggesting that we ride into the Black Forest and up to a Dragon's cave and tell him that the Princess of this land is going to bare his child?"

"Um, something like that, yes. I wouldn't use those exact words but yes."

Incredulously, Levy gaped openly at her friend sitting across from her. Was this the same person as she thought? Lucy, who was so lady like and reserved when it came to matters of following the rules. Was she really suggesting something so dangerous and outrageous? Then again, it was the truth. Gajeel needed to know, and the sooner the better, so that they might decide what to do from there. Crazy as it might be, Lucy was right.

"Okay… But let's brig Natsu, just for safety's sake. And if anyone askes we're going for a gallop."

"Oh yes, lets!" the two shared a giggle before gathering up Levy's things before them.

* * *

It wasn't hard to get Natsu to agree on a ride. He loved getting out of the castle and messing about on an adventure. The young knight had much to learn before becoming a man, but his playful and childish antics were welcomed by the two ladies on this not so childish adventure. They had almost made it to the gates when a shout had them turning round in their saddles. A blue roan gelding was cantering up to them. Natsu's chestnut stallion gave a whinny that had the Ladies mares turning round to look at the approaching horse and rider as well. Recognizing the blue tick roan as the Commanders horse the ladies waved as Gray pulled up beside them, announcing that it took more than one knight to accompany two ladies on an adventure, even if it was only a "gallop." Little did the poor men know their true fate that the ladies had instore.

Once freed from the castle grounds the four kicked their horses into a canter and set off to the north towards the hunting fields and inevitably the Black Forest. Reaching the fields, Levy flashed a mischievous grin to her companions and allowed Moonlight to stretch into a gallop and broke away from the others. They soon followed at equal pace but Moonlight stayed in the fore as the quad galloped over the fields. Ladies giggles and the men's hollers could be herd as they enjoyed their romp. Gaily they frolicked about dashing their mounts here and there in a game of tag and chase. Finally coming to a stream that bordered both the edges of the hunting fields and that of the Black Forest. There they rested and watered their horses and chatted amongst themselves.

The light-heartedness and freedom of the moment was ended by the sudden sound of hoof beats approaching. The group looked up to see a great gray and black stallion barreling down upon them at great speed. His rider was clad in lightweight armor and shouldered an emerald green cape that belonged to only one person.

Laxus reined his mount to a hard stop just before the group, bringing the horse to rear with the sudden loss of momentum. When his steed quieted under his rider Laxus dismounted and faced the people before him with a sneer. At the suddenness of his approach both Gray and Natsu hand risen to their feet and taken a defensive stance between the ladies and the supposed threat. Hands on the hilts of their swords they did not remove them when they recognized the dethroned Prince. Instead, their grip seemed to tighten on their weapons. Seemingly unperturbed by this Laxus still advanced on the party.

"Hold on Laxus, what business do'ya have here?" It was Gray that spoke, his voice ringing loud and clear. There came no response as the knight stopped a few feet from the other, much shorter, two. Instead he looked at them before brushing past with a "humph!" and a twitch of his scar.

"OI!" Natsu shouted rounding and grabbing a handful of the Prince's cape, the black Fairy Tail emblem bending with the twisting of the fabric, "We're talkin' to you!" finally a response,

"I have no business with you two, now let me go!" and with that he wrenched his cape from the pink haired knights grip and stalked towards the two ladies as they sat on the banks on the river watching the interaction. Both stood as Laxus approached, weary of the Princes advances. He stopped shortly before them and extended his hand to Levy, "You are to come with-"

"No." the word was out of her mouth before he had finished his sentence, but Laxus paid her no mind. Instead he brushed past Lucy knocking her to the ground and grabbed the Princess by the wrist, "You have no choice in the matter. Now come!"

"No! Let me go!" She struggled and was able to free her arm from his grip. Once loose she picked up her skirts and bolted for Moonlight hiding behind the mare's stout body.

With a growl Laxus stormed after her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder pulling him back throwing him off balance. Falling backwards Laxus turned just in time for his face to come in contact with Natsu's fist as he punched Laxus squarely in his strong jaw. Already off balance the larger Knight lost his footing on the bank's edge and with a splash, landed face first into the water.

Spluttering the wet knight came to all fours and turned, shocked to Natsu who was shaking his fist at the blond, "If you EVER touch Lucy again, I swear to the Gods I'll cut your hand off! You have no right to lay a finger on her or Levy!" Behind him Gray was helping Lucy to her feet as Natsu bellowed at the still shocked blond before him in the water.

Sure that Laxus was too surprised and embarrassed to do anything but splutter and splash about in the stream, Natsu turned to Lucy and took her hands, making sure she was alright. Lucy smiled softly at him and reassured the knight she was fine. Their attention was distracted from each other to Levy as she had mounted Moonlight and grabbed the reins of Laxus' steed.

"Here Laxus, try getting home with no horse!" and with that she took Laxus' riding whip from its place on his saddle and whacked the stallion on the rump, sending him into ta full gallop Back towards the Castle. Gray and Natsu erupted into laughter as the Prince pulled himself out of the water in time to see his mount gallop off and over a hill out of sight. Rounding on Levy, Laxus gave her his worst glare, blue eyes flashing with rage. But before he could get a word out she spoke for him,

"Come on, let's leave this drowned rat to walk home!" and with that she spun Moonlight around and cantered off.

The others, having thus mounted their horses as well, turned and made to follow the Princess, leaving the Prince in their dust. They were soon out of sight as they rounded the bend in the stream and were gone.

Flustered and angry Laxus whipped his sopping hair from his eyes and made towards the Castle. Little did the Princess and her groupies know that his horse was trained to return on command. He stalked off to the hill in which his horse and disappeared behind and found him grazing not too far off. With a whistle, the horse looked up, gave a nicker, and trotted over to the still wet knight. Mounting, he kicked his horse into a canter and took off after the party. This was not the last they would see of him.

* * *

Having flown enough times over the Black Forest, Levy knew her way around rather well. Whistle flying over and riding through were not the same thing, she had planned for such an occasion, just in case. They were at the edge of the forest still and she was looking for something as they trotted along.

"Levy! Don't you think we ought not to go into the Black Forest? We should go a different way." The Princess didn't answer, intent on the ground looking for that right thing.

"Hey, Levy! Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, please Natsu, let her be. We actually wanted to come this way anyway."

"What? Why?"

"We have some business to take care of…"

"… In the Black Forest?" it was Gray who responded this time.

All came to a sudden halt as they bumped into Moonlight's hind end. Levy had stopped short, and with a triumphant "HA!" turned and trotted the golden mare away. Unperturbed, Lucy turned her white mare to follow, Gray and then Natsu in hoof.

"Does someone what to explain what's going on here?" Gray drawled a few minutes later as another excited noise met their ears from Levy who was a few lengths away from the other three. They were moving deeper into the Black Forest now, and had turned back as if they were returning to the Castle.

"There are other ways of avoiding Laxus than to tramps through the Black Forest. Safer ways." Gray continued to complain as they moved along, looking over his shoulder at the Black Forest closing in around them as they walked on.

"Like I told you," Lucy started turning round in her saddle, "We have business here."

"What business!?" It was Natsu who piped up from the rear, "We're in the most dangerous place in all of the Kingdom, what business could we possibly have here!?" They were farther into the Forest now, and Levy turned once again with a small noise of triumph, deeper still into the Forest. With a sigh Lucy turned to Levy who seemed intent on keeping their male companions in the dark about their true purpose for being here.

"Come off it, Lucy! What are we doing here!?" Gray was getting agitated as the ground beneath the horses hooves began to slope upwards and was slowly getting more rocky.

"I-ooph! – Levy?"

"Darn, I lost it."

"Levy? Lost what?"

"The trail!"

"What trail?"

"Gajeel's trail."

"There's that name again! You never did tell me who this Gajal person was…"

"Ga-jeel. Not ga-jal Natsu."

"Whatever. Who is he?"

"Ah! There it is!"

"There what is?"

"Levy?"

But she was off again, at an even harder slope upwards, as if, they were… almost as if they were climbing, a mountain. With realization dawning in his mind and with sudden speed, Gray charged past Lucy and grabbed a hold of Moonlight's reins bringing the golden mare to a sudden halt.

"Ok that's it! We're not going anywhere until you explain what's going on here!"

Pouting at the Commander, Levy turned away, her cheeks a blaze.

"Please Princess." There was a long moment of silence before Levy hung her head in shame.

Speaking quietly she confessed, "We're on the trail of a Dragon – no The Dragon. The Dragon Gajeel."

"Wait…Black Steal?" Natsu took in a sharp breath.

"Yes."

"Why are we hunting a Dragon Levy?" Gray's eyes were sharp and his tongue harsh. Levy flinched before continuing,

"Because. I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"…"

"Did you say-

"PREGNANT!?"

"Natsu! Hush!" Lucy scolded her soon to be husband for his outburst.

Gray lowered the mares' reins as he reached for Levy's face and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met, "Did you say you were pregnant?"

A single tear trickled down the Princesses cheek as she nodded and pulled her head away once more, "What does the Black Steal Dragon Gajeel have to… to… Oh Gods."

Again she nodded.

"What? What does Black Steal have to do with this?"

"Natsu! Do I really have to explain it?"

"Explain what? I don't get it!"

"Levy's pregnant with Gajeel's baby."

"WHAT!?"

"HUSH NATSU!"

Gray lifted Levy's face once more, eyes meeting for the second time, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "And we're on our way to tell him the news I'm assuming?" She nodded, "So he doesn't know. Yet." She nodded, "Oh Gods…"

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, "I didn't want to get you involved! I really didn't want anyone involved," She turned to Lucy over her shoulder and offered her a sad smile before turning back to Gray, "Natsu we could confuse and loose if we needed, but not you Gray! You're too smart-" "HEY!" "- obviously – and I needed to tell Gajeel. I needed him to know before he leaves for a while. I only just confirmed it today that I was indeed pregnant, and I needed him to know. I just needed it. I fear it's been a while, to long of a while that a healer couldn't, couldn't, oh! I just need to see him!" She was crying now.

There was a moment when no one said anything while she sobbed into her hands. Finally Gray lightly patted her on the shoulder in an awkward way. With a sigh he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I guess there's nothing doin'. Let us go see this Dragon."

Levy looked up and her tears ceased flowing a moment looking at Gray. There was a pause where his words set in. A moment longer and she dried her tears with the back of her hand. With a simple nod and a small smile she gave Moonlight the cue, the quad moved off with the Princess in the lead. She was following the small trail that the Dragon took when hunting. He had told her before that he most always walked when hunting as the trees made it hard to fly about with his massive form. He had walked the same path numerous times and left a small trail. Even if he took the same path twice in a month, there were definite signs of wear on the hardly trodden earth that the horses now left distinctive prints on as they slowly climbed the mountain side.

Eventually the terrain became to rocky and steep for the horses to travel and the group had to continue the last bit on foot. It was not long before the trail opened up and became discernable to even the most novice of trackers. It was an even shorter time that they reached the cliff ledge that lead to the entrance of the Dragon's cave. The group paused at the mouth before Levy took the bold first step into the darkness.

"Gajeel. Gajeel!" No response from the blackness as she rounded the first of the corners of the hairpin turns that lead to the main body of the cavern, "Gajeel!" After rounding the last curve she motioned for the others to wait there while she stepped into the dim light of the low burning fire, "Gajeel! Please, if you're here I need you!" she waited and was about to call out again when the Dragon appeared from the blackness of the far tunnel that lead to his treasure and metal hordes in the larger back caverns. Levy made to speak to him but the words died in her throat as she took in the look on the Dragons' face.

He was glaring at her, teeth bared. A growl low in his chest the likes of which she hadn't heard since her encounter with the wolf the last time she ventured into the Black Forest alone. Gajeel arched his neck and lowered his head in a threatening manner. His fists were clenched at his sides and shaking slightly. He looked scary. Very scary. Like she had never seen before. The fire played tricks with his eyes as they flashed and glinted. The shadows that it cast over the Dragons massive body gave an eerie tint to the black scales that adorn his flesh.

"Ga-gajeel?" her voice was quiet and scared.

He growled at her again, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She couldn't answer, "Levy, have you any idea how dangerous it is for you to be in the Forest? How did you even find this place!?" He took a few steps closer to her so that he was staring her down, his red eyes boring into hers.

"I-I..I have some-something to t-tell you." Even after all their time together, he still made her nervous sometimes, especially when he was looking like this.

"Wha-"

"Levy?"

The Dragon's head shot up at the second female's voice, pupils dilating and jaw going slack.

"Lucy!?" She whirled around at stared at her friend though the darkness, "Lucy!"

"Levy, is everything ok? We heard growling."

"Yeah sounds like a dog or something" Natsu strode out from behind Lucy and, catching sight of the massive Dragon-man behind his Princess, stopped short. Gaining a look that matched the Dragon's perfectly. He pointed and something like a few squeaks popped out as he floundered at the sight before him.

With the appearance of a second person, Gajeel too made sounds like he was being strangled, eyes bulging out of his skull as he took in the two new comers.

"What are you floundering about now Natsu?" It was Gray's turn to make an appearance on Lucy's other side. He too, when his eyes landed on the Dragon gawking at them, turned and pointed mouth agape.

They all stood that way for a moment or two, mouths opening and closing like fish fresh out of the water. If the circumstances weren't what they were, it would have been a rather comical sight. Finally it was the Dragon the broke the awkward silence that had filled the cavern,

"People. You brought other people here!?"

"I- well… Yes. Lucy's known for a while…" Her voice was small, but steady now, "…and Gray and Natsu just found out today…

"Natsu? Did you Say Natsu?" He turned to Gray with a glare who drew back slightly, "The Red Dragon Natsu?" He accused,

"What's it to ya?" Natsu piped up taking a step forward and Gajeel's eyes snapped to him.

"Ya'? Yer' Natsu?"

"I am."

Gajeels eyes narrowed and there was a growl on his tongue as he spoke, "You, yer're the one that killed Igneel! Ya' killed my father's friend! I ought ta' skin ya' alive and hang yer' hide on the wall. Igneel and my father were like brothers! Ya' Bastard!" He too took a step forward, causing Levy to turn back around and place her hands on his chest.

"Gajeel please, we can deal with that later."

"What!?" He rounded on her like a dog to a rabbit.

"I have to tell you something important!" She was insistent, the moment of awkwardness had allowed her to gain some of her composure back.

"Like what!?" He snarled in her face.

Suddenly unsure she faltered, "Um, well… I… Um…"

"Spit it out Shrimp! Ya' came all the way out 'ere for a reason, what could be so importan'?" He barked.

Startled she shouted, "I'm Pregnant!" It was so loud that it echoed around the cavern several times. There was a gasp from someone, but it was silenced quickly. Other than that there was silence. Gajeel stared a her for a long moment.

"What?"

Levy slowly removed her hands from her mouth and said shakily, "I'm pregnant…"

* * *

Outside the cave the late afternoon wind picked up and danced its way through locks of golden blond hair.

Laxus slowly removed the hand that had clamped over his mouth at his exclamation and ran it through his locks. Pregnant? How? But that would mean… No. Yes. Yes. He was right! He had been right all along! The Princess and the Dragon were in a relationship! And he had the proof he needed now. He had heard it with his own ears. Now all he needed was a way for that proof to be believable, since no one would believe him if he told that the princess was pregnant with a Dragon's baby. They would call him crazy and he would lose even more face than he had already with his little over throw a few years back. He would have to get her to confess it. But how?

A plan slowly formed in the man's twisted mind and a crooked grin overcame his face. Yes. Yes. That would work, that would work nicely. Idea stuck to the back of his brain, he slowly descended down the trail he had followed the group up on.

* * *

Gajeel blinked at Levy for a moment longer. Had he heard right? "Pregnant? What? How?"

Levy flushed at the question and she flustered a bout for a moment, hands fluttering here and there trying to find words before she gave up with a sound of exasperation and settled for glaring at the Dragon, "Really Gajeel? How do you think?"

"I- oh…OH! Wait… WHAT!?" Realization dawned visibly on his face as he exclaimed. Levy simply sighed, "I wanted to tell you before you left on that trip you were telling me about. I'm glad I caught you before you left." Her fingers dug into his flesh slightly as they balled into fists on his chest. Looking up she wondered if the Dragon had heard her. For he was staring off into the wall behind her, a glazed look in his eyes and his face emotionless.

"Gajeel?"

"Let's run away."

"What?"

"Let's run away."

"Run away? What are you talking about?"

He reached out and pulled her close to him ignoring the squeak from Natsu and the growl from Gray as he did so. Levy looked up to his face and say the seriousness there.

"Let's run away. Ya' and me." His voice dropped to whisper so that only she might hear, "Like we'd wanted ta'. Come'n Shrimp, we was talkin' 'bout it."

"Gajeel…"

"Come'n Levy, Ya' n' me. We can find a little place somewhere far away, build a Castle all our own, raise a family. Be 'appy and not 'ave ta' hide about like we do now. We can be free."

"Gajeel. What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' that tonight ya' and me take off and never come back."

She stared at him for a long moment, then looked at the trio standing a few paces away, then back to the Dragon. Pulling herself from his grip she took a step back. But Gajeel didn't let go of her hand and she took advantage of that, dragging him to the back of the cave by the mass of furs that they had fraternized in a few times. Pushing the thoughts that popped into her mind at the memories of things they had done in the very same place, she sat down on the furs and pulled her favorite Snow Lion pelt to her lap. Dropping her hand Gajeel took her face instead. Opening his wings slightly so that the trio at the other end of the cavern couldn't see them as well, he pressed his forehead to hers and cupped her cheeks in his large hands.

"Levy. There is nothing I want more than ta' be with ya'. Ya' know that. 'N I want ta' be with ya' always. So let's get outta' here and live a life only ya' an' me can decide. Where we can be lovers in the open, where we don' 'ave ta' 'ide our feelings. I wanna' 'ave a life with ya', a family. Be 'appy with ya' for as long as we live. This is our chance Shrimp! We can go live the life we've wanted for a spell now. Ya' can 'ave yer' freedom, an' I can 'ave ya'."

His words touched her heart. Never before had such sweet things come from the Dragon's mouth all at once like that. It was true, all of it. This was an opportunity that she hadn't seen. Where she had been convinced this was the end of her world as she had known, he had looked at it and in seconds decided that it was the best thing that could have happened to them. It was a chance at freedom. The freedom that she had always wanted, the freedom that he gave her. It was a chance at the life he had wanted all of his. To have younglings of his own. To have a family to protect and provide for. He had told her once that was his life's ambition to raise a family of his own. And how here was the chance he had been waiting his life for. How could she take that away from him?

But it would come at a cost. She would gain her freedom yes, but she would lose so much in the process, much that she cared about. Her people, her lifestyle, her friends, Moonlight, Lucy and other luxuries that she couldn't even think of. It would be a completely different life and she wasn't sure she was ready. She wasn't sure she was ready for children either. She had come to Gajeel for advice and his opinion. She had thought that he would make things better, like he always seemed to do. She had been foolish to think that by coming here Gajeel would make the pregnancy go away, that her problems would disappear. But this was something that couldn't be fixed with some spell or a magic drink. Even if it could, he probably wouldn't make it for her. There was much to consider and she was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"I, I don't know Gajeel… It's so sudden, there so much to do. How do I just up and leave?"

"It's a once in a life time opportunity Shrimp."

"Yes, but… I don't know if I'm ready." She looked away from the burning eyes of her lover.

"What's a better time than now?" he turned her face back towards him.

"When I'm not pregnant." She offered a small smile.

"But that's the point. This is happening because ya' are." He returned it.

It was welcoming to know that he wasn't upset at her pregnancy or that he thought it a burden, "Yes I get that…"

"Don't you want a family with me?"

"Yes I do, and I want to be with you always. But I don't know if now's the time for that."

"Why not?" He was becoming agitated now.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel right. I'm not ready?" and it made her uncomfortable.

"When will ya' be."

"I don't know Gajeel."

"Well shit Shrimp, what's the point then?" He let her face go and let his hands fall to his side. She looked up at his irritated tone.

"What?

"What's the point? If ya' aint ready than kill the thing!" he barked.

"Gajeel!"Her hands defensively flew to her stomach covering the life that was inside, "How could you say such a thing?"

"Easy. If ya' aint ready then get rid'o it."

Appalled she recoiled from him. Was he serious? By the look on his face he was. There was no joking around this. Was he really having her pick between the life he wanted and the life she had now? It seemed that way.

"Well that's not happening Gajeel." Her voice showed her determination, "I cannot take a life, no matter how small."

"Gah!" he tossed up his hands and took a few strides from her, then began to pace before her, his wings snapping shut at his back, not caring if the other three saw or apparently heard them. He paced for several seconds before throwing up his hands and coming to stop before her.

"Let's not do this now." His voice was soft again, caring and kind, the Gajeel she knew, "Go home. We can talk about this later, I'll visit ya' tonight before I leave That way we have some time ta' think about what we want."

"Gajeel…"

"Levy." He kissed her hard for a moment then broke away, as if sealing the deal and closing the conversation all in one.

He took her hand and helped her too her feet and over to her friends who were looking on worriedly and with impatience. He stopped a few strides from them and let her return to them. There were no more words that needed to pass between them, he had made that clear. He needed time to think, and so did she. They would come to a conclusion together, later. When they were both more calm and collected.

Giving Gajeel one last look, to which he offered her a small smile, she turned to her friends anxiously waiting, "Lets go." She said a little sadly.

"Go? But we just got here!"

"Natsu! Let's go!"

"But Lucy!"

"Now!"

With an amused look on the part of the Dragon, and looks of defeat from Gray and Levy, Lucy grabbed Natsu by the arm and all but dragged him from the cave. Gray took a look at the Dragon before following suit. But Levy didn't move. With the others gone Gajeel stood behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her small body, one hand resting on her stomach, hugging her close.

"We'll get through this."

"Yeah."

* * *

Levy shut the door to her room and fell against it with a soft sound. It had been a long ride back. Gajeel had accompanied them to the Forest's edge just to make sure that they were safe. By the time they reached the fields, it was nearing dark out and they made their way to the Castle with haste. As it was the sun had just finished setting and there were long shadows in her chambers from the last rays of the sun.

Resting against the door she thought about what she wanted to do. Gajeel's words rang in her mind " _Get rid of it!"_ _But how could I do that? I've never taken a life before and I won't start now. I couldn't just get rid of it. Even if I wanted to I'm too far along for any healer to do anything, not even magic like Jellal's could get rid of the baby now._ Her hands moved to her stomach and she caressed the fabric there softly, gracefully, as if holding something small and precious. She wasn't far along, not even showing yet, but already she felt a strong attachment to the baby inside her. What life would that child have? One lived out in the Fairy Tail Castle, or somewhere far away with her and Gajeel to take care of and provide for him or her? What if she did have the baby here in the castle? Would she have to hide it form the world? Pretend that she found it? Raise the child under the lie that he or she was abandoned by a mother that did not want him or her when the truth was she really was their mother? What would the baby even look like? Images of a half human half Dragon baby the likes of Gajeel floated around in her mind. The thought made her smile. She would have to come out to the world who the father was eventually. The poor king would die of a heart attack! Would the court accept the baby as an heir to the thrown? A Bastard child that it was, and only half human?

A sudden thought struck her, something that she hadn't thought of before. _Oh, what if they take the baby away from me? Or worse, have it killed!?_ Taws the fait of all bastard children, she had only been saved due to Makarov's love for her when he first saw her. Would the same thing happen to this baby that she now carried? Would she even be allowed to keep it? If people thought it a monster then they would want it destroyed for sure. But she couldn't do that! Not her child. Be it monster or human it was her and Gajeel's love child and she would love and take care of it no matter what. If she was allowed to keep the baby that is.

"Oh it's just not fair!" she exclaimed into the darkness of her room throwing her fists into the air.

"No Princess, it isn't."

The velveteen voice emitting from the blackness of a far corner in her room startled her and she let out a gasp. She would know that voice anywhere!

"Life's not fair. I of all people should know that."

Laxus stepped from the shadows and into the last little light from outside. Grinning evilly in the dim light the shadows pulled at the scar on his face twisting it in a gruesome manor. Levy flattened her back against the door as he advanced on her coming to a halt inches from her and pinning her to the door with a hand on either side of her face. He leaned in close and murmured in her ear,

"I've had everything stripped from me, my thrown my honor all but my life. And now, dear Princess, you are going to make it right for me. You of all people, who have had everything that I haven't, who've had everything handed to you, you don't have the right to throw it all away with your little love child." He sneered

She gasped again, "How did you know?"

"I heard you shout it to the Gods just this afternoon!" there was a laugh behind his teeth.

"You followed us!"

"Yes Princess I did, and I know everything now. I KNOW of your little relationship and soon the whole world will know. I know that your little groupies know too and I know where the Dragon lives. If you really love your Dragon then you are going to do exactly as I tell you." he leaned away from her to look down his sharp nose at her.

"I'd never listen to you! Gajeel is stronger than you!" she stated boldly.

His expression twisted into something evil and pulled back from her growling, "That may be so, but you are not stronger than me!" With a sudden swing he smacked her with the back of his hand, the force of which causing her to fall to the ground with a small cry. The hit stung and she touched the spot on her cheek where he had made contact. Looking up at him she squealed as he reached for her and forced her to her feet once again. A hand on either one of her shoulders he shook her violently.

"You WILL listen to what I tell you to do, and listen to me well Princess. I will only say this once. Leave your Dragon behind or the whole world will know of your little secret. You will be dethroned, just as I was – I'll make sure of it! The world will know your sin, and who it was with-" "No one will believe you!" she interjected hotly, but he just grinned and continued, "-but they will with time! I am a patient man Levy and you haven't much time before the world will know anyway that you carry a child. Then what will you do? Nothing. You will be cast out of the family, out of the castle, into the streets where every weed will have his way with you and force you to take his seed, as you loved to take it from the Dragon. You whore. You precious flower, coddled and loved and taken tender care of, you will be under the feet of swine and filth of the streets. You will be lower than the lowest worm, for you have committed the ultimate sin and must pay for your adultery!"

Levy was crying now, the truth of his words getting under her skin and striking fear into her very core. He grabbed her face with his massive hand that all but masked it completely, squeezing it so that his nails dug into her flesh. She whimpered in pain but he paid her no mind and snarled in her face, forcing her to look at him,

"But you can still be saved. You can still live your happy little life. It won't be the same but you can remain in the castle still in your silken gowns and with your servants and peace. But you will not be at peace Princess, but you will be able to live as you do now."

Her tear stained face asked how even if her voice did not.

"Marry me Levy. Make me your King. And all this misery can be avoided. You might not enjoy it, I am not your Dragon, but you will be able to live and not be spoiled by the weeds of the wild world. You will be my flower and I will provide for you, I will tend to your care and see that you bloom still. But only with me can you survive, for without me you will be trampled into the mud!"

Her eyes widened, "Never!"

"Make your choice Princess, Me or misery."

"You are misery!" She spat in his face.

Wiping the wetness from his cheek his voice dropped an octave, "You have no idea how miserable I can make your life!" Drawing his hand back again he let her have another smack, to the same cheek and spot as before, breaking the skin there and causing her to bleed. She cried out at the action but held strong, her eyes only leaving his for a second before returning with a defiant look.

"Let me make your choice a little easier. I know that the Dragon visits you. And he will tonight I'm sure. If you don't make me your king then The Dragon will get a nasty surprise. I'll kill your lover. Take me as king or your Dragon dies.

She faltered but stated anyway, "Gajeel would never let that happen!" but Laxus was strong.

"You are in no place to talk so big!" Grabbing her by the arm he threw her across the room. Her head mad contact with the hard wooden floor with a "Crack!" and stars burst behind her eyes. It was only seconds later that Laxus was at her side and picking her up by the throat. Head spinning now from the impact and lack of oxygen she grabbed at his hands in vein, her legs hanging limply below her.

"You will make me King, say it. SAY IT!" he shook her and her eyes popped in her skull.

"I-I"

"Yes! Say it! Make me King Princess!"

"I-I will." The pain was too much, there wasn't enough oxygen to her brain for her to think clearly. All she wanted was to be able to breath. There was darkness closing in around her and the only light was that which reflected evilly on the face of the man before her. She needed breathe, air. She needed air. In her half conscious state the only thing she cared about at that moment was air, and her body told her to say the things that would make the air come back to her lungs.

Laxus' grip loosened a little and she gasped, yes air! "I-will, I *cough* make you *cough* King! But please *cough* leave Gajeel alone!"

"Yes." It was a whisper like a snake's tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, "YES!" with that he dropped her choking and wheezing to the floor, "YES!" he seemed to roar, "Finally!" he gazed longingly down his nose at her his head twisted to the side as he grinned manically at her. It was all she could do but to look up at him with one eye, the other closed in pain as she hacked up a lung at his feet.

"So long I've waited for this! Yes, you will announce you decision to the counsel tomorrow! Make it official, or the Dragon dies!"

It was his final threat. It was for Gajeel. She had to protect Gajeel. Even if it meant marrying Laxus, she would to keep him safe. Of all the times he had protected her, for all the things he had shared with her, for all the little joys and the happiness he brought her. It was the least she could do. She had to protect him this time around. He was always the one to save her, now she must be the strong one. It meant doing the thing she hated most and with the person she despised the most, but it was for Gajeel's sake and so she must.

Laxus was staring at her on the ground, gasping for breath. He advanced on her suddenly and she tried to scamper back but her body was to focused on getting oxygen to her muscles to move much and she only seemed to twitch a little. With one of his large long fingered hands he grabbed her face and drug it close to his. There he kissed her with sickening sweetness that was completely the opposite of his character. With the last of her strength she pulled away and made to slap him, but he deflected her pathetic attempt with a chuckle and he rose from where he had bent to kiss her. Still giggling in the back of his throat he strode to ther chamber door and yanked it open. A final look at her over his shoulder and he spoke a final warning.

"Make me King or the Dragon dies. Remember that, _Princess._ "

* * *

DID YA LIKE IT?! Send me some loven' if you did!  
Yes really long, the longest chapter update yet! but i figured it was only fair! I even cut some parts out to make it shorter but you see how well that turned out...

ANYWAY, Laxus is such an evil bastard no? I'm so terrible. but that's why you all love me!

We're getting into the meat and potatoes of the story now, as you read SO MUCH HAPPENED in this update. I debated splitting it up like the past chapters but i just couldn't find a good point. like i said SO. MUCH. HAPPENED.

song is taken from Nora Jones - come away with me. my adaptation for the story though.

R&R as always! Love reading your thoughts and comments! Longer the better haha! I'm such a hamm.


End file.
